Being the godfather
by Marisol31180
Summary: SSHG. Snape wird gebeten, Pate eines Jungen zu werden, und Hermine spielt eine wichtige Rolle dabei... ACHTUNG, DH Spoiler, daher ausfürliche Inhaltsangabe in der Story. Rating M für kommende Chapter
1. Chapter 1

**Titel**: Being the godfather  
**Autor**: Marisol  
**Fandom**: Harry Potter  
**Timeline**: Nach DH, allerdings mit einigen wichtigen Veränderungen  
**Pairing**: Snape/Hermine, Harry/Ginny  
**Rating**: noch alles ganz unschuldig. NOCH :D

**Inhalt**: _Acht Jahre nach Voldemorts Tod wird Harrys und Ginnys zweiter Sohn geboren, Albus Severus. Harry überwindet seinen Stolz und sucht Snape auf, der Naginis Biss überlebt hat, um ihn zu bitten, der Pate des Jungen zu werden. Snape ist alles andere als begeistert und weigert sich, irgendetwas mit Harry zu tun zu haben… Bis Hermine ihn ebenfalls aufsucht und mit ihrer Hartnäckigkeit nicht nur dafür sorgt, dass Snape schließlich doch zustimmt…_

Das Haus hatte auf den ersten Blick schäbig und verwahrlost ausgesehen, aber als Harry näher kam, sah er, dass es tatsächlich in einem noch viel schlechteren Zustand war, als er zunächst angenommen hatte. Die grauen Wände wiesen tiefe Risse auf, das Dach war an mehreren Stellen undicht und die Fenster waren mit einer so dicken Schmutzschicht bedeckt, als wären sie seit Jahrzehnten nicht gereinigt worden.

Im trüben Licht der Wintersonne sah das Haus in Spinner's End alles andere als einladend aus, und nicht zum ersten Mal fragte Harry sich, ob er nicht dabei war, einen großen Fehler zu machen.

Dennoch… er war hier, und etwas in ihm sagte ihm, alle Bedenken herunter zu schlucken und an die Tür zu klopfen, bevor er es sich anders überlegen konnte.

Er spürte, wie James seine Hand fester umklammerte, als nach wenigen Augenblicken die Tür geöffnet wurde und die hagere Gestalt eines Mannes im Türrahmen erschien.

Falls Snape überrascht war, Harry nach acht Jahren wieder Auge in Auge gegenüberzustehen, so ließ er es sich zumindest durch nichts anmerken.

„Potter", sagte er langsam, den jungen Mann lange musternd, ehe er die Tür ein wenig weiter öffnete.

Severus Snape hatte nie zu den Zauberern gehört, deren äußeres Erscheinungsbild dazu beitrug, einen ersten positiven Eindruck von ihnen hervorzurufen. Harry hatte ihn als großgewachsenen, hakennasigen Mann in Erinnerung, dessen Gesichtsausdruck meistens Ablehnung und Verachtung ausdrückte. Die vergangenen Jahre hatten es versäumt, ihn angenehmer wirken zu lassen, im Gegenteil.

Snapes Haar war etwas länger als damals, freilich ungewaschen und schlaff herabhängend. Er schien noch fahlhäutiger geworden zu sein, seine eingefallenen Wangen verliehen ihm das Aussehen eines Gespensts und seine übergroße Nase stach noch deutlicher aus seinem Gesicht hervor. Alles in allem wirkte er ungepflegter denn je mit seiner abgetragenen, schwarzen Kleidung, die offensichtlich lange nicht gewechselt worden war.

Die Verwahrlosung des Hauses entsprach vollkommen der ihres Bewohners.

„Hallo", sagte Harry dumpf und hielt dem Blick der schwarzen Augen stand, die ihn fixierten.

„Was verleiht mir die Ehre deines Besuchs?", fragte Snape kühl, keine Anstalten machend, Harry eintreten zu lassen.

„Kann ich reinkommen? Es ist ziemlich kalt hier draußen", erwiderte Harry, während er das Bündel in seinem linken Arm fester an seinen Körper presste.

Anstatt zu tun, was offensichtlich von ihm erwartet wurde, beugte Snape sich herunter und musterte den kleinen Jungen, der Harrys Hand umklammerte.

„Und wer bist du?", fragte er ruhig.

Das Kind hatte offensichtlich Angst vor ihm, aber es wich nicht zurück, als es den Kopf hob und antwortete: „James."

„Natürlich", erwiderte Snape und verzog die dünnen, blassen Lippen zu einem humorlosen Lächeln.

„Alles andere wäre auch eine handfeste Überraschung gewesen."

Er erhob sich wieder und machte mit dem Kopf eine ruckartige Bewegung ins Hausesinnere, wobei für einen kurzen Moment eine hässliche Bissnarbe an seinem Hals sichtbar wurde.

Während Harry ihm ins Haus folgte, musste er daran denken, wie Snape damals von Professor McGonagall gefunden worden war. Mehr tot als lebendig, hatte sie berichtet, hatte er in der Heulenden Hütte gelegen, die schwarzen Augen blicklos an die Decke gerichtet, die klaffende Wunde an seinem Hals blutverkrustet… und er erinnerte sich auch an die seltsame Mischung aus Erleichterung und Erschaudern als es nach einigen Wochen hieß, dass Snape überleben würde.

„Setz dich", sagte Snape kurz und wies auf einen zerschlissenen Sessel, dessen ursprüngliche Farbe vermutlich grün gewesen war.

Harry ließ sich langsam in den Sessel sinken und schaute sich um.

Der Raum war spärlich möbliert mit drei Sesseln, die nicht zueinander passten, einem wackligen, dreibeinigen Tisch und einem Bücherregal an der gegenüberliegenden Wand, das vollgestopft war mit staubbedeckten Büchern.

Es roch nach Moder und altem Schmutz, und unwillkürlich strich Harry James beruhigend über den Kopf, während er das schlafende Baby mit der anderen Hand sanft hin und her wiegte.

Dies war keine Umgebung für ein Kind… eigentlich war es keine Umgebung für irgendjemanden.

„So…", sagte Snape gedehnt, während er Harry gegenüber Platz nahm. „Leiter des Aurorenbüros, wie ich höre?"

„Jaah", entgegnete Harry ruhig. „Es ist das, was ich immer machen wollte." Er zwang sich, Snapes spöttisches Lächeln zu ignorieren.

„Und Mr. Weasley ist natürlich mit von der Partie… nach wie vor eifrig darum bemüht, in deinem Schatten zu stehen. _Er_ hat es wohl nicht geschafft, eine leitende Position für sich zu beanspruchen."

„_Bis du fertig_?", hätte Harry beinahe gesagt, aber er biss sich auf die Zunge und nahm einige tiefe Atemzüge.

„Sieht ganz so aus", presste er hervor.

Nichts hat sich geändert, dachte er, und egal, was Snape auf sich genommen hat und wie falsch ich ihn eingeschätzt habe… unsere Abneigung sitzt einfach zu tief.

„Wo ist die werte Gattin, wenn ich fragen darf?"

„Ginny ist zu Hause und erholt sich von der Geburt. Ihr war es ganz Recht, das Haus mal für sich zu haben… ganz ohne Kindergeschrei."

„Ich verstehe", entgegnete Snape, wobei er in Harrys Augen der Letzte war, der Verständnis haben würde für die Alltäglichkeiten eines Familienlebens.

Eine unangenehme Pause entstand.

„Womit verbringst du denn deine Zeit?", fragte er schließlich, das peinliche Schweigen zwischen ihnen brechend.

„Ich stelle Zaubertränke auf Anfragen von St. Mungo her und beliefere auch einige Heiler außerhalb des Landes", erwiderte Snape knapp und fuhr nach einer kurzen Pause fort: „Allerdings glaube ich nicht, dass du hier bist, um mein soziales Leben zu diskutieren. Was willst du?"

„Ich bin hier um dich zu bitten, Pate meines Jungen zu werden". Die Worte, obwohl klar und deutlich gesprochen, klangen in Harrys eigenen Ohren plötzlich fremd, so als hätte eine andere Person sie gesprochen und nicht er.

Er hatte nächtelang wach gelegen und in seinem Kopf all die Jahre Revue passieren lassen, die er in Hogwarts verbracht hatte, und in seinen Gedanken hatte er den verhassten Zaubertränkelehrer nicht mehr aus der Sicht des hitzigen Teenagers von früher gesehen, sondern aus der des erwachsenen Mannes, der er heute war.

Snape war ein verbitterter Mann, der ungerecht und sadistisch war und dessen einzige Freude darin bestanden hatte, andere zu quälen… und doch war etwas tief in ihm vergraben gewesen, das ihn dazu verleitet hatte, Harry zu beschützen und sich jahrelang der Todesgefahr auszusetzen, die sein Dasein als Doppelspion mit sich brachte.

Snapes Gesicht wies für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde tiefste Überraschung aus, als sein Blick zu dem Bündel in Harrys Arm wanderte, aber als Harry ihn ansah, waren seine Augen so ausdruckslos wie eh und je.

„Was veranlasst dich zu der Überzeugung, dass ich die richtige Wahl für den Posten eines Paten bin?", fragte er.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, sah an Snape vorbei und murmelte: „Als ich darüber nachdachte, fühlte es sich richtig an. Wir hatten nie die Gelegenheit über das zu sprechen, was damals passiert ist bei dem Kampf in Hogwarts…"

„Ich würde es vorziehen, dass es auch dabei bleibt!", blaffte Snape.

„Hör zu, was du für meine Mutter empfunden hast…"

Mit einem Satz war Snape aufgesprungen und ehe Harry wusste, was ihm geschah, hatte sein ehemaliger Lehrer die Tür erreicht und riss sie weit auf.

„Danke für deinen Besuch", sagte er kühl, „ich befürchte, dass ich deinem Anliegen nicht entsprechen kann."

„Du verstehst nicht…", begann Harry, der plötzlich wieder das Gefühl hatte, im Zaubertränkeklassenzimmer zu sitzen und gleichermaßen Verachtung wie Angst vor Snapes Ausbrüchen zu haben.

„Ich verstehe sehr wohl, Potter. Mich zum Paten deines Sohnes zu machen würde für dich bedeuten, eine rührselige Version einer Versöhnung…", er spie das Wort aus, als wäre es etwas Giftiges in seinem Mund, „… zu inszenieren, von der wir beide wissen, dass wir sie nicht wollen. Aus irgendeinem Grund schaffst du es nicht, die Vergangenheit ruhen zu lassen. Was ich damals tat, tat ich für deine Mutter, nicht für dich oder sonst irgendjemanden. Nur für sie. _Du_ bist mir nichts schuldig, Potter… unsere Wege haben sich in dem Moment getrennt, als du den Dunklen Lord getötet hast und ich wusste, dass ich erfüllt habe, was ich mir selbst und ihr versprochen hatte. Und jetzt möchte ich, dass du gehst."

„Fein!", schleuderte Harry ihm entgegen, während er spürte, wie der Zorn in ihm aufkochte.

Wie hatte er so falsch liegen können mit der Idee, Snape zum Paten zu machen! Diesen widerwärtigen Mann, der alles und jeden hasste, inklusive sich selbst…

_Nein_, korrigierte ihn eine kleine Stimme in seinem Inneren, _deine Mutter hat er geliebt. Mehr als alles andere._

Er erhob sich hastig aus dem Sessel was bewirkte, dass das Baby aufwachte und einen Laut der Unzufriedenheit von sich gab.

„Shhh….", murmelte Harry beruhigend und streichelte das kleine Köpfchen.

„Komm, James, wir gehen nach Hause zu Mummy."

Der Junge nickte eifrig und folgte seinem Vater, der in Richtung Tür ging.

Als er auf gleicher Höhe mit Snape war, warf er ihm einen letzten verächtlichen Blick zu und sagte: „Ich hoffe, du genießt weiterhin dein Leben in diesem stinkenden Loch hier und entfernst sich weiterhin von jeglicher Zivilisation. Ich hatte geglaubt, dass es möglich sein würde, unsere Abneigung endlich zu überwinden und dazu überzugehen, sich wie normale Menschen zu verhalten, aber offensichtlich lag ich falsch damit. Schönen Tag noch!"

Snape sah wortlos zu, wie Harry mit seinen Kindern die Straße entlangging, bis er schließlich um die Ecke bog und somit aus seiner Sicht verschwand.

Einige Stunden später, als es bereits dunkel war und sanfter Schneefall die Umgebung romantischer wirken ließen, als sie tatsächlich war, klopfte es wiederum an Snapes Tür.

Seit Jahren hatte niemand sich nach Spinner's End bemüht, um ihn zu besuchen, was größtenteils natürlich daran lag, dass er jeglicher Gesellschaft sorgsam aus dem Weg ging und deutlich zu verstehen gab, dass er es nicht wünschte, gestört zu werden.

Mit einem unguten Gefühl erhob er sich aus dem Sessel und ging zur Tür, um sie zu öffnen.

Zitternd, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und auf und ab hüpfend, stand Hermine Granger vor seiner Tür und ein äußerst seltsamer Ausdruck erschien auf ihrem Gesicht, als er ihren Namen aussprach. Sie sah aus, als hätte sie sich gewünscht, dass sie Tür aufging und gleichzeitig auch, dass sie verschlossen blieb.

„Miss Granger, wird das hier ein Klassentreffen, über das jedermann außer mir informiert zu sein scheint?", knurrte er.

Sie blies in ihre Hände, um sie zu wärmen, lächelte verlegen und sagte: „Entschuldigen Sie, Sir, wenn ich störe…"

„Das tun Sie allerdings!", unterbrach er unfreundlich und schaute über ihre Schulter.

„Ich bin alleine hier", versicherte sie hastig, seinen Blick richtig deutend.

„Sir, es ist nur, dass Harry mir erzählt hat, wie katastrophal sein Besuch hier verlaufen ist und da dachte ich…"

„Dass Sie sich einmischen können und Ihre Nase in Angelegenheiten stecken, die Sie nichts angehen?"

Sie presste die Lippen fest aufeinander um sich, wie er vermutete, davon abzuhalten, etwas auszusprechen, was sie hinterher bereuen würde, und starrte ihn an.

Er konnte sich kaum daran erinnern, wie sie das letzte Mal ausgesehen hatte, als er sie gesehen hatte, aber er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie damals wohl kaum der jungen Frau geglichen hatte, die sie jetzt war. Ihre Züge hatten ihre jugendliche Naivität verloren und in ihren Augen war eine Ernsthaftigkeit, die weniger etwas mit ihrem Wissensdurst zu tun hatte denn mit den Erfahrungen, die sie im Krieg gemacht hatte.

„Möchten Sie hereinkommen?", fragte er, wobei er deutlich zu verstehen gab, dass ihm nichts ferner lag, als in ihrer Gesellschaft zu sein.

„Danke, gern", entgegnete sie und schlüpfte an ihm vorbei ins Innere des Hauses.

„Sir, ich werde gleich zur Sache komme und Ihre Zeit nicht länger als nötig in Anspruch nehmen", sagte sie, während sie in dem ihr angebotenen Sessel Platz nahm.

„Harry möchte gerne, dass Sie Pate seines Kindes werden. Ich kenne ihn schon mein halbes Leben lang und ich weiß, dass Harry nie besonders gut darin war, sich auszudrücken. Ich denke er hat versäumt Ihnen zu sagen, dass er Sie für einen der mutigsten Zauberer hält, die er je kannte und dass er Sie bewundert für das, was Sie getan haben… all die Jahre lang."

Sie schluckte und sah beschämt zur Seite, als er sie wortlos musterte, wobei seine Miene nicht im geringsten verriet, was er dachte.

„Harry kann das alles nicht so zum Ausdruck bringen…"

„Weswegen Sie es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht haben, es für ihn zu übernehmen. Das war schon zu Schulzeiten eine Ihrer Lieblingsbeschäftigung, Miss Granger, und wie ich sehe, hat sich daran nichts geändert."

Ihre Wangen verfärbten sich rot, als sie seinem Blick begegnete.

„Einer muss es ja tun", entgegnete sie trotzig.

„Wie auch immer, Sir… Sie zum Paten zu machen ist Harrys Art Ihnen zu sagen, dass er Sie trotz allem, was zwischen Ihnen vorgefallen ist, mehr schätzt, als er sagen könnte."

„Wie überaus edel von ihm", spöttelte Snape.

Die junge Frau seufzte frustriert und fuhr sich mit den Händen durch das lange, lockige Haar, in dem immer noch einige Schneeflocken verfangen waren.

„Er tut es nicht aus einem falsch verstanden Schuldgefühl Ihnen gegenüber heraus, verstehen Sie denn nicht?", platzte es aus ihr heraus.

„Achten Sie auf Ihren Ton, Miss Granger", sagte er schneidend. „Ich bin es nicht gewohnt, dass in meinem eigenen Haus so mit mir gesprochen wird."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass überhaupt jemand mit Ihnen in Ihrem Haus spricht", entfuhr es ihr, noch ehe sie die Worte zurückdrängen konnte.

Hastig schlug sie eine Hand vor den Mund.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Sir… ich wollte nicht unhöflich sein."

Sie erhob sich aus dem Sessel, seinem eisigen Blick ausweichend, und sagte langsam: „Jedenfalls, ich sehe, wann etwas aussichtslos ist. Verzeihen Sie, dass ich Ihre Zeit unnötig verschwendet habe. Dennoch möchte ich Sie wissen lassen, dass Harry nun vermutlich, wenn ich richtig informiert bin, Neville Longbottom fragen wird, ob er der Pate von Albus Severus sein möchte".

Sie machte eine kleine, wie zufällig wirkende Pause und konnte ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken, als sie ihn zusammenzucken sah.

„Von wem?"

„Albus Severus", entgegnete sie unschuldig, während sie fasziniert dabei zusah, wie Snapes Gesicht einen Ausdruck reinster Verblüffung annahm.

„Das ist der Name des Babys", erklärte sie geduldig. „Hat Harry Ihnen das etwa nicht gesagt?"

Sie ging in Richtung Tür und nutzte seine Verwirrung, um ihren letzten Trumpf auszuspielen.

„Ich glaube, Lily hätte gewollt, dass Sie über alles hinwegsehen und der Pate des Kindes werden", sagte sie leise und fühlte einen Stich des Mitleids, als seine Züge bei der Erwähnung des Namens einen gequälten Ausdruck annahmen.

„Denken Sie darüber nach, Sir…bitte!", flüsterte sie, als sie die Tür öffnete und in die winterliche Kälte hinaustrat.


	2. Chapter 2

Es war der erste Dezember, ein bitterkalter, aber sonniger Tag, und im Haus der Potters herrschte reges Treiben. Während Ginny damit beschäftigt war, James einen hübschen, dunkelblauen Pullover anziehen, den ihm Oma Weasley geschenkt hatte, nahm Hermine Harry die Dekoration behutsam aus der Hand und mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabs verteilten sich die Blumen und Girlanden im Raum.

„Danke, Hermine", grinste Harry. „Ich hab einfach kein Händchen für so was. Es ist eigentlich alles bereit, oder?"

Hermine nickte, während sie sich umsah, und sagte leise: „Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass er nicht gekommen ist."

„Ist schon okay, Neville hat eine Eule geschickt, dass er sich ein bisschen verspätet."

„Ich rede nicht von Neville", antwortete sie und setzte sich an den gedeckten Tisch.

Harry, dem nicht entging, dass sie irgendwie beunruhigt wirkte, nahm neben ihr Platz und fragte: „Was genau meinst du?"

Sie seufzte. „Ich war bei Snape… an dem gleichen Abend, als auch du da warst… und hab noch mal versucht, mit ihm zu reden."

„Du warst…"

Sie hob beschwichtigend die Hand und fuhr hastig fort: „Ja, ich hab ihm gesagt, dass es dir sehr wichtig wäre, wenn er Albus´ Pate wird. Du hattest ihm noch nicht mal gesagt, wie der Junge heißt", sagte sie vorwurfsvoll.

„Weil er mich nicht gelassen hat! Hermine, er schmiss mich raus, sobald ich nur vom Kampf damals anfing!"

„Kannst du das nicht verstehen, Harry?", sagte sie leise. „Als er dir die Erinnerungen gab, nachdem er von Nagini gebissen worden war, hat er geglaubt, dass er sterben würde. Er hat dir seine persönlichsten, intimsten Geheimnisse anvertraut… die Liebe zu deiner Mutter. Und als du Vol-Voldemort gegenübergestanden hast, hast du es ihm entgegengeschleudert, und jeder hat es gehört… Harry, begreifst du denn nicht, was das für einen Mann wie Snape bedeutet? Er hatte nie gewollt, dass irgendjemand je von seinem Gefühlsleben erfährt, von seinen Motiven, sich von den Todessern abzukehren."

Harry starrte an einen Punkt an ihr vorbei, sagte aber nichts.

„Du weißt, was er aufs Spiel gesetzt hat", fuhr sie fort. „Er hat nicht nur dich beschützt, sondern uns alle. Du warst und bist das gehende, lebende Ebenbild deines Vaters… des Mannes, für den Lily sich entschieden hat, und doch hat er seinen Hass auf dich, wenn es darauf ankam, immer überwunden und dafür gesorgt, dass du am Leben bleibst. Er hat sich der Gefahr ausgesetzt, dass Voldemort ihn durchschaut…"

„Das weiß ich alles!", unterbrach Harry sie ungeduldig. „Ich weiß, was wir alle ihm zu verdanken haben. Deswegen wollte ich ja, dass er der Pate wird."

„Ich hab ihm geschrieben, weißt du…", sagte Hermine. „Ich hab ihm in den letzten Tagen beinahe täglich eine Eule geschickt, um ihm klar zu machen, aus welchen Gründen du das willst."

„Und was hat er geantwortet?"

„Gar nicht", seufzte sie. „Ich fürchte, er will einfach nur in Ruhe gelassen werden."

Eine lange Pause entstand. Sie hörten, wie Ginny hinter James herlief, dem es irgendwie gelungen war, Kürbissaft über seinen neuen Pullover zu schütten, bis Harry schließlich langsam sagte: „Manchmal… da frage ich mich…"

Er kam sich ziemlich albern vor, aber er wusste, dass Hermine genau verstehen würde, was in ihm vorging.

„Manchmal frage ich mich… wenn damals alles anders gekommen wäre, wenn Snape sich anders verhalten hätte und meiner Mutter zuliebe seine Todesserkumpel sausen gelassen hätte… in seinen Erinnerungen, die er mir gegeben hat… weißt du, ich hab gedacht, dass er ihr doch ziemlich wichtig war. Er war ihr Freund, der erste Mensch, der ihre magischen Fähigkeiten erkannt hat und mit dem sie drüber sprechen konnte… vielleicht hätte sie sich in ihn verliebt. Vielleicht hätte sie dann nicht Dad geheiratet, sondern ihn… und sie hätten ein Kind zusammen gehabt… manchmal kommt mir dieser verrückte und ziemlich bescheuerte Gedanke, dass ich Snapes Sohn hätte sein können."

Er wurde rot, nachdem er die letzten Worte ausgesprochen hatte, aber Hermine lachte nicht.

„Und glaubst du nicht", entgegnete sie leise, „dass er diese verrückten Gedanken nicht jeden Tag seines Lebens gehabt hat?"

oOoOoOoOoO

Bis auf Ron waren alle Gäste, die für die kleine Zeremonie eingeladen worden waren, bereits anwesend, als der kleine, quirlige Mann vom Ministerium fragte: „Nun denn, wollen wir anfangen?"

Harry und Ginny nickten, während sie grinsend dabei zusahen, wie Neville nervös zu dem Baby in seinen Armen herabsah, das friedlich schlief.

Es klingelte an der Tür.

„Oh, das wird Ron sein. Kann bitte jemand aufmachen?", fragte Harry. Mit grimmiger Miene ging Molly in Richtung Tür, wobei sie halblaut murmelte: „Der kann was erleben… einfach zu spät kommen…"

„Sehr schön, sehr schön", murmelte Mr. Tybbit, als sie die Tür ins Schloss fallen hörten.

„Dann können wir ja anfangen." Er räusperte sich, sah herab auf ein Pergament und begann mit einer Stimme, die er vermutlich für feierlich hielt, vorzulesen: „Wer von den Anwesenden hat sich bereiterklärt, Pate für Albus Severus Potter zu sein, den Jungen zu beschützen und ihm im Falle des Todes seiner Eltern diese zu ersetzen?"

An der Stelle, an der Neville „Das bin ich", hätte sagen sollen, hörten die Anwesenden plötzlich eine ruhige, samtige Stimme sagen: „Ich fürchte, das bin ich."

Sämtliche Köpfe wandten sich um, um denjenigen zu sehen, der gesprochen hatte.

Blass, ausgemergelt und ohne irgendeine erkennbare Regung im Gesicht stand Severus Snape im Raum und sah zu Harry, der ihn verblüfft anstarrte.

Sämtliche andere Gäste taten es ihm gleich, wobei Hermine die einzige war, die lächelte, und es war überraschenderweise Neville, der als erster sprach. „Ähm, Harry, was geht hier vor?"

Ohne den Blick von Snape abzuwenden, sagte Harry: „Kann ich dich einen Moment sprechen, Neville? Ich muss dir etwas erklären."

oOoOoOoOo

Mr. Tybbit war ausgesprochen verwirrt, als Ginny ihm die Situation erklärte, aber er war ohne lange zu überlegen bereit, die Zeremonie fortzusetzen. Severus Snape… der Mann war ihm natürlich ein Begriff! Er war selbst als Zuschauer dabei gewesen, als Snape von jeglichen Anschuldigungen, den Mord an Dumbledore betreffend, freigesprochen worden war, aber seitdem hatte er nie wieder etwas von ihm gehört oder gesehen.

„Sehr schön, sehr schön… die Bedingungen haben sich… nun, ein wenig verändert, aber da alle im Bilde sind, können wir fortfahren. Mrs. Potter?", sagte er und deutete mit dem Kopf auf das Baby.

„Wie… ? Oh, natürlich", sagte Ginny, ging auf Snape zu, zögerte einen winzigen Moment, und hielt ihm schließlich das Kind hin.

Es war das erste Mal, dass Hermine ihren ehemaligen Lehrer als hoffnungslos überfordert erlebte. Ungeschickt streckte er die Hände aus, und es wurde offensichtlich, dass er noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben ein Baby in den Armen gehabt hatte. In seinem Gesicht spiegelte sich jene Ratlosigkeit von Männern wider, die nicht die leiseste Ahnung hatten, wie sie ein Kind halten konnten, ohne ihm etwas zu brechen.

Albus Severus gab erste, wimmernde Töne von sich, aber Ginny ließ sich nicht beirren und zeigte Snape, was er zu tun hatte. Augenblicklich beruhigte sich das Kind wieder und Hermine wurde bewusst, dass alle um sie herum, inklusive ihr selbst, den Atem angehalten hatten.

Molly lehnte sich zu ihr herüber und flüsterte: „Hast du das gewusst?"

Hermine zögerte für einen Moment, nickte dann aber.

„Harry hat mir und Arthur erzählt, dass Severus abgelehnt hat, als er ihn gefragt hat", sagte Molly ratlos.

„Er hat es sich wohl eben anders überlegt", erwiderte Hermine, geheimnisvoll lächelnd, und wandte den Blick wieder zu Snape, der in höchster Konzentration auf das kleine Gesichtchen starrte.

Er antwortete auf die Fragen von Mr. Tybbit, ohne aufzusehen.

Snape mit einem Baby auf den Armen zu sehen war ein Anblick, von dem sie nie gedacht hätte, dass sie ihn je erleben würde. Es war wie ein Puzzlestück, das fälschlicherweise eingefügt worden war, und sie konnte nicht anders als leise zu kichern, als Albus Severus aufwachte und mit einer Bewegung seiner winzigen Händchen Snapes Nase erwischte. Seinem Paten jedoch schien es nichts auszumachen… was vielleicht auch daran lag, dass er zum ersten Mal die Augen des Babys zu sehen bekam, die von einem vertrauen, hellen Grün waren.

oOoOoOoOo

Das anschließende Essen begann mit einem angespannten Schweigen, aber Molly schaffte es schnell, eine Unterhaltung zustande zu bringen, an der sich Bill, Fleur und Arthur eifrig beteiligten. Hier und da unternahm Molly einige Versuche, Snape mit einzubinden, und er antworte höflich und zurückhaltend, ohne jedoch aktiv zur Konversation beizutragen.

Niemand konnte sich erklären, warum Ron nicht aufgetaucht war, aber man schob es allgemein auf seine berufliche Verpflichtung als Auror, von der er sich nicht hatte losmachen können.

Insgeheim war es Hermine ganz Recht, dass er nicht gekommen war.

Seit sie sich vor über einem Jahr getrennt hatten, fiel es sowohl ihm als auch ihr schwer, unbefangen in der Gegenwart des anderen zu sein, aber jetzt in diesem Augenblick konnte und wollte sie nicht darüber nachdenken.

Am frühen Abend verabschiedeten sich schließlich die Weasleys, und nur Harry, Ginny, Snape und Hermine blieben sitzen.

„Entschuldigt mich, ich bringe James nur schnell ins Bett", sagte Ginny und erhob sch vom Tisch, die anderen drei in einem peinlichen Schweigen zurücklassend.

Das Ticken der großen Standuhr im Wohnzimmer der Potters wurde überlaut, als Harry sich schließlich räusperte und zu Snape gewandt sagte: „Ich… ich freue mich, dass du es dir anders überlegt hast. Es bedeutet mir viel, dass du der Pate unseres Jungen bist."

Hermine, die wusste, wie viel Überwindung es ihren besten Freund gekostet hatte, diese Worte auszusprechen, schaute ihn an, ohne ihren Stolz verbergen zu können.

Plötzlich wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie störte, dass es den beiden Männern wahrscheinlich leichter fallen würde, sich zu unterhalten, wenn sie nicht dabei war.

„Ich schau mal, was der Kleine macht", murmelte sie und verschwand außer Hörweite, um sich über Albus Severus´ Wiege zu beugen, die im Nebenzimmer war.

Tausende von Gedanken schossen durch ihren Kopf, während sie das schlafende Baby betrachtete und sich ausmalte, was Harry und Snape wohl zueinander sagen mochten.

Der Gedanke, dass sie es nach all den Jahren des gegenseitigen Hasses schließlich schaffen könnten, eine Art Respektverhältnis zueinander aufzubauen, verursachte ein seltsam beschwingendes Gefühl in ihrem Magen.

Sie streckte ihre Hand aus und berührte sachte die Wange des Babys, als sie plötzlich die Präsenz eines anderen Menschen wahrnahm.

Sie fuhr herum und sah Snape dicht hinter sich stehen. Er hatte sich mit jener Lautlosigkeit eines Mannes bewegt, der es gelernt hatte, sich im Schatten heimisch zu fühlen.

„Ich möchte mich von meinem Patenkind verabschieden", sagte er sehr leise, sehr sanft.

Hermine ging einen Schritt zur Seite und sah dabei zu, wie er das Baby hochhob.

„Lassen Sie ihn nicht fallen", entfuhr es ihr plötzlich, während er das Kind ungeschickt in seiner Armbeuge platzierte.

„Sie haben mich durchschaut, Miss Granger, genau das hatte ich im Sinn", erwidere er spöttisch.

Für einen Moment bohrten sich seine schwarzen Augen in ihre, doch dann wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit dem Baby zu und betrachtete es, als würde er versuchen, sich jedes Detail seines Gesichtchens einzuprägen.

Schließlich legte er es vorsichtig wieder zurück und verließ den Raum, ohne Hermine weiter zu beachten.

Inzwischen war auch Ginny wieder im Wohnzimmer, und sie stand zusammen mit Harry an der Tür und sagte: „Wenn du… ähm, Weihnachten noch nichts vorhast, würden wir uns freuen, wenn du zu uns kommen würdest."

Es war offensichtlich, dass ihr das ‚Du' nicht einfach von den Lippen kam, aber Hermine empfand ihre Einladung als ehrlich.

„Jaah", hörte sie Harry sagen, „komm vorbei und sieh dir an, wie sich dein Patenkind so macht."

Er hielt Snape seine Hand hin, der sie schließlich ergriff und schüttelte.

Er nickte Ginny mit der Andeutung eines Lächelns zu und sagte unverbindlich: „Danke für die Einladung, wir hören voneinander. Ich wünsche euch eine gute Nacht. Wenn der Junge etwas braucht…lasst es mich wissen."

Er nickte noch einmal, nicht unfreundlich, aber auch nicht herzlich, und trat schließlich hinaus in die Dunkelheit, bereit zum Disapparieren.

Hermine verabschiedete sich hastig von Harry und Ginny und folgte ihm, ohne die verdutzten Gesichter ihrer Freunde zu beachten.

„Sir… warten Sie bitte", rief sie.

Er wandte sich zu ihr um und erwiderte: „Was ist es nun, Miss Granger? Gibt es noch irgendwo ein Kind, das mich Ihrer geschätzten Ansicht nach als Pate braucht?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Danke, Sie", sagte sie leise.

Plötzlich trat er so schnell auf sie zu, dass sie erschrocken zurückwich, aber er packte ihre Oberarme und sagte: „Ich hätte es wissen müssen, Miss Granger. Als ich las, dass Sie sich für eine Karriere im magischen Recht entschieden hatten, konnte ich mir ausmalen, dass Ihre Argumentation, Ihre Hartnäckigkeit und Ihre unerträgliche Art, sich in fremder Leute Angelegenheiten zu mischen, Sie zu der Besten Ihres Bereichs werden lassen würden. Nichtsdestotrotz hatte ich nicht erwartet, dass ich selbst je davon betroffen werden würde… aber Sie haben mich eines besseren belehrt."

So schnell, wie er sie gepackt hatte, ließ er sie auch wieder los und sein Gesicht war vollkommen im Schatten, als er sprach: „Hätte ich auch nur eine weitere Eule von Ihnen an meinem Fenster gesehen, hätte ich sie erwürgt. Traurigerweise aber muss ich gestehen, dass ich meine Entscheidung schon in dem Moment gefällt hatte, als Sie aus meinem Haus verschwunden waren. Ich hoffe, dass ich mich niemals wieder in einer Situation einfinden werde, in der ich mit Ihrer Hartnäckigkeit konfrontiert sein muss. Es wäre nicht gut für mein Selbstbewusstsein."

Sie bekam wie durch einen Nebel mit, dass er ihr spöttisch eine gute Nacht wünschte, ehe er Disapparierte und sie verwirrt, benommen, aber mit einem jähen Anflug von Stolz zurückließ.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

„Stör ich euch wirklich nicht?", fragte Hermine unsicher, während sie ihre große Reisetasche verlegen im Flur abstellte.

„Ach, sei nicht albern", erwiderte Ginny grinsend, schloss Hermine in eine feste Umarmung und sagte: „Du weißt ganz genau, dass du jederzeit Willkommen bist. Wir freuen uns, dass du über die gesamten Feiertage bei uns bleibst, Hermine!"

Ginny verlieh ihren Worten Nachdruck, indem sie ihre Freundin entschlossen in Richtung Küche bugsierte und mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabs zwei Teetassen sanft auf dem Tisch landen ließ.

„Wo ist Harry?", fragte Hermine lächelnd und nahm sich einen der Schokoladenkekse, die Ginny ihr anbot. Es fühlte sich so gut an, hier zu sein und mit ihrer besten Freundin zu reden, sich willkommen zu fühlen und zu wissen, dass sie die Weihnachtsfeiertage nicht alleine in ihrer trostlosen kleinen Wohnung in London würde verbringen müssen. Ihre Eltern waren bereits vor einer Woche in Urlaub gefahren, und so sehr Hermine sie auch liebte, so konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen, zwei Wochen lang jeden Tag Skipisten hinunterzusausen.

„Er macht mit James einen Spaziergang, ich glaub sie wollten auch einen Schneemann bauen. Und Al schläft… nachdem er uns fast die ganze Nacht wach gehalten hat", fügte Ginny gespielt genervt hinzu.

„Al?", kicherte Hermine.

Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern, erwiderte aber das Grinsen und sagte: „Na ja… ich gewöhn mir schon mal an, ihn Al zu nennen. Wenn er älter ist und ich mit ihm schimpfen muss, hört es sich ziemlich albern an, wenn ich erst lang und umständlich ‚Albus Severus' rufen muss! So ein kurzes, knackiges ‚Al! Hör sofort auf damit! ' ist viel prägnanter, findest du nicht?"

Die beiden jungen Frauen lachten auf und Hermine ließ sich die neuesten Fortschritte des jüngsten Familienmitglieds erzählen- die zugegebenermaßen nicht besonders spektakulär waren- und dachte dabei mit einem winzigen Stich der Eifersucht, dass Ginny eine wundervolle Mutter abgab und ganz in ihrer Rolle aufging.

„Apropos Al", sagte sie, ihre letzten Gedanken hastig verdrängend, „habt ihr was von seinem Paten gehört?"

Zu ihrer Überraschung nickte Ginny.

„Wir haben ihm vor kurzem ein Bild von ihm geschickt und haben- besser gesagt _ich _habe- ihn eingeladen, Weihnachten zu uns zu kommen. Harry schiebt solche Aufgaben gerne mal auf mich… Er hat tatsächlich geantwortet und sich für das Bild bedankt. Er wüsste noch nicht, ob er uns besuchen kommt, schrieb er."

„Das ist alles ziemlich verrückt, oder?", sagte Hermine leise. „Ich meine, wenn du dich an unsere Schulzeit erinnerst… hättest du je von Snape vermutet, dass er…" Sie verstummte, aber Ginny schien genau zu verstehen, was sie ausdrücken wollte.

„Fähig ist zu lieben?", vollendete sie Hermines unausgesprochenen Satz. „Ich hab mit Harry oft darüber gesprochen, weißt du. Ich glaube, wie haben öfter über Snape gesprochen als über Voldemort. Natürlich ist er ein Scheusal, ein Ekel… aber all die Jahre lang hat er sich die Liebe zu Lily bewahrt. Ich glaube, das war das einzige, was ihn am Leben gehalten hat. Manchmal frage ich mich, ob er sich nicht gewünscht hat, in der Heulenden Hütte zu sterben, nachdem Nagini ihn gebissen hat."

„Genau diesen Gedanken hatte ich auch", stimmte Hermine ihr zu. „Du hättest sein Haus sehen müssen, Ginny… so runtergekommen und schmutzig. Und er selbst… bei der Zeremonie neulich hat er wenigstens saubere Kleidung angehabt, aber als ich bei ihm war…" Sie schüttelte sich bei der Erinnerung an Snapes ungepflegtes Aussehen.

„Für mich sah es ganz danach aus, als ob nichts mehr gibt, was das Leben für ihn lebenswert macht."

„Er muss sehr einsam sein", sagte Ginny nachdenklich.

„Ich glaube, er will die Einsamkeit", entgegnete Hermine.

Beide Frauen starrten, jede in ihre eigenen Gedanken versunken, auf ihre Teetassen und schraken auf, als die Eingangstür geräuschvoll zufiel und James´ fröhliches Lachen erklang- gefolgt von einem dumpfen Fluchen von Harry, der offensichtlich über Hermines Tasche gestolpert war.

oOoOoOoO

„Ähm, Hermine…", begann Harry und tauschte einen verstohlenen Blick mit seiner Frau, während die drei Freunde gemeinsam den Tisch für das Abendessen deckten. „Ich weiß nicht, ob Ginny es dir schon gesagt hat. Ron kommt heute Abend vorbei."

Hermine presste die Lippen zu einem dünnen Strich zusammen, legte behutsam einen Teller auf den Tisch, zwang sich dann zu einem Lächeln und sagte: „Das ist schön… ich freu mich, ihn wieder zu sehen."

Das stimmte sogar auch. Ein Teil von ihr wartete sogar darauf, Ron zu begegnen und sein vertrautes Gesicht zu sehen, während ein anderer sich auch fürchtete.

Ihre Trennung lag mittlerweile über ein Jahr zurück, und dennoch spürte sie jedes Mal, wenn sein Name nur erwähnt wurde, wie etwas unangenehm Kaltes in ihrem Magen aufstieg.

Sie ahnte, oder konnte zumindest nachvollziehen, warum Ron am ersten Dezember nicht erschienen war, um bei der Zeremonie für Albus Severus teilzunehmen.

Es hätte ihn schmerzhaft daran erinnert, aus welchem Grund sie sich getrennt hatten.

„Entschuldigt mich bitte…", brachte Hermine hervor. „Ich… ich geh mich schnell etwas frisch machen."

Sie wich Harrys und Ginnys besorgten Blicken aus und ging mit schnellen Schritten ins Badezimmer. Dort angekommen, ließ sie sich auf den Boden sinken, winkelte die Beine an und lehnte den Kopf gegen ihre Knie.

Damals war alles so einfach gewesen… nachdem Voldemort vernichtet worden war und sie alle wieder freier geatmet hatten, als wäre mit seinem Tod eine unsichtbare Last von ihren Seelen genommen worden. Ron zu lieben und von ihm geliebt zu werden war eine wundervolle Erfahrung. Sie waren so sorglos, so voller Leben gewesen…

Und als sie sich dazu entschlossen hatte, ihre Karriere im magischen Recht zu starten, hatte sie zum ersten Mal die Anerkennung für ihren brillanten Verstand bekommen, die ihr bislang verwehrt worden war. Sicher, in Hogwarts war sie stets die Jahrgangsbeste gewesen, aber außer einer Handvoll Lehrer hatte sie nie zu spüren bekommen, dass sie etwas Besonderes war.

Ihre Kollegen waren anfangs verblüfft, misstrauisch oder bestenfalls milde beeindruckt gewesen von ihrem umfangreichen Wissen, aber dies hatte sich innerhalb des ersten Jahres zu unverhohlener Bewunderung und schließlich zu Respekt gewandelt.

Hermine hatte plötzlich genau gewusst, wo ihr Platz im Leben war.

Zu wissen, dass man wegen seinem Wissensdurst geschätzt wurde, hatte sie zu Höchstleistungen beflügelt.

Anfangs war Ron so stolz auf sie gewesen und hatte sie bei jeder neuen Beförderung und Auszeichnung bejubelt, aber als Harry und Ginny geheiratet hatten, hatte sie zum ersten Mal gespürt, dass ihm ihre Karriere nicht ganz recht war.

„Ron, lass uns noch ein paar Jahre warten", hatte sie oft gesagt, wenn er Andeutungen gemacht hatte, dass sie selbst ebenfalls heiraten sollten. „Wir sind beide so jung und haben noch ewig Zeit, um zu heiraten und Kinder zu kriegen. Ich bin dabei, als jüngstes Mitglied des Jahrtausends in den Ausschuss für magisches Inlandsrecht aufgenommen zu werden…"

Als James geboren worden war, hatte Ron ihr zum ersten Mal offen gesagt, dass er sich wünschte, sie würde beruflich etwas kürzer treten.

Sie verstand seinen Wunsch nach der Gründung einer Familie, aber sie hatte sich einfach nicht dazu bereit gefühlt.

Sie hatte Rons Unzufriedenheit immer deutlicher zu spüren bekommen, gleichzeitig jedoch war sie bei ihrem Entschluss geblieben, sich noch einige Jahre Zeit zu lassen. Ron war ein wichtiger Teil ihres Lebens, aber ihr Beruf hatte sie zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben in eine Situation versetzt, in der sie wegen ihres unerschöpflichen Wissensdrangs nicht belächelt oder verspottet, sondern im Gegenteil bewundert wurde.

Der Preis für ihren Entschluss war gewesen, dass Ron ihr eines Tages mit einem gequälten Gesichtsaudruck und mit tränenden Augen gesagt hatte: „Ich liebe dich, Hermine. Hab es schon seit unserem vierten Schuljahr getan… aber ich wünsche mir eine Familie. Es ist nicht leicht für mich mit anzusehen, wie meine Schwester und Harry ein Baby haben, während wir beide noch nicht einmal verheiratet sind. Ich bin in einer Großfamilie aufgewachsen, das weißt du, und auch wenn es oft Streit gab… ich liebe den Krach und das Geschrei und das Gefühl, dass immer jemand um mich rum ist. Ich vermisse das. Und ich brauche das auch."

„Ron, wenn wir bloß noch ein bisschen warten würden…", hatte sie verzweifelt gesagt und versucht, ihn vom Packen aufzuhalten.

„Und in ein paar Jahren, Hermine? Was ist, wenn du dann die Oberste Was-weiß- ich- Richterin bist? Kannst du mir versprechen, dass du das für eine Familie opfern würdest?"

Sie hatte es nicht gekonnt.

Und er war gegangen.

oOoOoOoOo

Ron hatte sich kaum verändert, seitdem sie ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, und sie spürte ein vertrautes Ziehen im Magen, als sie dabei zusah, wie er Ginny auf die Wange küsste und Harry auf die Schulter klopfte.

Die beiden sahen sich natürlich täglich im Ministerium, und doch war Ron anzumerken, dass er sich freute, hier zu sein.

Als er sich schließlich ihr zuwandte, versuchte sie vergeblich, die Tränen zurückdrängen, aber sie liefen über ihre Wangen und es half auch nicht, dass Harry und Ginny sich diskret zurückzogen.

Ron lächelte ein sehr sanftes Lächeln, als er die Arme ausbreitete und sie sich plötzlich vor ihm wieder fand.

Die Erinnerung an seinen Geruch, seine Berührung, war noch nicht in ihrem Bewusstsein, jedoch in ihrem Körper, und automatisch schlossen sich ihre Hände um seinen Nacken, so wie sie es früher immer getan hatte.

„Es tut gut, dich wieder zu sehen, Hermine", sagte er leise, ehe er sie ein Stückchen von sich schob und ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn drückte.

„Ja", schniefte sie und nahm nur verschwommen wahr, wie er ihre Haare verwuschelte.

oOoOoOoOo

Die Befürchtung, dass sie vier den Abend in einem angespannten Schweigen verbringen würden, hatte sich glücklicherweise als falsch erwiesen, und tatsächlich redeten sie fast wie in alten Zeiten über die Geschehnisse der letzten Zeit.

Nachdem James und Albus Severus in ihren Betten lagen, spielten sie noch einige Partien Karten, aber Hermine fiel auf, dass Harry und Ginny immer öfter gähnten.

„Tut mit leid, Leute", sagte Ginny mit einem verlegenen Lächeln, „ich fürchte, wie sind ziemliche Langweiler geworden, seit wir Eltern sind."

„Also meinetwegen müsst ihr nicht aufbleiben… ich weiß doch, dass ihr letzte Nacht wegen Al kaum geschlafen habt", sagte Hermine.

Harry und Ginny grinsten ihr erleichtert zu, und nachdem sie die Partie zu Ende gespielt hatten, wünschten sie eine gute Nacht und verschwanden in ihrem Schlafzimmer.

„Die Jungs wachsen so schnell", hörte sie Ron leise sagen, als sie alleine waren. „Vor ein paar Monaten noch konnte James noch nicht laufen, und jetzt tobt er durch die Gegend, als hätte er nie was anderes gemacht."

Hermine nickte, unfähig, seinem Blick zu begegnen.

Die Kinder der beiden erinnerten sowohl ihn als auch Hermine auch daran, was sie selbst hätten haben können, und für einen Moment legte sich eine Stille wie eine Decke über sie.

„Ich hab nachgedacht, Hermine", fuhr Ron fort.

„Ich hatte viel Zeit dazu, mir alles durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen, was zwischen uns schief gelaufen ist, und ich geb zu, dass ich dir anfangs die Schuld für alles gab. Aber wenn du wirklich auf meine Wünsche eingegangen wärst und wir eine Familie gegründet hätten, wärst du auf Dauer unglücklich geworden. Du hättest dich selbst verleugnet… und das hätte ich nicht gewollt. Ich weiß, wie glücklich du in deinem Job bist und wie viel dir die Anerkennung bedeutet", schloss er und nahm sanft ihre Hand in seine.

Sie hob den Kopf und sah in sein Gesicht. Er wirkte sehr ernst, aber gleichzeitig erkannte sie etwas wie Zärtlichkeit in seinen Zügen.

„Ich konnte neulich nicht kommen, weißt du. Es war irgendwie zu viel für mich… Harrys und Ginnys zweites Kind… nicht, weil ich dir irgendetwas übel nehme, wirklich nicht. Jetzt nicht mehr. Aber es war trotzdem ein komisches Gefühl, und ich bin nicht gekommen, weil die beiden es nicht verdient hätten, dass ich die Stimmung kaputt mache."

„Ich verstehe, was du meinst", sagte Hermine und drückte seine Hand.

„Hermine, ich möchte dir noch etwas sagen…"

Sie ahnte irgendwie, was kommen würde, und doch fühlte sie sich seltsam taub, als sie ihn sagen hörte:

„Ich treffe mich mit jemandem… seit einiger Zeit." Sein Lächeln missglückte etwas und eine tiefe Röte überzog sein Gesicht, aber er zog seine Hand nicht fort.

„Ron… bitte fühl dich nicht schuldig deswegen, wirklich nicht. Ich möchte so sehr, dass dich jemand glücklich macht… und falls sie es nicht tut… du weißt doch, dass ich es immer noch perfekt beherrsche, diese Vögel heraufzubeschwören, oder?"

Sie gab ein Geräusch von sich, das mehr Schluchzen als Lachen war, obwohl es aus beiden bestand, und Ron drückte sie an sich, und zusammen saßen sie noch lange da… sich langsam von der Vergangenheit verabschiedend.

oOoOoOoO

Ron ging bereits wieder am nächsten Tag, nicht jedoch ohne Hermine noch einmal an sich zu ziehen und in ihr Haar zu flüstern, dass sie ihm immer wichtig sein würde. Sie erwiderte seine Worte und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, aber auch nachdem er verschwunden war, blieb ein hohles Gefühl in ihrer Magengrube.

Harry und Ginny schienen zu spüren, dass sie ein wenig Zeit für sich selbst brauchte, und so stimmten sie zu, als sie vorschlug, mit James in den Garten zu gehen und sich den Schneemann zeigen zu lassen, den er zusammen mit seinem Vater gebaut hatte.

Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen, als sie die Begeisterung des Kindes sah, das fröhlich im Garten herumtollte.

„Guck mal, guck mal", rief er immer wieder, während er mit seinen kleinen Fäustchen im Schnee wühlte. Obwohl er so jung war, zeigte sich seine Magie schon, als er den liegenden Schnee urplötzlich auf sich selbst herabrieseln ließ. Er hatte offensichtlich keine Ahnung, wie er es geschehen ließ, aber er lachte laut auf und breitete seine Ärmchen aus.

Hermine wurde sich bewusst, dass sie nicht wegen Ron weinte… Ihre Traurigkeit rührte nicht von der Erkenntnis, dass er sich mit jemandem traf, sondern weil sie selbst alleine war. Harry und Ginny hatten einander und ihre Kinder, und sie selbst…

Wenn Weihnachten vorbei war, würde sie wieder in ihre kleine, ungemütliche, zweckgerichtete Wohnung zurückehren, und irgendwie wusste sie jetzt schon, dass sie sich einsam fühlen würde.

Vielleicht, dachte sie mit einem wehmütigen Lächeln, vielleicht wäre ich jetzt bereit, eine Familie haben zu wollen… aber für sie und Ron, das wusste sie, war es zu spät.

Stumme Tränen flossen über ihre Wangen, als sie plötzlich eine Stimme wahrnahm.

„Guten Tag."

Sie zuckte zusammen.

„Sie scheinen ein reges Interesse am Familienleben der Potters zu haben, Miss Granger, wenn Sie so häufig hier anzutreffen sind", sagte Snape spöttisch.

Sie fuhr herum, das Gesicht immer noch tränennass.

„Professor Snape…", stammelte sie.

Der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht verschwand, als er bemerkte, dass sie weinte.

„Nun, entschuldigen Sie", sagte er tonlos und sah unbehaglich an ihr vorbei zu James, der unbekümmert weiter im Schnee spielte.

Es war offensichtlich, dass ihm ihre Tränen peinlich waren.

Eine Weile standen sie sich wortlos gegenüber, ehe Hermine es schließlich schaffte zu sagen:

„Harry und Ginny sind im Haus. Können… Können Sie bitte sagen, dass ich mit James gleich nachkomme?"

Sie wartete seine Antwort gar nicht erst ab, sondern drehte sich wieder um.

Er starrte noch einige Augenblicke unschlüssig auf ihren Rücken, sah, dass ihre Hände in der Luft flatterten wie Schmetterlinge, die nirgends einen Platz zum Landen fanden, und ging schließlich in Richtung Haustür.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Hermine schloss für einen Moment die Augen, sich verzweifelnd wünschend, dass Snape ihre Tränen nicht gesehen hätte. Warum war er ausgerechnet in diesem Moment aufgetaucht? Das Gefühl der Scham kroch unangenehm ihren Nacken hinauf und sie spürte, wie ihre Wangen brannten. Sie wusste, dass sie nicht ewig im Garten bleiben konnte, zumal ihr auch allmählich kalt wurde, also atmete sie einige Male tief ein und aus, ehe sie James rief und mit ihm zusammen wieder ins Haus ging.

„… hatten gar nicht mehr damit gerechnet, dass du noch kommst", hörte sie gerade Ginnys verlegene Stimme sagen. „Setz dich doch".

Hermine straffte die Schultern und betrat das Wohnzimmer, Snape beobachtend, der seinen Reiseumhang soeben Harry reichte und Platz auf dem Sofa nahm.

„Ah, Hermine", sagte Harry, als er sie wahrnahm, und sie war ihm unendlich dankbar dafür, dass er, obwohl er ihr verweintes Gesicht sicherlich bemerkte, durch nichts zu erkennen gab, dass mit ihr etwas nicht stimmte.

„Könntest du bitte James beim Händewaschen helfen?", fragte er, womit er ihr die perfekte Gelegenheit gab, ins Badezimmer zu gelangen, ohne Snapes Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen.

Dort angekommen, klatschte sie sich eine Handvoll kalten Wassers ins Gesicht, nachdem sie die Hände des Jungen gewaschen hatte, und als sie in den Spiegel blickte, waren alle Spuren ihrer Tränen verschwunden. Erleichtert lächelte sie ihrem Spiegelbild zu und machte sich wieder auf den Weg ins Wohnzimmer, gefolgt von James, der um sie herum hüpfte und dabei „Hunger!" quäkte.

„Du hast Hunger? Mummy gibt die gleich etwas zu essen." Sie verwuschelte seine schwarzen Haare und sagte mit einem Grinsen zu Ginny: „Du hast es ja gehört."

Ginny rollte mit den Augen, nickte mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln in Snapes Richtung und verschwand mit ihrem Sohn in der Küche.

„Du kleiner Nimmersatt…", hörten sie sie murmeln.

Hermine ließ sich Snape gegenüber auf dem Sofa nieder und fragte: „Wie geht es Ihnen, Professor?"

„Gut, danke", antwortete er ausdruckslos, wobei sein eingefallenes Gesicht und sein dünner Körper den Worten Lügen straften, aber Hermine hütete sich, irgendeine Bemerkung in dieser Richtung zu machen.

„Und Ihnen, Miss Granger?", fragte er, und für einen Moment glaubte sie, ein belustigtes Funkeln in seinen schwarzen Augen zu erkennen.

„Prima", erwiderte sie eine Spur zu hastig und dankte Harry in Gedanken stumm zum zweiten Mal, als er sich Snape zuwandte und fragte: „Wie wär's mit einem Butterbier?"

Snape nickte.

„Du auch, Hermine?"

„Gern", sagte sie leise und schenkte Harry ein sanftes Lächeln, der, wie ihr auffiel, ziemlich angespannt wirkte.

„Warum bist du nicht auf einer der Weihnachtsparties, die dir zu Ehren wie üblich jedes Jahr veranstaltet werden?", fragte Snape, nachdem Harry ihnen allen eingeschenkt hatte.

Harry verzog das Gesicht, als hätte er einen bitteren Geschmack im Mund, und sagte: „Ich mag dieses Trara nicht! Ich möchte nichts weiter, als Weihnachten in Ruhe mit meiner Familie zu verbringen."

Ihr ehemaliger Lehrer musterte ihn, als hätte er ihn vorher nie richtig gesehen, und plötzlich kam Hermine der verrückte Gedanke, dass Snape möglicherweise zum ersten Mal bewusst wahrnahm, dass Harry zwar das Ebenbild seines Vaters war, jedoch nicht zwangsläufig all seine Eigenschaften geerbt hatte. James hätte vielleicht die Aufmerksamkeit genossen… Harry tat es sicher nicht.

„Ich verstehe", sagte er langsam. „Diese Feiern sind auf Dauer mit Sicherheit ermüdend geworden."

„Ich kann es nicht beurteilen, ich habe noch nie an einer von ihnen teilgenommen". Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Bier.

„Ich schon", meldete Hermine sich zu Wort. „Überall waren Bilder von dir aufgehängt, es gab Plätzchen, die die Form einer Narbe wie deiner hatten, Unmengen von Getränken, die alle irgendwas mit Potter hießen… Potterwhiskey und so was, und sogar Mistelzweige, die, wenn man zufällig drunter stand, laut quiekten: ‚Stell dir vor, Potter stünde von dir.'"

Sowohl Snape als auch Harry starrten sie an.

„Es war widerlich", versicherte sie eilig und verfluchte sich im Stillen dafür, überhaupt den Mund aufgemacht zu machen.

Harry prustete los und sie stimmte in sein Lachen ein, während Snape sich dazu herabließ, die Mundwinkel zu verziehen. Ober er tatsächlich amüsiert war oder lediglich ihre Ausführungen albern fand, ließ sich aus seinem Gesichtsausdruck nicht deuten, aber Hermine war es egal.

„Hab ich was verpasst?", fragte Ginny, die soeben den Raum betrat und verwundert von einem zum anderen schaute.

„Ginny, lass uns nächstes Jahr zu einer der Parties gehen, die an Weihnachten immer für mich geschmissen werden, okay?", lachte Harry.

„Ich dachte du hasst sie", antwortete sie verwirrt, was ihren Mann und Hermine dazu brachte, noch mehr zu lachen.

„Ich habe neulich in der Hexenwoche gelesen, dass der Konsum von Butterbier am frühen Nachmittag zu verstärkter Albernheit und seltsamen Verhalten führen kann", sagte sie mit einem Grinsen und fügte hinzu: „Ich bringe James nur schnell rauf in sein Zimmer, es ist Zeit für sein Schläfchen. Und Severus…", fügte sie an Snape gewandt zu. „Wenn sie sich weiter so aufführen, dann nimm ihnen die Getränke weg."

oOoOoOoO

Als Ginny wiederkam, hatte sie Albus Severus auf dem Arm.

„Seht mal, wer gerade aufgewacht ist", sagte sie leise. „Er und James scheinen sich abgesprochen zu haben, niemals zur gleichen Zeit zu schlafen, damit ihre armen Eltern auch ja rund um die Uhr beschäftigt sind." Sie sagte das in einem so zärtlich-sanften Ton, dass Hermine einen Stich des Bedauerns fühlte bei dem Gedanken, nicht selbst Mutter zu sein.

Ginny küsste die Wange des Babys und flüsterte: „Dein Pate ist gekommen, um dich zu besuchen, Al."

Mit diesen Worten setzte sie sich langsam neben Snape, dessen Gesichtsausdruck wie üblich nichts darüber verriet, was er dachte.

Ginny hielt ihm den Jungen hin und Snape nahm das Baby unbeholfen in seine Arme.

Für einen Moment schienen seine wie gemeißelt wirkenden Züge ganz weich zu werden, als er Albus Severus betrachtete und leise feststellte: „Er ist ein wenig gewachsen, nicht wahr?"

Eine Antwort schien er jedoch gar nicht zu erwarten, zumindest nicht von den anwesenden Erwachsenen.

Im Umgang mit dem Kind wurde er allmählich sicherer, und Hermine stellte mit einem Lächeln fest, dass Ginny verstohlen ausatmete, ganz so als hätte sie die Luft angehalten in der Erwartung, ihr Sohn würde anfangen zu weinen.

Tatsächlich schien sich der Kleine in Snapes Armen nicht unwohl zu fühlen, denn bis auf die Bewegung seiner Ärmchen war er ganz ruhig.

„Ich… ich habe ihm ein Weihnachtsgeschenk gekauft", sagte Snape mit einer für ihn gänzlich ungewohnten Spur Verlegenheit in der Stimme.

Er griff in die Tasche, die er mitgebracht hatte und die neben ihm auf dem Boden lag. Das Baby lag sicher in seiner linken Armbeuge, während er mit der rechten Hand ein sorgsam eingewickeltes Paket hervorzog und es Ginny reichte.

Ginnys Gesichtsfarbe ähnelte sehr der ihrer Haare, und auch Harry blickte etwas verlegen drein, als seine Frau begann, das Geschenk auszuwickeln.

„Du hättest ihm nichts schenken müssen, wirklich…", murmelte sie, nur um kurz darauf ein ersticktes „Oh!" hervorzupressen.

Das Geschenk war ein Babyfell, das aus einem weißen, sehr weich und seidig aussehenden Material gefertigt worden war.

„Einhornfell…", flüsterte Hermine überrascht, aber niemand achtete auf sie.

Es musste Snape ein kleines Vermögen gekostet haben. Soweit sie wusste, war es recht schwierig, jemanden zu finden, der Einhornfelle fertigte und verkaufte. Sie waren sehr selten und kostbar… allein ihr Anblick erinnerte an die Einzigartigkeit dieser bezaubernden Tiere.

„Sir, das ist wunderschön", brachte Ginny hervor, offensichtlich vergessend, dass sie bereits vorher dazu übergegangen war, ihn zu duzen.

Vorsichtig strich sie mit der Hand über den Stoff, ehe sie es schaffte, den Kopf zu heben und ihn anzusehen.

„Danke", krächzte sie, was Snape mit einem Nicken zur Kenntnis nahm.

Harry räusperte sich und sagte mit seltsam betroffener Stimme: „Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich sagen soll… Danke, Severus."

„Gern geschehen", antwortete Snape, und Hermine bildete sich ein zu erkennen, dass er sich zuvor Sorgen gemacht hatte, wie sein Geschenk angenommen werden würde. Nun wirkte er entspannt und sogar fast gelassen.

„Dies ist für euch zwei", sagte er nach einem kleinen Moment des Schweigens und überreichte Harry eine bauchige Flasche Elfenwein.

_Kein billiges Tröpfchen_, dachte Hermine, _aber auch nichts Persönliches_.

„Nun, Miss Granger, für Sie habe ich nichts", wandte er sich ihr so plötzlich zu, dass sie zusammenzuckte. Ein spöttisches Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, sie daran erinnernd, dass sie hier irgendwie fehl am Platz war.

„Ich konnte nicht damit rechnen, Sie ebenfalls hier anzutreffen."

„Oh, ich… natürlich", stammelte sie hilflos, sich plötzlich wieder wie ein Schulmädchen fühlend, das vom Zaubertranklehrer belächelt wurde.

„Hermine ist unser Gast während der Feiertage", kam Harry ihr zu Hilfe. „Darüber hinaus ist sie eh wie ein Familienmitglied."

Eine Welle von Dankbarkeit überkam Hermine bei diesen Worten, aber unfähig, auch nur ein Wort zu sagen, deutete sie ein vages Lächeln an und wippte mit dem linken Fuß auf und ab… was sie, wie sie wusste, immer dann tat, wenn sie den Eindruck erwecken wollte, dass sie vollkommen gelassen war.

oOoOoOoOo

Unter dem Vorwand, Ginny beim Abendessen helfen zu wollen, hatte Hermine sie in die Küche begleitet.

„Oh mein Gott…", seufzte Ginny leise und spähte durch den Türspalt.

„Hast du dieses Einhornfell gesehen, Hermine? Hast du eine Ahnung, was die Dinger kosten?"

„Ich kann's mir vorstellen", erwiderte Hermine vorsichtig.

„Ich komm mir richtig schäbig vor, dass wir für ihn nur ein olles Buch besorgt haben", jammerte sie. „Eigentlich haben wir es nur für den Fall der Fälle gekauft… eigentlich hätte ich drauf gewettet, dass er überhaupt nicht auftaucht."

„Ich glaube kaum, dass es ihm überhaupt aufgefallen ist, was genau ihr ihm geschenkt habt", erwiderte Hermine. „Er hat nur Augen für Al. Hast du gesehen, wie er mit ihm umgeht?"

„Ja", sagte Ginny. „Um ehrlich zu sein hätte ich meinen Sohn gerne wieder. Aber ich trau mich nicht, es ihm zu sagen. Es ist auf eine…grotesk will ich nicht sagen, aber auf eine sehr seltsame Weise ist es rührend. Sieh mal, wie er ihn hält", flüsterte sie und zog Hermine am Pullover.

Hermine spähte nun ebenfalls durch den Türspalt.

Sie Szene hatte etwas beinahe Intimes.

Snape zu beobachten, wie er das Kind hielt und dabei auf diese untypische Weise auf ihn herabblickte, während er sich mit Harry unterhielt, ließ die Härchen auf ihren Armen sich aufrichten, und sie fragte sich, was alles hinter der Maske aus eisiger Zurückhaltung verborgen war, die er all die Jahren, die sie ihn nun kannte, stets aufsetzte.

oOoOoOoO

„Hast du eigentlich je daran gedacht, wieder zu unterrichten?", fragte Harry, nachdem sie mit dem Abendessen fertig waren.

Snape hatte mit Appetit gegessen, und Hermine wusste, dass sie nicht die einzige war die sich fragte, wann er das letzte Mal eine gute Mahlzeit genossen hatte.

Das Abendessen war insgesamt entspannt verlaufen, bis auf den kleinen Zwischenfall, als James versehentlich seinen Saft über Snape geschüttet hatte und Ginny errötend aufgestanden war.

„Das… ist nicht weiter tragisch, bleib ruhig sitzen, Ginevra", hatte Snape gemurmelt, seinen Zauberstab hervorgezogen und die Sauerei schnell beseitigt, wobei in seinem Gesicht dennoch für einen Moment ein gewisser Unmut herauszulesen gewesen war. Vermutlich fiel es ihm schwer, dem Jungen aufgrund seines Vornamens mit etwas anderem als Nichtbeachtung zu begegnen.

Mittlerweile schliefen beide Kinder, und Snape runzelte für einen Moment die Stirn, ehe er Harrys Frage beantwortete.

„Darüber nachgedacht- ja. Es ernsthaft in Erwägung gezogen- niemals. Ich bin recht zufrieden damit, Zaubertränke auf Anfragen herzustellen."

_Weil es dadurch vermieden werden kann, Menschen zu begegnen_, schwang der unausgesprochene Satz mit.

„Abgesehen davon könnte ich es nicht ertragen, wieder einem Haufen Schwachköpfe beizubringen, was der Unterschied zwischen Alraunen und Gänseblümchen ist. Alle Jubeljahre ist zwar ein Schüler dabei, der aus der Masse hervorsticht und ein gewisses Maß an Begabung hat, aber darauf wetten würde ich nicht. Was die übrigen betrifft… nun, ich möchte meine Nerven nicht unnötig strapazieren."

„Wer hat denn in deinen Augen hervorgestochen?", fragte Harry ruhig.

„Nun, da war Mr. Blaise Zabini zum Beispiel. Ich habe ihn als äußerst talentiert in Erinnerung", erwiderte Snape.

„Das sagst du nur, weil er in Slytherin war". Harrys Lächeln sollte den Eindruck von Entspannung erwecken, aber Hermine und Ginny kannten ihn natürlich gut genug um zu wissen, dass unter der Oberfläche erste Anzeichen von Ungeduld schlummerten.

„Nein, durchaus nicht", verteidigte sich Snape. „Das gleiche würde ich über ihn sagen, wenn er in einem anderen Haus gewesen wäre."

„Selbst in Gryffindor?", fragte Harry sofort.

Snape wartete eine Sekunde zu lang, ehe er nickte.

„Selbst in Gryffindor."

Ginny machte Anstalten, etwas sagen zu wollen, aber Harry kam ihr zuvor.

„Ist Zabini der einzige, der dich beeindruckt hat, oder gab es auch andere Schüler?"

Seine Augen huschten zu Hermine, die sich dabei ertappte, wie sie unter dem Tisch nervös mit den Fingern auf ihren Schenkeln trommelte.

„Nun, in der Tat gab es eine Schülerin, die mich erstaunt… ja, beeindruckt hat."

„Verrätst du uns auch, um wen es sich dabei handelt?", fragte Harry grinsend.

Einen Moment lang gab sich Hermine der Illusion hin, sie würde ihre Namen hören. Eine Schülerin… das konnte _doch_ nur…

„Miss Lovegood."

„LUNA?", fragten drei Stimmen gleichzeitig.

„In ihrem ersten Jahr fragte während des Unterrichts ein Schüler, warum es so schwierig ist, Einhörner zu Gesicht zu bekommen. Daraufhin meldete sich Miss Lovegood und sagte im Brustton der Überzeugung: ‚Aus dem gleichen Grund, aus dem man Schrumpfhörnige Schnarchkackler nicht zu sehen bekommt… sie _wollen_ nicht von allen Menschen gesehen werden, verstehst du?' Nun, das war meine erste Begegnung mit Miss Lovegoods erstaunlichen... Weltansichten"

Einen Moment lang starrten ihn alle mit offenen Mündern an.

„Wieviele Punkte hast du Ravenclaw dafür abgezogen?", brachte Ginny schließlich hervor.

Snapes Lippen verzogen sich zu etwas, das entfernt an ein Lächeln erinnerte. Es sah so aus, als hätte er es vor Jahren verlernt, um sich nun mühevoll wieder daran zu erinnern.

„Miss Lovegood hat mich insofern beeindruckt, als dass sie sich durch nichts von ihrem unerschütterlichen Glauben an… diese Dinge, von denen sie überzeugt war, abbringen ließ. Selbstverständlich war- ich wage zu behaupten alles- blanker Unsinn, was sie sich zusammenreimte, aber ich fand es amüsant, wie sie es schaffte, all die Jahre lang einen äußerst schmalen Grat zwischen komplettem Wahnsinn und erstaunlicher Treffsicherheit, was gewisse Dinge betrifft, zu entlang zu wandern."

Harry, Ginny und Hermine tauschten irritierte Blicke.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du das gerade gesagt hast", murmelte Harry.

„Nun, ich werde auch leugnen, je so etwas behauptet zu haben, sollte mich jemand darauf ansprechen", sagte er gelassen.

Ginny lachte, und auch Harry konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Und was ist mit Hermine?", fragte Harry, als sie seine Ausführungen halbwegs verdaut hatten.

Snape hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

„Wir waren gerade dabei uns anzuhören, welche Schüler dich beeindruckt haben", half Harry ihm auf die Sprünge.

Snape wandte sich ihr zu, und seine schwarzen Augen schienen sie zu durchbohren.

„Miss Granger…", sagte er gedehnt, und aus irgendeinem Grund wurde Hermine das Gefühl nicht los, dass es ihr nicht gefallen würde, was er über sie zu sagen hatte.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Snape ließ sich einige Sekunden Zeit, ehe er fortfuhr.

„Beeindruck wäre nicht ganz der treffende Ausdruck, fürchte ich. Miss Granger hat ihre Hausaufgaben zweifellos gemacht, dennoch könnte ich nicht behaupten, dass sie mir im Fach Zaubertränke als besonders herausragend aufgefallen wäre. Oder mich gar beeindruckt hätte."

Bei dem Versuch, gelassen zu wirken, gelang Hermine ein falsches Lächeln.

„Hätten Sie die Güte mich aufzuklären, Professor Snape, was in Ihren Augen nötig gewesen wäre, damit ich Sie… beeindrucke? Und warum ich es letztlich nicht tat?"

Er verzog die dünnen Lippen zu einem hochmütigen Lächeln und sagte: „Da Ihnen offensichtlich sehr daran gelegen ist, werde ich das tun. Die Natur hat Ihnen vielversprechende Voraussetzungen mitgegeben, Miss Granger. Sie verfügen über ein gutes Gedächtnis und eine rasche Auffassungsgabe. Sie lesen gerne und viel, und Sie schätzen das Wissen um des Wissens willen. Dennoch…etwas fehlt Ihnen. Sie könnten vermutlich die Zubereitung für jeden Zaubertrank, der in den Lehrbüchern steht, auswendig rezitieren, ebenso wie deren Wirkungsweise und eventuelle Nebenerscheinungen. Sie würden es ohne große Probleme schaffen, einen Trank aus dem Gedächtnis zu brauen, wenn ich es hier und jetzt von Ihnen verlangen würde. Was Ihnen jedoch fehlt, Miss Granger, ist eine innere Beteiligung."

„Innere Beteiligung?", echote Hermine mit einer Spur Schärfe in der Stimme. Harry und Ginny verfolgten gespannt die Unterhaltung, ohne sich aktiv zu beteiligen, was vermutlich auch klug war angesichts der Tatsache, dass Hermine gefährlich nah in Richtung Ungeduld- und damit auch Unhöflichkeit- zu steuern schien.

„Ja, innere Beteiligung", antwortete Snape gelassen. „Lassen Sie es mich an einem Beispiel ver-"

„Sie haben es nun wirklich niemandem besonders leicht gemacht, Ihren Unterricht zu mögen, und, wie Sie sagen, eine ‚innere Beteiligung' zu entwickeln", unterbrach sie ihn säuerlich, ohne jedoch das liebreizende Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht abzulegen.

„Das war aber nicht die Frage, Miss Granger. Sie wollten wissen, warum Sie mich nicht beeindruckt haben. Ob Sie meinen Unterricht mochten oder nicht, ist dabei völlig irrelevant. Um zu meinem Beispiel zurückzukommen… wenn Sie erlauben, natürlich…", fügte er spöttisch hinzu.

„Nahezu jeder ist beispielsweise in der Lage, Noten zu lernen und auf Klaviertasten herumzuklimpern. Aber nur die wenigsten bringen auch eine Melodie zustande. Und das ist es, was Sie nicht vermochten, Miss Granger… eine Melodie hervorzubringen. Sie haben sicherlich die genauste Abfolge begriffen, in der bestimmte Zaubertränke hergestellt werden, Sie konnten die exakte Menge von Zutaten hinzufügen, das Gebräu auf der richtigen Temperatur köcheln lassen, richtig rühren… und zwar alles auf Grundlage der Lehrbücher, in die Sie Ihre Nase so gerne steckten. Sie taten alles mechanisch, aber Ihre Bemühungen resultierten nicht aus dem Wunsch heraus, die Schönheit des Zaubertrankes und seiner Herstellung zu fühlen, sondern Sie wollten die Beste unter Ihren Mitschülern sein. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger."

Er hob sein Glas und prostete ihr zu, und es war diese überhebliche Geste, die sie alle Zurückhaltung vergessen ließ.

„Sie selbst haben gesagt, dass es beim Zaubertrankherstellen um eine exakte Kunst handelt", platzte es aus ihr heraus. „Ich bin durchaus der Meinung, dass ich sie gut genug beherrschte, um zumindest einmal ein ‚Erwartungen übertroffen' zu erreichen!"

Zornesröte stieg in ihren Wangen auf, als all die Momente der Ungerechtigkeiten vor ihrem inneren Auge abliefen, die Sie von Snape erlebt hatte.

„Aber Sie _haben_ meine Erwartungen nicht übertroffen, Miss Granger", entgegnete er trocken. „Ich habe von Ihnen erwartet, dass Sie sämtliche Tränke gemäß den Anleitungen herstellten, und das haben Sie getan. Meine Erwartungen _übertroffen_ hätten Sie dann, wenn Sie eine Frage einmal nicht mit dem genauen Wortlaut des Buches beantwortet hätten, sondern mit Ihren eigenen Worten, mit dem, was Sie sich dazu dachten. Oder wenn Sie einen Trank hergestellt hätten, bei dem Sie eigene Überlegungen und Ideen mit einfließen ließen, beispielsweise um ihn länger haltbar zu machen, oder um den Geschmack zu verbessern. Sie wollten ein Lob für etwas, das Sie dank ihres Verstandes ohnehin mühelos hinbekamen. Im Gegensatz zu den meisten Ihrer Mitschüler", sein Blick huschte kurz zu Harry, „ hatten Sie keinerlei Schwierigkeiten damit, Anweisungen richtig zu lesen und umzusetzen, warum also hätte mir das ein Lob wert sein sollen? Um es mit anderen Worten zu sagen: einen Franzosen bewundert man auch nicht dafür, dass er perfekt französisch spricht. Bücher und Fleiß sind nicht alles, Miss Granger."

Hermine biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um sich davon abzuhalten, ihn anzufauchen. Dabei wusste sie noch nicht einmal, warum es ihr so zusetzte, dass er selbst nach all den Jahren nicht bereit war, ihre Leistungen anzuerkennen. Jeder andere Lehrer in Hogwarts war zutiefst beeindruckt gewesen von ihrem enormen Wissensumfang und ihrer Art, sich nie mit simplen Lösungen zufrieden zu geben. Sie konnte ihre Hand dafür ins Feuer legen, dass kein Schüler auch nur annähernd so viel Zeit mit Lernen verbracht hatte wie sie, und alles was sie hören wollte war, dass er einfach zugab, dass sie mehr Fachwissen angehäuft hatte als ihr gesamter Jahrgang, aber er schien entschlossen sein, ihr jegliche Anerkennung zu verwehren. Eine leise Stimme in ihrem Inneren meldete sich unvorhergesehen zu Wort und flüsterte: _Das waren sogar mal deine eigenen Worte, Hermine, erinnerst du dich? Du hast es zu Harry gesagt im ersten Schuljahr, als ihr das Schachbrett durchquert habt: Bücher und Fleiß… das ist nicht alles. _Sie ignorierte die Stimme, und in ihrer Wut passierte ihr das, was sie noch halbherzig zu unterdrücken versuchte, es jedoch nicht schaffte: Sie beging eine Dummheit.

„In meinem zweiten Schuljahr hab ich es geschafft, den Vielsafttrank zu brauen. Wie viele Zweitklässler kennen Sie, die das von sich behaupten können, Professor?"

„Hermine…", warnte Harry leise, aber sie beachtete ihn nicht.

„Abgesehen von mir selber, meinen Sie?", fragte er belustigt, doch noch ehe darauf etwas erwidern konnte, sagte er mit jener seidenweichen Stimme, die eindeutig verriet, dass Gefahr drohte: „Damit bestätigen Sie einen Verdacht, den ich ohnehin seit Jahren habe, Miss Granger. Aber um auf Ihre Frage zu antworten: Dass Sie das im zweiten Schuljahr bewerkstelligt haben, ist mir glatt hundert Punkte für Gryffindor wert."

Hermine war so sicher gewesen, dass er sich abfällig darüber äußern würde, dass Sie zu einer Verteidigung ansetzte, nur um überrumpelt den Mund zu öffnen und gleich wieder zu schließen.

„Hundert Punkte Abzug, selbstverständlich", sagte er, böse lächelnd, „weil Sie nicht nur aus meinen privaten Vorräten gestohlen und sich vermutlich in der Verbotenen Abteilung der Bibliothek aufgehalten haben, sondern sich darüber hinaus aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nachts aus ihrem Schlafraum geschlichen haben, um den Trank in Ruhe brauen zu können, so dass Ihre Mitschüler nichts mitbekommen. Glücklicherweise bin ich nicht penibel, Miss Granger. Wäre das das Fall, würde ich dafür sorgen, dass für jenes Jahr Gryffindor der Hauspokal aberkannt und stattdessen meinem eigenen Haus zugesprochen wird."

Hermine schnappte nach Luft wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen, unfähig zu glauben, dass er das tatsächlich gesagt hatte. _Bleib ruhig_, zwang sie sich, während sie tief ein- und ausatmete.

„Die Zeiten sind lange vorbei, in denen Sie mich mit Punktabzügen einschüchtern konnten, Professor", sagte sie schließlich mit einem überlegenen Lächeln.

„Tatsächlich?", fragte er mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

„Und warum, Miss Granger, titulieren Sie mich dann immer noch mit ‚Professor'?"

Keiner von beiden schien zu bemerken, dass Harry und Ginny nach wie vor anwesend waren und sie verblüfft beobachteten.

„Weil ich nicht die geringste Ahnung habe, wie ich Sie sonst anreden soll. Mr. Snape? Oder nur Snape? Monsieur Snape vielleicht?"

Er verzog die Mundwinkel zu einem angedeuteten Grinsen, ohne dass sie sehen konnte, was so amüsant an ihrer Frage gewesen sein könnte.

„Darf ich Ihnen eine etwas persönlichere Frage stellen?"

Seine Gegenfrage überraschte und ärgerte sie, aber sie kam nicht dazu, ihrem Unmut Luft zu machen.

„Aus welchem Grund haben Sie sich für eine Karriere im magischen Recht entschieden?"

Von allen möglichen Fragen, die er hätte stellen können, war diese diejenige, mit der sie am wenigsten gerechnet hätte.

„Nun, ich interessiere mich für Recht", antwortete sie prompt.

„Sie interessieren sich für vieles", wischte er ihre Antwort ungeduldig beiseite. „Aber warum magisches Recht? Was fasziniert Sie so sehr daran, dass Sie beschlossen haben, es zum Beruf zu machen?"

Hermine zögerte einen Moment, ehe sie langsam zu sprechen begann.

„Gesetzte sind wie feste Mauern… Sie erscheinen undurchdringlich, der Wortlaut ist klar definiert und sagt deutlich aus, was das Gesetz beinhaltet. Die Kunst in meinem Beruf besteht darin, innerhalb dieser Mauern dennoch Schlupflöcher zu finden, es irgendwie zu schaffen, sie zu überwinden und das Gesetz so auszulegen, dass es für die Klienten, mit denen ich zusammenarbeite, möglichst vorteilhaft ist. Dazu ist eine Menge Fingerspitzengefühl notwendig, und das ist es, was mich daran reizt und fasziniert… diese winzigen Löcher zu finden, die es mir erlauben, ein bestimmtes Ziel zu erreichen. Um es zu verdeutlichen: Das Wort ‚mäßig', das in Gesetzen oft vorkommt, wie beispielsweise in ‚mäßig schwerer Fall', erscheint recht simpel zu sein. Aber was ist nun ‚mäßig'? Sie würden gar nicht glauben, wie viele Ebenen und Auslegungsmöglichkeiten dieser Begriff bietet."

Ohne sich darüber bewusst geworden zu sein, hatte Hermine mehr preisgegeben, als sie zunächst vorgehabt hatte. Es stimmte, sie _war_ fasziniert von ihrem Beruf, aber jetzt im Nachhinein war es ihr fast ein wenig peinlich, dass sie so ausschweifend geworden war.

Sie begegnete Snapes Blick, der sie mit einem seltsamen Ausdruck musterte. Sie glaubte unter der Intensität seines Blickes zu erröten, als er langsam sagte: „Na sehen Sie, Miss Granger… es geht doch!"

„Wovon sprechen Sie…_Sir_?"

„In Zaubertränke haben Sie es nicht geschafft, weil Sie keinen inneren Bezug herzustellen vermochten. Sie haben keine _Melodie_ erzeugt… Sie erinnern sich? Aber in Ihrem Beruf, und ich bin durchaus gewillt, es Ihnen zuzugestehen, tun Sie es. Sie sind mit Leidenschaft dabei… und nicht bloß, um besser zu sein als Ihre Kollegen oder ein Schulterklopfen von einem Vorgesetzten zu erhalten."

Er prostete ihr erneut zu, und noch während sie ihr Glas ebenfalls erhob, zu verwirrt, um etwas sagen zu können, rotierten hunderte von Gedanken durch ihren Kopf… angefangen von der Frage, ob er ihr tatsächlich soeben seine Anerkennung zugesprochen hatte und falls ja… warum ihr diese so wichtig war.

**A/N**: _Erstmal möchte ich mich bei allen fleißigen Kommentatoren bedanken, die meine Muse ordentlich ankurbeln. Wie ihr euch vielleicht vorstellen könnt, werden noch einige Teile ins Land gehen, bevor sich Hermine und Snape über gewisse Dinge bewusst werden ;) Ich kann und möchte mich nicht kurz fassen lol. Ich hoffe, ihr seid weiterhin dabei, ich freue mich über jeden Kommentar, egal wie kurz er ausfallen mag…_


	6. Chapter 6

Nur um ihre Hände zu beschäftigen, trank Hermine von ihrem Wein. Sie spürte, wie die Blicke der anderen auf ihr ruhten, und sie wollte etwas Geistreiches, Lustiges sagen, etwas, das von ihrem Zustand der Verwirrung ablenkte, aber sie wusste nicht wie und was.

„Will jemand noch Dessert?", fragte Ginny heiter in die Runde, aber es war nur Harry, der ihr antwortete. „Für mich nichts mehr, sonst platze ich."

„Natürlich", sagte Snape unvermittelt, als hätte es gar keine Unterbrechung gegeben, „hoffe ich, dass Sie für Ihren Beruf zumindest die lästige Angewohnheit abgelegt haben, in dieser unlesbaren Miniaturschrift zu schreiben. Mich zumindest haben Ihre Aufsätze regelmäßig in den Wahnsinn getrieben."

Hermine hätte beinahe aufgelacht. Er konnte es einfach nicht… er konnte keine Anerkennung aussprechen, ohne sie im nächsten Augenblick zu revidieren, und sei es nur, um ihr all ihre vermeintlichen oder tatsächlichen Fehler unter die Nase zu reiben.

„Das ist so typisch für Sie", entfuhr es ihr. „Sie haben die bemerkenswerte Eigenschaft, ein Kompliment so klingen zu lassen, als wäre es gar keins und umgekehrt. Erinnern Sie sich, als Madam Hooch ihren frischgebackenen Ehemann Professor McGonagall vorgestellt hat, damals in meinem dritten Jahr, kurz vor den Weihnachtsferien? Sie standen dabei und ich hörte zufällig, was Sie sagten."

„Ich erinnere mich", sagte er gelassen. „Der Gute gehörte eher zu der Sorte, den man ungern vorzeigt."

„Mag sein, dass er nicht wirklich attraktiv war", entgegnete Hermine spitz, und dachte sich im Stillen: _als ob du dir herausnehmen kannst, über die Attraktivität anderer zu spotten!_

Laut fuhr sie fort: „Sie sagten zu Madam Hooch: ‚Nun, er passt zu Ihnen!'"

Snape verzog die Mundwinkel zu einem spöttischen Lächeln. „Ich hatte den Eindruck, als würde man von mir erwarten dass ich sage, was ich denke. Und das habe ich getan."

„Tatsächlich? Und welchen Kommentar haben Sie ein Jahr später über das Baby der beiden gegeben? ‚Nun ja, man kann erkennen, was es sein soll?'"

Harry verschluckte sich an seinem Getränk, während Ginny, die gar nicht erst versuchte, das Grinsen zu unterdrücken, ihm aufmunternd auf den Rücken klopfte.

„Wenn Sie es genau wissen wollen, Miss Granger, lautete mein Kommentar: Hauptsache, es ist gesund!", entgegnete er gelassen.

„Wie unglaublich taktvoll von Ihnen", höhnte Hermine.

„Klischeehaft, aber wahr", erwiderte er mit einem Schulterzucken. Die Diskussion schien ihn, wenn man das für ihn behaupten konnte, einigermaßen zu amüsieren.

„Na, dann können wir ja froh sein, dass du dein Patenkind nicht als ‚Unperfekt, aber in den Grundzügen annehmbar' bezeichnet hast", sagte Ginny grinsend, worauf Snape ein Lächeln andeutete und sagte: „Der Junge ist… durchaus vorzeigbar."

„Vielen Dank, das war sehr aufschlussreich", sagte Harry trocken, worauf Ginny in Lachen ausbrach, in das Harry einstimmte.

Snape wandte sich wieder Hermine zu und sagte: „Um auf eine Ihrer Bemerkungen von vorhin zurückzukommen, Miss Granger… Sie sagten, etwas sei typisch für mich. Wenn Sie das Wort typisch gebrauchen, impliziert das, dass Sie mich kennen. Das tun Sie jedoch nicht. Sie kennen höchstens einen kleinen Ausschnitt von mir."

„Das mag sein", erwiderte Hermine, die zunehmend wütender wurde. „Ich kenne Sie nur als den Lehrer, der den meisten seiner Schülern das Leben- verzeihen Sie meine Aufrichtigkeit- das Leben zu Hölle gemacht hat. Ich hab nur vergeblich versucht mir vorzustellen, warum Sie sich so wenig Mühe machen, dass man Sie mag. Ich dachte, Sie wären…" Sie verstummte abrupt und unterbrach den Blickkontakt zu ihm, teils, weil ein unangenehmer Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht erschienen war, teils weil sie spürte, dass sie gerade dabei war, sich in Gebiete vorzuwagen, die besser unbetreten blieben.

„Sie wollte sagen, dass Sie dachten, ich wäre in Wirklichkeit ganz anders, und würde es nur gut hinter der Maske aus Unhöflichkeit und Taktlosigkeit verbergen, nicht wahr? Seit dem Moment, als sie wussten, welche Rolle ich im Krieg spielte, haben Sie möglicherweise gedacht, dass ich vielleicht doch nicht der ekelhafte Bastard bin, dem Sie in Hogwarts begegnet sind? Ist es das, Miss Granger?"

Sie starrte ihn an und fühlte sich auf seltsame Weise ertappt. Tatsächlich hatte sie gedacht, dass Snape ein Mann war, dessen Worte und Handlungen von so vielschichtigen Motiven geleitet waren, dass es unmöglich war, ihn zu durchschauen. Und dennoch… das, was für sie am Relevantesten war, war dass alles, was er in den letzten Jahren getan hatte, aus einem einzigen Grund geschehen war: seiner Liebe zu Lily.

Snapes Blick schien sie zu durchbohren, aber sie schwieg.

„Nun, wie es aussieht, habe ich nun endlich eine Frage gefunden, die Miss Granger nicht beantworten kann", sagte er leise.

oOoOoOo

Es war bereits weit nach Mitternacht, als Hermine sich ruhelos in ihrem Bett hin und her wälzte. Für einen Moment erwog sie, in ihrer Tasche nach einem Schlaftrank zu suchen, aber sie verwarf die Idee wieder.

Immer wieder dachte sie an Snapes Worte an diesem Abend, und obwohl sie es um keinen Preis zugegeben hätte, zumindest nicht in diesem Augenblick, schlich sich ein Gedanke hartnäckig in ihr Bewusstsein: Snape hatte nicht ganz unrecht gehabt mit seinen Bemerkungen über sie.

Sie hatte nie zu den Personen gehört, die Kritik an sich gut vertrugen, schon gar nicht, wenn sie auf solch verletzende und sarkastisch formulierte Weise vorgebracht wurde, wie Snape es getan hatte.

Er war ein Mann, der eine äußerst scharfe Beobachtungsgabe besaß, und möglicherweise lag er auch nicht ganz falsch mit seiner Behauptung, dass viele ihrer Lernanstrengungen in Hogwarts aus dem Grund geschahen, dass sie als Beste hatte abschneiden wollen.

Was Snape jedoch nicht berücksichtig hatte- und sie bezweifelte, dass er in dieser Hinsicht das nötige Fingerspitzengefühl besaß- war, dass ihre Art, immer und alles wissen zu wollen und sich doppelt so viel anzustrengen wie ihre Mitschüler, ihr Versuch war, sich in einer Welt zu behaupten, die ihr bis zu ihrem elften Geburtstag vollkommen fremd gewesen war. Als Muggelstämmige hatte sie noch nicht einmal geahnt, dass es eine magische Welt überhaupt gab, und alles, was sie hatte tun können war, sich über Bücher alles anzueignen, was es zu wissen gab.

Jeder Mensch suchte seinen Platz im Leben und ging dabei auf verschiedene Weise vor, und ihre bestand nun mal darin, allen möglicherweise auftretenden Unsicherheiten dadurch zu begegnen, dass sie über jedes Thema bestens bescheid wusste. Bücher und Aufzeichnungen hatten ihr in Hogwarts stets das Gefühl vermittelt, eine Art von Kontrolle zu haben, und sie brauchte diese Kontrolle einfach, um sich dieser Welt auf die bestmögliche Art zurechtzufinden.

Sie seufzte und drehte sich zum unzähligsten Mal auf die Seite.

_Leider_, dachte sie mit einem grimmigen Lächeln, _gibt es kein Buch, das erklären könnte, welchen Platz Snape im Leben hat. Und ob er überhaupt einen hat… oder auch nur sucht. _

Sie wollte nicht über Snape nachdenken, sie wollte eigentlich über gar nichts mehr nachdenken, sondern nur in einen ruhigen, erholsamen Schlaf sinken, in dem es keine verwirrenden Fragen gab.

Das fiel ihr jedoch schwer angesichts der Tatsache, dass Ginny und Hermine ihn nach langem Hin und Her überredet hatten, über Nacht zu bleiben, wobei Hermine vermutete, dass seine Entscheidung, die Einladung anzunehmen, deutlich dadurch beeinflusst worden war, dass er morgen sein Patenkind noch einmal sehen würde.

oOoOoOoO

Sie fühlte sich wie gerädert, als sie die Augen öffnete und mit einem Blick in Richtung Fenster feststellte, dass der Morgen gerade erst zu dämmern begonnen hatte.

Müde schwang sie die Beine aus dem Bett und tastete in der Dunkelheit nach ihrem Zauberstab.

„Lumos", murmelte sie schließlich und griff nach der Flasche Wasser neben ihrem Bett, aber diese war leer.

Mit der Absicht, in die Küche zu gehen und sich etwas zu Trinken zu besorgen, stand sie auf und tappste auf nackten Sohlen aus dem Zimmer.

Als sie das Ende der Treppe fast erreicht hatte, hielt sie inne, als sie Stimmen hörte.

„… immer um diese Zeit wach?" hörte sie Snapes Stimme fragen.

„Meistens ja. Er schläft eigentlich ganz gut durch, aber er wird früh wach. Ich hab ihn aus seinem Bettchen geholt, noch ehe Ginny aufgewacht ist. Ich wollte sie noch etwas schlafen lassen, sie war ziemlich erschöpft in letzter Zeit."

„Immer der Gryffindor", sagte Snape mit einem Hauch Sarkasmus, aber es klang nicht ganz so gehässig wie sonst.

„Jaah, so bin ich", erwiderte Harry, dem, dem Klang der Stimme nach zu urteilen, ebenfalls nicht entgangen war, dass Snapes Stimme nicht die übliche Schärfe enthielt. „Meine typische gryffindorsche Selbstlosigkeit und Aufopferungsbereitschaft hat mich zwar vor Voldemort gerettet, aber sie wird dafür sorgen, dass ich vor lauter Erschöpfung draufgehe, nur weil ich meine Frau ein wenig entlasten will."

Mit klopfendem Herzen blieb Hermine, wo sie war. Sie fühlte sich ein wenig unwohl, dass sie lauschte, andererseits aber konnte sie nicht einfach ins Wohnzimmer spazieren, und wenn sie ehrlich zu sich selbst war, war sie einfach zu neugierig, über was Harry und Snape sprechen würden.

„Was ist mit dir, wieso bist du so früh auf? War das Bett im Gästezimmer nicht…", fragte Harry.

„Das Bett war tadellos", unterbrach Snape ihn. „Ich schlafe üblicherweise nicht viel."

Eine kleine Pause entstand.

Harry räusperte sich, und sagte schließlich: „Hör zu, ich würde dir gerne etwas geben."

Hermine hörte, wie Harrys Schritte das Wohnzimmer durchquerten und eine Schublade ein wenig quietschend aufgezogen wurde.

Sie hielt den Atem an… sie ahnte, was Harry vorhatte, und sie spürte, wie ihr Magen sich schmerzhaft zusammenzog.

„Hier", sagte Harry leise, und sie konnte einfach nicht anders, als sich einige Stufen hinunterzuwagen und ins Wohnzimmer zu spähen.

Harry sah sie sofort, und seine Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung, aber Snape schien nichts wahrgenommen zu haben. Steif saß er auf dem Sofa, etwas in den Händen haltend.

Für einen Moment sahen sich Harry und Hermine in die Augen, und er bedeutete ihr mit einem flüchtigen Kopfnicken, dass sie dableiben sollte, wo sie war.

Seine Warnung wäre jedoch unnötig gewesen, denn Snape schien nichts zu sehen außer dem Bild, das Harry ihm gegeben hatte.

Hermine glaubte zu wissen, welches Foto von Lily er in den Händen hielt. Harry hatte ihr die meisten der Bilder seiner Eltern gezeigt, und sie war sich sicher, dass Snape nun jenes in den Händen hatte, welches Lily zeigte, als sie ungefähr siebzehn gewesen war. Auf diesem Bild trug sie einen Festumhang, ihr dickes, rotes Haar fiel in sanften Wellen über ihre Schultern und sie lachte über eine längst vergessene Begebenheit. Ihr Gesicht drückte pure Lebensfreude aus und eine tiefe, innere Freundlichkeit, die ihr niemand hatte beibringen müssen… die einfach ein Teil von ihr war.

Hermine schluckte, als sie den Ausdruck auf Snapes Gesicht sah.

Ohne etwas von seiner Umgebung wahrzunehmen, betrachtete er das Foto. Mit beinahe andächtigem Blick schaute in eine andere Welt der Erinnerung oder der Phantasie, so als würde er ein Theaterstück betrachten, was lediglich für ein einköpfiges Publikum aufgeführt wurde.

„Möchtest… möchtest du es haben?", fragte Harry zaghaft.

Snape antwortete nicht.

Hermine schlug die Hand auf den Mund, als sie sich darüber bewusst wurde, dass in Snapes sonst so ausdruckslosen schwarzen Augen Tränen schimmerten. Sie hatte sich gefragt, wie Snape wohl aussehen mochte, wenn er nicht jenen spöttischen, oder gehässigen oder gelangweilten Ausdruck zur Schau trug, aber als sie jetzt seine Tränen sah, wollte sie es plötzlich gar nicht mehr wissen. Seine Tränen glitzerten wie Diamanten auf seinen blassen Wangen und brannten wie ein Feuer in Hermines Magen, ohne dass sie hätte sagen können, warum es sie so entsetzte, ihn von dieser sehr persönlichen, verletzlichen Seite zu sehen.

„Wie war sie... Mom… wie war Lily?", fragte Harry leise.

Ohne den Blick von dem Bild zu nehmen, sagte Snape nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit: „Von ihr ging ein Strahlen aus… Sie war die einzige Helligkeit in meiner Welt, die sich sonst im Schatten bewegte und sich von Dunkelheit nährte."

Hermine keuchte leise, als sie seine Worte hörte.

Und plötzlich musste sie daran denken, dass sie so oft seinen verbalen Attacken ausgesetzt gewesen war, seinem Hohn und Spott… nichts davon hatte ihr wirklich ernsthaft zugesetzt, aber diese schlichten Worte taten ihr weh… sie versengten Teile ihres Herzens und ihrer Seele. Und dabei waren sie noch nicht einmal für sie bestimmt.

Zwei Dinge wurden ihr bewusst, während sie ihn dort sitzen sah.

Zum einen waren die Worte scheinbar noch nicht einmal für Harry bestimmt gewesen, denn Snape zuckte zusammen, als wäre ihm klar geworden, dass seine Gedanken ihren Weg durch seinen Mund genommen hatten, ohne dass er es hatte verhindern können.

Zum anderen hatte er vollkommen Recht damit gehabt als er gesagt hatte, dass sie ihn nicht kannte.

Vorsichtig tat sie einen Schritt rückwärts, und vielleicht war es diese vorsichtige Bewegung, die Snapes Aufmerksamkeit schlussendlich doch erregte, vielleicht war es auch die angehaltene Luft, die sie nun ausstieß, sie wusste es nicht… sie wusste nur, dass er plötzlich den Kopf hob, und seine schwarzen Augen sich zusammenzogen.

TBC

_Gemeiner Cliffi zum Schluss gefällt? Hehehe_

_Sorry for that… Ich gelobe Besserung :D_

_Oh, und noch eine kleine Anmerkung: Ich hab Madam Hooch kurzerhand einen Mann und ein Baby verpasst, ich hoffe das stört nicht._


	7. Chapter 7

„Ich… ich wollte nicht… es tut mir leid", stammelte Hermine atemlos, während Snape sie mit einem so verachtenden Blick betrachtete, dass es ihr eiskalt den Rücken hinunterlief. Sie hatte plötzlich das seltsame Gefühl, als wäre sie in einem Alptraum gefangen, ohne sich daran erinnern zu können, überhaupt eingeschlafen zu sein.

„Haben Sie die Vorstellung genossen, Miss Granger?", fragte er mit jener samtigen, leisen Stimme, die sie an einem dunklen Ozean erinnerte… scheinbar glatt und unbeweglich, aber unter der ruhigen Oberfläche schlummerten bedrohliche Tiefen.

„Nein", stieß sie gepresst hervor, „wirklich nicht, es war nicht meine Absicht…"

„Zu lauschen?" Er kam mit langsamen Schritte auf sie zu, und instinktiv wollte sie zurückweichen, aber sie zwang sich dazu, an Ort und Stelle zu bleiben.

„Mich zu beobachten? Ist es das, Miss Granger? Ist das ihre Vorstellung von gryffindorschem Mut, oder ist es bloß ein persönliches Interesse an meinen privatesten Belangen, das Sie dazu führt? "

„Bitte Sir, es tut mir leid! Ich wollte bloß ein Glas Wasser holen, als ich Ihre und Harrys Stimmen hörte", sagte sie mit zittriger Stimme. Er stand jetzt so nah bei ihr, dass sie deutlich die feuchten Spuren auf seinen Wangen sehen konnte, die die Tränen hinterlassen hatten. Der entrückte Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht, vor wenigen Augeblicken noch so präsent, hatte nun kalter Verachtung Platz gemacht, und ihre Finger klammerten sich fest um das Treppengeländer, während sie sich zwang, ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen.

„Severus, ich bin sicher, dass Hermine wirklich nicht lauschen wollte", sagte Harry ruhig.

„Halt dich da raus", fuhr Snape ihn an, ehe er sich wieder Hermine zuwandte.

„Sie werden mir antworten, Miss Granger", sagte er seidenweich und machte eine einladende Bewegung in Richtung Couch. Auf groteske Weise wirkte er dabei für einen Augenblick wie ein Gastgeber, der sich um das Wohl seines Gastes bemühte.

Hermine hätte sich beinahe gewünscht, dass er sie anschrie, dass er tobte und ihr ins Gesicht schleuderte, wie sehr er sie hasste, aber er tat nichts dergleichen- und irgendwie machte das alles nur noch schlimmer.

Als sie sich nicht rührte, trat er noch einen Schritt näher an sie heran, und unwillkürlich wich sie zurück.

„Aber, aber, Miss Granger", sagte er höhnisch, „ich habe Ihnen lediglich eine ganz simple Frage gestellt. Gehört es nicht zu Ihren Lieblingsbeschäftigungen, welche zu beantworten? Sie enttäuschen mich. Keine ausgestreckte Hand, kein ungeduldiges Auf- und abhopsen…"

„Ich sagte bereits, dass es mir leid tut, Sir", sagte sie leise. „Was wollen Sie von mir hören?"

„Aber das sagte ich bereits. Sie haben mich doch gehört, nicht wahr?"

„Ich verstehe nicht…", begann Hermine, hilflos zu Harry schauend.

„Gryffinorscher Mut oder persönliches Interesse, Miss Granger… das sind bloß ein paar Worte. Welches davon haben Sie denn nicht verstanden?" Er musterte sie auf diese intensive Weise, bei der sie das Gefühl hatte, als wäre sie ein seltenes, aber widerliches Insekt, dessen Reaktionen er studieren wollte.

Hermine holte tief Luft, schaute in seine kalten, schwarzen Augen und sagte schließlich: „Sir, ich wollte lediglich in die Küche, um mir etwas zu Trinken zu holen, als ich Sie und Harry sprechen hörte. Und dann wurde mir bewusst, dass ich nicht einfach so dazwischenplatzen konnte, also blieb ich, wo ich war und… den Rest kennen Sie. Ich gebe zu, dass ich neugierig war. Es tut mir schrecklich leid."

Er bedachte sie mit einem höhnischen Grinsen.

„Das beantwortet meine Frage aber nicht, und das wissen Sie auch. Das können Sie besser, nicht wahr, Miss Granger?"

„Lass es gut sein, Severus. Sie hat sich entschuldigt und sie weiß auch, dass sie einen Fehler begangen hat." Harry stellte sich neben Snape und für einen Moment schien es, als würde er ihn an der Schulter packen wollen, aber alles, was er schließlich tat, war, ruhig neben ihm stehen zu bleiben.

„Und ich sagte dir bereits, dass du dich raushalten sollst", grollte Snape.

„Ich will keinen Streit in meinem Haus." Harrys Stimme war nach wie vor leise und kontrolliert, aber Hermine spürte, dass er nur äußerlich gelassen war.

„Und ich glaube, dass ich das Recht habe zu erfahren, warum Miss Granger es sich herausnimmt, private Gespräche zu belauschen…", entgegnete Snape und fügte nach einer kleinen Pause hinzu: „…in deinem Haus." Seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem bösartigen Lächeln, als er sich wieder Hermine zuwandte.

„Nun, ich werde Sie nicht noch einmal auffordern, meine Frage zu beantworten", warnte er leise.

„Ich sagte es Ihnen bereits, Sir", antwortete sie, seinem Blick ausweichend. „Ich war neugierig und ich schäme mich dafür, so gehandelt zu haben. Ich hatte kein Recht dazu, und ich kann nicht mehr sagen, als dass es mir Leid tut. Ich… ich gebe zu, dass das Thema der Unterhaltung…", Flammende Röte kroch ihre Wangen herauf, während ihr Magen sich schmerzhaft verkrampfte, „mich dazu gebracht hat, stehen zu bleiben. Ich habe nicht nachgedacht, was das für Sie bedeutet, Sir… verzeihen Sie bitte."

Eine quälend lange Pause entstand.

Sie konnte Snapes Verachtung förmlich spüren, wie sie wellenartig über sie hinwegrollte.

„Bislang hatte ich immer den Eindruck, dass Sie keinerlei Respekt vor der Privatsphäre anderer haben, dass Sie jede sichtbare oder unsichtbare Grenze überschreiten würden, solange es ihrer persönlichen Neugierbefriedigung dient, nur damit Sie Ihrer Liste studierbarer Dinge einen weiteren Punkt hinzufügen können", sagte er eisig.

„Und wie ich sehe, hatte ich mit meiner Einschätzung vollkommen Recht", schloss er, ehe er sich umdrehte, und, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, aus der Tür ging.

oOoOoOoO

„Es tut mir so leid", wiederholte Hermine zum unzähligsten Mal an diesem Morgen, und obwohl Harry ihr versicherte, dass es okay war, spürte sie, dass er wütend auf sie war.

Mittlerweile war auch Ginny aufgestanden, und nachdem sie sich sprachlos angehört hatte, was passiert war, sagte sie: „Ich versteh dich, Hermine. Ich wäre an deiner Stelle auch neugierig gewesen. Es ist nur… Ich hatte den Eindruck, als hätten wir so eine Art Zugang zu Severus gefunden." Sie seufzte und stellte vor alle drei dampfende Teetassen hin, während James unruhig auf seinem Stuhl zappelte.

„Du bekommst gleich dein Frühstück", sagte Ginny zu ihm, und es war das erste Mal, dass Hermine sie als ungehalten ihm gegenüber erlebte, weswegen sie sich noch schuldiger als ohnehin schon fühlte.

„Ja, und ich hab es verdorben", sagte sie, während ihre Augen sich mit Tränen füllten.

Sie wusste, wie viel Harry daran gelegen hatte und es natürlich immer noch tat, zumindest eine Art Respektverhältnis zu Snape aufzubauen. Seit er wusste, wie viel er seinem ehemaligen Lehrer zu verdanken hatte, hatte der Gedanke ihn nicht losgelassen, ihm zu zeigen, wie sehr er ihn für das schätzte, was er getan und vor allem auch, was er riskiert hatte.

„Ach, Hermine…" Ginny stand auf, setzte sich neben sie und legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern. „Jetzt lässt es sich nicht mehr ändern und ich verstehe wirklich, warum du stehen geblieben bist. Snape ist einfach… er hat uns bisher immer nur eine Seite von sich gezeigt, und diese was alles andere als angenehm. Mich hätte es auch interessiert zu erfahren, wie er privat ist, was ihn bewegt und so weiter… er wird sich garantiert wieder beruhigen. Bitte weine nicht."

Ginny warf Harry einen unmissverständlich auffordernden Blick zu, den Hermine gar nicht wahrnahm.

„Jaah", stimmte er eine Spur zu hastig zu. „Wir lassen ein paar Tagen verstreichen und schreiben ihm dann. Ich bin sicher, dass er so tun wird, als wäre nichts passiert."

Ginny nickte, ehe sie Harry zustimmte, und sie alle drei wussten, dass sie sich lediglich etwas vormachten, damit Hermine sich ein wenig besser fühlen konnte- was sie nicht tat.

OoOoOoOo

Obwohl der letzte Schnee bereits vor einer Woche geschmolzen war und immer wärmer werdende Sonnenstrahlen zögernd den Frühling ankündigten, ließ Spinner's End wenig positive Gefühle zu, was einerseits an den vielen heruntergekommenen Häusern lag und andererseits auf die Atmosphäre zurückzuführen war, die hier herrschte. Es war eine seltsame Mischung aus Tristesse und Freudlosigkeit, so als hätte man den Ort bereits vor langer Zeit vergessen und sich selbst überlassen.

Als Hermine vor Snapes Haustür stehen blieb, nahm sie einen schwachen Geruch war. Es roch nach alten, vermodernden Büchern und nach etwas süßlichem… _Der Geruch längst verwelkter Lilien_, dachte sie, während sie ihren Umhang fester um sich schlang.

Sie klopfte und wartete, in Gedanken die Worte aufsagend, die sie sich vorher so gründlich zurechtgelegt hatte.

Als er öffnete und sie mit jenem bekannten geringschätzigen Blick musterte, schluckte sie und setzte zum Sprechen an, aber er kam ihr zuvor.

„Was wollen Sie?", blaffte er.

„Sir, es geht um Harry und Ginny. Darf ich hereinkommen?" Sie bemühte sich, ihrer Stimme einen freundlichen, ruhigen Klang zu verleihen.

„Nein, dürfen Sie nicht", entgegnete er, ihre betont freundliche Art nachahmend.

„Sir, ich weiß, dass Sie sämtliche Briefe der beiden ignoriert haben, die sie Ihnen in den letzten drei Monaten geschickt haben, und ich bin hier, um Ihnen einen Vorschlag zu machen", sagte sie schnell.

„Tatsächlich?", fragte er gedehnt. „Mal wieder haben Sie es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, ungefragt anderer Leute Angelegenheiten regeln zu wollen. Ich frage mich warum, Miss Granger? Ist Ihr eigenes Leben derart ereignislos? Oder ist es für Sie eine Art Zwang? Ich habe allmählich den Endruck, dass an Ihnen wie an einer Puppe Fäden befestigt sind, und immer, wenn Ihnen etwas am Leben ihrer Mitmenschen nicht passt, zwingt eine höhere Macht Sie dazu, einzugreifen." Er bedachte sie mit einem Blick, der ihr deutlich zeigte, was er von ihr und ihrer Art hielt, aber sie ließ sich nicht beirren.

„Ich bin Schuld, dass Sie dabei sind, den Kontakt zu den Menschen abzubrechen, die für mich wie die Geschwister sind, die ich nie hatte. Und das kann ich nicht zulassen… bitte, Sir. Hören Sie sich zumindest meinen Vorschlag an."

„Ich gebe Ihnen zwei Minuten", sagte er kalt, ehe er sie mit einem Kopfnicken dazu aufforderte, ihm ins Haus zu folgen.

Hermine folgte ihm, ohne zu zögern, wissend, dass sie ihre Chance nutzen sollte, solange er bereit war, ihr zuzuhören.

„Ich hatte kein Recht dazu, zu hören und zu sehen, was sich abgespielt hat", begann sie ohne Umschweife. „Es stand mir in keinster Weise zu und ich weiß, dass ich Ihre Privatsphäre auf eine Art verletzt habe, die ich durch nichts rechtfertigen kann. Es ist seitdem kein Tag vergangen, an dem ich mich nicht schuldig gefühlt habe."

„Sie Ärmste! Darf ich Ihnen einen Aufmunterungstrank anbieten?" Seine Stimme war schwer von dem triefenden Hohn, mit der sie durchtränkt war.

„Ich hab nicht gewollt, dass Harry und Ginny unter meinem Fehler leiden müssen… oder Albus Severus", fuhr Hermine ruhig fort. „Besonders Harry liegt so viel an dem Kontakt zu Ihnen… bitte, Sir… bitte belegen Sie mich mit dem Obliviate."

Er starrte sie an, als würde er nicht sicher sein, dass sie diese Worte tatsächlich gesagt hatte.

Hermine nutzte seine augenscheinliche Irritation, um hastig hinzuzufügen: „Ich werde alles vergessen, was ich an jenem Morgen gesehen und gehört habe. Bitte, Sir…"

„Nun, das ist natürlich eine recht simple Lösung für uns alle, nicht wahr?", sagte er gefährlich ruhig.

„Nun… ja", entgegnete sie, unter seinem Blick errötend.

„Dummes Mädchen", grollte er. „Erkennen eine rhetorische Frage nicht, wenn Sie eine gestellt bekommen."

„Was…?"

Mit einigen Schritten überquerte er den Abstand zwischen ihnen, so dass er auf Armeslänge entfernt von ihr stehen blieb.

„Dass Sie vergessen, ändert jedoch nichts daran, dass _ich_ nicht vergessen kann, was Sie gesehen und gehört haben!"

Urplötzlich, ohne dass sie die Bewegung überhaupt hatte kommen sehen, hatte er ihre Schultern gepackt und schob sie nun zur Wand.

Sie keuchte erschrocken auf, als ihre Schulterblätter den kalten Beton berührten und seine Finger sich wie Schraubstöcke um ihre Schultern klammerten.

„Lassen Sie mich los… Sie tun mir weh", bettelte sie, als er mit seinem Körper verhinderte, dass sie sich aus seinem Griff befreite.

Er war ihr so nahe, dass sie seinen Atem an ihrer Wange spüren konnte.

Seine schwarzen Augen bohrten sich in ihre, und auf einer tiefen, geheimnisvollen Ebene wusste sie, was er vorhatte, obwohl sie die Erfahrung nie gemacht hatte.

„Bitte nicht", flüsterte sie gequält und versuchte, ihm auszuweichen, aber er hielt sie so fest, dass ein Rühren nicht möglich war.

Sie nahm sein gemurmeltes „Legilimens!" wie durch einen Nebel wahr, und dann spürte sie die fremde Präsenz eines anderen Geistes in ihrem eigenen… verzweifelt versuchte sie, ihre Gedanken zu verschließen, ihn zu verdrängen, aber sie hatte keinerlei Übung darin, ihren Geist für andere undurchdringbar zu machen.

_Ron und sie lagen eng umschlungen unter der Decke, sich selig anlächelnd, nachdem sie soeben zum ersten Mal die Erfahrung gemacht hatten, dass es Magie gab, die nichts mit Zauberstäben zu tun hatte, sondern aus ihnen selbst kam, aus ihrer Liebe zueinander und des unbeschreibbaren Zaubers, der entstand, wenn Körper und Seele sich verbanden. „Ich liebe dich", flüsterte Ron in ihr Haar und sie erwiderte seine gemurmelten Worte…_

„Wie gefällt es Ihnen, Miss Granger, wenn Sie, ohne etwas dagegen tun zu können, Ihre geheimsten, intimsten Gedanken und Gefühle preisgeben?", flüsterte Snape ihr zu, und sie wollte ihn anflehen, sie gehen zu lassen, aber sie wusste, dass das erst der Anfang war…

TBC

**A/N:** _Ihr Lieben, danke für eure Reviews! Einige waren beim letzten Teil überrascht, dass Snape Tränen in den Augen hatte, als er Lilys Bild betrachtet hat. Dazu kommt später noch eine Erklärung, warum es ihn so erschüttert hat ;)_


	8. Chapter 8

„_Es ist vorbei! Leg ihn hin, Hagrid, zu meinen Füßen, wo er hingehört!" Voldemorts kalte, zischende Stimme erhob sich über die Menge der Kämpfenden hinweg, während Hagrid Harrys reglosen Körper in seinen Armen vorsichtig auf den Boden legte. Jemand schrie durchdringend, ein gepeinigter, hoher Laut, der wie ein Peitschenknall durch die staubige Luft wirbelte, und Hermine wusste nicht, dass sie selbst es gewesen war, die geschrieen hatte, ebenso wenig wie sie wusste, dass sie auf ihre Knie sank, während die Welt vor ihren Augen verschwamm und nur der Anblick von Harry grausam klar blieb und ihre Seele betäubte…_

Hermine kämpfte verzweifelt darum, sich von allen Gefühlen loszumachen und ihren Geist zu verschließen, aber je mehr sie sich anstrengte, desto deutlicher wurde ihr Snapes Präsenz bewusst, der ihre Schultern nach wie vor umklammert hielt. Sie versuchte sich zu konzentrieren und an etwas Belangloses zu denken, an Krummbein oder an das Buch, das sie als letztes gelesen hatte, aber es war als würde sie sich darum bemühen, Nebel mit bloßen Händen zu fangen.

_Sie stand alleine auf dem Schulhof und beobachtete die Mädchen aus ihrer Klasse, die sich zweifellos über die bevorstehende Geburtstagsparty von Monica unterhielten. Sicher würde Monica sie noch vor Ende des Läutens einladen… Schließlich hatte sie groß angekündigt, dass sie ihren neunten Geburtstag mit der ganzen Klasse feiern wollte. Hermine probierte ein freundliches Lächeln, als das Grüppchen sich in Bewegung setzte, aber die Mädchen gingen an ihr vorbei, als wäre sie unsichtbar, und sie war sich ganz sicher, dass sie die Worte ‚blöde Streberin' gehört hatte…_

Gedanken, die sie längst vergraben geglaubt hatte, wirbelten in ihrem Kopf umher, und sie wusste, dass Snape alles sah, was sie sah, und sie wollte ihn anflehen, dass er damit aufhörte, aber kein Laut kam über ihre Lippen.

_Sie saß auf Rons Schoß, während er mit ihren Haaren spielte. Sie kicherte leise als sie ihn sagen hörte: „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Ginny schwanger ist! Meine kleine Schwester...Wie konnte das passieren?" Sie gab ihm einen verspielten Klaps auf die Schulter und antwortete grinsend: „Es gibt da diese Theorie von der Schleiereule… in der Muggelwelt ist's der Klapperstorch." „Du weißt, wie ich das meine", entgegnete er, ebenfalls grinsend. „Es kommt mir vor als wäre es gestern gewesen, dass Ginny hinter mir her gerannt ist und verlangt hat, ich soll aufhören, sie an den Haaren zu ziehen." Hermine lachte. „Ron, das WAR gestern!" Er küsste nacheinander ihre Fingerspitzen und sie sah den verträumten Ausdruck in seinen Augen, den Wunsch nach einem eigenen Kind. Er erwähnte es immer öfter. „Hermine?", fragte er leise, „ich hab nachgedacht. Was hältst du von…" _

„ _Abendessen?", unterbrach sie hastig, von seinem Schoß rutschend. „Gute Idee! Ich sterbe vor Hunger!" Der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht veränderte sich, und sie sah, dass er verletzt war. Es tat ihr weh, dass sie nicht einfach seine Hand ergreifen du ihm sagen konnte, dass sie sich das ebenfalls wünschte, aber das wäre gelogen gewesen und sie konnte es einfach nicht… _

Hermine wimmerte, aber sie hatte den Versuch aufgegeben, Snape von sich wegzustoßen. Stattdessen rief sie sich das in Erinnerung, was sie von Harrys Okklumentikstunden damals im fünften Schuljahr noch wusste. ‚Ruhig atmen', sagte sie sich, ‚denk an Wolken, an Schnee… an den Nachthimmel.' Für einen Moment glaubte sie, dass es ihr gelingen würde, aber dann spürte sie, wie Snapes Atem ihr Ohr streifte und sie den unvertrauten Geruch seiner Haut einatmete.

„_Ich kann so nicht mehr weitermachen, Hermine, das macht mich kaputt", sagte Ron mit jener traurigen Stimme, die ihr das Herz brach, und sie wollte ihm sagen, dass alles wieder gut werden würde, dass sie ihm zuliebe im Job kürzer treten würde, aber gleichzeitig wusste sie, dass sie es nicht konnte. „Bitte geh nicht", flüsterte sie hilflos, und sie wiederholte die Worte auch dann noch, als er längst fort war und sie alleine auf dem Boden ihrer Wohnung saß, die Arme um ihre angewinkelten Knie geschlungen, während die Tränen unaufhaltsam ihre Wangen hinabrollten…_

Wie durch einen Nebel sah Hermine Snapes Augen nur um Zentimeter von ihrem Gesicht entfernt, schwarze Tiefen, undurchdringlich wie die Nacht.

„_Ich sehe keinen Unterschied", sagte der Snape aus ihrer Erinnerung, wobei sich ein gehässiges Lächeln auf sein Gesicht stahl, während ihre Vorderzähne durch Malfoys Zauber immer länger und länger wurden… _

… „_Als er Dumbledore getötet hat", sagte Harry tonlos, „war in seinem Gesicht all das zu sehen, was er die ganzen Jahre vor ihm verborgen hat. Blanker Hass." Harrys Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, sein Gesicht war schmerzverzerrt, während er aus dem Fenster die vorbeiziehende Landschaft anstarrte. Der Hogwarts-Express gab das beständige, einlullende Tuckern von sich, das üblicherweise beruhigend wirkte, aber heute füllte es Hermines Kopf mit einem unerträglichen Rauschen. „Und glaubst du nicht, dass es möglich ist, dass es der Hass auf sich selbst war?", murmelte sie, aber Harry hörte sie gar nicht…_

…_Nagini glitt wie ein Schatten über den Boden und noch ehe irgendjemand reagieren konnte, war sie emporgeschnellt und ihre Fangzähne hatten eine klaffende Wunde an Snapes Hals hinterlassen. Hermine spürte, wie Harry an ihrer Seite zusammenzuckte, und auch sie selbst empfand reinstes Entsetzen, als Snape zu Boden sank… Harry hockte neben ihm, während Snape sich an seinem Umhang festklammerte, und gleich, gleich… würde sein Herz ein letztes Mal schlagen, um sich in der Stille wiederzufinden…_

…"_Oh, Harry, er ist so niedlich", flüsterte sie und beugte sich über das neugeborene Baby. „Wie werdet ihr ihn nennen?" Harry strich mit einem Finger sanft über die Wange seines Kindes, das gerade einen Tag alt war. „Albus Severus", sagte er fest, als er ihr in die Augen schaute. Sie nickte, vollkommen verstehend. „Snapes Name neben dem vom Dumbledore bedeutet für mich, dass beide gleichrangig sind, was meinen Respekt für sie betrifft." Hermine nahm seine Hand und drückte sie. „Das weiß ich, Harry. Ich bin stolz auf dich. Und ich bin sicher, dass Lily stolz auf den Mann wäre, der du geworden bist."_

Der Griff um ihre Schultern löste sich ein wenig, aber Snape hatte sie noch nicht vollständig losgelassen. Als sie realisierte, dass er sich aus ihrem Geist zurückgezogen hatte, nahm sie einen tiefen Atemzug, so als wäre sie soeben gewaltsam unter Wasser gedrückt worden. Sie keuchte, und auch Snape atmete schwer. Ein feiner Schweißfilm glänzte auf seiner fahlen Haut.

„Fühlen Sie sich jetzt besser, wo Sie das getan haben?", fragte sie mit einer überraschend ruhigen Stimme, die ein Widerspruch war zu den Gefühlen, die in ihrem Inneren tobten. Sie weinte nicht, aber sie wusste, dass die Tränen später kommen würden, wenn sie alleine in ihrer Wohnung war und die Erlebnisse dieses Tages unerbittlich in ihr Bewusstsein dringen würden.

Er ließ sie los, als hätte er sich an ihr verbrannt.

„Nein, falsch, wie dumm von mir, verzeihen Sie diese unpräzise Wortwahl. Wenn ich frage, ob Sie sich besser fühlen, impliziert das, dass Sie sich je _gut_ fühlen. Aber das tun Sie nicht, Professor Snape, nicht wahr? Es gibt nichts, was Ihnen Freude bereitet, außer vielleicht die Schwächen anderer."

Er wich einige Schritte von ihr zurück, sie aus eng zusammengekniffenen Augen anstarrend.

„Möglicherweise wissen Sie nun, wie es sich anfühlt, wenn man ungewollt etwas von sich preisgibt, Miss Granger", sagte er leise.

„Ja, das weiß ich. Sie haben sich gewaltsam Zugang zu meinen Gedanken verschafft, obwohl ich Sie darum bat, es nicht zu tun. Sie hatten die Möglichkeit, mich gehen zu lassen", entgegnete sie.

„Inwieweit ist das etwas anderes, als Ihre Möglichkeit, sich diskret zurückzuziehen, als Sie hörten, dass Potter und ich uns unterhielten?", fragte er kalt.

Hermine funkelte ihn wütend an. „ Es ist insofern etwas anderes, als dass es mir ernsthaft leid tat, was ich getan habe, und dass ich mich entschuldigt habe. Sie hingegen bereuen nicht, dass Sie Legilimentik angewandt haben. Sie hatten Recht als Sie sagten, ich würde erwarten, dass Sie Ihr wahres Selbst bloß hinter der Maske aus Unhöflichkeit und Taktlosigkeit verstecken, Sie erinnern sich? Aber jetzt sehe ich, dass da tatsächlich nichts ist… dass da überhaupt keine Maske ist. Ich sehe in Ihre Augen und dahinter ist nichts als Leere. Als ich Ihr Gespräch mit Harry belauschte, war es das erste Mal, dass ich eine Regung in Ihrem Gesicht sah, Schmerz und Trauer und Schuld…und ich dachte, dass Sie tief verborgen vor uns allen noch tatsächlich leben, wirklich _leben_, Professor Snape. Dass es, solange es solche Gefühle in Ihnen gibt, es vielleicht auch jene gibt, die Sie dazu bringen könnte, wieder Freude am Leben zu haben. Ich hielt Sie für einen mutigen Mann, aber jetzt erst sehe ich, dass Sie sich immer noch an der Schuld festklammern, die Sie sich Lily Potters Tod geben, weil sie zu feige sind, loszulassen. Alles andere in Ihnen ist taub, weil Sie sich selbst nicht erlauben, etwas anderes als die Schuldgefühle zuzulassen. Sie sind zu feige zum Sterben und zu feige zum Leben, Professor. Sie hätten mir nicht verzeihen können, als ich Sie darum bat, weil es nichts in Ihnen gibt, was Sie dazu befähigt. Sie sind innerlich tot."

Sie atmete angestrengt, als hätte sie einen kilometerweiten Lauf hinter sich, obwohl sie sich keinen Zentimeter gerührt hatte. All diese Worte waren aus ihrem Mund geschlüpft, noch ehe sie die Möglichkeit gehabt hatte, darüber nachzudenken, ob sie sie wirklich sagen konnte und wollte. Sie hätte nie geglaubt, dass sie es tatsächlich wagen würde, so mit ihm zu reden, aber die Tatsache, dass er in ihren Geist gedrungen war, nur um Gleiches mit Gleichem zu vergelten, hatte sie den Respekt vor ihm verlieren lassen.

Er starrte sie an und sie erwartete, dass er etwas sagen würde wie: ‚Eine bemerkenswerte Analyse meines Charakters, Miss Granger. Möglicherweise haben Sie Ihre Berufung doch verfehlt und hätten sich lieber um eine Karriere in der Psychologie bemühen sollen', aber er sagte nichts dergleichen.

Und als er schließlich doch sprach, trafen seine Worte sie so unvorbereitet wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube.

„Das bin ich", sagte er sehr leise, ohne sie anzusehen. „Ich bin gar nichts, und ich bin nirgendwo."

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**: _Hallo zusammen, ich freue mich sehr über eure zahlreiche Reviews umarm_

_In diesem Teil erwartet euch Rita Kimmkorn… wenn auch nicht direkt :D_

_Oh, und was Snape und Hermine betrifft… diesmal wenig Bedrückendes, versprochen! Und sie treffen sogar wieder aufeinander ;) Viel Spaß._

Hermine konnte das Blut in ihren Ohren rauschen hören, während sie Snape anstarrte, der sie zwar ansah, aber irgendwie doch nicht sah. Fast hoffte sie, dass er etwas sagen würde, irgendetwas, nur damit diese grauenvolle Stille unterbrochen wurde, die sich wie ein Mantel über das Wohnzimmer gelegt hatte, aber er blieb genauso stumm wie sie.

Selbst wenn Hermine fähig gewesen wäre zu sprechen, hätte sie nicht gewusst, was sie sagen sollte. Jedes Wort, unabhängig davon, wie ernst gemeint es war, hätte einen bitteren Nachgeschmack hinterlassen, also tat sie das einzige, zu dem sie in der Lage war: sie ging einige Schritte zurück, bis sie die Tür erreicht hatte.

Er hielt sie nicht davon ab- tatsächlich schien ihm noch nicht einmal bewusst zu sein, dass sie im Begriff war zu gehen, und sie wusste nicht, ob sie Erleichterung oder Unbehagen darüber verspüren sollte.

Ihre klammen Finger drückten die Klinke herunter, was ein leises, quietschendes Geräusch verursachte, und erst da nahm er wahr, dass sie in der Tür stand.

Sein leerer Blick folgte ihr, als sie ins Freie trat und sich wortlos umdrehte, und aus irgendeinem Grund war sie sich sicher, dass er noch eine ganze Weile dort stehen bleiben würde… starr wie eine Skulptur, und ebenso hohl und leblos.

OoOoOoOo

In den folgenden Wochen tat Hermine, was sie immer tat, wenn sie nicht über Dinge nachdenken wollte, die ihr Kopfschmerzen bereiteten: Sie stürzte sich in die Arbeit, als würde ihr Leben davon abhängen.

Tatsächlich war es ein wirksames Mittel, um sich davon abzulenken, was in Spinner's End passiert war, nur leider half es nur bis zu dem Moment, als Ginny sie abends in ihrer Londoner Wohnung besuchte, um ihr zu erzählen, dass Snape ihnen geschrieben hatte.

„Du wirst es nicht glauben", sagte Ginny, während sie sich auf Hermines Sofa plumpsen ließ.

„Er schrieb, dass er in den letzten Wochen so beschäftigt gewesen war mit Bestellungen für's St. Mungo und für die Apotheken, dass er keine Zeit gehabt hatte, uns zu besuchen. Dafür kommt er jetzt am Wochenende."

Hermine blinzelte überrascht.

„Tatsächlich?", fragte sie.

Auf eine innere Stimme hörend, hatte sie Harry und Ginny verschwiegen, dass sie bei ihm gewesen war, teils, weil sie wusste, dass sie es nicht fertig bringen könnte zu erzählen, was er getan hatte und was anschließend passiert war, teils aber auch, weil ihr klar war, dass die Beziehung zwischen Snape und den Potters empfindlich gestört werden würde, wenn sie wüssten, was sich abgespielt hatte.

„Ja, wir konnten es kaum glauben. Auch wenn ich insgeheim gehofft hab, dass er früher oder später so tun würde, als wäre nie was gewesen. Ich denke, dass er größtenteils wegen Al geschrieben hat… zumindest hatte ich beim letzten Mal den Eindruck, dass der Zwerg ihm ein bisschen was bedeutet."

„Apropos… wo sind die Jungs eigentlich?", fragte Hermine, um sich ein bisschen Zeit zu verschaffen. Ginny kannte sie schließlich gut genug um erkennen zu können, dass die Nachricht sie durcheinander gebracht hatte.

„Bei Mom." Ginny zwinkerte.

„Sie hat drauf bestanden, dass sie die Kinder nimmt, damit ich ein bisschen ausspanne. Allerdings hab ich ihr nicht gesagt, dass James sich heute unmöglich aufführt, weil ich ihm verboten hab, sich Narben auf die Stirn zu malen, damit er wie Daddy aussieht!" Sie kicherte leise, und Hermine brachte pflichtschuldig ein schiefes Grinsen zustande.

„Ich hab in der Winkelgasse ein bisschen eingekauft." Ginny deutete auf die Tüten, die sie neben sich abgestellt hatte. „Und ich dachte die ganze Zeit, dass es toll ist, mal richtig ausgiebig in den Läden stöbern zu können und mir das ein oder andere zu kaufen, aber am Ende hab ich doch nur überwiegend was für die Kinder besorgt." Sie seufzte gespielt genervt, aber ihre leuchtenden Augen verrieten sie.

„Ich hab schon ewig nicht mehr eingekauft", meinte Hermine abwesend. „Ich komm auch irgendwie gar nicht dazu."

„Hör zu, ich wollte dich eigentlich fragen, ob du am Wochenende nicht auch kommen willst", sagte Ginny plötzlich.

„Oh, ich glaube, das ist keine gute Idee, Ginny", warf Hermine hastig ein. „Das würde doch diese blöde Sache nur wieder unnötig wieder in den Vordergrund rücken, und das wollt ihr doch nicht, oder? Ich bin mit Sicherheit die letzte Person, der Snape begegnen will. Er würde sich bestimmt nicht wohl fühlen, wenn ich dabei bin. Lass doch erstmal Gras über die Sache wachsen."

Die Rothaarige kaute nachdenklich auf ihrer Unterlippe. „Du hast Recht", sagte sie schließlich. „Das wäre wirklich keine gute Idee. Ich hab nicht nachgedacht… es ist nur, dass du auch schon ewig nicht mehr bei uns warst. James fragt schon nach dir."

„Oh, tut mir leid, wirklich, ich komme in den nächsten Tagen vorbei, versprochen. Ich vermisse die Jungs ja auch. Ich hab nur grad so viel Arbeit am Hals…"

„_Hast_ du Arbeit, oder _machst_ du dir welche?", fragte Ginny stirnrunzelnd, ehe sie drohend mit dem Zeigefinger vor Hermines Gesicht herumfuchtelte.

„Ich kenn dich doch… und ich hab irgendwie das Gefühl, dass Snape nicht der einzige ist, der sich mit Arbeit herausredet", grinste sie.

Hermine gelang ein falsches Kichern, während sie ihrer besten Freundin Kürbissaft einschüttete.

„Ich hab wirklich viel zu tun, oder glaubst du, dass ich lieber im Büro stecke, als dich und Harry zu besuchen?"

„Du warst schon immer komisch, was Arbeit und Vergnügen betrifft. Für dich ist das nämlich meistens ein und dasselbe", gab Ginny ungerührt zurück.

Sie blieb noch ein Weilchen, und Hermine war dankbar, dass sie das Thema wechselten und sie sich entspannen konnte.

Später jedoch, als sie wieder alleine war, wanderten ihre Gedanken wie von selbst zu jenem Nachmittag zurück, als sie in Spinner's End gewesen war, und sie versuchte, Snapes Worte auszublenden, aber sie waren nach wie vor frisch, so als hätte sie sie gestern gehört und nicht vor Wochen.

Sie mochte den leeren und toten Klang nicht, den seine Stimme gehabt hatte, was auf eine Art schon irgendwie komisch war, wenn man bedachte, dass sie ihm kurz zuvor ins Gesicht geschleudert hatte, dass sie ihn für innerlich tot hielt.

In einem Moment ertappte sie sich dabei, wie sie sich wünschte, ihm diese ganzen Sachen nicht gesagt zu haben, im nächsten musste sie daran denken, wie er in ihren Geist eingedrungen war und was er dort gesehen hatte.

Das ganze machte es ihr schwer eine Entscheidung zu treffen, ob sie ihn zutiefst verachtete oder ob sie Mitleid mit ihm hatte… Mitleid, das so tief reichte, dass sie manchmal spürte, wie ihr die Tränen kamen. Sie fühlte die Tränen nicht in ihrem Hals oder ihren Augen brennen, sondern ganz tief in ihr, von einem dunklen und geheimen Ort kommend, und sie fragte sich, ob sie nicht doch etwas hätte sagen sollen.

Vielleicht, dachte sie, wäre ihre Stimme dann wie ein Tuch gewesen, die Dreck von einem Fenster rieb, um ein dünnes, aber kostbares Licht in die Dunkelheit dringen zu lassen, in der er lebte.

oOoOoOo

Hermine perfektionierte in den nächsten Wochen ihre Kunst, ihre Besuche bei Harry und Ginny so zu legen, dass sie dort auf keinen Fall auf Snape traf. Anfangs dachte sie noch, dass er die beiden nur an den Wochenenden besuchte, was die ganze Sache natürlich ungemein vereinfacht hätte, aber manchmal tauchte er auch mitten in der Woche auf. Glücklicherweise kündigte er sein Kommen immer an, so dass es Hermine durch geschickte Gesprächsführung mit Ginny schaffte zu erfahren, wann wieder sein Besuch bevorstand.

Zumindest dachte sie, dass sie geschickt vorging.

„Okay, was genau ist los mit dir?", fragte Ginny sie eines Tages unverblümt, als sie gemeinsam Tee in der Küche der Potters tranken.

„Was meinst du?", entgegnete Hermine argwöhnisch.

„Du führst dich auf wie Mundungus Fletcher, man könnte glatt denken, du willst uns ausrauben, weil du jedes Mal, bevor du zu uns kommst, diese komischen Fragen stellst."

„Komische Fragen?", echote Hermine, während sie Albus Severus, den sie im Arm hielt, über das Haar strich.

„Japp, komische Fragen", sagte nun auch Harry. „Du fragst, ob wir allein sind, oder ob wir noch jemanden zum Essen erwarten… oder ob wir für den Abend was Besonderes geplant haben… raus damit, Hermine. Wir kriegen's eh raus. Ginny ist meisterhaft drin, Sachen aus einem auszuquetschen, die man gar nicht loswerden will, also sag's lieber freiwillig."

Ginny grinste.

Hermine seufzte und gab sich geschlagen.

_Subtilität war nie meine Stärke gewesen_, dachte sie, und entschloss sich zu einer Art Halbwahrheit.

„Es ist wegen Snape. Ich glaube es wäre nicht gut, wenn wir beide uns über den Weg laufen. Es ist, äh… irgendwie immer Streit in der Luft, wenn wir aufeinander treffen. Das will ich euch nicht zumuten, und wenn ich ehrlich bin, mir selber auch nicht."

„Du meinst wegen der Sache, dass du ihn belauscht hast? Hermine, das ich doch schon ewig her! Zugegeben, was das betrifft, weiß man bei Severus nie, wie lange er es jemandem nachträgt, aber ich denke nicht, dass du dich verstecken musst oder so was. "

„Ich weiß, aber jetzt, wo ihr euch einigermaßen gut versteht, will ich lieber nichts riskieren."

Das stimmte sogar.

Hermine war froh gewesen als Ginny ihr erzählt hatte, dass Snape sich öfter bei ihnen blicken ließ, wobei er zwar nach wie vor reserviert war, aber keinesfalls unfreundlich oder gar unhöflich.

Sie hatten sich im Grunde genommen nicht viel zu erzählen, und es war offensichtlich, dass Snape größtenteils wegen seinem Patenkind kam.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Severus es uns übel nehmen würde, wenn du zufällig auch da bist, wenn er auftaucht. Jetzt nicht mehr. Vorausgesetzt natürlich, dass du nicht hinter der Couch hockst und lauschst", grinste Harry, aber Hermines Lächeln wollte nicht recht gelingen.

Sie bezweifelte, dass Harry Recht hatte.

„Ist er denn einigermaßen aufgetaut euch gegenüber?", fragte sie.

Harry nickte nach einem kleinen Moment des Zögerns.

„Es ist nicht so, dass wir philosophisch werden und uns stundenlang austauschen über Gott und die Welt, und er macht auch nur einmal alle zwei Wochen eine gehässige Bemerkung über mein Heldentum, aber im Großen und Ganzen klappt es eigentlich ganz gut. Wenn er Al um sich hat, ist er am angenehmsten."

„Oh, du solltest die beiden zusammen sehen", warf Ginny kichernd ein.

„Al gluckst immer, wenn Severus ihn nimmt, und Severus… ich kann's nicht beschreiben, aber er wirkt dann immer so zufrieden. Neulich war der Kleine ein bisschen krank, und während Severus ihn auf dem Arm hatte, hat Al den Brei, mit dem ich ihn vorher gefüttert hatte, erbrochen… alles auf seinen Umhang. Es war mir so unendlich peinlich… aber er ließ sich überhaupt nichts anmerken. Er hat ihn ganz vorsichtig auf die Couch hingelegt, hat ihm die Sauerei mit der bloßen Hand von der Wange gewischt und hat erst dann seinen Umhang sauber gemacht."

„Du wirst es ja spätestens an Als erstem Geburtstag erleben, wie sein Pate mit ihm umgeht, Hermine", sagte Harry lachend.

„Das ist wohl der einzige Tag, an dem ihr euch nicht ausweichen könnt."

„Als Geburtstag ist doch noch ewig hin", sagte Hermine erschrocken.

„So lange auch wieder nicht", erwiderte Ginny zwinkernd, und fügte hinzu: „Und denk bloß nicht, dass du dich davor drücken kannst. Wir wären tödlich beleidigt, wenn du nicht kommst, und das nur, weil du Snape aus dem Weg gehen willst."

Hermine zuckte resignierend mit den Schultern.

Wenn sie ehrlich zu sich selbst war, war sie neugierig darauf, wie Snape sich ihr gegenüber verhalten würde… und ob er durch irgendetwas zu erkennen geben würde, dass es vielleicht sogar ihre Worte gewesen waren, die ihn dazu bewogen hatten, wieder den Kontakt zu den Potters zu suchen.

Sie ahnte nicht, dass es gar nicht bis zu Als Geburtstag dauern würde, bis sie Snape wieder begegnen sollte.

oOoOoOoO

Es war ein verregneter Frühsommertag, als Hermine morgens auf dem Weg zur Arbeit plötzlich Severus Snapes Gesicht auf der letzten Seite einer Zeitung erblickte, und so hastig, wie sie gegangen war, blieb sie auch stehen, so dass der Zauberer, der hinter ihr gegangen war, gegen sie stieß.

„Tschuldigung", rief sie dem verärgert schauenden Mann hinterher, ehe sie in ihrem Umhang nach Geld kramte und die Zeitung bezahlte.

Es war ein Blatt namens „Wulfrics wunderbare Woche", und bei dem Titel blitzte etwas in Hermines Erinnerung auf, aber sie kam nicht sogleich darauf. Erst als sie Snapes Bild betrachtete und den Namen las, der unter dem dazugehörigen Artikel stand, wusste sie sofort, woher sie die Zeitung kannte.

Ein Teil der letzten Seite der Zeitung war einer Kolumne namens „Was wurde eigentlich aus…?" gewidmet, und obwohl Hermine sich vorgenommen hatte, den Artikel erst in ihrer Mittagspause zu lesen, flogen ihre Augen schon über die Zeilen.

_**Bittere Medizin oder giftige Wahrheiten?**_

_Manch einer wird sich gefragt haben, was aus Severus Snape geworden ist, ehemals Lehrer an der altehrwürdigen Schule Hogwarts, ehemals Direktor derselbigen, ehemals rechte Hand jenes, der zwar wieder genannt werden darf, den aber trotzdem kaum jemand nennt. _

_Womit mag sich dieser Mann beschäftigen, auf welche Weise bestreitet der vom Ministerium freigesprochene Todesser, dessen stets verkniffener Gesichtsausdruck vermuten lässt, er habe zu enge Unterwäsche an, seinen Lebensunterhalt? Viele waren davon überzeugt, dass er sich im Ausland niedergelassen hat… tatsächlich aber ist Severus Snape präsenter, als viele ahnen._

_Möglicherweise sind Sie sogar gerade dabei, Ihrem Kind Medizin zwischen die unschuldigen Lippen zu träufeln, die niemand anders hergestellt hat als der Mann, dessen Vergangenheit (?) dunkler ist als die schwärzeste Nacht. _

_Stellen Sie sich mein Entsetzen vor, als ich in der Apotheke meines Vertrauens ungewollt und rein zufällig ein Gespräch mitbekam, bei dem sich herausstellte, dass mein Schlaftrank von Händen zubereitet wurde, die gemordet, gefoltert und möglicherweise auch vergiftet haben… Ich erstarrte (metaphorisch natürlich!) und fragte mich, ob ich die einzige bin, die ein leichtes, wirklich nur minimales Unwohlsein bei dem Gedanken verspürt, dass Severus Snape daheim in seinem Kämmerlein, unbeobachtet und allein, den Rührlöffel schwingt…_

_Ihre Rita Kimmkorn_

Hermine fauchte wütend, während sie die Zeitung zusammenknüllte.

Sie wusste, dass Rita Kimmkorn seit Ende des Krieges nicht mehr für den Tagespropheten arbeitete. Lange Zeit war es still um sie gewesen, bis einer von Hermines Kollegen ihr erzählt hatte, dass Rita neuerdings für „Wulfrics wunderbare Woche" eine Kolumne schrieb und dabei auf ihre typische Weise Menschen verleumdete und durch den Dreck zog.

„Diese miese…", schnaufte Hermine, ohne dass sie hätte sagen können, warum der Artikel sie so aufregte.

Ihr war klar, dass sie Zauberer und Hexen über Snape geteilter Meinung waren, und doch… was auch immer man über ihn sagen konnte- und vieles davon ließ ihn nicht in einem guten Licht erscheinen- sie würde alles, was sie besaß, darauf verwetten, dass Snape bei der Herstellung von Heiltränken, die er verkaufte, niemals willentlich andere Substanzen als die benötigten hinzufügen würde.

OoOoOoOo

Es war vermutlich das erste Mal, dass Hermine nicht als Letzte abends das Büro verließ. Ihre Kollegen schauten ihr verwundert hinterher, als sie sich hastig verabschiedete und davonrauschte, eine zerknüllte Zeitung unter dem Arm tragend.

In der Eingangshalle des Ministeriums angekommen, überlegte sie für einen Moment, ob sie Apparieren sollte, entschied sich aber im letzten Moment dafür, einen der Kamine zu benutzen. Das hatte sie oft getan, und jede Mal, wenn sie im Kamin der Potters auftauchte, jauchzte James vor Vergnügen.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihr, dass Harry mittlerweile ebenfalls Feierabend hatte und höchstwahrscheinlich zu Hause war, also warf sie entschlossen ein wenig Flohpulver in den Kamin, stieg in die Flammen und sagte: „Godric's Hollow Nummer Vierundzwanzig."

Sie spürte den Staub in ihren Lungen brennen, als sie am Zielort landete, und sie erkannte, dass Harry und Ginny im Wohnzimmer saßen. Ungeduldig wedelte sie mit der Zeitung und rief: „Hey, tut mir leid, dass ich so einfach reinplatze. Habt ihr gelesen, was diese blöde Kuh über Snape schreibt?"

Ihre beiden Freunde starrten sie überrascht an, und Ginny schaffte es, ein „Oh, Hermine!", auszusprechen, bevor Hermine realisierte, dass noch jemand im Zimmer anwesend war.

Links von ihr, nahe am Fenster, so dass sie ihn von Kamin aus nicht hatte sehen können, stand Snape, den kleinen Albus auf dem Arm haltend.

Er starrte sie an, und sie starrte zurück.

Die Zeitung fiel aus ihrer erschlafften Hand, während sie sich darüber bewusst wurde, dass er ihren Auftritt mitbekommen hatte und sich sicherlich fragte, was das zu bedeuten hatte- und, oh… würde es nicht lustig sein, das zu erklären?

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

„Darf ich erfahren, wer die blöde Kuh ist und was genau sie über mich schreibt?", fragte Snape mit einer Mischung aus Belustigung und Irritation, während er Hermine aufmerksam musterte, die sich errötend den Staub von den Kleidern klopfte.

„Ich hab nicht damit gerechnet, dass Sie auch hier sind", murmelte sie verlegen, seiner Frage ausweichend.

„Nun, das ist offensichtlich", erwiderte er trocken.

Auch Harry und Ginny starrten Hermine überrascht an.

Sie überlegte fieberhaft, was sie tun oder sagen könnte, um sich aus der peinlichen Lage herauszuwinden, aber ihr war klar, dass es keinen anderen Weg gab, als die Wahrheit zu sagen.

Sie bückte sich, hob die heruntergefallene Zeitung auf und hielt sie Snape hin.

„Letzte Seite", sagte sie leise.

Er klemmte sie sich unter einen Arm, ging hinüber zur Couch und legte Albus Severus vorsichtig auf den Rücken, ehe er die Zeitung wortlos aufschlug.

Harry war aufgestanden und ging auf Snape zu, dessen Gesichtsausdruck wie üblich nichts darüber preisgab, was er dachte.

„Und was genau, Miss Granger, hat Sie dermaßen an Rita Kimmkorns zweifellos bissigem Beitrag geärgert?", fragte er schließlich amüsiert, nachdem er den Text gelesen hatte.

Seine augenscheinlich gelassene Haltung überraschte Hermine und für einen Moment fragte sie sich, ob sie denselben Artikel gelesen hatten.

„Darf ich mal?" Ohne Snapes Antwort abzuwarten, griff Harry nach „Wulfrics wunderbarer Woche" und vertiefte sich in die Kolumne. Hermine kannte ihn gut genug, um die Falte auf seiner Stirn als das zu erkennen, was es war: Unmut, der sich unvermeidbar zu Zorn wandelte.

„Ich habe mich geärgert, weil Rita Kimmkorn eine bösartige, verleumdende und hinterlistige Person ist, die andere Leute durch den Dreck zieht", sagte sie ruhig.

„Wäre jemand so nett, mich aufzuklären?", rief Ginny dazwischen. Sie schaute ratlos von einem zum anderen.

„Kimmkorn deutet in ihrer Kolumne an, Severus würde bei den Zaubertränken, die er an die Apotheken verkauft, Sachen hinzumischen, die da nichts zu suchen haben", klärte Harry ihr zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

„Diese blöde Sch…", entfuhr es Ginny. Ihre sonst so sanften Augen blitzten wütend auf, während sie von Harry zu Snape und schließlich zu Hermine schaute.

„Schlange?", schlug Snape mit der Andeutung eines zynischen Lächelns vor.

Ginny grinste, aber ihre Miene wurde wieder ernst, als Harry die Zeitung an sie weiterreichte.

„Behaupten Sie etwa, Sie wären über die Art, wie Miss Kimmkorn Ihre Beiträge verfasst, überrascht, Miss Granger?", richtete Snape das Wort wieder an Hermine.

„Nein, aber…"

„Warum genau sind Sie dann so wütend darüber?", unterbrach er sie.

„Weil es mich einfach aufregt, dass Sie hingestellt werden als jemand, der bewusst Leute vergiften würde!", platzte es aus ihr heraus.

Sie spürte, wie das Blut in ihre Wangen schoss, als er sie musterte.

Die Intensität seines Blicks erinnerte sie an ihre letzte Begegnung, als er in ihre Gedanken eingedrungen war, und obwohl er diesmal keine Legilimentik anwandte, hatte sie das seltsame Gefühle, als könnte er bis in ihr Innerstes sehen.

„Das… das würden Sie nie tun", fügte sie fast trotzig hinzu.

Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte sie sehen, dass Harry und Ginny ihr nickend Recht gaben, während James sich die Zeitung schnappte und anfing, einzelne Seiten daraus herauszureißen.

Niemand machte sich die Mühe, ihn von seinem Spiel abzuhalten.

Snapes Mundwinkel zuckten.

„Ach ja?", sagte er mit jener samtigen Stimme, bei der sich immer ihre Nackenhärchen aufstellten.

„Sind Sie sich da ganz sicher, Miss Granger?"

oOoOoOo

„Ich wünschte, du hättest es jedenfalls bei dem Schlaftrank getan, den die Kimmkorn bekommen hat", grollte Harry wütend.

Snape ging hinüber zum Sessel und setzte sich.

„Ich vermute, der Artikel ist Miss Kimmkorns Reaktion auf unser letztes… nun, ziemlich brenzliges Zusammentreffen", sagte er gelassen.

„Du hast dich mit ihr getroffen?", fragte Harry überrascht. Auch Ginny und Hermine starrten ihn an, unfähig zu glauben, dass er tatsächlich mit der skrupellosen Reporterin in Kontakt gestanden haben sollte.

„Getroffen trifft es nicht so ganz. Genau genommen hat sie mir in meinem Garten aufgelauert, ehe sie sich hinterrücks anschlich, mit einer Rolle Pergament und einer Feder bewaffnet. Sie begann etwas von einer Biographie zu faseln."

Hermine konnte sich bildhaft vorstellen, wie Rita im Gebüsch hockte und angestrengt Snapes Haus beobachtete, darauf wartend, dass er es endlich verließ, um ihm ein Interview aufzuschwatzen.

_Niemand, der seine Sinne beisammen hatte_, dachte sie, _würde so etwas Dummes tun._

„Wie hast du reagiert?", fragte Harry neugierig.

„Ich konnte nicht umhin anzunehmen, dass es sich um einen Angriff handelte. Wer jahrelang als Spion tätig war und täglich damit rechnen musste, getötet zu werden, reagiert instinktiv, wenn jemand sich von hinten anschleicht. Es ließ sich nicht mehr abwenden. Ich fürchte, Miss Kimmkorn hat nicht ernsthaft mit einem Feuerball gerechnet."

„Du hast sie angezündet?", fragte Ginny fassungslos.

„Nur ihre Haare", erwiderte Snape trocken.

„Das hast du nicht", brachte Ginny hervor. Sie gab sich größte Mühe, die Begeisterung in ihrer Stimme auszublenden, aber es wollte ihr nicht recht gelingen.

„Doch, das habe ich. Als ich meinen bedauerlichen Irrtum erkannte, bot ich ihr natürlich sofort einen eigens hergesellten Brandblasen-Linderungstrank an, gemischt mit einem Spritzer Haarwachstumstonikum, aber Miss Kimmkorn schien es erstaunlicherweise eilig zu haben, wegzukommen." Er lächelte gehässig, was keinen Zweifel darüber ließ, dass sein Feuerball keineswegs versehentlich hervorgebracht worden war.

„Das glaub ich einfach nicht", murmelte Harry, während sich allmählich ein Grinsen auf sein Gesicht stahl. „Aber es erklärt natürlich alles."

Hermine war hin und her gerissen zwischen einem beinahe primitiven Gefühl der Schadenfreude und der dumpfen Ahnung, dass Rita Kimmkorn gerade erst angefangen hatte, ihren Rachefeldzug zu starten. Sie verstand es wie kaum jemand, die wunden Punkte einer Person herauszufinden und so lange darin zu bohren, bis sie erreichte, dass ihr Opfer genau da war, wo sie es haben wollte.

_Aber für diesen Fall_, dachte sie grimmig, _haben wir immer noch das Wissen, dass sie ein unregistrierter Animagus ist. _

Sie wechselte hastig Blicke mit Harry und Ginny, und an ihren Gesichtsausdrücken glaubte sie zu erkennen, dass sie ganz ähnliche Gedanken hatten.

„Macht es Ihnen denn gar nichts aus, dass sie diese Andeutungen gemacht hat?", fragte Hermine zaghaft. Seit Snape den Artikel gelesen hatte, hatte er durch nichts zu erkennen gegeben, dass er ihn in irgendeiner Weise wütend machte.

„Er ist nur einer von vielen", gab er ungerührt zurück. „Ob ich irgendwo als heimlicher Held gepriesen oder als gewissenloser Mörder angeklagt werde… all diesen Berichten ist gemeinsam, dass sie weniger Tatsachen liefern als eine Eintrittskarte für ein Quidditch Spiel. Unabhängig davon, welche Position die Zeitungen mir gegenüber einnehmen… mir sind jegliche Berichte gleichgültig. Wobei ich zugegebenermaßen eine Ausnahme machen muss."

„Die wäre?", fragte Hermine überrascht.

„Kurz nach dem Ende des Krieges schrieb der Klitterer, dass ich vermutlich die Reinkarnation von Weedle dem Wanderer bin, dem wahren Verfasser der Legenden, die Beedle der Barde von ihm gestohlen und verkauft hat. Aus Frust über das Plagiat, das er niemals nachweisen konnte, habe sich Weedle einer geheimen Gruppierung angeschlossen, die einen rätselhaften Kult betrieb, von dem man nur weiß, dass er lediglich Personen zuließ, die übermäßig vergrößerte Gesichtsöffnungen haben."

„Ich erinnere mich", prustete Ginny los, „den hab ich damals auch gelesen! Von allen schwachsinnigen Artikeln, die der Klitterer je herausgebracht hat, war das mit Abstand der lächerlichste. Ich hätte aber nie geglaubt, dass du den Klitterer liest, Severus."

„Oh, das tue ich auch nicht", gab er zurück.

Der Anflug eines Lächelns spielte um seine Lippen.

„Ich bekam ein Freiexemplar ins Haus geliefert. Es war adressiert an ‚Severus Weedle Snape'.

Harry und Ginny brachen in Gelächter aus, während Hermine schockiert feststellte, dass Snape unter all den Schichten von Selbsthass, Gleichgültigkeit und Undurchdringbarkeit einen sehr feinen Sinn für Humor besaß.

oOoOoOoO

Die folgende Ausgabe von „Wulfrics Wunderbarer Woche" war bereits nach den ersten Stunden des Erscheinens vergriffen, so dass die in der Druckerei beschäftigten Zauberer und Hexen Sonderschichten arbeiteten, um für Nachschub zu sorgen.

Seitdem Harry Voldemort vor über acht Jahren vernichtet hatte, rissen sich die verschiedenen Zeitschriften darum, ein Interview mit ihm zu bekommen, aber trotz der hohen Vergütungen, mit denen sie ihn lockten, hatte sich Harry bislang geweigert, eines zu geben.

Hin und wieder ließ es sich nicht vermeiden, dass er einige kurze Statements abgab, wenn ihn besonders hartnäckige Reporter verfolgten, aber im Großen und Ganzen stand in keiner Zeitung mehr, als er zu sagen bereit war: Dass er die Dankbarkeit all jener, die ihn bewunderten und schätzten, durchaus wahrnahm und froh darüber wahr, dass er jedoch seine Privatsphäre mehr als alles andere schätzte.

Auch für „Wulfrics Wunderbare Woche" hatte er keine Ausnahme gemacht, aber er hatte mit Ginnys und Hermines Hilfe einen kurzen, aber wohldurchdachten Leserbrief verfasst, der nun mit zahlreichen anderen abgedruckt war, wobei seiner freilich an oberster Stelle stand.

„Ich bin noch gar nicht zum Lesen gekommen, es war so viel zu tun heute", jammerte Hermine, als sie abends bei den Potters eintraf und sich auf die Couch fallen ließ.

Harry und Ginny grinsten ihr zu, als sie sich die aufgeschlagene Zeitung vom Tisch schnappte.

„Eine halbe Seite voll mit Leserbriefen?", rief sie erstaunt, als sie die Seite überflog.

„Japp", antwortete Harry. „Jede Menge Quatsch… aber auch einige sehr interessante Briefe."

_Wenn es einen Menschen gibt, von dem ich mit dem größten Vertrauen und ohne zu zögern einen Heiltrank annehmen und trinken würde, dann ist das Severus Snape, Pate meines jüngsten Sohnes Albus Severus. Es gibt nicht viele Zauberer, die tatsächlich wissen und begreifen, was sie diesem mutigen Mann zu verdanken haben- ich tue es. _

_Harry James Potter._

Hermine lächelte, als sie Worte las, die sie bereits kannte.

„Es sind nur ein paar Wörter, aber dieses Käseblatt hat dir vermutlich die höchste Auflage zu verdanken, die es je erreicht hat", kicherte Ginny, während Harry zufrieden grinste.

„Wobei Severus vermutlich alles andere als begeistert sein wird", gab er zu bedenken.

„Er wird mich beschuldigen, lächerliche Gefühlsduselei auf seine Kosten zu betreiben, und nachdem er mir ein paar tausend Punkte für Gryffindor abgezogen hat, wird er das Gesicht verziehen, als hätte er üble Zahnschmerzen."

Ginny stimmte ihrem Mann zu, aber Hermine hörte gar nicht mehr richtig hin.

Emendis Getwell, Leiter der Abteilung für magische Verletzungen am St. Mungo, hatte einen sehr empörten Brief verfasst.

_Im Namen vom St. Mungo Krankenhaus möchte ich in aller Deutlichkeit darauf hinweisen, dass wir bereits seit Jahren von Mr. Severus Snape beliefert werden und es nie auch nur eine Kleinigkeit an seinen Zaubertränken zu beanstanden gab. Allesamt sind und waren von herausragender Qualität. Wir schätzen die Zusammenarbeit mit Mr. Snape außerordentlich und sind froh, dass uns ein derart begabter Tränkemeister seine Dienste anbietet._

Einige unbekannte Leser hatten es sich ebenfalls nicht nehmen lassen, Snape zu verteidigen, aber es gab auch Stimmen, die sich bedenklich äußerten.

_Ich bin sehr froh, dass Rita Kimmkorn aufgedeckt hat, was dieser ehemalige Todesser tut. Bei allem Vertrauen in den Freispruch des Ministeriums… ich jedenfalls möchte nichts zu mir nehmen, was von Severus Snape gebraut wurde._

_Ginger Gourmetter_

„Vielleicht sollte sie verlangen, dass auf den Fläschchen, die sie zukünftig kauft, ‚garantiert Snape-frei' draufsteht", murmelte Hermine wütend.

„Gute Idee, Hermine. Das kannst du ja den Apotheken vorschlagen, damit sie ihre besorgte Kundschaft nicht verlieren."

Ginny lachte und deutete auf einen weiteren Leserbrief.

_Letztens kaufte ich eine Anti-Schluckauf-Lösung, und nur einen Tag später hatte ich einen eitrigen Furunkel am rechten Arm. DAS wird wohl kaum ein Zufall sein, nachdem ich nun weiß, von wem dieses Mittel zubereitet wurde._

_Morgan Muddlinger_

„Ist das nicht dieser Kumpel von Mundungus Fletcher?", fragte Ginny. „Woher auch immer der Furunkel kommt, von Snapes Trank bestimmt nicht."

Sie lasen gemeinsam noch die restlichen Leserbriefe, bis Harry schließlich auf einen deutete und sagte: „Der hier springt für Severus ziemlich in die Bresche, findet ihr nicht?"

_Severus Snape ist mit Sicherheit kein geselliger Mensch, und er ist ebenso wenig freundlich oder höflich. Es gibt viele bekannte und auch unbekannte Sachen, die man ihm vorwerfen kann, aber über welchen Menschen ließe sich das nicht sagen? Ich verfalle nicht dem Irrglauben behaupten zu können, dass ich tatsächlich wüsste, wie Severus Snape ist. Es gibt nur eine Sache, die ich sagen kann: Man muss keine weiße Weste haben, um Ehre zu besitzen._

_Leontes Pearson_

„Leontes Pearson? Kennt ihr den?", sagte Ginny.

Sowohl Harry als auch Hermine schüttelten die Köpfe.

„Ich hab das Gefühl, ich hätte den Namen schon mal irgendwo gehört, aber ich kann mich nicht mehr erinnern, wo. Oder in welchem Zusammenhang", grübelte Harry.

„Vielleicht jemand, der mit Severus in der Schule war", überlegte Ginny.

„Oder einfach ein Freund", sagte Hermine nach einer kleinen Sekunde des Schweigens.

oOoOoOoO

Wie Harry bereits vermutet hatte, hatte Snape säuerlich auf seinen Leserbrief reagiert.

„Das hättest du nicht tun sollen", hatte er Harry angeblafft, aber als dieser eingewandt hatte, dass Severus nun mehr Aufträge denn je bekam, hatte er nach einer bissigen Erwiderung gesucht, keine gefunden, und schließlich geschwiegen.

Es stimmte, die Apotheken überschlugen sich geradezu, um Snapes Tränke zu bekommen.

Wenn Harry Potter, Held und Vorbild für viele, öffentlich bekundete, dass er Severus Snape vertraute und mehr noch… ihn zum Paten seines Sohnes gemacht hatte, hatte das schließlich etwas zu bedeuten.

All dies hatte Hermine von Ginny erfahren, die vermutete, dass es Severus auf seine eigene Art möglicherweise tatsächlich etwas bedeutete, dass Harry vor allen bekannt gab, wie er zu ihm stand, auch wenn er nicht wusste, wie er damit umgehen sollte und konnte.

Die Wochen vergingen und Rita Kimmorns Artikel geriet allmählich in den Hintergrund, auch wenn Hermine zugeben musste, dass die Reporterin definitiv erreicht hatte, dass sie lange Zeit im Gespräch war… was sie zweifellos geplant hatte.

Dennoch war sie froh, als die bösartige Verleumdung nicht länger ein Thema war und Kimmkorn offenbar kein Interesse mehr daran zeigte, sich an Snape zu rächen.

Gelegentlich begegnete Hermine Snape bei den Potters, wobei diese Begegnungen meist so abliefen, dass er gerade kam, wenn sie ging, oder umgekehrt.

Sie behandelten einander mit zurückhaltender Höflichkeit, und mehr als einmal hatte Hermine das Gefühl, dass er sie bei diesen seltenen Gelegenheiten durchdringend musterte, so als würde sie etwas verbergen, das er zu ergründen versuchte.

oOoOoOoO

Es geschah kurz vor Albus Severus' erstem Geburtstag, dass Hermine auf ihrem Schreibtisch ein an sie adressiertes Kuvert fand. Die winzige, gedrungene Schrift kam ihr augenblicklich bekannt vor, und obwohl ihr Gehirn die Möglichkeit ausschloss, dass es sich beim Absender um Severus Snape handelte, sagte ihr Gefühl ihr, dass er es war.

Sie wurde blass, als sie die wenigen Zeilen las:

„_Fahre immer fort, fahre immer fort: Du kannst nicht zu viel sagen - - ich hab' es verdient, daß mir alle Zungen das Bitterste sagen, was sie können."- Dritter Aufzug, fünfte Szene._

Tausende von Gedanken schossen durch ihren Kopf, als sie sich wie betäubt setzte, aber nur einer davon glänzte klar wie Bergwasser in ihrem Bewusstsein:

Er war bestens mit Muggelliteratur vertraut- und er wusste es, hatte es möglicherweise die ganze Zeit gewusst.

TBC

**A/N**: _Ihr fragt euch jetzt vermutlich: What the fuck?? Das kann ich mir gut vorstellen lol, aber ich verspreche, dass sich im nächsten Teil dieses merkwürdige Ende gaaaanz bestimmt aufklären wird :D_


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N**: _Sorry, dass ihr so lange warten musstet. Ich war in den letzten Tagen durch eine Grippe außer Gefecht gesetzt, und zusätzlich bin ich am Samstag auch noch Tante geworden, so dass ich wenig Zeit hatte, um weiterzutippseln._

_In diesem Teil gibt es als Entschädigung nicht nur die versprochene Auflösung vom letzten Teil, sondern auch noch das Auftauchen von George, verbunden mit einer freudigen Nachricht, sowie natürlich ein Zusammentreffen von Severus und Hermine ;) Viel Spaß!_

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir, Hermine?", fragte Emilia besorgt, während sie die junge Frau prüfend musterte, die das Pergament in ihren Händen wie versteinert anstarrte.

„Wie…? Oh, ja, danke", antwortete Hermine ihrer Kollegin, ehe sie den Brief hastig zusammenfaltete und in ihre Tasche steckte.

Sie atmete einige Male tief ein und aus und lächelte Emilia zu, dir ihr, ihrem Stirnrunzeln nach zu urteilen, nicht recht abkaufen konnte, dass es ihr tatsächlich gut ging.

_Natürlich kennt er Muggelliteratur_, dachte sie verzweifelt, _wie konntest du nur so dumm sein, Hermine?_

Sie dachte an den Moment zurück, als sie beschlossen hatte, den Leserbrief an die Zeitung zu schicken, wohl wissend, dass er mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit Aufsehen erregen werden würde, wenn sie ihren richtigen Namen benutzte. Als enge Freundin von Harry Potter gehörte sie zu jenem Personenkreis, dem die Medien selbst nach acht Jahren seit Voldemorts Sturz große Aufmerksamkeit schenkten, und so hatte sie instinktiv auf ein Pseudonym zurückgegriffen. Sie hatte bezweifelt, dass jemand aus ihrem Freundes- oder Bekanntenkreis erraten würde, wer sich hinter Leontes Pearson verbarg. So berühmt die Werke Shakespeares in der Muggelwelt auch waren; Zauberer und Hexen lasen üblicherweise nicht häufig Muggelbücher… zumindest nicht die Personen, mit denen Hermine unmittelbar zu tun hatte.

Bei der Wahl des Pseudonyms hatte sie eine Person aus dem Werk Shakespeares ausgesucht, bei dem ihr eigener Name eine wichtige Rolle spielte.

_Königin Hermione_… hatte ihr Vater sie liebevoll genannt, als sie ein kleines Mädchen gewesen war, was ihr immer das Gefühl gegeben hatte, sie wäre etwas ganz besonderes.

In Shakespeares ‚Wintermärchen' hatte König Leontes, Hermiones Gemahl, seine schwangere Ehefrau der Untreue verdächtigt und sie in den Kerker werfen lassen. Er war ein von rasender Eifersucht beherrschter Mann, der stets nur das sah, was er sehen wollte.

_Parallelen zu lebenden Personen sind rein zufällig_, dachte Hermine mit einem ironischen Lächeln, während sie tief ein- und ausatmete.

Snapes Zeilen, ein Zitat von Leontes, bewiesen ihr eindeutig, dass er nicht nur das Wintermärchen kannte, sondern auch die richtigen Schlüsse gezogen hatte, wer sich hinter dem Leserbrief verbarg.

Eine tiefe Röte überzog ihr Gesicht als sie sich vorstellte, wie Snape die Zeitung las und feststellte, dass sie ihn, wenn auch nicht mit ihrem richtigen Namen, verteidigt hatte.

Was mochte er dabei gedacht haben?

Ironischerweise wusste sie selbst nicht genau, warum genau es ihr unter den Nägeln gebrannt hatte, ihn gegen Rita Kimmkorns Verleumdungen zu verteidigen. Sie versuchte sich einzureden, dass sie aus Zorn gegenüber der Reporterin gehandelt hatte, aber sie wusste, dass das nicht der einzige Grund war.

Snape _war_ ein unangenehmer Mann, der taktlos, unhöflich und ungerecht war, da gab es nichts zu beschönigen. In seiner Gegenwart fiel es ihr schwer, sich zu entspannen, erst recht seit er in ihren Geist eingedrungen war und in ihren Gedanken wie in einem Buch gelesen hatte.

Im Grund genommen ergab es überhaupt keinen logischen Grund, dass sie sich geradezu dazu verpflichtet gefühlt hatte, diesen Brief an die Zeitung zu schreiben.

Aber dann dachte sie an den verlorenen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht und die Art, wie seine Augen sich überall in dem Raum umgesehen hatten, nur nicht in ihre Richtung, als er die Worte gesagt hatte, die ihre Seele betäubt hatten: „Ich bin gar nichts… und ich bin nirgendwo."

Hermine hätte es nicht zulassen können, dass er seine Arbeit verlor, das einzige, was in seinem Leben irgendwie an Normalität erinnerte.

Sie versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie sein Tagesablauf aussehen würde, wenn er nicht Heiltränke für die Apotheken herstellen würde.

Vielleicht würde er, wenn er nicht gerade bei den Potters war, von morgens bis abends nichts anderes tun als in seinem abgenutzten Sofa sitzen, die leere Hülle, die er war… er würde atmen, schlafen und essen, möglicherweise auch ein Buch lesen- aber nicht _leben_.

Der Gedanke machte sie seltsam betroffen und sie schüttelte den Kopf, als würde sie versuchen, ihn auf diese Weise loszuwerden.

Plötzlich musste sie daran denken, dass ihr Mitleid sie daran erinnerte, wie sie damals die Hauselfen- Befreiungsfront gegründet hatte.

War das hier dasselbe?

War das ihr natürlicher Drang, sich ungefragt einzumischen, Anteil an Snapes Leben zu nehmen, weil sie es nicht ertrug, dass er an den Schatten seiner Vergangenheit zu ersticken drohte, ohne überhaupt erst den Versuch zu machen, daraus hervorzutreten?

Sie nickte, als würde sie eine Frage beantworten, obwohl sie in einem versteckten Winkel ihrer Seele wusste, dass das hier sich ganz anders anfühlte als die Hauselfen- Befreiungsfront.

oOoOoOo

Viel zu schnell nahte Albus Severus' erster Geburtstag heran und Hermine sah sich mit dem Problem konfrontiert, was sie dem kleinen Jungen schenken sollte.

Er war nicht so lebhaft und bewegungsfreudig wie sein älterer Bruder James, dem sie zu seinem ersten Geburtstag einen magischen Hüpfkreisel geschenkt hatte.

Sie überlegte hin und her und fragte auch ihre älteren Kollegen, die Kinder hatten, um Rat, bis sie sich schließlich dazu entschloss, ihm ein Kinder- Kochset zu schenken, bestehend aus einer Schürze, einer Kochmütze und kleinen Kochtöpfen und Pfannen.

Von Ginny wusste sie, dass der Kleine es liebte, ihr zuzuschauen, wenn sie in der Küche das Essen zubereitete.

Spontan entschloss sie sich dazu, die Mütze und die Schürze in den Gryffindorfarben Rot und Gold zu kaufen, und sie grinste bei der Vorstellung, wie er darin aussehen würde.

Harry hatte ihr erzählt, dass lediglich Ginnys Eltern, George und natürlich Snape abends kommen würden. Bill, Fleur, Charlie und Ron waren bereits am frühen Nachmittag da gewesen. Hermine war froh über die Anwesenheit der anderen, da sie es so vermeiden konnte, mit Snape zu reden, ohne dass es sonderlich auffiel. Sie würde sich einfach mit Molly oder George in ein Gespräch vertiefen, bis sie sich guten Gewissens verabschieden konnte.

Sie bezweifelte, dass sie wusste, was sie zu ihm sagen sollte. Andererseits erschien es ihr auch unwahrscheinlich, dass Snape die Sache erwähnen würde- hätte er es direkt ansprechen wollen, hätte er schließlich genügend Gelegenheiten gehabt.

Aber warum hatte er sie dennoch wissen lassen, dass er sie durchschaut hatte?

Seufzend zwang Hermine sich dazu, nicht mehr darüber nachzudenken und hoffte stattdessen, dass der Abend keine peinlichen Überraschungen bereithalten würde.

oOoOoOo

Als Hermine um sechs Uhr abends eintraf, war George schon da und zog sie in eine stürmische Umarmung.

Es war bestimmt mehr als ein halbes Jahr her, seit sie sich das letzte Mal gesehen hatten, und obwohl so viele Jahre vergangen war, war es immer noch ein seltsames Gefühl, George ohne seinen Zwillingsbruder zu sehen.

Er war ein wenig dünner, als Hermine ihn in Erinnerung hatte, und trotz seines häufigen Lachens war in seinen Augen manchmal eine Ernsthaftigkeit, die nicht recht zu seinem ehemals so unbeschwerten Wesen passte.

„Hört mal, Leute, ich muss euch was sagen, ehe Mom und Dad auftauchen", sagte er, nachdem Hermine Albus Severus herumgewirbelt und ihm sein Geschenk überreicht hatte, das es nun mithilfe von James begeistert auspackte.

George schaute in die gespannten Gesichter, ehe er betont gleichmütig verkündete: „Ich habe letzte Woche in Mont Blistery geheiratet."

„Du has WAS?", quietschte Ginny nach einer langen Sekunde des Schweigens.

Auch Harry und Hermine starrten ihn an, als hätte er verkündet, dass er einem Fremden eine Niere gespendet hatte.

Mont Blistery war, wie Hermine wusste, das, was für Muggel Las Vegas war.

„Jep", erwiderte George grinsend. „Lorna und ich hatten spontan beschlossen, nach Mont Blistery zu fahren und ein paar Galleonen zu verspielen. In einem Casino hab ich dann in einem Anfall von Wahnsinn alles Gold, das ich bei mir trug, auf die 14 gesetzt… ihr wisst schon, der erste April, unser Geburtstag."

Hermine fiel auf, dass er von _unserem_ Geburtstag sprach- seinem und Freds, und sie schluckte schwer als ihr bewusst wurde, dass für George immer etwas fehlen würde, was ein Teil von ihm gewesen war.

„Ich sagte zu Lorna, dass ich sie auf der Stelle heirate, wenn die Zahl tatsächlich kommt… und ja, jetzt sind wir ziemlich reich- und ziemlich verheiratet."

Er schaute in die geschockten Gesichter und lachte, als niemand ein Wort sprach.

Harry war schließlich der erste, der sich fing.

„Ja, also… gratuliere, Mann! Lorna ist ein toller Fang!" Er klopfte George, nun ebenfalls grinsend, auf die Schulter und stand auf, um eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey zu holen, damit sie anstoßen konnten.

„Jaah, das ist sie… wenn auch nicht so toll wie ich!"

Ginny fiel ihrem älteren Bruder um den Hals, ehe sie ihm in die Schulter boxte und anklagend schnaufte: „Du hättest was sagen können, du Schuft!"

„Ja, sorry, wenn ich nächstes Mal beschließe, spontan zu sein, bist du garantiert die erste, die davon erfährt!"

Er zerstrubbelte Ginnys Haar und knuffte sie liebevoll in die Seite.

Auch Hermine stand auf und umarmte George, wobei sie lachend sagte: „Wenn jemand so etwas selten Bescheuertes macht, dann du, George! Ich freu mich für dich und Lorna."

„Danke, Hermine", erwiderte er strahlend, als hätte sie ihm das größte Kompliment überhaupt gemacht.

Harry stellte vier Gläser und den Feuerwhiskey auf den Tisch und schenkte allen ein.

George räusperte sich, hob sein Glas und sagte leise: „Auf Fred, der nicht hier mit uns sein kann, um als mein Trauzeuge zu verkünden, dass Lorna einen Riesenfehler macht, da er schließlich viel besser aussieht als ich."

Ein Schatten huschte über sein Gesicht, nachdem er diese Worte gesprochen hatte.

„Auf Fred", sagten Hermine, Harry und Ginny gleichzeitig, ehe sie anstießen und die anschließende Stille, die sich wie eine Decke über das Wohnzimmer ausgebreitet hatte, auf sich wirken ließen.

„Puuh", keuchte George, nachdem er die bronzefarbene Flüssigkeit auf Ex gekippt hatte. „Die Stärkung konnte ich definitiv brauchen. Mom wird ausrasten wenn sie erfährt, auf welche Weise ich geheiratet hab. Ihr gebt mir doch Rückendeckung, oder?"

„Worauf du dich verlassen kannst", erwiderte Ginny lachend.

oOoOoOo

Molly und Arthur trafen fast zeitgleich mit Snape ein, der zwar alle höflich mit Händeschütteln begrüßte, aber ansonsten durch nichts zu erkennen gab, ob ihm die Gesellschaft passte.

Seine schwarzen Augen ruhten für einen Moment ausdruckslos auf Hermine, und jeder, der ihn nicht kannte, wäre möglicherweise auf die Idee gekommen, dass die beiden überhaupt miteinander bekannt waren.

Albus Severus kicherte fröhlich, als sein Pate ihn hochhob und so leise etwas sagte, dass niemand ihn verstehen konnte.

„Oh, Severus, lass ihn mal für einen Moment runter und… nun, setz ihn einfach runter und du wirst sehen", sagte Ginny mit einem geheimnisvollen Lächeln.

Snape runzelte die Stirn, tat aber, was Ginny von ihm verlangt hatte.

Mit beiden Händen hielt er die des Jungen fest.

„Lass ihn los", instruierte Ginny leise. Snape schaute sie zweifelnd an, aber als sie nickte, gab er die Händchen von Albus zögernd frei.

Ziemlich wackelig stand der Kleine auf seinen pummeligen Beinchen da, aber dann machte er plötzlich zwei, drei unbeholfene Schritte. Als er auf den Hintern zu fallen drohte, fing Snape ihn rechtzeitig auf, und ein überraschter Ausdruck erschien auf seinem Gesicht, als er den Kopf hob.

„Seit gestern", beantwortete Harry seine ungestellte Frage. „Er hielt sich am Tisch fest und ging dann plötzlich ein paar Schritte. Er ist zwar gleich wieder hingefallen, aber hey- dein Patensohn ist kurz davor zu laufen!"

Er und Ginny strahlten in die Runde, und Molly war die erste, die ihren Enkel an sich drückte und ihm geräuschvoll einen Kuss auf die Wange gab.

„Vielleicht hätten wir ihm doch diese Schuhroller kaufen sollen, Molly", sagte Arthur fröhlich.

„Rollschuhe", verbesserte Harry automatisch, ehe er seinem Schwiegervater gutmütig auf die Schulter klopfte. „Aber warte damit lieber, bis er siebenundzwanzig ist oder so. Ich mag die Knochen meines Kindes nämlich so, wie sie sind. Und mein Haus auch."

Arthur lachte dröhnend, und auch Harry stimmte ein.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, ob das so ein Grund zur Freude ist", sagte Ginny mit hochgezogenen Auenbrauen. „Wir haben schon genug damit zu tun, hinter James herzulaufen und aufzupassen, dass er nichts anstellt. Bei zwei kleinen, unermüdlichen Kerlen wird das alles andere als ein Vergnügen."

Aber ihre Augen strahlten, als sie liebevoll ihre zwei Söhne betrachtete, die sich wieder fröhlich Albus´ Geschenken widmeten.

„Wolltest du nicht eh abnehmen?", fragte George augenzwinkernd und duckte sich geschickt, als seine Schwester mit einem Schuh nach ihm warf.

Hermine lächelte, als sie die Weasleys betrachtete, aber dann huschten ihre Augen zu Snape, dessen Gesichtsausdruck nach wie vor Überraschung ausdrückte- und etwas, das ziemlich nach unverhohlenem Stolz aussah.

Als hätte er ihren Blick gespürt, drehte er den Kopf plötzlich in ihre Richtung und sie sah hastig weg, so als wäre sie bei etwas Verbotenem erwischt worden.

oOoOoOo

Das anschließende Kaffeetrinken war geprägt von einer ausgelassenen Unterhaltung. George amüsierte alle mit Geschichten, die er in seinem Zauberscherzeladen erlebte, und obwohl Snape sich am Gespräch nur beteiligte, wenn er direkt gefragt wurde, schien es nicht so, als würde er sich unwohl fühlen.

Hermine fragte sich, was er seinem Patenkind wohl geschenkt hatte, aber sie ahnte, dass er abwarten würde, bis alle gegangen waren, ehe er es dem Jungen gab.

„…und dann hat er die Kotzpastillen dummerweise mit den Scharfzüngige-Sprüche-Tabletten verwechselt. Hat eine ziemliche Sauerei gegeben… oh, da fällt mir ein, Professor Snape, wo wir gerade von Kotzpastillen reden… nach all den Jahren muss ich endlich gestehen, dass Fred und ich dafür verantwortlich waren, dass reihenweise Schüler den Unterricht versäumten, weil sie im Krankenflügel behandelt werden mussten."

Er hatte jenes schalkhafte Grinsen im Gesicht, das an den George von früher erinnerte- bevor er seinen Zwillingsbruder und besten Freund verloren hatte.

„George!", mahnte Molly, als wäre ihr Sohn noch immer der Teenager, der sich in Gegenwart eines Lehrers frech benahm.

„Das überrascht mich jetzt aber", erwiderte Snape ironisch. „Ich war fest davon überzeugt, dass die betreffenden Schüler zuvor in den Genuss von Hagrids Kochkünsten gekommen waren und dann im Unterricht… nun, das Beste aus sich herausholten."

Seine dünnen Lippen kräuselten sich, als George auflachte.

„Aber da Sie nun davon anfangen, muss ich Ihnen gestehen, dass ich in Ihrer ZAG- Prüfung einen Punkt abzog… den einen Punkt, der gefehlt hätte, damit Sie bestehen. Ich zog ihn ab wegen Unleserlichkeit der Schrift bei einem Wort. Die Frage war gewesen, wogegen der Grünzwirbeltrank am wirksamsten hilft."

„Keuchhusten", antwortete Hermine prompt, und errötete, als Snape sie spöttisch musterte.

„Vielen Dank, Miss Granger. Leider war Mr. Weasleys Schrift so unleserlich, dass ich der festen Überzeugung war, er hätte statt Keuchhusten ‚Kuchenessen' hingeschrieben."

Er zuckte gespielt bedauernd die Schultern, aber George lachte auf.

„Nichts für ungut", sagte er, nachdem er sich beruhigt hatte. „Ich hätte es mir eh nie verziehen, wenn ich mehr ZAGs als Fred erhalten hätte. Und außerdem ist aus mir ja doch noch was Anständiges geworden, oder?"

Molly kämpfte mit dem Drang, ihren erwachsenen Sohn zu tadeln, aber noch ehe sie etwas sagen konnte, begann George hastig: „Da jetzt scheinbar der richtige Augenblick gekommen ist, um Geständnisse zu machen, will ich euch auch noch was sagen."

Er drehte sich zu seinen Eltern, die ihn schickalsergeben ansahen und verkündete, was er zuvor Harry, Ginny und Hermine erzählt hatte.

Das alles sprudelte so schnell aus ihm hervor, dass man ihm kaum folgen konnte, aber offensichtlich hatte Molly die wichtigsten Details aufgeschnappt.

„Geheiratet? In Mont Blistery?"

Sie drehte sich zu ihrem Mann, so als wolle sie ihn fragen, was sie bloß bei der Erziehung falsch gemacht hatten, aber Arthur schien den ersten Schock überraschend schnell überwunden zu haben.

Es dauerte eine Weile und viel gutes Zureden seitens Harry und Ginny, bis Molly akzeptiert hatte, dass ihr Sohn in einer völlig verrückten, ungeplanten Aktion und ohne die Anwesenheit seiner Familie geheiratet hatte.

„Ich hätte eh nie mit so einem riesen Brimborium geheiratet, wie es damals bei Bill und Fleur war", sagte George sanft. „Weder Fred noch ich. Ich wette, er wäre stolz auf mich."

Plötzlich kullerten Tränen über Mollys rundlichen Wangen, als sie George an sich zog und ihn umarmte.

Zweifellos, dachte Hermine, war auch sie in diesem Augenblick in Gedanken bei ihrem toten Sohn, der bei einem so wichtigen Ereignis im Leben seines Zwillingsbruders nicht hatte anwesend sein können.

Hermine fühlte sich seltsam fehl am Platz, als sie spürte, wie die Weasleys enger zusammen rückten. Dies war irgendwie zu persönlich und zu privat, als dass sie es ertrug, dabei zu sitzen.

Unauffällig erhob sie sich von ihrem Stuhl, ging hinüber zu den spielenden Kindern und hockte sich vor Albus Severus.

„Na, wollen wir mal deine Kochmütze und die Schürze anprobieren?", fragte sie leise.

Sie deutete auf ihr Geschenk und als Albus kicherte, setzte sie ihm die Mütze auf.

Er quiekte fröhlich und befühlte mit seinen Händchen die ungewohnte Kopfbedeckung.

Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus sah sie, dass auch Snape langsam aufstand und in Richtung Badezimmer verschwand.

Sie zweifelte nicht daran, dass es ihm höchst unangenehm war, in dieser intimen Atmosphäre von Trauer und gleichzeitiger liebevoller Erinnerung anwesend zu sein.

„Komm, Al", sagte sie zu dem Kleinen, hob ihn hoch und ging mit ihm in die Küche, während James lieber mit den übrigen Geschenken sitzen blieb.

Der Junge hatte offenbar große Freude daran, mit einem Holzkochlöffel in den kleinen Pfannen und Töpfen herumzurühren, die Hermine mit einem gemurmelten „Accio", herbeigezaubert hatte.

„Da sind Sie sich aber ziemlich sicher, nicht wahr, Miss Granger?", hörte sie plötzlich Snapes Stimme hinter sich.

Sie wirbelte herum.

Mit einem spöttischen Grinsen deutete er auf die Mütze in den typischen Gryffindorfarben.

„Die Anzeichen deuten jedenfalls darauf hin", entgegnete sie. „Seine Eltern waren beide in Gryffindor."

„Sie haben von Kindern keine Ahnung." Snape schaute sie mit einem undeutbaren Blick an, während sie sich fragte, was ihn dazu bewogen haben mochte, ihr in die Küche zu folgen.

„Dass ausgerechnet _Sie_ das sagen, Professor", schnappte sie.

Unbeeindruckt kam er einige Schritte näher. „Ich würde hundert Galleonen wetten, dass er nach Slytherin kommt."

„Oh, ich gehe mit und erhöhe auf hundertfünfzig, dass er ein Gryffindor wird, durch und durch."

Kampflustig hob sie ihr Kinn.

Snape betrachtete sie, während seine Mundwinkel zuckten. „Sie haben diese Mimik so oft benutzt, Miss Granger, Sie sollten sie sich patentieren lassen."

Sie setzte zu einer bissigen Bemerkung an, aber dann überraschte es sie selbst, als sie sich plötzlich leise sagen hörte: „Der Junge bedeutet Ihnen viel, nicht wahr?"

Er hatte wieder jenen entrückten Gesichtsausdruck, bei dem sie nicht wusste, ob er sie gehört hatte oder ob er überhaupt antworten würde.

Aber dann wandte er den Blick zu dem spielenden Kind, und sie wusste, dass er gar nicht wirklich zu ihr sprach, als er leise sagte: „Durch ihn fühle ich mich… lebendig."

Das letzte Wort sprach er so leise aus, als wäre er selbst nicht sicher, ob es sich richtig anfühlte.

Hermine schluckte und sah betreten zu Boden.

Sie wollte etwas sagen, aber sie wusste nicht wie und was. Es fühlte sich irgendwie an wie damals, als sie Sirius´ Haus betreten hatten und festgestellt hatten, dass Moody einen Zauber gesprochen hatte der bewirkte, dass die Zunge wie festgeklebt am Gaumen saß, nur mit dem Unterschied, dass die Barriere jetzt aus ihrem Inneren herauskam und nicht auf einen Zauber zurückzuführen war.

„Es wäre nicht möglich, sich lebendig zu fühlen, wenn nicht das, was verloren gegangen ist, wieder auftaucht", sagte sie schließlich leise, als sie die Sprache wieder fand, sich plötzlich an Shakespeares Wintermärchen erinnernd.

Leontes hatte, nachdem er voller Reue begriffen hatte, welch schrecklichen Schaden er angerichtet hatte, indem er seine schwangere Frau in den Kerker werfen ließ, gesagt, er werde ohne Erben bleiben, wenn das, was verloren gegangen sei, nicht wieder auftauche.

Bei Snape war es nicht der Erbe, sondern der Funke, den er verloren hatte, um einen Lebenswillen zu haben… und er hatte ihn offenbar wieder gefunden.

Snape wandte sich ihr zu, und in seinem Blick lag eine Art stummes Verständnis, die es unnötig machte, dass sie ein Wort darüber verloren.

Beiden war klar, dass sie die schwachen, aber dennoch vorhandenen Parallelen sahen, die es zum Wintermärchen gab, und beide wussten ebenso, dass es besser war, wenn es bei ihrem Schweigen blieb.

Und während sie Snape zusah, wie er aus der Küche ging, wurde Hermine schlagartig klar, was er hatte sagen wollen, indem er ihr dieses Zitat von Leontes geschrieben hatte:

„_Fahre immer fort, fahre immer fort: Du kannst nicht zu viel sagen - - ich hab' es verdient, daß mir alle Zungen das Bitterste sagen, was sie können."_

Es war seine Art, ihren Leserbrief anzuerkennen und sich gleichzeitig für das, was in seinem Haus vorgefallen war, als er in ihre Gedanken eingedrungen war, zu entschuldigen.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Es war einige Wochen vor Weihnachten, als Hermine von Ginny erfuhr, dass Professor McGonagall, die Hogwarts nun seit einigen Jahren leitete, eine neue Tradition einzuführen gedachte.

„Sie hat sich wohl mit ziemlich vielen Leuten beraten, darunter auch mit Mom, und es ist jetzt anscheinend beschlossene Sache- der letzte Tag vor den Weihnachtsferien wird der Ehemaligen- Tag." Ginny grinste, während sie es sich in Hermines winziger Küche gemütlich machte.

„Vermutlich werden wir also in den nächsten Tagen Post von Hogwarts bekommen. Ich denke jedenfalls- was ist mit dir, Hermine?"

Ginny, der aufgefallen war, dass ihre beste Freundin plötzlich blass geworden war, starrte sie erschrocken an.

„Es ist nichts", versicherte Hermine hastig, „es ist nur, ich war nicht mehr in Hogwarts seit… du weißt schon. Seit der Schlacht."

„Aber würde es dich denn nicht freuen, die Schule und all die Leute wiederzusehen? Zu erfahren, was sie machen und was aus ihnen geworden ist?", fragte Ginny leise.

„Doch", erwiderte Hermine mit einem nachdenklichen Lächeln, „schon. Ich bin albern, ich weiß. Es ist irgendwie nur so ein seltsames Gefühl, verstehst du?"

Ginny nickte, und ein Schatten huschte über ihr schönes Gesicht. „Glaubst du nicht, dass ich daran werde denken müssen, dass mein Bruder dort gestorben ist? Oder Remus und Tonks? Aber sieh mal, Hermine, wir verbinden auch so viele schöne Erinnerungen mit Hogwarts… meinst du nicht, dass diese überwiegen werden? Und schließlich ist es auch der Ort, an dem wir Voldemort vernichtet haben."

„Du meinst, Harry hat ihn vernichtet", korrigierte Hermine sie mit einem Lächeln, das sich plötzlich wie selbstverständlich auf ihr Gesicht legte. „_Wir_ haben nur zugeschaut und hatten Todesangst."

Ginny grinste und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Jaah, sicher hat er das. Aber es klingt irgendwie cooler, wenn ich uns alle auch mit einbeziehe."

Hermine fühlte eine jähe Welle der Zuneigung für ihre Freundin, die sie so gut verstand. Schließlich hatten sie um dieselben Menschen gezittert, dieselben betrauert. Sie hatten mehr geteilt, als andere ihr ganzes Leben lang teilen würden, und Hermine war dankbar, dass sie jemanden hatte, der ihre Gedanken und Ängste nachvollzog, ohne dass sie auch nur ein Wort darüber verlieren musste.

oOoOoOo

Hermine atmete tief die eiskalte Luft ein, während sie die schneebedeckten Ländereien von Hogwarts betrachtete, die sich wie eine unendliche Fläche vor ihr erstreckten.

„Es ist überwältigend, oder?", sagte Harry leise, während er zum Schloss hinaufstarrte, das eindrucksvoll wie eh und je vor ihnen lag.

Sie waren gemeinsam Appariert, er, Ginny und Hermine, und für eine Weile standen sie einfach nur da und sogen den altvertrauten Anblick in sich auf.

„Seht mal, Hagrid ist zu Hause", rief Ginny und deutete auf die Rauchkringel, die aus dem Schornstein von Hagrids Hütte in den grauen Winterhimmel hinaufstiegen.

Gemeinsam setzten sie sich in Bewegung und nur wenige Augenblicke später klopfte Harry an die massive Holztür.

„Herein", dröhnte es von drinnen, und während Harry die Klinke herunterdrückte, fühlte Hermine sich plötzlich wieder wie die Schülerin von damals, als sie, Ron und Harry sich bei jeder Gelegenheit aus dem Schloss geschlichen hatten, um den Wildhüter zu besuchen.

„Beim Barte des Merlin", entfuhr es dem Halbriesen, als er seine Besucher erkannte, „kommt rein, kommt rein!"

Mit einer erstaunlichen Geschwindigkeit für so einen großen Mann überbrückte Hagrid die Distanz zu ihnen und in der nächsten Sekunde hatte er Harry umarmt, der einen Schmerzensschrei nicht unterdrücken konnte. „Du tust mir weh", japste er, aber genau wie Hagrid strahlte er über das ganze Gesicht.

„Tschuldigung", sagte der Wildhüter, während in seinen käferschwarzen Augen Tränen zu schimmern begannen. „Hab nicht aufgepasst, war'n bisschen ungestüm, tut mir leid. Es ist so schön, euch wiederzusehen!"

Er umarmte auch Hermine und Ginny, und obwohl er sich bei den jungen Frauen Mühe gab, sanfter zu sein, fühlte sich Hermine, nachdem sie losgelassen worden war, als wäre ihre Lunge auf die Hälfte ihres Volumens zusammengepresst worden.

„Wir freuen uns auch, Hagrid", antwortete Harry stellvertretend für alle drei.

Natürlich hatten sie sich mit Hagrid in den letzten Jahren gelegentlich in der Winkelgasse getroffen, wenn er Besorgungen für die Schule machte, aber hier mit ihm in seiner Hütte zu sein war ein ganz anderes Gefühl.

Während sie sich an den Tisch setzten, sah Hermine sich um und bemerkte, dass Hagrid eine der Wände mit einigen Zeitungsschnipseln und –ausschnitten zugeklebt hatte. Es waren, wie sie mit einem Gefühl von Rührung feststellte, Berichte über sie selbst und Harry und Ron, inklusive der drei Schokofroschkarten, die es von ihnen gab.

„Oh Hagrid", murmelte sie, als er ihren Blick bemerkte und seine große Pranke auf ihre Hand legte.

„Hab alles gesammelt, was es über euch gab", brummte er mit seiner tiefen Stimme. „War nich´ viel, da ihr ja nie Interviews gebt, aber als Kingsley Harry zum Leiter des Aurorenbüros ernannt hat, hat das natürlich dringestanden in der Zeitung, und ´türlich auch, dass du wahrscheinlich als jüngstes Mitglied seit Jahrhunderten in dieses magische-Gesetze-Dings aufgenommen wirst. Ich bin so stolz auf euch alle", sagte er, während nun dicke Tränen aus seinen Augenwinkeln in den wirren Bart kullerten.

Hermine begegnete Harrys Blick und sie erkannte, dass er genau wie sie selbst gerührt war über die Art, wie ihr Freund Anteil an ihren Leben nahm.

„Wir haben dir was mitgebracht, Hagrid", murmelte Ginny leise und überreichte ihm eine große Flasche Feuerwhiskey. „Und hier sind Bilder von unseren Jungs."

Sie gab dem Halbriesen die Fotos von James und Albus Severus.

„Der hier wird ein richtiger Rabauke", gluckste Hagrid, wobei er auf ein Foto von James deutete, der durch das Bild flitzte. „Genau wie du, Harry… vielleicht noch ein bisschen frecher." Er strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.

„Und der Knirps hier… trägt seine zwei Namen zu Recht, da bin ich sicher."

Er wischte sich die Augen an seinem Ärmel, und Hermine hatte die Vermutung, dass sich die Bilder bald auf der Wand wiederfinden würden.

Hagrid schnäuzte sich lautstark in sein geblümtes Taschentuch, das die Ausmaße einer Tischdecke hatte, und krächzte dann:  
"Wie wär's mit'm Schlückchen von dem Feuerwhiskey hier? Schätze, wir könnten den alle gut gebrauchen jetzt."

„Hagrid, es ist grad mal Nachmittag!", grinste Ginny.

„Oh, und es würd´ wohl kein'n guten Eindruck machen, wenn ihr angeheitert im Schloss auftaucht. Aber den Whiskey heben wir trotzdem uns für später auf." Er zwinkerte ihnen zu und sie konnten einfach nicht anders, als zurückzugrinsen.

„Und jetzt raus mit euch, Professor McGonagall wartet schon auf euch. Ich muss noch die Tiere füttern und mich dann in Schale werfen. Wir seh'n uns später!"

Er verabschiedete sie an der Tür, und Hermine musste das Kichern unterdrücken, als sie an Hagrids fürchterlichen braunen, haarigen Anzug dachte, den er zweifellos immer noch hatte.

oOoOoOoO

Hogwarts war fast genauso, wie Hermine es in Erinnerung hatte, und ein Gefühl von Demut ergriff sie, als sie den Blick durch die Große Halle schweifen ließ, die bereits festlich dekoriert war. Die Teile des Schlosses, die bei der Schlacht zerstört worden waren, waren wieder aufgebaut worden, und obwohl alles wieder so schien wie vor dem großen Kampf, herrschte dennoch eine andere Atmosphäre hier, fast so als würde das alte Gemäuer wissen, was sich hier abgespielt hatte.

Langsam setzte Hermine einen Fuß vor den anderen und betrachtete die steinernen Wände und die Gemälde.

„Ich freue mich so, dass ihr gekommen seid. Ich hab euch eben gesehen, als ich aus dem Fenster sah", hörten sie eine vertraute Stimme hinter sich und sie drehten sich alle drei zu Minerva McGonagall um, die sie mit einem warmen Lächeln betrachtete.

Ihr Gesicht wies mehr Falten auf als damals und ihr Haar, das wie üblich zu einem straffen Knoten zusammengebunden war, war von mehr grauen Haaren durchzogen, aber ihre leuchtenden Augen ließen sie jünger als jemals zuvor wirken.

Sie machte Anstalten, jedem von ihnen die Hand zu geben, aber dann wurde daraus doch eine herzliche Umarmung.

„Es ist toll, wieder in Hogwarts zu sein", sagte Ginny leise. „Ich hab ganz vergessen oder nie wirklich wahrgenommen, wie eindrucksvoll und irgendwie… erhaben das alles hier ist."

Sie wechselten noch einige Worte mit der Schulleiterin, die sich jedoch nach einiger Zeit entschuldigte, da sie noch einiges zu erledigen hatte. Mit dem Versprechen, sich am Abend bei der Feier zusammenzusetzen, verschwand sie wieder und ließ die drei alleine.

„Es war eine gute Idee, ein bisschen früher zu kommen, Harry. Ich glaube ich brauche diese Ruhe auch, um alles auf mich wirken zu lassen", murmelte Hermine.

So viele glückliche Stunden hatte sie in diesem Schloss verbracht und während sie sich umsah, strömten die Erinnerungen auf sie ein. Sie dachte an die vielen Mahlzeiten, die sie hier zusammen mit ihren Klassenkameraden eingenommen hatte, an Dumbledores Reden vor Schuljahrbeginn, an die Eulenpost morgens… sie erinnerte sich an den Geruch von altem Pergament in der Bibliothek, das stille Wissen, das zwischen Buchdeckel gepresst war, sie erinnerte sich an größere und kleinere Triumphe und Niederlagen.

Das Schloss bedeutete ein Stück glücklicher, unbeschwerter Jugend für sie, und gleichzeitig auch den Verlust kindlicher Unschuld, genommen durch einen unerbittlichen Krieg, den sie zwar gewonnen, dafür aber einen hohen Preis bezahlt hatten.

Die Gesichter der Toten drängten sich in ihren Erinnerungen auf, starre Augen, die blicklos an die Decke schauten.

Und plötzlich wurde ihr alles zuviel, die sich vermischenden Gefühle machten sie benommen und schwindlig.

„Ich… ich denke, ich würde gerne nach Hogsmead gehen und Aberforth besuchen", stammelte sie, aber Harry und Ginny hörten sie gar nicht.

Hand in Hand standen sie da und starrten auf die Stelle, wo Harry und Voldemort sich vor Jahren gegenübergestanden hatten.

Hastig drehte Hermine sich um und verließ die Große Halle, lief an Schülern vorbei, die ihr verwundert hinterher schauten und fühlte sich erst in der Lage zu atmen, als sie im Freien war.

oOoOoOoO

Wie Puderzucker lag der Schnee auf den Dächern der Häuser in Hogsmead, das, wie Hermine wusste, das einzige Dorf Großbritanniens war, das ausschließlich von Hexen und Zauberern bewohnt war. Niemand nahm Notiz von ihr, während sie hier und da stehen blieb und die Schaufenster betrachtete.

Sie winkte Madam Rosmerta zu, die vor den Drei Besen mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabs den Weg zum Eingang vom Schnee befreite. Die Wirtin winkte fröhlich zurück und lud Hermine ein, einen heißen Kakao zu trinken, aber Hermine lehnte höflich ab. Tatsächlich erwog sie für einen Moment, Aberforth zu besuchen, aber als sie zum Eberskopf herübersah, bemerkte sie, dass kein Licht hinter den verstaubten Fenstern brannte. Offensichtlich war niemand da.

Ohne Eile wanderte Hermine durch die Straßen und Gassen, und mit jedem Schritt fühlte sie sich ruhiger. Sie spürte, dass sie jetzt bereit war, zum Schloss zurückzukehren, und während sie den Weg zurückging, bemerkte sie plötzlich die einsame Gestalt, die an dem verrotteten Zaun stand und reglos zur Heulenden Hütte hinaufstarrte, die auf dem Hügel vor dem Dorf lag.

Etwas in ihr fühlte sich an, als würde eine eiskalte Hand ihre Eingeweide zerquetschen, während sie sich ihm näherte.

Obwohl er den knirschenden Schnee unter ihren Füßen zweifellos wahrnahm, drehte er sich nicht zu ihr um. Von Harry wusste sie, dass er ebenfalls zugesagt hatte, zur Ehemaligen- Feier zu kommen, aber sie hätte nie geglaubt, ihm an diesem Ort zu begegnen.

Sein fahles Gesicht war der Hüte zugewandt und er rührte sich auch nicht, als sie neben ihm stehen blieb.

Sie öffnete den Mund, bereit, etwas zu sagen, aber kein Wort kam über ihre Lippen, als sie sein Gesicht von der Seite betrachtete.

Sie wusste nicht, wie lange er schon dort gestanden hatte, vermutlich wusste er es selbst nicht einmal, und sie spürte den widersprüchlichen Drang, neben ihm stehen zu bleiben und wegzulaufen.

„Erzählen Sie mir, wie es war in jener Nacht", sagte er plötzlich mit leiser, bittender Stimme.

Sie starrte ihn an, unsicher, ob er diese Worte wirklich gesagt hatte.

„Erinnern Sie sich denn nicht?", flüsterte sie erstickt, und endlich drehte er sich zu ihr um und sah sie mit jenem toten, leeren Blick an, bei dem sich ihr Innerstes verkrampfte.

Sein maskenhaftes Gesicht war bleicher, als sie es je gesehen hatte, und sie schluckte, als sie ihn sagen hörte: „Es ist, als wäre es jemandem anderen passiert und nicht mir. Ich sehe die Dinge die geschehen sind wie durch einen Schleier, einen Nebel… nichts ist klar und deutlich, wie ein Traum."

Hermine wollte nicht an die Nacht denken, die so viele, geliebte Menschen mit ihrem Leben bezahlt hatten, aber als sie seinen Blick auf sich ruhen spürte, kamen die Worte wie von selbst.

„Wir waren unter dem Tarnumhang versteckt… Harry, Ron und ich. Und Sie waren da mit Voldemort… Sie versuchten ihn zu überreden, zum Schloss zurückzugehen, um Harry zu suchen, aber er ging nicht darauf ein… er fragte Sie nach dem Elderstab, warum er nicht richtig für ihn arbeitet. Sie wichen seinen Fragen immer wieder aus und versuchten ihn zu überzeugen, dass es besser wäre, wenn Sie nach Harry suchten, aber er… er sagte, dass er den Grund wüsste, warum er nicht der wahre Meister des Stabs ist."

Sie fühlte sich seltsam hohl, während sie die Worte sprach, wie eine Marionette, die jemand anders dirigierte.

„Nagini… die Schlange war in diesem verzauberten Käfig und dann sagte er, dass der Stab nicht richtig funktioniere, weil Sie sein wahrer Meister seien. Sie… Sie wichen aus, aber dann vollführte er einen Zauber, und Sie waren mit Kopf und Schultern in dem Käfig gefangen."

Ihre Stimme wurde brüchiger, als sie vor ihrem inneren Auge die Szenen ablaufen sah, und der Schmerz kam plötzlich und unerwartet.

„Die Schlange biss zu… und Ihre Knie gaben nach, und…"

Sie sprach nicht weiter, aber es wäre auch nicht nötig gewesen. Mit einer Hand fuhr er zu seinem Hals, an dem die hässliche Narbe sichtbar war, die Naginis Fangzähne hinterlassen hatten.

Er starrte sie an, lange und durchdringend.

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte mich erinnern", sagte er nach einer langen Sekunde des Schweigens.

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte es vergessen", erwiderte sie. Sie hatte nicht gemerkt, dass sie weinte, bis sie die Tränen heiß auf ihren Wangen spürte, aber sie wischte sie nicht fort.

Mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung hob er seinen linken Arm und eine wahnwitzige Sekunde lang glaubte sie, er würde sie schlagen wollen. Aber dann rollte er den Ärmel seines Umhangs hoch und betrachtete das Dunkle Mal, das in seine blasse Haut eingebrannt war, und sein Blick war voller Selbsthass, als er die Schlange mit dem Zeigefinger seiner anderen Hand nachfuhr.

Und er brauchte nichts zu sagen, sie verstand auch so… verstand, dass er sich verantwortlich fühlte für so viel Leid, das Menschen zugefügt worden war, verstand, dass Reue manchmal einfach nicht genug war, um sich selbst vergeben zu können, verstand, dass er sich manchmal wünschte, man hätte ihn einfach in der Hütte liegengelassen.

Sie wusste nicht, warum sie es tat, aber ihre Hand berührte zögernd seinen Unterarm, strich über das Stück Haut, unter der sie etwas pulsieren fühlte wie ein verletztes Tier, das sich im Todeskampf wand.

Ihre Finger kämpften gegen seine Gänsehaut, verursachten sie vielleicht auch, sie war sich nicht sicher, und er ließ es geschehen, vielleicht zu überrascht, um sie wegzuschütteln, vielleicht auch einfach unfähig, etwas anderes zu tun, als sie anzustarren, als wäre er nicht sicher, ob das wirklich geschah.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N**: _ihr Lieben, ich hoffe ihr hattet ein schönes Weihnachtsfest mit tollen Geschenken und allem Drum und Dran. Es tut mir leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat, bis ich den Teil hier fertig hatte, ich war in den letzten Tagen sehr beschäftigt mit Jobsuche etc. _

_In diesem Teil erwartet euch am Anfang und Am Ende Snape, und dazwischen gibt's ein Widersehen mit jeder Menge bekannter Leute… ich wüsche euch viel Spaß!_

Seine Haut fühlte sich unter ihren Fingern kühl und auf eine seltsame Art unwirklich an. Die Berührung erinnerte sie plötzlich an ihren ersten und einzigen Besuch bei Madame Toussauds in London, als sie ein kleines Mädchen gewesen war und staunend die Wachsfiguren betrachtet hatte, die so täuschend echt gewesen waren, so als wären sie nur einen Wimpernschlag vom Leben entfernt.

„Warum tun Sie das?", fragte er überraschend sanft, und sie wusste, dass er nicht ihre Hand auf seinem Arm meinte…jedenfalls nicht nur.

Hermine schaute auf in sein fahles Gesicht, das wie üblich von seinem schwarzen Haar umrahmt war, und sie wollte etwas erwidern, weil ihr schien, dass die Antwort ganz simpel war, aber zu ihrem Erstaunen musste sie feststellen, dass ihr Mund sich öffnete und wieder schloss, ohne dass sie auch nur ein Wort gesagt hatte.

Begriffe wie Mitgefühl und Anteilnahme schwirrten in ihrem Kopf umher, aber sie wusste, dass er das weder hören wollte noch dass sie es sagen konnte.

„Ich weiß es nicht", flüsterte sie also leise, während sie ihren Blick abwandte.

Er löste seinen Arm von ihrem Griff, nicht ruckartig und auch nicht gewaltsam, aber dennoch kam es ihr so vor, als hätte sie etwas Verbotenes getan.

„Tut mir leid", murmelte sie, nicht wissend, wofür sie sich eigentlich entschuldigte, aber irgendwie schien ihr das angebracht. „Ich… ich lasse Sie jetzt allein."

Noch während sie sich umdrehte, um zu gehen, hörte sie ihn etwas sagen, und sie blieb augenblicklich stehen.

„Vor einiger Zeit sagten Sie, ich wäre zu feige zum Leben und zu feige zum Sterben, erinnern Sie sich?"

Wie in Zeitlupe wandte sie sich wieder zu ihm um, um seinem Blick zu begegnen.

„Ich war aufgebracht, als ich das sagte", begann sie eilig, „ich wollte nicht…"

„Doch, Sie wollten genau das ausdrücken, Miss Granger", unterbrach er sie, und sie wusste, dass es sinnlos war, es abzustreiten, ebenso wie sie wusste, dass er selbst erkannt hatte, wie viel Wahrheit in ihren Worten steckte.

oOoOoOo

Im Schloss angekommen, hatte Hermine einige Mühe, Harry und Ginny wiederzufinden, da sich inzwischen viele ehemalige Schüler und Lehrer eingefunden hatte. Ihr war klar, dass sie McGonagalls Begrüßungsrede verpasst haben musste, aber nun ließ es sich nicht mehr ändern. Hier und da sah sie vertraute Gesichter und hörte bekannte Stimmen, aber ihre beiden Freunde konnte sie in der Menschenmenge nicht ausmachen.

„Hermine…hey!" Sie wirbelte herum und sah plötzlich Ron vor sich stehen, der sie mit einem merkwürdig festgefrorenen Lächeln betrachtete.

„Ron!" Ihr Impuls, ihn zu umarmen, wurde augenblicklich im Keim erstickt, als sie die junge Frau neben ihm bemerke, die seine linke Hand festhielt.

„Hermine, das ist Cecilia ", sagte Ron ungewohnt förmlich, während er sich mit seiner freien Hand hastig durch die Haare fuhr, was er, wie Hermine wusste, immer dann tat, wenn er den Eindruck erwecken wollte, dass alles in bester Ordnung war. Es war offensichtlich, dass er sich vor diesem Zusammentreffen gefürchtet hatte, aber Hermine glaubte in seinem Blick zu erkennen, wie viel ihm daran lag, dass diese Begegnung so angenehm wie möglich verlief.

„Oh, hallo Cecilia", sagte Hermine lächelnd, während sie der kleineren Frau die Hand entgegenstreckte. „Freut mich, dich kennenzulernen. Ich bin Hermine."

„Freut mich auch."

Cecilia schüttelte die ausgestreckte Hand, wobei ihr Lächeln etwas verkrampft wirkte. Zweifellos wusste sie bestens darüber Bescheid, wer Hermine war und in welcher Beziehung die beiden zueinander gestanden hatten.

Ein peinliches Schweigen entstand.

„Jaah, also… wollen wir uns nicht setzen?", fragte Ron, während er sich in der Großen Halle umschaute. „Seht mal, da hinten sind Harry, Ginny und Neville!" Erleichtert deutete er auf den Tisch, an dem die drei saßen und setzte sich, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, in Bewegung. Hermine und Cecilia folgten ihm.

„Hey Leute", sagte er, als sie bei dem Tisch angekommen waren, nickte in die Runde und legte einen Arm um seine Begleiterin, die unsicher zu ihm aufschaute.

„Das ist meine Freundin Cecilia, ich glaube ich habe sie… äh, erwähnt, als ich bei euch war." Er schaute zu Harry und zu seiner Schwester, wobei seine Ohren rot anliefen.

„Ooch, das ein oder andere Mal", feixte Ginny, ehe sie zur Seite rückte, so dass das Paar neben ihnen Platz nehmen konnte. „Wir haben uns schon gefragt, wann wir dich mal zu Gesicht bekommen", fügte sie zu Cecilia gewandt hinzu, die das Lächeln schüchtern erwiderte.

Hermine begrüßte Neville, der sich sichtlich freute, sie zu sehen, und obwohl sie spürte, dass Harry und Ginny sie fragend und ein wenig besorgt musterten, vermied sie es, in ihre Richtung zu schauen.

Sie konnte nicht leugnen, dass sie einen Stich des Bedauerns fühlte, als sie Ron und seine Freundin beobachtete, gleichzeitig aber war sie erleichtert, dass Cecilia offensichtlich eine zurückhaltende, aber liebenswürdige junge Frau war.

Immer wieder suchte ihr Exfreund ihren Blick, so als würde er auf irgendein Zeichen warten, dass sie mit seiner Wahl einverstanden war, und als Hermine glaubte, dass niemand sie beobachtete, nickte sie ihm leicht zu.

Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, dass eine andere Frau ihren Platz eingenommen hatte, und obwohl Ron ihr schon vor einiger Zeit erzählt hatte, dass er sich mit jemandem traf, konnte Hermine es nicht vermeiden, dass der Anblick wehtat. Nicht, weil sie Ron das Glück nicht gönnte oder weil sie noch an ihm hing, sondern weil ihr dadurch umso deutlicher bewusst wurde, wie einsam sie selbst war.

oOoOoOo

Trotz des aufwühlenden Erlebnisses mit Snape in Hogsmeade und der Begegnung mit Ron und der Frau an seiner Seite wurde es überraschenderweise ein Tag, an den Hermine später gerne zurückdenken würde.

Sie trafen im Verlauf des Abends auf viele ihrer ehemaligen Schulkameraden und erfuhren nicht nur, dass Parvati Patil in Frankreich sehr erfolgreich Mode für junge Hexen entwarf, sondern auch dass Seamus Finnigan und Dean Thomas zusammen eine Kneipe in London führten, was weder Harry noch Ron gewusst hatten. Neville, der nun schon seit einiger Zeit an Hogwarts Kräuterkunde unterrichtete, schien bei den Schülern beliebt zu sein, woran niemand von ihnen ernsthaft gezweifelt hätte, und doch fühlte Hermine einen jähen Anflug von Stolz, als sie mitbekam, wie einer seiner ehemaligen Schüler Neville auf die Schulter tippte und sagte: „Ich wollte Ihnen nur noch mal danken, dass Sie mir letztes Jahr bei der Heilwurzelbestimmung so geholfen haben, Professor Longbottom. Ohne Sie hätte ich die Prüfung nicht geschafft!"

Als Ron und Cecilia auf die Tanzfläche zusteuerten, rutschte Ginny zu ihr herüber und fragte leise: „Wie geht's dir, Hermine?"

„Gut", antwortete Hermine prompt. „Ich wirke vielleicht nicht so, aber es macht mir nichts aus. Ehrlich."

Sie beobachtete, wie Ron die dunkelhaarige Frau lachend herumwirbelte. Cecilia schien ihn zu vergöttern, und Hermine schoss durch den Kopf, dass Ron selbst nach all den Jahren derselbe geblieben war… trotz all der Anerkennung durch die Zauberergemeinschaft würde er seine Unsicherheit, was gewisse Dinge betraf, nie ablegen können. Vielleicht brauchte er einfach jemanden, der ihn bewunderte und ihm immer wieder die Bestätigung gab, die er brauchte… und vielleicht war Cecilia genau die Frau, die dafür geschaffen war.

„Ich habe Snape vorhin getroffen, als ich in Hogsmeade war", sagte Hermine leise zu Ginny. Sie hatte gar nicht vorgehabt, davon zu erzählen, aber nun waren die Worte heraus und Ginny sah sie erstaunt an.

Hermine berichtete, was passiert war, wobei sie verschwieg, dass sie seinen Arm berührt hatte.

Sie wusste nicht genau, warum sie das für sich behalten wollte. Nicht, dass es ihr peinlich war, so gehandelt zu haben, aber aus irgendeinem Grund wollte sie nicht, dass irgendjemand davon erfuhr, noch nicht einmal Ginny.

„Weißt du, selbst nach all den Monaten, die Severus nun schon zu uns kommt, kann ich nicht behaupten dass ich wüsste, wie er wirklich ist. Ich meine, klar, natürlich unterhalten wir uns und so, aber er lässt nie durchblicken, was er denkt oder fühlt. Abgesehen von Al. Ich bin davon überzeugt, dass der Kleine ihm ans Herz gewachsen ist. Aber wenn ich mir vorstelle, wie er da steht und die Heulende Hütte anstarrt… er tut mir unendlich leid, Hermine. Ich würde gerne etwas tun, damit er nicht ganz so verloren im Leben dasteht, aber das einzige, was ich ihm anbieten kann, ist ein Platz in Als Leben. Ich denke nicht, dass er viel Wert auf meine oder Harrys Freundschaft legt. Und ich kann mir auch nicht vorstellen, dass er sich jemals wieder für eine Frau interessieren könnte… nicht nach Lily."

„Eine Frau?" Nachdenklich kaute Hermine auf ihrer Unterlippe. Seltsamerweise war ihr der Gedanke nie gekommen, Snape in Verbindung mit einer weiblichen Person zu sehen. Die Vorstellung war so unpassend wie Schnee im Hochsommer, und doch wunderte sich Hermine, dass sie es so abwegig fand, was vermutlich daran lag, dass er ihr ehemaliger Lehrer war. Es war eine weit verbreitete, wenn auch etwas kindische Vorstellung unter Schülern, dass ihre Lehrer asexuell waren. Jedenfalls hatte sich Hermine nie vorstellen können, dass die Professoren Flitwick, Sprout oder McGonagall verheiratet waren oder Liebesbeziehungen hatten. Bei Snape kam noch erschwerend hinzu, dass jeglicher Vergleich mit ihm und so etwas wie Romantik schon im Ansatz scheiterte.

„Wo sollte er auch eine kennenlernen?", fuhr Ginny fort. „Es gibt nur drei Orte, an denen er sich regelmäßig aufhält: Bei uns, beim Apotheker, um die Tränke abzuliefern oder Bestellungen entgegenzunehmen oder bei sich zu Hause."

„Über wen tratscht ihr schon wieder?"

Harry, der ein Tablett mit Getränken holen gegangen war, setzte sich wieder neben seine Frau und grinste sie an.

„Wir tratschen nicht, wir stellen nur fest" korrigierte Ginny und boxte ihm spielerisch in die Rippen.

„Das ist für mich ein und dasselbe", entgegnete er trocken. „Aber wo ihr schon dabei seid… wie findet ihr Cecilia?"

Er nickte mit dem Kopf in Richtung Tanzfläche, auf der Ron und seine Freundin sich im Takt zu der Musik bewegten.

„Ich glaube, sie ist ganz nett. Aber ein wenig schüchtern", sagte Hermine.

„Was nicht etwa damit zusammenhängt, dass sie am Tisch des berühmten Harry Potter und seiner nicht minder berühmten Ehefrau sitzt. Nicht zu vergessen Hermine, auch bekannt als die Frau, die Ron das Herz gebrochen hat, das Cecilia nun mühsam wieder zusammenflickt. Aber scheinbar gelingt ihr das ganz gut, findet ihr nicht?" Ginny grinste und drückte kurz Hermines Hand, um ihr zu signalisieren, dass sie das gebrochene Herz nicht ernst gemeint hatte.

„Es erklärt jedenfalls, warum er sich in den letzten Monaten so rar gemacht hat", sagte Harry. „Wisst ihr was, mit euch Frauen zusammenzuhocken tut mir nicht gut. Ich werde noch genauso eine Klatschtante wie ihr es seid. Ich geh mal lieber rüber zu den Männern." Er deutete zu einem Tisch, an dem Seamus, Ernie, Dean und Lee Jordan saßen, die gerade dabei waren, Lavender Brown und Susan Bones hinterherzuschauen, als sie an ihnen vorbeimarschierten.

„Pass aber auf, dass ihr vor lauter Philosophieren über ernsthafte Männerthemen nicht Kopf- oder in diesem Fall Nackenschmerzen bekommt", sagte Ginny süffisant und wich geschickt dem Papierkügelchen aus, das Harry nach ihr warf.

Er beugte sich zu ihr herunter, küsste sie auf den Mund, und ging dann zu seinen alten Freunden, die ihn strahlend begrüßten.

„Also, wo waren wir stehengeblieben?", sagte Ginny ungerührt, als Harry außer Hörweite war.

Hermine kicherte.

„Wir haben Rons Freundin unter die Lupe genommen", sagte sie.

„Ach ja, richtig… Ron scheint es peinlich zu sein, dass ich zwei euch begegnet seid, aber ich glaube er ist froh, dass er es hinter sich hat."

„Es muss ihm nicht peinlich sein", versicherte Hermine. „Klar ist die Situation ein wenig unangenehm, aber ich möchte dass Ron weiß, dass ich ihn glücklich sehen will."

„Vielleicht ergib sich ja später die Gelegenheit, dass du es ihm sagst", meinte Ginny.

Die Gelegenheit ergab sich tatsächlich, als Cecilia verschwand, um sich frisch zu machen.

Hermine sagte Ron, dass sie froh war, jemanden an seiner Seite zu sehen, dem offensichtlich viel an ihm lag, und er umarmte sie kurz und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Danke, Hermine", murmelte er. „Es bedeutet mir viel, dass du das sagst. Es tut mir leid, dass ich mich in den letzten Monaten nicht gemeldet hab, ich war unsicher, ob…"

„Ich weiß", unterbrach sie ihn. „Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen. Ich habe mich ja auch nicht gemeldet. Aber es wäre schön, wenn wir uns wieder mal treffen könnten, du weißt schon… so wie früher. Du, Harry und ich."

Ron nickte, und Hermine schluckte, als sie daran dachte, dass diese besondere Freundschaft zwischen ihnen niemals abreißen würde. Ihre Verbindung war wie eine Tür, die manchmal ächzte und klemmte und knarrte… aber egal, was passierte, sie würde niemals verschlossen sein.

oOoOoOo

In den folgenden Stunden unterhielt sich Hermine mit Hagrid, Minerva, Padma und Parvati, sowie zahllosen anderen ehemaligen Klassenkameraden oder Lehrern. Sie alle hatten interessante Geschichten zu erzählen, und während sie sich an die vielen bedeutenden und unbedeutenden Erlebnisse erinnerten, die sie in Hogwarts gehabt hatten, durchströmte Hermine ein Gefühl der Dankbarkeit, hier sein zu dürfen.

Die schrecklichen Erinnerungen, die sie mit Hogwarts verband, verdrängte sie konsequent in den hintersten Winkel ihres Bewusstseins, was auch erheblich durch den Alkohol erleichtert wurde, den sie zu sich genommen hatte. Sie hatte es irgendwie geschafft, die perfekte Gratwanderung zwischen Lockerheit und Bodenständigkeit hinzubekommen. Sie war deutlich angeheitert, aber nicht auf die Weise, dass sie in die Albernheit abgerutscht wäre.

„Hast du Lust zu tanzen, Hermine?"

Neville hielt ihr seine ausgestreckte Hand hin und sein rundes Gesicht strahlte, als sie nickte.

„Klar, gern", sagte sie und ließ sich von ihm zur Tanzfläche führen.

Sie waren beide ein wenig ungeschickt, Neville noch mehr als sie, und sie schafften es auch nicht, den richtigen Takt zu finden, aber es machte Spaß und Hermine lachte ausgelassen.

Es störte sie auch nicht, dass sie sich gegenseitig auf die Füße traten, und als die Musik endete, bedauerte sie, dass es so schnell vorbei war.

„Danke, Neville", japste sie, „so viel Spaß hatte ich schon lange nicht mehr."

„Geht mir genauso", grinste Neville.

Als sie zu ihrem Tisch zurückkehrten, bemerkte sie überrascht, dass Snape neben Harry saß.

Sie hatte sich im Lauf des Abends immer wieder umgesehen, ob sie ihn irgendwo unter den vielen Menschen erblicken würde, und war zum Schluss gekommen, dass er gar nicht erst im Schloss aufgetaucht war. Sie hatte sich ohnehin gefragt, warum er überhaupt zugesagt hatte, zur Feier zu kommen, aber Ginny hatte ihr erzählt, dass Minerva ihn überredet hatte, da sie ihn bitten wollte, als Lehrer nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren.

Neville nickte Snape kühl zu, ehe er sich abwandte und an einem anderen Tisch Platz nahm.

Snape erwiderte die Begrüßung auf die gleiche Weise, und mit erschreckender Klarheit wurde Hermine plötzlich die ganze Tragweite des Hasses bewusst, den Snape ihm immer entgegengebracht hatte. Die Prophezeiung, von der Harry ihr damals erzählt hatte, hätte sich auch auf Neville beziehen können, und Snape hatte das gewusst… hatte gewusst, dass Voldemort sich auch die Longbottoms hätte aussuchen können, und dass in diesem Fall Lily Potter am Leben geblieben wäre. All die Jahre, in denen Snape Neville schikaniert und gedemütigt hatte, waren das Resultat des verzweifelten Wunsches gewesen, dass _er_ der Junge hätte sein sollen, den Voldemort jagte…

Die Erkenntnis traf Hermine wie ein Blitzschlag und sie setzte sich wie mechanisch hin, wohl wissend, dass die anderen sie erstaunt musterten.

„Alles in Ordnung, Hermine?", fragte Harry mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Jaah… ich glaube, ich habe zu viel getrunken", murmelte sie.

„Willst du, dass wir ein bisschen an die frische Luft gehen?", bot Ginny ihr an, aber Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Es wird schon gehen, danke."

Sie spürte Snapes Blick auf sich ruhen, aber sie fand, dass sie nicht in der Lage war, den Kopf zu heben.

Hermine hörte, wie Harry sich bei Snape nach dessen Gespräch mit Minerva erkundigte, und ihr wurde auch bewusst, dass viele neugierige Gesichter zu ihrem Tisch herübersahen. Snape antwortete in seiner ruhigen, samtigen Stimme, dass er das Angebot, wieder als Lehrer zu unterrichten, ausgeschlagen hatte. „Dennoch rang mir Minerva das Versprechen ab, dass ich das noch einmal überdenke und ihr meinen endgültigen Entschluss nach Weihnachten mitteile", fügte er hinzu.

„Heißt das, dass du keinerlei Interesse hast, wieder nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren?", fragte Ginny.

„Nicht das geringste. Es war auch ein Fehler, zu dieser Feier zu kommen."

„Du meinst wegen den Leuten, die uns jetzt angaffen?", fragte Harry. „Das sollte dir egal sein, Severus. Mir geht es jedenfalls am A..llerwertesten vorbei."

Snape verzog die Lippen zu einem angedeuteten Lächeln. „Ihre Ausdrucksweise, Mr. Potter", tadelte er. „Zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor."

„Da haben wir's… zieh noch ein paar Punkte ab, vielleicht kommst du wieder auf den Geschmack zu unterrichten." Harry grinste ihm zu, ehe er sich erhob und Ginny fragte, ob sie tanzen wollte.

Hermine sah ihnen hinterher, wie sie auf die Tanzfläche zusteuerten. An einem der Tische, an dem Ron saß, beobachtete sie, wie dieser offensichtlich mit sich rang, ob er sich zu ihnen setzen sollte, aber scheinbar siegte die Abneigung gegen Snape und er blieb, wo er war.

„So schweigsam, Miss Granger? Ist es der Mangel an Konversationsmöglichkeiten oder meine Art und Weise?"

Sie begegnete seinem spöttischen Blick und ihr schien, als wäre die Episode vom Nachmittag nie passiert, als sie neben ihm gestanden und ihm erzählt hatte, was sich damals in der Heulenden Hütte zugetragen hatte.

„Weder noch", entgegnete sie. „Sogar ich verspüre manchmal das Bedürfnis zu schweigen."

„Tatsächlich?"

Sie ärgerte sich über seinen ironischen Ton, aber sie hatte keine Lust, einen Streit mit ihm anzufangen. Wahrscheinlich, dachte sie, war das seine Art damit umzugehen, was vorhin passiert war.

Die Stille zwischen ihnen wurde unangenehm drückend und Hermine ertappte sich dabei, wie sie auf ihrem Stuhl unbehaglich hin und her rutschte.

Nur um die Stille zu durchbrechen, fragte sie:

„Tanzen Sie, Sir?"

Sie bezog es im Grunde genommen überhaupt nicht auf sich, es war einfach das erste gewesen, was ihr in den Sinn gekommen war, während sie die tanzenden Paare betrachtet hatte.

„Mit Ihnen? Nein."

Er betrachtete sie mit einer Mischung aus Irritation und Belustigung und sie verfluchte sich innerlich dafür, dass etwas so Dummes aus ihrem Mund geschlüpft war.

„Das war mit Abstand die charmanteste Abfuhr, die ich je bekommen habe, was mich umso mehr ärgert, da ich es überhaupt nicht als Aufforderung gedacht hatte, sondern nur, um einfach irgendwas zu sagen. Nichtsdestotrotz hätte ein Gentleman eine andere Formulierung gewählt", fauchte sie.

„Zum einen bin ich wohl kaum das, was in Ihrer Vorstellung ein Gentleman ist", entgegnete er trocken. „Zum anderen beobachtete ich Sie vorhin mit Longbottom und mir schien, dass ich mir selbst keinen Gefallen tun würde, wenn ich meine Füße der Gefahr aussetzen würde, von Ihren Schuhen traktiert zu werden. Sie sind, verzeihen Sie meine Aufrichtigkeit, besser dran, wenn Sie sitzen oder meinetwegen gehen. Was auch immer Ihre verborgenen Talente sind, Miss Granger… Tanzen ist es jedenfalls nicht."

„Man ist immer nur so gut wie der Partner, von dem man geführt wird", erwiderte sie spitz. „Neville ist ein lieber Kerl, und es gibt vieles, für das er absolut nichts kann." Sie warf ihm einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu. „Und Tanzen gehört nun mal nicht zu seinen herausragenden Eigenschaften."

„Sie behaupten also, dass Sie eine bessere Figur machen würden mit jemandem, der sich ein wenig geschickter anstellt?", fragte er spöttisch.

„Ja, sicher behaupte ich das!"

Ehe sie wusste, was ihr geschah, hatte er ihre Hand gepackt und sie hochgezogen.

„Dann beweisen Sie es!"


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:**

_Ich wünsche allen Lesern und Kommentarschreibern ein frohes Neues Jahr! Ich möchte mich bei allen bedanken, die mich mit so aufbauenden Worten, sei es in Kommentaren oder Emails oder PNs unterstützen, das bedeutet mir sehr viel._

_Leider werde ich mit diesem Teil einige enttäuschen müssen, insbesondere yosimite, die für mich ein wunderschönes Bild gebastelt hat und der ich auf diesem Weg noch ein dickes Dankeschön sagen möchte. Ich bin ein schlechter, schlechter Mensch… aber ich werde es wieder gutmachen, das versprech ich :D So, und jetzt kauf ich ein One-Way Ticket nach Montevideo und warte dort auf das Eintreffen der ersten Drohbriefe ;)_

Hermine spürte, wie ihr das Blut in die Wangen schoss, als Snapes Finger ihre Hand umklammerten. Sie wollte protestieren, aber ein Blick in sein Gesicht genügte, um den Mund wieder zu schließen. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie, wie die Köpfe der Umstehenden sich zu ihnen herumdrehten, aber Snape schien sich nicht daran zu stören. Wie selbstverständlich hielt er nach wie vor ihre Hand, während er zielstrebig auf die Tanzfläche zusteuerte, wobei sein harter Griff sich auch dann nicht lockerte, als er sich einen Weg durch die Tanzenden bahnte.

Sich innerlich auf das Bevorstehende wappnend, holte Hermine tief Luft, aber zu ihrer grenzenlosen Überraschung stellte sich Snape direkt hinter eines der tanzenden Paare und tippte dem jungen Mann auf die Schulter, den Hermine als Roger Davies erkannte. Dessen ärgerliche Miene machte einem verwirrten Ausdruck Platz, als er sah, wer der Störenfried war.

„Mr. Davies, ich bitte um Entschuldigung, ich habe ein Anliegen", sagte Snape mit jenem falschen Lächeln, bei dem jeder augenblicklich erkennen konnte, dass es besser war, ihm zu gehorchen, ganz egal, um was für ein Anliegen es sich auch handeln mochte.

„Miss Granger hier", er nickte in Hermines Richtung, „ äußerte den Wunsch, von einem kompetenten Partner geführt zu werden. Sie scheinen mir durchaus die Kriterien zu erfüllen, die ihr vorschwebten, wären Sie so gut, Ihre reizende Partnerin für einen Augenblick sich selbst zu überlassen und statt dessen mit Miss Granger zu tanzen?" Die ‚reizende Partnerin', die Snape weder vor noch nach seiner Ansprache beachtet hatte, schaute irritiert von einem zum anderen.

„Nun, ich…", begann Roger unsicher.

Snape ließ Hermines Hand los und schob sie förmlich auf den jungen Mann zu.

„Ich danke Ihnen", sagte Snape mit der Andeutung eines Kopfnickens, ehe er Hermine einen letzten spöttischen Blick zuwarf und sich schließlich zum Gehen abwandte.

„Hermine…bist du betrunken?", fragte Roger schließlich.

„Nein, aber ich wünschte, ich wäre es", murmelte sie beschämt. Roger war im selben Jahrgang wie sie gewesen, aber sie kannten sich im Grunde genommen überhaupt nicht. Außer ein paar belanglosen Sätzen, die sie damals zu Schulzeiten gewechselt hatten, hatten sie keinerlei Kontakt zueinander gehabt. Er entschuldigte sich bei seiner Partnerin, die beleidigt von der Tanzfläche marschierte, und fing schließlich an, mit Hermine zu tanzen.

„Was sollte das Ganze?", fragte er.

_Wenn ich das nur selbst wüsste_, dachte sie errötend.

„Snape und ich hatten eine Art Streit, der dann in eine Art Wette ausartete", erklärte sie schließlich, wohl wissend, dass sie damit im Grunde genommen überhaupt nichts erklärte.

„Und ich war eine Art Opfer?", hakte er halb irritiert, halb belustigt nach.

Sie zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern und murmelte eine Entschuldigung. Ohne dass sie sich umdrehen musste, war ihr klar, dass Snape jeden ihrer jämmerlichen Tanzschritte beobachtete und wahrscheinlich sein übliches höhnisches Grinsen aufgesetzt hatte. Sie wusste, dass sie normalerweise keine so schlechte Tänzerin war. Zugegen, sie war weder besonders anmutig noch hatte sie ein ausgeprägtes Gespür für Rhythmus und Takt, aber sie bewegte sich gerne zu Musik, die sie mochte. Jetzt aber kam sie sich wie eine steifgliedrige Puppe vor, die alles andere als elegant über den Parkettboden stolperte.

„Tut mir leid, Roger", sagte sie. Ihr Gesicht brannte vor Scham.

„Schon gut", erwiderte er gutmütig. „Ich hoffe, dass du wenigstens die Wette gewinnst?"

„Ich fürchte, dass ich sie nicht nur verlieren werde, sondern noch obendrein den Titel des Trottels des Abends bekomme", flüsterte sie.

„Quatsch", ermutigte er sie. „Versuch einfach, dich zu entspannen."

Hermine nickte und versuchte, sich zusammenzureißen.

Dieser elende Bastard, dachte sie.

Ihr hätte klar sein müssen, dass nur der Imperius Fluch ihn dazu bringen würde, in der Großen Halle von Hogwarts unter den Blicken zahlreicher ehemaliger Schüler und Kollegen zu tanzen, und sie ärgerte sich maßlos darüber, dass er es geschafft hatte, sie zum Narren zu machen.

Nach einer Ewigkeit, wie ihr schien, endete das Lied und sie bedankte sich bei Roger, der ihr verwirrt und auch ein wenig erleichtert hinterher sah, als sie die Tanzfläche verließ.

Um keinen Preis wollte sie Snape die Genugtuung verschaffen und sich seinem Spott aussetzen. Sie konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass er mit seinem Zauberstab ein T für „Troll" in die Luft malen würde, um ihr zu demonstrieren, was er von ihrer Darbietung und ihrer spitzen Behauptung, sie wäre so gut wie der Partner, der sie führte, hielt, die sie dummerweise von sich gegeben hatte.

Ohne auch nur in die Nähe zu blicken, wo er saß, bewegte sie sich in die entgegengesetzte Richtung von ihm und steuerte einen Tisch an, an dem niemand saß.

„Was war DAS denn?"

Ginny war plötzlich neben ihr aufgetaucht und ließ sich neben Hermine auf den Stuhl fallen.

„Für einen Moment dachte ich tatsächlich, George hätte mir etwas in die Bowle gekippt und meine verwirrten Sinne würden mir weismachen wollen, dass Snape mit dir tanzen wollte."

Hermine ballte unter dem Tisch ihre Hände zu Fäusten.

„Stell dir vor, das dachte ich auch!"

Sie erzählte Ginny, was passiert war und erntete einen Blick, aus dem Unglauben und kaum verhohlenes Amüsement sprach.

„Tut mir leid, Hermine, du weißt, dass ich nicht über dich lache", kicherte sie, als Hermine geendet hatte, „aber das ist einfach so typisch für Snape!"

„Ja, ich find's auch sehr witzig", fauchte Hermine wütend. „Die meiste Zeit habe ich Mitleid mit ihm, wobei ich darüber ganz zu vergessen scheine, was für ein gemeiner, ekelhafter Mistkerl er ist!"

„Was ist denn für dich das schlimmere Übel, wenn du tatsächlich mit Snape hättest tanzen müssen oder dass er dich zu Roger geschubst hat?"

Hermine kaute nachdenklich auf ihrer Unterlippe. „Keine Ahnung… wahrscheinlich das erste", gab sie dann zu.

„Dann sei doch froh, dass es nicht dazu gekommen ist", schloss Ginny achselzuckend.

Hermine nickte, aber obwohl das, was Ginny gesagt hatte, logisch und absolut vernünftig klang, stellte sie fest, dass es irgendwie doch nicht so einfach war, wie es schien.

Sie _sollte_ froh sein, dass sie nicht mit Snape getanzt hatte, und doch war sie es nicht.

Sie wechselte das Thema und wagte nach einigen Minuten einen Blick in die Richtung, in der sie Snape vermutete, aber sie konnte nirgends eine schwarz gekleidete Gestalt ausmachen.

Sich fest vornehmend, es ihm heimzuzahlen, vertiefte sie sich in ein Gespräch mit Ginny und Hannah Abbot, die später zu ihnen stieß, wobei sie ihren Blick immer wieder über die Anwesenden huschen ließ, aber Snape hatte das Fest offensichtlich verlassen.

oOoOoOo

Es war bereits weit nach Mitternacht, als Harry, der ein wenig angeschlagen wirkte, einen Arm um seine Frau legte und vorschlug, nach Hause zu apparieren.

Viele Gäste waren schon gegangen und auch Hermine sehnte sich allmählich nach ihrem Bett.

Es war lange her, seit sie das letzte Mal gefeiert und Alkohol getrunken hatte; ihr Körper machte offenbar nur bis zu einem gewissen Punkt mit.

Sie verabschiedeten sich voneinander und Hermine unterhielt sich der Höflichkeit halber noch eine Weile mit Professor Flitwick, der neben ihr gestanden hatte und erstaunlich fidel wirkte für die Uhrzeit. Nachdem es ihr gelungen war, sich von ihm loszueisen, schaute sie sich hoffnungsvoll nach McGonagall um, um ihr für die Einladung zu danken und sich zu verabschieden, aber sie konnte ihre ehemalige Lehrerin nirgends entdecken.

„Minerva? Ich glaube, sie ist schon hoch gegangen in ihre Räume", vermutete Neville, dem aufgefallen war, dass sie jemanden suchte.

„Danke, Neville. Es war schön, dich wiederzusehen. Lass was von dir hören, wenn du in London bist, okay?"

„Klar, mach ich", stimmte er lächelnd zu und errötete ein wenig, als sie ihm zum Abschied einen Kuss auf die Wange drückte.

Sie winkte Ron und Cecilia zu, die bei Seamus, Dean und Lee saßen und machte sich auf den Weg zum Büro der Schulleiterin, die ihr zu ihrer Überraschung auf halbem Weg entgegenkam.

„Oh, Professor", rief Hermine überrascht aus, „ich war gerade auf dem Weg zu Ihrem Büro, um Auf Wiedersehen zu sagen."

„Ich wollte auch längst in meinen Räumen sein, aber Severus ist noch nicht fertig", sagte McGonagall mit einem Stirnrunzeln. Sie sah eindeutig müde aus.

„Wie bitte?", fragte Hermine verwirrt.

„Severus bat mich, in mein Büro gehen zu können, um mit Albus ein paar Worte zu wechseln. Ich dachte, er würde nur einen Moment mit ihm sprechen wollen, aber scheinbar haben sie sich doch mehr zu erzählen, als ich dachte. Jedenfalls wandere ich schon seit seiner Weile hier umher und warte darauf, dass er freundlicherweise mein Büro räumt, damit ich zu Bett gehen kann."

„Ach so, ich verstehe", murmelte Hermine.

Deshalb also hatte sie Snape nirgends sehen können; er sprach mit Dumbledores Portrait.

„Jedenfalls wollte ich Ihnen für die tolle Idee zur Ehemaligenfeier danken und Ihnen eine gute Nacht wünschen. Wir alle haben uns sehr gefreut, wieder hier sein zu können."

McGnoagall lächelte freundlich. „Ich habe mich auch gefreut, Sie alle wiederzusehen und mich mit eigenen Augen davon zu überzeugen, was für beeindruckende Persönlichkeiten aus meinen alten Schülern geworden sind. Nicht, dass es mich in Ihrem Fall überrascht hat", fügte sie hinzu, und Hermine errötete. Sie hatte immer Wert auf die gute Meinung ihrer Verwandlungs- Lehrerin gelegt, und sie erwiderte die spontane herzliche Umarmung der älteren Frau.

„Kommen Sie gut nach Hause, Hermine. Gute Nacht", sagte sie zum Abschied und gerade, als sie sich umgedreht hatte, kam ihnen Snape entgegen.

„Minerva, es hat unvorhergesehen etwas länger gedauert, ich entschuldige mich", sagte er höflich. Trotz seiner typischen gelassenen Haltung kam es Hermine aus irgendeinem Grund aufgewühlt vor, so als hätte ihn das Gespräch mit Dumbledore mitgenommen.

_Warum hatte er wohl mit ihm sprechen wollen_, schoss es Hermine durch den Kopf, aber sie wandte sich hastig ab und ging die Treppe hinunter.

Die Erinnerung daran, wie unangenehm er werden konnte, wenn er berechtigter- oder unberechtigterweise annahm, dass seine Gespräche belauscht wurden, war noch zu frisch in ihrem Bewusstsein, als dass sie es riskieren wollte, verdächtigt zu werden, und so hörte sie auch nicht, was Professor McGonagall ihm antwortete.

Sie hatte das Ende der Treppe erreicht, und obwohl sie nicht getrödelt hatte, hatte er sie eingeholt.

„Noch nicht zu Hause, Miss Granger?", fragte er in einem für ihn gänzlich unbekannten Plauderton.

„Doch, ich bin in Wirklichkeit zu Hause", erwiderte sie gehässig. „Und das, was Sie vor sich sehen, ist nur mein Astralkörper!"

„Aber, aber", tadelte er amüsiert, „Sarkasmus steht Ihnen so gar nicht."

„Stimmt, das ist _Ihr_ Metier", gab sie giftig zurück.

„Mir scheint, Sie sind ein bisschen verstimmt mir gegenüber", bemerkte er, und sie hätte beinahe aufgelacht.

„Ich habe schon immer Ihre Beobachtungsgabe bewundert, Professor. Ich frage mich nur, warum…" Sie hielt inne und biss sich auf die Zunge.

„Was haben Sie sich gefragt, Miss Granger?", hakte er nach und studierte aufmerksam ihr Gesicht.

„Warum Sie so sind."

„Wie bin ich denn?"

Sie atmete scharf ein und aus.

„So gleichgültig gegenüber allen, die versuchen, freundlich zu Ihnen zu sein und Sie in ein wie auch immer geartetes soziales Leben zu integrieren. Finden Sie alle Menschen einfach

nur unerträglich oder bereitet es Ihnen Vergnügen, andere vor den Kopf zu stoßen?"

„Nein, vielleicht finde ich nur _Sie_ unerträglich", entgegnete er samtig.

Das Blut wich aus ihrem Gesicht, während sie ihn anstarrte.

„Warum?"

Sie hatte um keinen Preis fragen wollen, aber das Wort hatte sich irgendwie selbständig gemacht, ohne dass sie es verhindern konnte.

Er kam plötzlich einen Schritt näher auf sie zu und instinktiv hob sie die Arme, wie um ihn abzuwehren, aber auf Brusthöhe umfing er ihre Handgelenke und hielt sie eisern in seinen bleichen Händen fest.

„Weil Sie einfach immer da sind, wo Sie nicht sein sollen."

Sein warmer Atem streifte ihr Gesicht und sie erschauderte, unfähig, ihm irgendetwas zu entgegnen.

„Sie sind wie Parfum in der Luft, Hermine… Sie sind auch dann noch da, wenn Sie schon längst weg sind."

Seine Worte ergaben keinen richtigen Sinn, aber auf einer geheimnisvollen Ebene ihres Bewusstseins formten sich plötzlich eine Reihe komplizierter Ideen und Gedanken.

Sie war seinem Gesicht so nah, dass sie die einzelnen kleinen Fältchen um seine schwarzen Augen erkennen konnte.

„Und das gefällt mir nicht", schloss er zischend und ließ sie so plötzlich los, als hätte er sich verbrannt.

Zwei Erkenntnisse schlichen sich in ihren benebelten Verstand, als sie ihm hinterhersah, wie er mit wehenden Roben verschwand.

Das eine war, dass er sie das erste Mal, seit sie denken konnte, bei ihrem Vornamen genannt hatte.

Das andere war… nun, sie wollte gar nicht erst darüber nachdenken.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Für einen Moment blieb Hermine wie erstarrt auf der Treppe stehen, während sie der sich entfernenden Gestalt hinterher sah. Eine Menge bizarrer Gedanken schossen durch ihren Kopf, aber nur einer davon glänzte klar wie Quellwasser in ihrem Bewusstsein. ‚Muss wissen…muss es wissen', dachte sie unentwegt. Logik und gesunder Menschenverstand sprachen dagegen, aber ihr Instinkt gewann die Oberhand und sie setzte sich in Bewegung, folgte ihm ohne zu zögern.

Mit traumwandlerischer Sicherheit wusste sie, dass er hinunter in die Kerker gegangen war, zu dem Ort, der für so viele Jahre sein Zuhause gewesen war, und sie setzte einen Fuß vor den anderen, nicht wissend, was sie erwartete.

Sie mochte das dumpfe Geräusch ihrer Schritte nicht, das unheimlich durch die kälter werdende Luft trieb. Genauso wenig mochte sie das kribbelnde Gefühl das ihr sagte, dass sie von jemandem beobachtet wurde, der es gelernt hatte, mit dem Schatten der Wände zu verschmelzen. Es war dieses Gefühl, das nur er in ihr auslöste- schon allein deswegen konnte sie es nicht besonders leiden.

„Das ist eine gefährliche Richtung, in die Sie sich bewegen." Die Stimme war wie flüssige Seide und sie umhüllte sie von allen Seiten.

Hermine wirbelte herum.

Wann, wie und warum es passiert war, wusste sie nicht, aber er stand so plötzlich hinter ihr, als wäre er dort die ganze Zeit gewesen, ohne dass sie es bemerkt hatte.

„Wa…?"

„Mädchen wie Sie haben an einem solchen Ort nichts zu suchen, Miss Granger", flüsterte er.

Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung hatte er sie um ihre eigene Achse gedreht und sie gegen die Wand gedrückt, und sie wollte etwas Scharfes erwidern, aber stattdessen versuchte sie verzweifelt sich daran zu erinnern, wie man ausatmete.

„Mädchen wie Sie sollten sich um die Lebenden kümmern, nicht um die Toten. Sie sollten verschwinden, solange Sie können."

Seine harschen Worte standen im Gegensatz zu der Tatsache, dass er ihre Schultern umklammert hielt- selbst wenn sie gewollt hätte, hätte sie nicht fliehen können.

Sie schaute auf, um dem Blick seiner Augen zu begegnen. Schwarz und undurchdringlich wie eh und je fixierten sie ihr Gesicht, verfolgten jeden Atemzug, jeden Wimpernschlag. Der Griff um ihre Schultern lockerte sich merklich, aber ihr Kopf war nicht klar genug um zu realisieren, dass das die Möglichkeit gewesen wäre, vor ihm und diesem Fehler, den sie gemacht hatte, wegzulaufen.

Und dass es ein Fehler war, war ihr vollkommen bewusst.

Todesser oder nicht, er war ein gefährlicher Mann- jemand, der ein Spiel spielte, in dem sie nicht mithalten konnte und dessen Regeln sie nicht verstand.

„Ich… ich…" Sie versuchte seine Hände wegzuschlagen, mit dem Ergebnis, dass er sie hart gegen die Wand presste und mit seinem Körper jeglichen Bewegungsversuch verhinderte.

„Was glaubst du, wo du hin gehst? Du kannst mir nicht hierher folgen und dann einfach verschwinden wollen… das ist unhöflich, hat man dir das nicht beigebracht?", murmelte er, bedrohlich lächelnd.

Sein warmer Atem streifte ihren ungeschützten Hals, und sie unternahm einen letzten Versuch, sich einen Weg an ihm vorbei zu kämpfen, was ihr wenig nützte, da er ihr nicht nur körperlich weitaus überlegen war, sondern auch als Zauberer.

„Dummes Mädchen", flüsterte er, wobei er den Kopf senkte, so dass seine Lippen ihr Ohr streiften. „Du musst endlich lernen, dass jede Handlung eine Konsequenz mit sich zieht."

Ihre Beine drohten nachzugeben als ihr klar wurde, dass er sie nicht gehen lassen würde.

Jemand stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus als seine Hände ihre Schultern plötzlich losließen und ihre Hüften umfassten, und sie brauchte einen Moment um zu begreifen, dass sie selbst es gewesen war, die geschrieen hatte.

Snape schob ein Knie zwischen ihre Beine und zwängte sie auseinander.

_Das passiert alles nicht, das ist nicht wahr, es geschieht nur in meinem Kopf… oh Gott, bitte nein… _Die Stimmen in ihrem Kopf überschlugen sich, buhlten um ihre Aufmerksamkeit, aber alles was sie registrierte war sein beschleunigter Atem und seine Lippen, die Wörter an ihrem Ohr flüsterten, was sie gleichermaßen anwiderte und erregte.

Mit dem Plan, ihn von sich fort zu stoßen, hob sie die Arme, aber sie landeten stattdessen auf seinen Schultern, zogen ihn noch näher zu sich heran.

„So eifrig?" Sein spöttischer Ton hatte die Absicht zu verletzen- und schaffte es auch.

Seine Hände verließen ihre Hüften und wanderten an ihren Seiten auf und ab, und sie wollte ihm sagen, dass er sie loslassen sollte, aber ihr verräterischer Körper spielte nicht mit, sondern brachte sie dazu, gewisse… Dinge zu verlangen, _ihn_ zu wollen.

Snape zu wollen… wie war das passiert? Und WANN war das passiert?

Der Geruch seiner Haut war seltsam intensiv, ohne dass sie hätte sagen können, woran es sie erinnerte, aber er machte sie ein wenig schwindlig.

Ihre linke Hand vergrub sich in seinem schwarzen Haar, das sich überraschend seidig zwischen ihren Fingern anfühlte, und sie ertappte sich dabei, wie sie sich ihm entgegen bog.

Er schob ihren Umhang beiseite und flüsterte leise Worte, die sie nicht verstehen konnte, worauf sich wie von Geisterhand die Knöpfe an ihrer Bluse lösten und mit einem leisen ‚Plopp' zu Boden fielen.

„Hübsch", murmelte er, böse lächelnd, während er ihren schwarzen BH betrachtete, „aber er ist mir im Weg."

Sie fühlte sich ihm vollkommen ausgeliefert, nicht nur in körperlicher, sondern auch in geistiger Hinsicht. Wie hatte sie nur glauben können, dass sie die Kontrolle hätte… dass sie wüsste, was sie tat?

„Mädchen wie du sollten die Toten ruhen lassen", grunzte er, während er sein Becken gegen ihres presste, was bewirkte, dass ein unerwarteter Ruck der Erregung durch ihren Körper strömte.

Hatte er das nicht schon vorhin gesagt? Irgendetwas mit… Toten und Lebenden? Es konnte keine Minute her sein, und doch schaffte es ihr überforderter Verstand nicht, eine Verbindung herzustellen.

„Was willst du, Hermine?", raunte er ihr zu.

„Ich will… ich will…", keuchte sie, wohl wissend, wie unzulänglich das war.

Seine Finger malten verrückte Kreise auf ihrer erhitzten Haut, schoben sich unter den Bund ihrer Hose.

„Ich bin kaputt", flüsterte er und obwohl sich seine Lippen nicht bewegten, hätte sie schwören können, dass die Stimme um sie herum war, _in_ ihr drin war.

„Und es wird nicht lange dauern, bis du ebenso kalt und leer bist wie ich, ich mache dich genauso kaputt, ziehe dich mit in meine Welt, in der es keine strahlenden Helden und Freude und Wärme gibt. Willst du das, Hermine?"

Statt einer Antwort umklammerte sie seinen Umhang, zog seinen Kopf zu sich herunter, aber er drehte ihn zur Seite. Ihre Beine knickten unter ihr weg wie Streichhölzer, aber nichtsdestotrotz hielt sie sich an ihm fest, als wäre sie eine Ertrinkende.

Er war kein Mann, mit dem man Spielchen spielen konnte, mit ihm gab es nur Alles oder Nichts.

„Willst du das, Hermine?"

Er schrie nun, packte sie an den Oberarmen und schüttelte sie so heftig, dass es wehtat.

Und während sie in seine funkelnden Augen starrte, erkannte sie plötzlich, dass hier nicht sie diejenige war, die ihm ausgeliefert war… sondern dass _sein_ Leben von ihr abhing.

„Willst du das, Hermine?"

…

„Willst du das? Willst du ein faules Ei sein, Hermine? Wusstest du eigentlich, dass eine Hexe im Durchschnitt Elf Jahre ihres Lebens verschläft? Elf Jahre! In dieser Zeit kann man mindestens achttausend Bücher lesen. Willst du dir das Wissen aus achttausend Büchern entgehen lassen, Hermine?"

Die blecherne Stimme ihres Weckers war unbeugsam und hartnäckig, so dass Hermine schließlich nachgab und die sich von den letzten Fetzen löste, die sie an den Traum banden.

Mit einem unguten Gefühl stand sie auf und als sie im Badezimmer einen Blick in den Spiegel warf, stellte sie fest, dass sie erschreckend bleich aussah, so wie jemand, der lange Zeit krank gewesen war.

Etwas unangenehm Kaltes kroch in ihrem rebellierenden Magen auf und sie erbrach sich im Waschbecken.

Sie fühlte sich krank und alt… und so, als wäre sie nicht sie selbst.

_Nein,_ dachte sie verzweifelt, _das ist nicht wahr, oh bitte, lass es nicht wahr sein._

Aber es _war_ wahr… wie das Geheimnis zwischen zwei Herzschlägen, unhörbar und unsichtbar, aber dennoch vorhanden.

TBC

**A/N**: _Hasst mich, schlagt mich, bombardiert mich mit Spammails ;)_

_**EDIT**__: Da es einige Unklarheiten zu geben scheint, muss ich hinzufügen, dass Hermines letzte Gedanken: "es war wahr"... sich nicht auf die Geschehnisse beziehen, sondern auf eine Erkenntnis; ich hoffe, das war jetzt etwas klarer._


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N**: _Okay, mir war schon klar, dass der letzte Teil ein wenig Verwirrung hervorrufen würde, aber ich war doch ziemlich überrascht, dass so viele scheinbar nicht mitbekommen haben, dass alles nur ein Traum war. Um mit einigen Missverständnissen aufzuräumen, fasse ich es noch mal zusammen:_

_Alles war nur geträumt und Hermine ist NICHT schwanger! (wie auch? Es sei denn, es gibt eine neue Möglichkeit, in Träumen schwanger zu werden, ohne Sex gehabt zu haben, von der ich noch nichts wusste.) _

_Hermine wurde auch nicht verzaubert oder so was, sondern ist lediglich nach der Begegnung mit Snape nach Hause gegangen und hat geträumt, sie wäre ihm in die Kerker gefolgt (Was sie aber nicht getan hat!)_

_Diesen Teil mag ich persönlich nicht besonders, weil er eine Art notweniger Lückenfüller ist, aber dafür erwartet euch eine Verkündung und am Ende auch eine Begegnung mit Snape, mit der die arme Hermine etwas überfordert ist ;)_

_Viel Spaß!_

Hermine schaute ihr Spiegelbild an, als würde sie sich selbst das erste Mal sehen. Ihr Gesicht war kalkweiß und feuchte Strähnen ihres Haares klebten unschön an ihrer Wange. Ihre verkrampften Finger lösten sich vom Waschbeckenrand und sie wich zurück, so als hätte sie Angst vor der Person, die ihr mit weit aufgerissenen Augen entgegenstarrte. Als sie mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand ihres winzigen Badezimmers stieß, ließ sie sich langsam auf den Boden sinken und schlang die Arme um ihre Knie.

Wie von selbst wanderten ihre Gedanken zurück zu dem gestrigen Abend, als sie Snape auf der Treppe begegnet war und er diese seltsamen Worte gesagt hatte, die nach wie vor in ihrem Kopf kreisten. _„Sie sind wie Parfum in der Luft, Hermine… Sie sind auch dann noch da, wenn Sie schon längst weg sind."_

Sie hatte nichts weiter tun können, als ihm wie betäubt hinterherzuschauen, wie er eilig die Stufen hinuntergegangen war, als könnte er nicht schnell genug von ihr fortkommen.

Als sie wenig später in ihr Appartement appariert war, hatte sie noch lange wach in ihrem Bett gelegen und auf der vergeblichen Suche nach Schlaf versucht, die Bedeutung hinter diesem Satz zu verstehen. Es hieß doch, dass er über sie nachgedacht hatte, dass sie seine Gedanken mehr beschäftigte, als er zu akzeptieren bereit war, es hieß- ja, _was_ eigentlich?

Als sie schließlich doch in den frühen Morgenstunden in den Schlaf geglitten war und diesen verwirrenden Traum gehabt hatte, hatte ihr Unterbewusstsein ihr Antworten auf Fragen geliefert, die sie gar nicht hatte haben wollen.

Hermine zuckte zusammen, als sie an die Einzelheiten des Traums dachte, der sich so beängstigend real angefühlt hatte. Sie war sich sicher, dass sie Snape in Wirklichkeit unter keinen Umständen gefolgt wäre oder zugelassen hätte, dass er sie auf diese Weise berührte, warum also konnte sie es nicht als das abtun, was es war… ein Alptraum?

_Vielleicht_, sagte eine innere kleine Stimme, _weil sich in den letzten Monaten und Wochen etwas verändert hat, von dem du verzweifelt versuchst, es vor dir selbst zu verbergen._

Sie ließ all die Begegnungen mit Snape Revue passieren und analysierte ihr Verhalten, versuchte zu begreifen, wann es angefangen hatte. Es gab so viele Anzeichen…Sie hätte blind sein müssen, es nicht zu bemerken. Das schelle und unnötige Luftholen, wann immer sie wusste, dass sie ihn bei Harry und Ginny sehen würde, das nervöse Zittern ihrer Hände, wenn sie seinen durchdringenden Blick auf sich ruhen spürte, der hohle Druck in ihrer Magengrube, wenn sie die tiefe Leere und Verlorenheit in seinen Augen bemerkte.

Es wäre einfach gewesen, alles damit zu erklären, dass sie sich wünschte, er würde nach all den Jahren die Schatten seiner Vergangenheit endlich abwerfen, aber das würde der Wahrheit nur bedingt nahe kommen, und das wusste sie auch. Es steckte mehr dahinter, tief verborgen unter den Schichten, die sie so sorgsam aufgebaut hatte und die mit der vergangenen Nacht eingestürzt waren.

Obwohl sie wusste, dass alles nur ein Traum gewesen war, fragte sie sich unwillkürlich, wie sie wohl reagiert hätte, wenn Snape ihr tatsächlich so nahe gekommen wäre.

Langsam stand sie auf, streifte ihr Nachthemd ab und stellte sich unter die Dusche, wusch sich so lange, bis ihre Haut zu brennen schien. Es half, sich wieder sauber und frisch zu fühlen, aber das seltsam bedrückende Gefühl in ihrem Inneren blieb.

Bisher hatte sie immer die Erfahrung gemacht, dass Verliebtsein etwas Schönes, Beschwingendes war, etwas, das ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht heraufbeschwor, aber alles, was sie jetzt fühlte, war Verwirrung und Angst und der Drang, sich unter die Decke zu verkriechen- jedoch nicht, ohne vorher eine großzügige Portion ‚Traumloser Schlaf' zu nehmen.

oOoOoOo

Es war das ereignisloseste Weihnachtsfest, das Hermine je erlebt hatte.

Sie hatte Harry und Ginny erzählt, dass sie die Feiertage nicht mit ihnen verbringen konnte, da ihre Eltern sie bei sich zu Hause erwarteten, was sogar stimmte, aber noch nie zuvor hatte sie die Weihnachtsgeschenke für ihre Freunde nicht persönlich bei ihnen abgegeben.

Sie hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen als sich vorstellte, wie überrascht die beiden gewesen sein mussten, als Hermines Päckchen per Eulenpost eingetroffen waren. Eigentlich hatte sie vorgehabt, zumindest einen kurzen Besuch zu machen, aber im letzten Moment hatte sie doch gekniffen, wohl wissend, dass die Gefahr zu groß war, auf Snape zu treffen.

Ihre Eltern freuten sich, sie für eine ganze Woche bei sich zu haben und Hermine genoss die ruhige Zeit, wenngleich sie auch ein ungutes Gefühl hatte bei dem Gedanken, dass sie den Potters nicht ewig aus dem Weg gehen konnte. Sie kannten sie besser als jeder andere Mensch, und es würde nicht lange dauern, bis ihnen auffallen würde, dass mit ihr etwas nicht stimmte.

Nachdenklich schaute Hermine aus dem Fenster und beobachtete, wie ihr Vater die Einfahrt vom Schnee freischaufelte. Es war ein klarer, eiskalter Tag gewesen, der perfekt geeignet gewesen wäre, um Schlittschuh zu laufen, aber Hermine hatte es vorgezogen, vor dem Kamin zu sitzen und zu lesen.

„Liebes?"

Die Stimme ihrer Mutter schreckte sie aus ihren Gedanken auf und sie fuhr herum.

Jean lächelte ihre einzige Tochter an und trat näher.

„Gefällt dir das Buch?"

„Ja, es ist klasse, danke Mom", erwiderte Hermine und erwiderte das warme Lächeln.

Tatsächlich hatte sie bereits ein Drittel des Buches gelesen, aber sie hätte nicht sagen können, wovon der Roman handelte.

„Du wirkst bedrückst Hermine", sagte Jean vorsichtig. „Wenn du über irgendetwas reden möchtest…" Sie setzte sich auf das Sofa und klopfte auf den Platz neben sich.

Hermine zögerte, erhob sich dann aber von ihrem Sessel, rollte sich neben ihrer Mutter zusammen und legte den Kopf auf deren Schoß.

Das hatte sie immer getan, als sie klein gewesen war und den Trost ihrer Mutter gebraucht hatte, und auch jetzt fühlte sie sich wie ein Kind, als sie die warmen Hände in ihren Haaren spürte.

„Bist du immer noch traurig, weil es mit Ron nicht geklappt hat?", fragte Jean leise.

„Nein, das ist es nicht, darüber bin ich hinweg", sagte Hermine.

Jean streichelte behutsam ihre Locken und wartete.

Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit hörte sie ihre Tochter flüstern: „Ich… habe Gefühle für jemanden entwickelt."

„Aber das ist doch wunderbar… oder nicht?"

Hermine schluckte schwer.

„Nein, ich fürchte nicht. Es ist einfach so passiert, ich hab es nicht gewollt, und ich hab es mir auch nicht ausgesucht. Aber keiner hat mich gefragt, Mom, verstehst du?"

„Das tut das Leben nie, Schätzchen", sagte Jean weise. „Aber wieso macht es dich so traurig?"

„Weil dieser Mann nicht das ist, was man sich aussuchen würde, wenn man glücklich sein will", wisperte Hermine.

Sie war nicht bereit, mehr dazu zu sagen, und Jean spürte, dass ihre Tochter im Moment nichts mehr brauchte, als dass sie ihr beruhigend über den Rücken streichelte und ihr die tröstende Illusion verschaffte, dass alles irgendwie gut werden würde.

oOoOoOo

Mehrere Wochen lang schaffte Hermine es erfolgreich, einen Besuch bei Harry und Ginny zu vermeiden, indem sie sich mit Arbeit und der Suche nach einem neuen Appartement herausredete, aber dass das nicht ewig so weitergehen konnte, war ihr natürlich klar. Sie hatte insbesondere Angst davor, alleine mit Ginny zu sein, da ihre Freundin die unangenehme Gabe besaß, in ihrem Gesicht wie in einem Buch zu lesen.

Möglicherweise ahnte Ginny bereits etwas… wie sonst sollte sich Hermine ihre Nachricht erklären?

_Hermine,_

_ich muss dringend mit dir reden. Es ist sehr wichtig... wenn du Zeit hast, hole ich dich heute von der Arbeit ab. Bitte sag Harry nichts davon, okay? _

_Ginny_

Mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen verabschiedete Hermine sich von ihren Kollegen und als sie die Eingangshalle des Ministeriums erreichte, sah sie Ginny dort bereits stehen.

Sie wirbelte herum, als Hermine ihren Namen sagte und lachte erleichtert auf.

„Oh, ich hatte gehofft, dass du heute noch nichts vorhast, Hermine", begrüßte sie sie.

„Ich habe nicht viel Zeit, da ich die Jungs bei George im Laden gelassen habe, wollen wir uns irgendwo hinsetzen und was trinken?"

„Klar", krächzte Hermine.

Ginny sah merkwürdig angespannt aus. Ihr Gesicht war gerötet und ihre Augen funkelten, so als wüsste sie ein Geheimnis, das niemand sonst kannte.

Sie beschlossen, in das nächstgelegene Café zu gehen, und kaum dass sie sich gesetzt hatten, sagte Ginny: „Ich weiß, das kommt jetzt ein bisschen plötzlich, aber ich hatte gehofft, dass ich so schnell wie möglich mit dir reden könnte. Du hast dich so rar gemacht in der letzten Zeit."

Hermine fühlte einen Stich von schlechtem Gewissen und schaute betreten zu Boden.

„Es tut mit leid", murmelte sie. „Ich bin eine lausige Freundin, ich weiß."

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf und griff nach ihrer Hand.

„Ist schon okay, ich verstehe, wenn du ein bisschen Zeit für dich brauchst. Jeder braucht das mal. Ich will auch nicht lange um den heißen Brei herumreden… ich möchte dich um einen Gefallen bitten."

Hermine nickte überrascht, aber sie kam überhaupt nicht dazu, irgendetwas zu sagen.

„Es ist so…könntest du am Freitagabend auf die Jungs aufpassen? Mom und Dad sind bei Charlie in Rumänien, Ron hat keine Zeit und bei George… du kennst ihn ja." Sie grinste breit und fuhr fort: „Ich war auch bei Severus."

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippen.

„Ich dachte mir, dass er immerhin Als Pate ist und auch mal ein paar Stunden bei ihm bleiben könnte. Er hatte ja auch nichts dagegen, aber dann sagte ich, dass das Aufpassen sich auch auf James bezieht, und da weigerte er sich."

Ginny rollte mit den Augen.

„Ich fragte ihn, ob er am Freitag um sechs bei uns sein könnte, aber er sagte, dass er auf Albus aufpassen wird, sich um James aber nicht kümmern wird."

„Das hat er nicht im Ernst gesagt, oder?" Hermine riss überrascht die Augen auf.

Ginny nickte. „Doch, das hat er. Ich vergesse immer, dass er Al offensichtlich gern hat, James aber bisher noch einmal gescheit angeguckt hat. Er wird sich eben nie ändern…" Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Jedenfalls, langer Rede, kurzer Sinn: es wäre toll, wenn du einspringen würdest, Hermine."

Angespannt sah Ginny ihre Freundin an, die sofort nickte.

„Klar kann ich auf die kleinen Kerle aufpassen", versicherte sie. „Was habt ihr denn eigentlich vor?"

Ginny errötete und lächelte ein sehr weibliches Lächeln. „Ich möchte Harry überraschen und mit ihm einen netten Abend verbringen. Es ist ewig her, dass wir mal Zeit nur für uns hatten, und bei dieser Gelegenheit möchte ich ihm auch etwas sagen."

Ihr Lächeln vertiefte sich und in ihren Augen war ein Leuchten zu erkennen, das von einem tiefen und geheimen Ort zu kommen schien.

„Ich möchte ihm sagen, dass er bald Vater eines kleinen Mädchens sein wird", sagte sie.

Sprachlos starrte Hermine die rothaarige Frau an und presste eine Hand auf ihren Mund. Als sie schließlich doch die Sprache wiederfand, waren ihre Worte genauso konfus wie sie selbst.

„Oh… wow… oh mein Gott! Ginny, das ist großartig, ich… wow! Du bist schwanger… ich freu mich für dich! Ein Mädchen…woher?"

„Ich weiß es einfach… ich hab es von Anfang an gefühlt." Sie legte eine Hand auf ihren Bauch, dem man freilich noch nicht ansah, dass es Leben in sich trug.

„Es wird ein Mädchen sein. Und da ich nicht wollte, dass mein Gefühl mich täuscht, war ich im Sankt Mungo und hab es mir bestätigen lassen. Harry wünscht sich schon lange, dass wir noch ein Kind bekommen… er redet ständig davon, dass die Frauenseite in unserer Familie deutlich unterrepräsentiert ist." Sie kicherte und wurde sofort wieder ernst.

„Sie wird Lily heißen… ich weiß, für alle Außenstehenden sieht es so aus, als hätte ich kein Mitspracherecht gehabt bei der Namensgebung unserer Kinder. Aber _ich_ möchte, dass sie Lily heißt."

Hermine stand auf und umarmte wortlos ihre Freundin, die die Arme um sie schlang und sie festhielt.

oOoOoOoO

„Okay, also das Essen müsste in zwanzig Minuten fertig sein. James sollte mindestens einen Teller voll essen, er hat heute Mittag kaum was zu sich genommen. Al kannst du so gegen sieben ins Bett bringen, er schläft eigentlich auch ziemlich schnell ein. James mag es, wenn man…"

„Ginny, ich schaff' das schon", versicherte Hermine ihr grinsend.

„Das erzählst du mir nun schon zum dritten Mal."

„Tut mir leid, ich bin nur so wahnsinnig nervös. Gott sei Dank hat Severus nicht zugesagt, wie konnte ich auf die bescheuerte Idee kommen, ihn überhaupt zu fragen?"

„Das muss die Aufregung gewesen sein", meinte Hermine.

„Wahrscheinlich", kicherte Ginny. „Wie seh' ich aus?"

Sie schaute prüfend an sich herunter.

„Perfekt", kommentierte Hermine.

Ginny trug eine hübsche grüne Bluse und einen dazu passenden Rock.

„Aber du solltest dich beeilen, wenn du Harry pünktlich abholen willst."

„Ich weiß, ich bin schon weg." Ginny hastete in die Küche und drückte den Kindern jeweils einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Seid lieb ihr beiden, ja?"

Die Jungs nickten eifrig und schlangen ihre Ärmchen um den Hals ihrer Mutter.

Es war offensichtlich, dass Ginny sie selten mit jemand anders allein ließ, aber sie kannten Hermine natürlich und freuten sich, da sie ihnen versprochen hatte, später aus ihrem Lieblingsbuch vorzulesen und mit ihnen zu spielen.

Kaum dass die Tür hinter Ginny zugefallen war, widmete Hermine sich dem Essen, als James auch schon lautstark verkündete, dass er keine Erbsen mochte.

„Die sind grün und rund und stinken", rief er und schaute argwöhnisch auf den Teller, den Hermine auf den Tisch gestellt hatte.

Albus saß auf seinem Hochstuhl und patschte vergnügt mit dem Löffel in seinem Brei.

„Aber die hattest du doch immer gemocht", sagte Hermine mit einer Stimme, von der sie hoffte, dass sie überzeugend klang, „probier doch mal."

Sie hielt ihm hoffnungsvoll einen Löffel hin, aber er schob weg ihn und sagte: „Ich will Käse!"

Was hab ich mir da nur aufgehalst, dachte Hermine, als sie mit einem Blick in den Kühlschank feststellte, dass er mit allem möglichen gefüllt war, nur nicht mit Käse.

oOoOoOo

Gefühlte zwei Stunden später war Hermine drauf und dran, ihren Zauberstab zu zücken.

James hatte das liebste, engelsgleiche Lächeln eines harmlosen Kindes, aber in Abwesenheit seiner Eltern entwickelte er ungeahnte Fähigkeiten, um Hermine an den Rand der Verzweiflung zu bringen.

Als sie die Türglocke hörte, hätte Hermine beinahe erleichtert aufgelacht, aber dann fiel ihr ein, dass Harry und Ginny kaum an ihrer eigenen Tür klingeln würden, und mit einem unguten Gefühl hob sie Albus auf den Arm und ging, um zu öffnen.

Snape stand vor ihr. Auf seinem Gesicht spiegelte sich das Blau des Mondes und seine Wangenknochen warfen Schatten auf seine Haut.

„Was tun Sie hier?", fragte er, nachdem er sie gemustert hatte.

Hermines Magen drehte sich um und ihr Hals schnürte sich zu, als ob sie mit einer Achterbahn fahren würde. Ihr Blick fiel automatisch auf seine Hände, die in ihrem Traum vor gar nicht allzu langer Zeit in ihren Haaren vergraben gewesen waren, ihre Seiten hinuntergewandert waren und sich zwischen ihre Schenkel geschoben hatten.

Sie wusste, dass sie heftig errötete, als sie an ihm vorbei in die Dunkelheit sah und murmelte:

„Ich passe auf die Kinder auf. Ginny hat mich darum gebeten."

„Ginevra hat auch mich darum gebeten, und…"

„Und Sie hatten gesagt, dass Sie auf Albus aufpassen würden, auf James jedoch nicht, worauf Ginny klugerweise einsah, dass es eine Scheißidee war, Sie überhaupt zu fragen. Wie Sie sehen, hat sie einen passenden Ersatz gefunden. Was wollen Sie also hier?"

Gott, sie konnte einfach nicht damit umgehen. Nicht, wie seine Lippen sich zu einem dünnen Strich zusammenpressten und sein Blick über ihr Gesicht huschte und ihre Gedanken unkontrolliert in ihrem Kopf zu schwirren begannen. Es sah ihr überhaupt nicht ähnlich, unhöflich oder gar ausfallend zu werden.

Konnte er nicht einfach verschwinden? Warum musste er ausgerechnet jetzt auftauchen?

Er hob eine Augenbraue und sah sie finster an.

„Achten Sie auf Ihre Wortwahl, Miss Granger", sagte er scheidend.

„Ich kam, um ihr anzubieten, dass ich hier bleibe, wenn die Jungen schon schlafen. Ginevra hat mich nicht darüber informiert, dass sie Sie mittlerweile gebeten hat."

„Oh, schlechtes Gewissen also?" Sie biss sich auf die Lippe, um eine gehässige Bemerkung dazu zu machen und sagte stattdessen: „Wie auch immer, ich komme hier bestens klar und Sie können beruhigt wieder das machen, was auch immer Sie an solchen Abenden machen."

Sie wollte resolut klingen, aber ihre Stimme war schwach und zittrig.

Im Hintergrund war zu hören, wie etwas scheppernd zu Boden fiel und James eine Art Indianergeheul anstimmte. Albus fing an, unruhig auf ihrem Arm hin und her zu zappeln.

„Zu sagen, Sie wären hoffnungslos überfordert, wäre noch geschmeichelt, Miss Granger", sagte er boshaft.

„Ich muss gestehen, dass ich über die neueste Frisurenmode nicht im Bilde bin, aber ich glaube kaum, dass Brei im Haar dazugehört." Er schaute mitleidig zu den Klecksen, die sich in ihren Haaren verfangen hatten und grinste spöttisch.

Wie auf Kommando fing Albus an zu weinen, worauf Snape auf sie zutrat und die Hände nach dem Kind ausstreckte. Er hörte sofort auf zu weinen, als er auf dem Arm seines Paten saß.

„Und jetzt lassen Sie mich vorbei. Falls es Ihnen nicht aufgefallen ist, ist es eiskalt hier und der Junge friert."

Mit seiner freien Hand schob er Hermine einfach beiseite und betrat das Haus, und ihr blieb nichts weiter übrig als ihm resignierend zu folgen und sich darauf einzustellen, dass sie das rollende Gefühl in ihrem Magen so lange spüren würde, wie er in ihrer Nähe war.

**Noch eine A/N**: _Na, soll ich ihn wieder heimschicken? evilgrin_


	17. Chapter 17

„Ich versichere Ihnen, dass ich bestens alleine zurecht komme", versuchte Hermine ihn davon abzuhalten, das Haus zu betreten, aber es nützte ihr nichts, da er unbeeindruckt an ihr vorbei schritt und den kleinen Albus vorsichtig auf die Couch legte.

„Ganz gewiss tun Sie das nicht, Miss Granger", sagte er trocken, nachdem er das Durcheinander im Wohnzimmer inspiziert hatte und fügte hinzu: „Aber ich garantiere Ihnen, dass ich verschwunden sein werde, sobald ich mein Patenkind sicher in seinem Bett weiß."

Aus der Küche drang ein dumpfes Poltern, gefolgt von einem Juchzen.

James hatte offenbar nicht mitbekommen, dass jemand gekommen war, denn er fuhr munter damit fort, Töpfe und Pfannen aus den Unterschränken zu holen und damit „Musik!", wie er es nannte, zu machen.

Der Ausdruck auf Snapes Gesicht gefiel Hermine gar nicht, als er ohne ein Wort zu verlieren in die Küche ging, sich hinter den kleinen Jungen stellte und seine Schulter berührte. Er sprach so leise, dass sie Mühe hatte, ihn zu verstehen: „Das wirst du jetzt augenblicklich sein lassen, hast du mich verstanden?"

„Oh, brillant!" Hermine rollte mit den Augen und verzog den Mund zu einem spöttischen Grinsen. „Sie wollen ihn zum Aufhören bringen, indem sie bedrohlich gucken und ganz leise flüstern?"

Doch zu ihrer Überraschung hielt James mitten in der Bewegung inne und sah ängstlich zu dem Mann auf, der ihn böse anfunkelte.

„Und jetzt stellst du alles wieder dort hin, wo du es gefunden hast!"

Der Junge gehorchte sofort.

Snape drehte sich zu Hermine um und in seinem Blick lag unverhohlener Triumph.

„Hatten Sie etwas gesagt, Miss Granger?"

Hermine kniff die Augen zusammen und sagte säuerlich: „Ich sagte nur, dass ich ganz vergessen hatte, was für pädagogisch wertvolle Methoden Sie immer anwenden. Sie sind es gewohnt, dass man Ihnen aus Angst gehorcht, nicht aus Respekt."

„Das eine schließt das andere nicht zwangsläufig aus." Er trat einen Schritt auf sie zu und sagte leise: „Oder wollen Sie behaupten, dass Sie mich während Ihrer Schulzeit nicht respektiert haben?"

Hermine schwieg trotzig und schaute an ihm vorbei zu dem Kleinen, der das Geschirr wieder artig in den Unterschrank schob und dabei immer wieder eingeschüchtert zu Snape schaute, der ihn jedoch nicht weiter beachtete, sondern wortlos die Küche verließ.

Mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabs ließ Hermine die übrig gebliebenen Töpfe an ihren Platz gleiten und hob James auf den Arm, der nicht protestierte, sondern sich an sie schmiegte.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn ich dir in deinem Zimmer noch eine Geschichte vorlese, hm?", fragte sie. Er nickte eifrig, wohl auch weil ihm die Option, im Wohnzimmer bei dem angsteinflößenden Mann zu sein, nicht besonders gefiel.

„Ich bringe James ins Bett", rief sie Snape zu, der mit einem glucksenden Albus auf dem Arm auf der Couch saß und zu ihr aufschaute, als sie an ihm vorbei ging.

„Dann beeilen Sie sich damit, Miss Granger, meine Zeit und Geduld sind äußerst knapp bemessen", antwortete er.

„Warum gehen Sie dann nicht einfach?", platzte es aus ihr heraus.

„Weil ich mich, um mich noch einmal zu wiederholen, mit eigenen Augen davon überzeugen möchte, dass mein Patenkind wohlauf ist, solange Sie mit seinem Bruder beschäftigt sind. Sie scheinen mir nicht in der Lage zu sein, mit beiden gleichzeitig fertig zu werden", erwiderte er süffisant.

_Oh, wie musste er das genießen… sie, die unerträgliche Besserwisserin, zumindest in diesem einem Bereich gnadenlos scheitern zu sehen._

Hermine schluckte eine giftige Erwiderung herunter und eilte die Treppen hinauf, nicht jedoch, ohne ihm einen wütenden Blick zuzuwerfen. Im Grunde genommen hatte er ja Recht, dachte sie, es war nicht einfach, mit zwei kleinen Kindern, von denen eins übermäßig lebhaft war, zurecht zu kommen, besonders nicht, wenn man keinerlei Erfahrung damit hatte, allerdings hätte sie sich eher die Zunge abgebissen, als das laut auszusprechen.

In James´ Zimmer angekommen, zog sie ihm seinen Schlafanzug an, legte ihn in sein Bett und begann ihn aus einem Märchenbuch vorzulesen, bis seine Augen sich bei der dritten Geschichte flackernd schlossen und sein ruhiger und flacher Atem ihr verriet, dass er eingeschlafen war. Sie betrachtete ihn noch eine Weile, streichelte über seinen Kopf und nahm einige tiefe Atemzüge, ehe sie sich dazu bereit fühlte, wieder ins Wohnzimmer zu gehen.

Sie rief sich die Wut, die sie über sein Verhalten spürte, wieder ins Gedächtnis. Wut war etwas, mit dem sie viel leichter umgehen als mit diesen anderen verwirrenden Gefühlen, die sich immer wieder an die Oberfläche ihres Bewusstseins zu kämpfen drohten und die sie immer wieder zurückdrängte.

Als sie am Fuß der Treppe angekommen war, sah sie, dass Albus in Snapes Arm eingeschlafen war und er sein Gesicht intensiv studierte. Ein seltsamer Ausdruck lag in seinen Augen, den Hermine noch nie zuvor an ihm bemerkt hatte. Es war eine Mischung aus Erstaunen und… konnte es Zärtlichkeit sein? Von wo zum Teufel kam das denn her?

Ihn beobachtend, übersah sie eines der Spielzeuglastwagen von James, die verstreut auf dem Fußboden lagen, trat darauf und stieß im nächsten Moment einen Schmerzensschrei aus, als ihr Fuß umknickte und sie sich gerade noch davon abhalten konnte zu stürzen.

„Du meine Güte, Miss Granger, bislang dachte ich, ich hätte es nur mit zwei Kindern hier zu tun", sagte Snape stirnrunzelnd und sah dabei zu, wie sie in Richtung Sofa hinkte.

Albus Severus war durch ihren Schrei kurz zusammengezuckt, schlief jetzt aber wieder friedlich.

„Sind Sie noch nie gestolpert?", fauchte Hermine und verzog das Gesicht, als sie versuchte, den Fuß zu belasten.

„Nein", gab er gelassen zurück. „Üblicherweise achte ich beim Laufen darauf, was mir im Weg ist."

Hermine sagte nichts, sondern setzte sich und untersuchte ihren Knöchel. Es tat ziemlich weh, wenn sie ihn mit der Hand umfasste und sie zog zischend die Luft ein, als der Schmerz sich allmählich auszubreiten begann.

Snape stand langsam auf, um das schlafende Kind nicht zu wecken, und ging mit ihm die Treppen hinauf, ehe er nach wenigen Augenblicken wieder zurückkehrte und sich vor sie stellte.

„Ich würde jetzt liebend gerne gehen, aber das würde bei den Potters zu Spekulationen über den Grad meiner Herzlosigkeit führen, wenn ich Sie hier heulend zurücklasse", sagte er gedehnt.

„Ich heule nicht!", gab sie zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen zurück, was nicht ganz der Wahrheit entsprach, da sich ihre Augen durch den brennenden Schmerz mit Tränen gefüllt hatten, was ihm, wie konnte es auch anders sein, selbstverständlich nicht entgangen war.

„Natürlich nicht", spottete er

Er machte Anstalten, sich vor sie hinzuknien, besann sich dann aber eines anderen und sagte: „Können Sie dort zur Couch gehen?"

Hermine stand auf und stöhnte unterdrückt auf, worauf Snape in der Absicht, sie zu stützen, ihren Oberarm umfasste.

Sie wollte sagen, dass er sie loslassen sollte, aber dann kam ihr in den Sinn, dass das ganz nach Hysterie aussehen würde, also ließ sie zu, dass er ihr half, wobei sie immer wieder daran denken musste, dass er das alles nur tat, um so schnell wie möglich von hier fortzukommen.

„Lassen Sie mich mal sehen", verlangte er, nachdem sie sich so gesetzt hatte, dass ihre Beine ausgestreckt auf der Couch lagen und er neben ihr Platz nehmen konnte.

„Nein", sagte sie automatisch, wohl wissend, wie albern sie klang.

„Tun Sie, was ich sage, Sie störrisches Ding", knurrte er ungeduldig, und fügte mit einem gemeinen Lächeln hinzu: „Ich verspreche, dass ich Ihnen nicht wehtun werde. Jedenfalls nicht mehr, als ich muss."

Ohne ihre Antwort abzuwarten, zog er ihren Schuh aus und noch ehe sie protestieren konnte, auch ihre Socke.

„Ihre Füße riechen", kommentierte er trocken.

„Das tun sie nicht", fauchte sie. „Und selbst wenn… das haben Füße so an sich! Ich wette, Ihre riechen nach Blumen."

Ein seltsam kehliger Laut entschlüpfte seinem Mund und sie brauchte einen Moment um zu begreifen, dass er lachte.

„Nun seien Sie nicht gleich beleidigt, Miss Granger. Ich versuche nur, die Situation etwas aufzulockern. Und falls es Sie beruhigt… Ihre Füße riechen tatsächlich nicht."

Mit einem überraschend sanften Daumen rieb er über ihren Knöchel, worauf sie scharf die Luft einsog. „Tut das weh?", fragte er überrascht.

„N…Nein", sagte sie, was sogar der Wahrheit entsprach, aber natürlich konnte sie ihm nicht sagen, dass es seine Berührung war, die sie so reagieren ließ.

Er schob ihr Hosenbein ein wenig hoch und umfasste mit der rechten Hand ihren Knöchel, während er mit der linken ihren Fuß vorsichtig hin und her bewegte.

Nachdem er so eine Weile lang ihren bloßen Fuß untersucht hatte, wandte er sich ihr zu und schaute prüfend in ihr Gesicht, worauf sie hastig wegschaute, wohl wissend, dass sie errötete.

„Nun, ich habe eine gute und eine schlechte Nachricht für Sie, Miss Granger. Welche wollen Sie zuerst hören?"

Hermine schluckte. „Die schlechte."

„Sie müssen sterben", sagte er ernst.

„Wie bitte?"

Er verzog den Mund zu einem spöttischen Lächeln. „Ich hoffe, dass ich Ihnen damit nichts Überraschendes eröffnet habe."

Hermine unterdrückte den Drang, ihn zu schlagen.

„Finden Sie das witzig?", knurrte sie.

„Offen gestanden, ja", gab er zurück und übte ein wenig mehr Druck auf ihren Fuß aus.

„Also… sie wollten die schlechte Nachricht zuerst. Ich muss Ihnen leider sagen, dass die typische gryffindorsche Tapferkeit nichts weiter ist als eine heuchlerische Legende."

Hermine versuchte, ihren Fuß aus seinem Griff zu befreien mit dem Ergebnis, dass er ihn noch ein klein wenig fester umfasste.

„Die gute ist, dass ich es niemandem verraten werde, was für eine Mimose Sie sind", sagte er.

Hermine ließ ein übertrieben hohes Lachen erklingen. „Wie unglaublich amüsant Sie das finden müssen."

„Das tue ich, in der Tat", gab er zurück.

Seine schwarzen Augen funkelten belustigt, und zum wiederholten Male an diesem Abend drehte Hermine hastig den Kopf weg.

Plötzlich, als wäre es ihr vorher nicht aufgefallen, wurde sie sich darüber bewusst, dass sie ganz alleine mit ihm war und sich eine Stille wie eine Decke über sie ausgebreitet hatte, die es ihr schwer machte zu atmen.

Seine Präsenz machte es ihr unmöglich, sich auf etwas Belangloses zu konzentrieren, und für einen Moment war sie sich fast sicher, dass er das heftige Klopfen ihres Herzens spüren konnte.

Sie sollte nicht so fühlen, das wusste sie, aber sie tat es trotzdem. Es war so… _unpassend und albern_. Snape war kein Mann, den man mit Herzklopfen, trockenem Mund und feuchten Handinnenflächen in Verbindung brachte, aber all das spürte sie, und es war ihr peinlich, weil sie wusste, dass er sie beobachtete.

Sie hätte beinahe einen Seufzer der Erleichterung ausgestoßen, als er ihren Knöchel endlich losließ.

„Sagen Sie mir eins, Miss Granger", sagte er in einem beiläufigen Plauderton, von dem Sie nichts Böses ahnte, zumal er auch aufstand und es für sie ganz so aussah, als würde er gehen.

„Ich scheine etwas verpasst zu haben. Können Sie mir den Grund sagen, aus dem Sie meinem Blick permanent ausweichen?"

_Oh, sie hätte es besser wissen müssen!_

„Wie bitte?", murmelte sie. „Ich verstehe nicht, was Sie meinen."

„Oh, ich erkenne eine gespielt ratlose Hermine Granger, wenn ich eine sehe. Sie scheinen zu vergessen, dass ich jahrelang Lehrer war und einen Blick dafür habe, wenn jemand etwas zu verbergen versucht… und, nehmen Sie's mir nicht übel, Miss Granger, aber Sie haben nie zu denen gehört, die besonders geschickt darin waren, etwas zu verstecken. Erröten, hastig Wegsehen und sinnlos Stammeln gehört eindeutig zu den Dingen, bei denen sich bei mir sämtliche Alarmsignale melden."

_Oh mein Gott… er hat etwas gemerkt, _schoss es ihr durch den Kopf und eine Welle von Panik überflutete sie. Was sollte sie jetzt nur tun?

„Sie… Sie müssen sich das einbilden", krächzte sie, sich für den Klang ihrer Stimme verfluchend.

Er setzte sich wieder so plötzlich neben sie, dass sie erschrocken aufzuspringen versuchte, aber er war schneller. Mit einer Hand umfasste er ihr Kinn und zwang sie so, ihn anzusehen.

„Glauben Sie mir, Miss Granger, ich kann sehr unangenehm werden, wenn ich merke, dass jemand etwas plant, das mir nicht passt…"

Sein Gesicht war nur um Zentimeter von ihrem entfernt.

Sie konnte die Fältchen um seine schwarzen Augen herum erkennen und eine sehr feine, fast verblasste Narbe, die sich von seinem linken Nasenflügel zu seinem Ohr zog.

Die Berührung von seiner Hand auf ihrem Kinn war zu viel, und gleichzeitig zu wenig, und fast unmerklich schien ihr Körper nach seinen eigenen Regeln zu handeln, und sie beugte sich vor, bis…

„Merken Sie sich eins… ich werde niemals und unter keinen Umständen bei irgendwelchen Siegesfeiern auftreten und mich einer Horde schwachsinniger Menschen stellen, die in mir irgendeinen Helden sehen wollen. Das sagte ich bereits Ginevra, die den Fehler machte, mich darauf anzusprechen, und ich sage es auch Ihnen, Miss Granger… und ich werde mich auch nicht wiederholen, haben Sie verstanden?"

Sie nickte hastig, viel zu irritiert, um irgendetwas sagen zu können.

„Gut."

Er ließ sie abrupt wieder los und stand auf.

_Er hat alles nur missverstanden_, jubilierte es in ihr, als ihr Verstand klar genug war, es zu realisieren. Er hat gedacht, dass ich etwas wegen den Siegesfeiern plane… die Siegesfeiern! Natürlich… Sie waren in ein paar Wochen und sie glaubte sich daran erinnern zu können, dass Ginny etwas in der Richtung erwähnt hatte.

Die Erleichterung ließ sie aufseufzen, gleichzeitig aber erkannte sie, dass ihre Haut an der Stelle, an der er sie berührt hatte, zu vibrieren schien, so als würde ein Schwarm wütender Bienen darunter summen.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N**: _Ihr Lieben, es tut mir wahnsinnig leid, dass ihr so lange warten musstet. Ich habe in den letzten Tagen einige Vorstellungsgespräche gehabt, auf die ich mich vorbereiten musste, und ich wollte euch nichts Halbherziges servieren, also habe ich lieber gewartet, bis ich genügend Zeit und Ruhe hatte, um etwas Vernünftiges zu tippseln._

_Ich möchte zu diesem Teil anmerken, dass er ziemlich dramatisch zum Ende hin wird, und auch in den nächsten Teilen bleibt die Dramatik, doch ich möchte auch dazu sagen, dass es dafür zwischen Hermine und Snape allmählich zur Sache gehen wird und der nächste Teil sich ausschließlich um die beiden drehen wird… ebenso wie die folgenden._

_Hoffe, ihr seid nicht böse… viel Spaß beim Lesen, eure Marisol_

Kurz bevor Snape die Tür erreicht hatte, wurde sie schwungvoll geöffnet und Harry kam herein, dicht gefolgt von Ginny. Beide lächelten auf eine Weise, die einfach ansteckend wirkte, aber Snape schaute sie nur mit gerunzelter Stirn an.

„Oh, was machst du denn hier?", fragte Harry überrascht.

Snape warf einen kurzen Blick zu Hermine, die sich langsam von der Couch erhob, und sagte schließlich: „Ich kam hierher aufgrund eines Missverständnisses. Ginevra", er nickte Ginny kurz zu, „bat mich vor einigen Tagen um einen Gefallen, dem ich nachkommen wollte, doch es stellte ich heraus, dass meine Hilfe nicht mehr benötigt wurde. Wie auch immer… Wenn ihr mich entschuldigen würdet, Miss Granger kann euch die näheren Einzelheiten erzählen, ich verabschiede mich."

Er schnitt eine Grimasse, die entfernt an ein Lächeln erinnerte, aber noch ehe er hinausgehen konnte, sagte Harry: „Nein, bleib doch noch!"

Snape wirkte, als würde er nach einem Weg suchen, um zu gehen, ohne dabei allzu unhöflich zu wirken, aber was auch immer er sich zurechtgelegt hatte, wurde im Keim erstickt, als Harry hinzufügte: „Ich werde wieder Vater! Ginny und ich bekommen eine Tochter!" Er sagte es in einem Ton, als wären sie die ersten Menschen überhaupt, der je eine Tochter erwartet hatten, und für einen Moment sah es fast so aus, als würde er Snape auf die Schulter klopfen wollen, aber im nächsten Augenblick senkte er die Hand wieder und machte eine einladende Geste in Richtung Couch.

Ginny erröte unter dem Blick, den Snape ihr zuwarf, aber nichtsdestotrotz lächelte sie jenes Lächeln, das nur Menschen haben, die ein tiefes, inneres Glück verspüren.

„Nun, ich gratuliere", sagte Snape tonlos.

Hermine beobachtete eine Weile lang, wie er offenbar nach Worten suchte, die ausdrücken sollten, dass er ihnen das Glück gönnte, und gleichzeitig dachte sie daran, dass er es wahrscheinlich nie gelernt hatte, jemanden aufrichtig zu beglückwünschen.

Der Gedanke ließ sie zusammenzucken, aber als Harry zu ihr sah, lächelte sie breit, ging auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn fest. „Ich freu mich so für euch", flüsterte sie und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Ginny strahlte und sah von einem zum anderen, während sie für einen Moment die Hand auf ihren noch flachen Bauch legte.

„Kommt schon, lasst uns darauf anstoßen", sagte Harry grinsend und wartete eine Antwort gar nicht erst ab, während er mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs die Vitrinentür des Wohnzimmers sich öffnen und nacheinander Gläser auf den Tisch schweben ließ.

„Hermine, wie hat es mit den Jungs geklappt, war alles in Ordnung?", fragte Ginny.

„Ja", erwiderte Hermine nach einem kurzen Zögern. „Wir haben gespielt und sie waren auch rechtzeitig im Bett."

Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus beobachtete sie Snape, und fast erwartete sie, dass er seine Version ihres katastrophalen Babysittings zum Besten geben würde, aber zu ihrer Überraschung blieb er stumm.

„Ich seh´ mal eben nach ihnen." Ginny lächelte, als sie Hermine einen dankbaren Blick zuwarf und ging die Treppen hinauf, während Harry in die Küche verschwand, um Getränke zu holen.

„Haben Sie das gewusst?", fragte Snape plötzlich und betrachtete Hermine prüfend.

„Was?"

„Dass die beiden ein Kind erwarten", half er ihr ungeduldig auf die Sprünge.

„Oh, ich… ja. Ginny hat es mir gesagt, als sie mich bat, auf die Kinder aufzupassen", sagte sie leise.

„Ich verstehe", murmelte er und ließ sich, ohne sie weiter zu beachten, auf der Couch nieder.

oOoOoOo

Harry füllte die Gläser nun schon zum zweiten Mal nach, wobei er seiner Frau nur Kürbissaft einschenkte, ehe er eine Hand über ihre Schulter legte und ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Schläfe drückte.

Snape sah unbehaglich zur Seite; es war offensichtlich, dass ihm diese offene Zurschaustellung von Zärtlichkeiten peinlich war. Normalerweise gehörten Harry und Ginny auch nicht zu den Leuten, die vor anderen ständig Küsse und Berührungen austauschten, aber in dieser Situation war es ihnen scheinbar gleichgültig.

„Also…", Hermine räusperte sich. „Ich freu mich, dass es ein Mädchen wird. Nach zwei Jungs wird es auch höchste Zeit." Sie lächelte ihren beiden Freunden zu, worauf Harry sein Glas hob und verkündete: „Wir freuen uns auch. Vor allem auch, da wir in diesem Fall keine Probleme damit haben werden, die Patin erst lange überreden zu müssen." Er grinste und zwinkerte Ginny zu, die auflachte, als sie Hermines verwirrtes Gesicht sah.

„Ach, tu nicht so, Hermine. Als ob es eine riesen Überraschung ist, dass wir dich gerne als Patin von Lily hätten…"

Hermine stammelte zusammenhanglos, während sie spürte, wie das Blut ihre Wangen rot verfärbte.

Snape schloss für einen kurzen, kaum wahrnehmbaren Moment seine Augen, und als er sie wieder öffnete, war sein Gesicht so ausdruckslos wie eh und je, aber Hermine bemerkte sehr wohl, dass seine linke Hand, die auf dem Tisch ruhte, sich verkrampfte, so dass seine Fingerknöchel weiß hervortraten.

„Sie… ist doch noch gar nicht geboren", murmelte sie beschämt und senkte den Blick, als würde sich in ihrem Glas etwas ungeheuer Spannendes abspielen.

„Natürlich", stimmte Ginny ihr zu, „aber als ich es Harry vorhin erzählte und darauf wartete, dass er in der Lage war, etwas Vernünftiges zu sagen, hatte ich im Hinterkopf schon diese Vorstellung… du weißt schon. Du bist unsere beste Freundin, und wir können uns niemanden vorstellen, den wir lieber als Patin hätten."

„Ich… danke." Es war alles, was sie herausbringen konnte, und sie war dankbar, dass sie die Tränen zurückhalten konnte.

Snape saß steif und stumm auf seinem Stuhl, und erst nachdem er sein Glas geleert hatte, sagte er zu Ginny gewandt: „Wenn du etwas brauchst an Präparaten und Tränken, lass es mich wissen. Ich glaube es ist besser, wenn ich jetzt gehe, es ist schon spät."

Es klang kalt und teilnahmslos, aber die Art, wie er von Harry zu Ginny sah und schließlich kaum merklich die Schultern zuckte, zeigte Hermine, dass er vielleicht sogar versuchte, etwas Bedeutsameres als das zu sagen, nur wusste er nicht wie und was. In der Gegenwart von glücklichen Menschen, die sich über ein kommendes Ereignis freuten, wirkte er so fehl am Platz wie ein fälschlich eingefügtes Puzzlestück.

Und es brach Hermine das Herz dabei zuzusehen, wie er Harry und anschließend Ginny die Hand schüttelte und aus der Tür ging, so als wüsste er genau, wie wenig seine Anwesenheit dazu beitrug, dass man seiner Freude freien Lauf lassen konnte.

oOoOoOo

Der Frühling war sonst eine Jahreszeit, die Hermine aus vollem Herzen genoss, aber diesmal gönnte sie sich nicht wie üblich ausgedehnte Spaziergänge in der aufblühenden Natur, sondern vergrub sich in der Arbeit. Ihr Tagesablauf war geprägt von frühem Aufstehen und unermüdlicher Recherchearbeit, die sie in einem Pensum erledigte, das ihre Kollegen erblassen ließ. Üblicherweise verließ sie das Büro als Letzte und wenn sie abends ihr Appartement betrat, stellte sie sich unter die Dusche und kroch anschließend todmüde ins Bett, um in einen traumlosen Schlaf zu versinken. Diese Art des Lebenswandels ermöglichte es ihr, über nichts andere als die Arbeit nachzudenken, aber der Preis dafür war, dass sie immer reizbarer und unausgeglichener wurde. Wenn sie in den Spiegel schaute, sah ihr eine blasse, abgespannt wirkende Frau entgegen, die älter wirkte, als sie in Wirklichkeit war, aber das hielt sie nicht davon ab, etwas an ihrem System, wie sie es nannte, zu ändern.

Nichtsdestotrotz ertappte sie sich manchmal dabei, wie sie an Snape dachte, wodurch ihre dumme Schwärmerei nur Nahrung erhielt, was sie gleichermaßen ärgerte und frustrierte.

Im Mai jedoch wurde sie aus ihrem Rhythmus gerissen, als sie einen Brief von Professor McGonagall bekam, die ihr mitteilte, dass sie eine Überraschung für Hagrid plante, der in diesem Monat sein fünfundsiebzigjähriges Jubiläum als Wildhüter von Hogwarts hatte. Zu diesem Zweck hatte die Schulleiterin Einladungen an seine Freunde verschickt mit der Bitte, sich am übernächsten Wochenende in Hogwarts einzufinden, um den Halbriesen zu ehren.

Ohne lange zu überlegen schrieb Hermine, dass sie sehr gerne kommen würde, um an der Feier teilzunehmen, und direkt am nächsten Tag erfuhr sie von Harry, dass er und Ginny ebenfalls spontan zugesagt hatten.

Sie hatte nicht geglaubt, dass sie sich auf dieses Ereignis freuen würde, aber tatsächlich erwischte sie sich dabei, wie sie aufgeregt Pläne schmiedete, was sie Hagrid schenken würde.

Sie ahnte nicht, dass es einer der schrecklichsten Tage ihres Lebens werden würde.

oOoOoOo

„Die Jungs kommen mit?", fragte Hermine überrascht, als sie bei den Potters eintraf, die bereits auf sie gewartet hatten.

„Ja, wir dachten uns, dass wir sie mal mitnehmen und ihnen zeigen, was sie später erwartet, wenn sie zur Schule gehen", grinste Harry und zerstrubbelte James das Haar, der genau wie sein kleiner Bruder fein herausgeputzt war und sehr aufgeregt wirkte.

„Außerdem dachten wir uns, dass Hagrid sich freuen würde, sie mal wieder zu sehen", fügte Ginny hinzu, ehe sie sich noch ein letztes Mal in der Wohnung umschaute.

„Also, bereit zum Apparieren?"

Harry wollte schon nicken, als ihm im letzten Moment noch etwas einfiel. „Halt, warte, ich hab unser Geschenk oben vergessen!"

Ginny rollte mit den Augen, lächelte aber, als sie ihm dabei zusah, wie er die Treppen hinaufhastete.

„Was hast du ihm gekauft, Hermine?"

Hermine klopfte auf die Tasche ihres Umhangs und sagte: „Ich habe ihm eine Eintrittskarte für den neuen Park in Glasgow gekauft, in dem es diese exotischen Tiere gibt. Und ihr?"

„Wir haben ihm einen Satz neuer, feuerfester Handschuhe aus feinstem Drachenleder besorgt", meinte Ginny, und als Harry nur Augenblicke später wieder auftauchte, apparierten sie gemeinsam auf die Ländereien von Hogwarts.

James und Albus schauten mit offenen Mündern zu dem Schloss empor, das sich imposant in den Nachmittagshimmel erstreckte.

„Da sind Mom und ich und Hermine zur Schule gegangen", sagte Harry zu ihnen.

„Werden wir da auch hingehen?", fragte James ehrfürchtig.

„Ja, natürlich werdet ihr das."

„Wann?"

Ginny lachte. „Oh, das wird noch eine Weile dauern, James."

„Aber wie lange?", quengelte er.

Ginny bückte sich und hob ihn auf den Arm.

„Du musst noch ein bisschen Geduld haben, Schatz, okay?"

Er nickte widerwillig und strampelte mit den Füßen, weil er heruntergelassen werden wollte.

Sie hatten mit McGonagall abgesprochen, dass sie Hagrid in seiner Hütte besuchen und ihn dann schließlich um Punkt fünf Uhr in die Große Halle lotsen sollten, in der alles vorbereitet sein würde, wenn er eintraf.

Sie mussten noch eine ganze Weile laufen, ehe sie seine Hütte erreicht hatten, und als Harry an die massive Tür klopfte, dröhnte es von drinnen: „Herein!"

Harry öffnete die Tür, und im nächsten Moment war ein halb erschrockenes, halb freudiges: „Bei Merlin!" zu hören.

Hagrid wuchtete seinen Körper mit einer erstaunlichen Geschwindigkeit aus dem Sessel und kam ihnen strahlend entgegen.

„Kommt rein, kommt rein… nich' zu fassen, dass ihr endlich mal auf die Idee gekommen sein, mich zu besuchen! Und die Knirpse habt ihr auch mitgebracht, was für ´ne Überraschung!"

Albus versteckte sich ängstlich hinter den Beinen seines Vaters, aber James betrachtete den Halbriesen neugierig und wich auch nicht zurück, als dieser sich zu ihm herunterbeugte und ihn unter dem Kinn kitzelte.

„Du bist also James, ohoho, ich hab nich' nur deinen Dad hier in der Schule Unsinn machen sehen, sondern auch deinen Opa! Kommst mir ganz nach ihm wie mir scheint!"

James kicherte und ließ sich von Hagrid hochheben. Er war kaum größer als sein Unterarm.

„Wie kommt's dass ihr mich besuchen kommt? Nich' dass ich mich beschweren will, im Gegenteil!" Er lachte und zwinkerte ihnen fröhlich zu.

„Muss man denn immer einen Grund haben, um einen Freund zu besuchen?", gab Ginny grinsend zurück und versuchte, ihn zu umarmen, aber ihre Arme schafften es nicht einmal ansatzweise, ihn zu umschließen.

Albus taute ein wenig auf und lugte vorsichtig hinter den Beinen von Harry hervor, und als er sah, dass der lustige, bärtige Mann keine Gefahr für ihn darstellte, tappste er mutig einige Schritte nach vorn.

Hagrid gluckste. „Schau mal, Albus Severus, magst' dir mit deinem Bruder Kätzchen ansehen?"

Er deutete in eine Ecke, in der ein Korb lag, in dem vier winzige Fellknäuel umherwuselten.

„Oh Hagrid, die sind ja süß, wo hast du die denn her?", fragte Hermine.

„Rosmerta hat sie mir gegeben. Ihre Katze hat Junge bekommen und is' kurz darauf gestorben, un' da sie keine Zeit hat, sie aufzupäppeln, hab ich sie eben genommen."

Hagrid lachte, als die Kinder auf die Kätzchen zustürmten und sie mit ihren kleinen Händen streichelten.

„Kommt mal mit, ich will euch auch was zeigen", sagte der Halbriese zu den Erwachsenen, und seine Augen hatten jenen verräterischen Glanz, bei dem Harry und Hermine sofort wussten, dass es besser war, auf der Hut zu sein.

Sie warfen sich besorgte Blicke zu, als sie ihm aus der Tür in den Garten folgten- und erstarrten.

„Ha…Hagrid, was ist das?" Ginnys Stimme überschlug sich vor Entsetzen, während sie die zwei Kreaturen anstarrte, die an einen Baum gebunden waren.

Sie sahen aus wie eine sehr viel kleinere Ausgabe von Drachen, nur dass sie behaart waren und statt lederartigen Flügeln schwarz gefiederte hatten. Sie waren hässlich wie die Nacht und sie schnaubten wütend, als sie die Besucher bemerkten.

„Das sind Gordon und Norma", verkündete er stolz und schaute in die Runde, als würde er erwarten, dass seine Gäste sich vor Begeisterung auf die Schenkel klopften.

„Sind sie nicht putzig?", gluckste er.

„Ähm…", machte Ginny und wich unbewusst zurück.

„Keine Angst, Ginny, das sind Broflins. Sind verwandt mit Drachen, aber Pflanzenfresser, deswegen sin' se auch nich' verboten in England. Nützliche Viecher… Ihr Kot wird für viele Heiltränke und Salben benutzt, wusstet ihr das? Allerdings sollte man, egal was kommt, niemals auf die Idee kommen, ihre Flügel zu berühren. Da wer'n sie wild." Er lächelte, als würde es ihn geradezu in den Fingern jucken, genau das zu tun.

„Ich füttere sie mit diesen kleinen Früchten." Er deutete zu einer Ecke seines Beets auf ein paar kniehohe Sträucher, die rote, kirschähnliche Früchte trugen.

„Aber Hagrid…", rief Hermine entsetzt aus. „Das sind doch Cullus-Früchte… die sind hochgiftig! Eine Frucht davon reicht für einen Menschen aus, um ihn innerhalb von einer halben Stunde zu töten. Hast du keine Angst, dass Schüler…"

Hagrid schüttelte den Kopf und strahlte. „Hab die ausdrückliche Erlaubnis von Minerva. Dieser Teil des Beets ist durch magische Banne geschützt, so dass keiner außer mir es betreten kann."

Hermine verzog das Gesicht. „Trotzdem… das Cullus-Gift ist eines der stärksten der Welt. Selbst wenn ein Bezoar in den Mund geschoben wird, kann er die Vergiftung höchstens um ein paar Stunden hinauszögern, jedoch nicht heilen. Und ein Gegengift ist so kompliziert zu brauen, dass es nur wenige Tränkemeister auf der ganzen Welt beherrschen!"

„War klar, dass du alles herunterbeten kannst, Hermine", grinste Hagrid. „Zehn Punkte für Gryffindor!"

„Wir sind schon seit Ewigkeiten keine Schüler mehr, Hagrid", erinnerte ihn Harry, aber auch er lächelte.

„Ich weiß das, ihr wisst das… aber weiß es auch das Stundenglas?" Er zwinkerte ihnen zu, und alle bis auf Hermine lachten.

„Hör mal, Hermine", sagte der Wildhüter, plötzlich ernst geworden. „Ich weiß, dass du besorgt bist, aber das musst du nicht. Diese Banne sind so stark, dass selbst ein mächtiger Zauberer sie nich' durchbrechen könnte, geschweige denn Schüler. Dafür hat McGonagall gesorgt. Sie war sogar dafür, dass ich die beiden hier halte, weil wir ihren Kot brauchen für die Herstellung von Salben un' so'm Zeug. Du kannst vollkommen entspannt sein… ich hab' inner Küche bereits einige getrocknete Früchte auf dem Schrank stehen, so mögen sie sie am liebsten. Was haltet ihr davon, wenn ich die Früchte hole und ihr euch inzwischen mit Gordon und Norma anfreundet?"

Sie hielten absolut gar nichts davon, aber natürlich sagten sie nichts, um die Gefühle ihres Freundes nicht zu verletzen.

Ein ungutes Gefühl nagte an Hermine, als Hagrid gefolgt von den beiden Kindern wieder ins Freie trat.

oOoOoOo

Es war ihnen ziemlich leicht gefallen, Hagrid dazu zu bewegen, ihnen zum Schloss zu folgen, um, wie sie sagten, den Jungs alles sehenswerte zu zeigen, was Hogwarts zu bieten hatte, und als die Große Halle betraten, fürchtete Hermine schon, sie hätten den richtigen Zeitpunkt verpasst, da alles totenstill war, aber plötzlich durchbrach ohrenbetäubender Applaus die Stille.

Zunächst blieb Hagrid wie angewurzelt stehen und blinzelte in die Menge, ehe er sich unbehaglich nach dem Grund dieses Empfangs umsah, und er sollte nicht lange warten.

Professor McGonagall erhob sich von ihrem Platz in der Mitte des Lehrertischs, schlug mit der Gabel gegen ihr Glas und wartete, bis die Schüler und Gäste aufgehört hatten zu klatschen und sagte mit einem warmen Lächeln: „Fünfundsiebzig Jahre lang kann diese Schule nun den besten Wildhüter zu ihrem Personal zählen, und ich bin heute ganz besonders stolz, dass wir unseren hochgeschätzten Kollegen und Freund zu seinem Jubiläum gratulieren dürfen. Hebt mit mir zusammen das Glas auf unseren Hagrid, ohne den Hogwarts nicht das wäre, was es ist!"

Ringsum hoben Schüler und Gäste ihre Gläser, und alle riefen einstimmig: „Auf Hagrid!"

Es dauerte mehrere Minuten, bis Hagrid realisierte, was um ihn herum passierte, und dann brach er in ein markerschütterndes Schluchzen aus.

„Ihr… ihr…", schniefte er und deutete mit seinem gewaltigen Finger auf Hermine, Harry und Ginny. „Von wegen, ‚müssen keinen Grund haben, um einen alten Freund zu besuchen'. Na wartet…"

Harry lachte und schlang die Arme um den Bauch des Halbriesen, der Harry schließlich drückte, bis er ein ersticktes Quietschen von sich gab.

Die Gratulanten drängten sich um sie, allen voran McGonagall, gefolgt von den anderen Lehrern und Hagrids Freunden, die alle mit Päckchen wedelten.

Hermine bezweifelte, dass Hagrid durch den gewaltigen Tränenfluss überhaupt erkennen konnte, wessen Hand er gerade schüttete, aber es spielte auch irgendwie keine Rolle.

oOoOoOo

Ron, der ebenfalls gekommen war, gesellte sich später zu ihnen und zusammen saßen sie noch eine ganze Weile in der Großen Halle, bis Ginny einen besorgen Blick auf die Uhr warf und verkündete: „Die Jungs müssen langsam ins Bett, Harry. Wollen wir dann mal los?"

„Klar, geht nur, jetzt wo's lustig wird…", warf Ron ein, fügte aber hinzu: „Aber du hast Recht. Schwangere brauchen schließlich doppelt so viel Schlaf!"

Er knuffte seine Schwester liebevoll in die Seite und sagte mit einem Blick auf James: „Hey, wo hast du denn die Kirschen her? Ich will auch welche!"

Er betrachtete die Platten, die auf dem Tisch aufgereiht waren, aber nirgends waren Kirschen zu entdecken.

Bei seinen Worten sah Hermine alarmiert auf und etwas Eiskaltes glitt durch ihren Magen, als die Erkenntnis über sie hinwegrollte und sie dabei zusah, wie James Albus eine Frucht in den Mund schob und kurz darauf aus seiner Hosentasche eine weitere Frucht hervorzog, die er sich selbst in den Mund stecken wollte.

„Nein!" Hermine sprang auf und schlug ihm die Frucht aus der Hand, die auf dem Boden landete und unter den Tisch rollte.

„Albus, spuck das sofort aus!" Ihre Stimme überschlug sich zu einem schrillen Ton, und ungeachtet des Tisches, der sie vom Kind trennte, hechtete sie darüber und umfasste sein Kinn.

„Spuck das aus!", schrie sie erneut, aber Albus hatte bereits zu Ende gekaut und weinte nun, als er geschüttelt wurde und ein Finger sich in seinen Mund schob.

Verzweifelt wehrte er sich gegen sie, aber sie riss seine Lippen auseinander und befühlte das Innere seines Mundes.

„Hast du es runtergeschluckt?", rief sie und schüttelte ihn erneut.

„Hermine, was zum…?"

„Er hat eine Cullus-Fruch gegessen! Hilfe… Bitte…" Tränen rannen über ihre Wangen und als sie aufsah, war Harrys totenbleiches Gesicht nur um Zentimeter von ihrem entfernt.

„Was sagst du da?", brach es aus ihm hervor.

„Cullus-Frucht… Bezoar… Schnell!", stammelte sie hilflos und sank neben das weinende Kind.

Ginny schubste sie so heftig zur Seite, dass sie zu Boden fiel, aber sie spürte den Schmerz überhaupt nicht.

„Al!", rief Ginny immer wieder und versuchte, ihren Sohn zum Erbrechen zu bringen.

Sie zitterte so stark, wie Hermine es noch nie zuvor bei einem Menschen erlebt hatte.

Die Anwesenden um sie herum hatten mitbekommen, dass etwas Schreckliches passiert sein musste, als Harry an ihnen vorbeistürmte und dabei Stühle und Menschen, die ihm im Weg waren, zur Seite stieß.

Ein dumpfes Geraune hatte sich über die Große Halle gelegt, aber Hermine sah und hörte nichts. Ihre Eingeweide hatten sich zusammengekrampft und ihr war, als würde sie jeden Augenblick ohnmächtig werden.

Albus' Haut hatte angefangen, sich bläulich zu verfärben, und es schienen Stunden zu vergehen, als Harry, gefolgt von McGonagall, wieder bei ihnen war und sich neben seinen Sohn kniete.

Sein Gesicht war tränennass und seine Brille hing schief von seiner Nase, als er den Bezoar zwischen die Lippen des Jungen presste.

„Hol Severus", rief er Hermine zu, doch sie blieb wie erstarrt, wo sie war, unfähig, das Gesagte in ihrem Gehirn zu einer Information zu verarbeiten.

Harry lehnte sich zu ihr herüber und verpasste ihr eine Ohrfeige, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken.

„Hermine, hör mir zu. Du musst jetzt zu Severus apparieren, hast du mich verstanden? Sofort!"

Ginny schluchzte, und Hermine war es, als würden tausende von Menschen um sie herum auf sie einreden, aber alles was sie wahrnahm waren Harrys Worte.

Sie erhob sich und lief, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, aus der Großen Halle und ins Freie, und noch während sie rannte, hörte sie hinter sich ein Gebrüll wie von einem verletzen Tier.

Hagrid musste erkannt haben, dass James die tödlichen Früchte, die er in seiner Küche zum Trocknen gelagert hatte, entdeckt und in seine Tasche gesteckt hatte.

oOoOoOoO

Hermines Lungen brannten, als sie in Spinner's End apparierte und auf Snapes Tür einhämmerte. „Machen Sie auf", schrie sie, und als sich nichts regte, drückte sie einfach die Klinke herunter und lief ins Innere.

Falls er jetzt nicht zu Hause war, bedeutete das das Todesurteil für Albus Severus.

Der Gedanke durchfuhr sie wie ein Blitz und ohne zu zögern lief sie durch das Haus und rief dabei immer wieder seinen Namen.

„Severus!", brüllte sie, während sie die Treppe hinauflief, aber noch ehe sie das Ende erreicht hatte, kam er ihr entgegen.

Sie weinte vor Erleichterung, als sie ihn sah, und es war ihr auch völlig egal, dass sie auf ihn wirken musste, als hätte sie komplett den Verstand verloren.

„Was…?"

„Albus!", keuchte sie und krallte sich in seine Schultern fest, die, wie sie jetzt erst feststellte, unbekleidet waren, ebenso wie sein ganzer Oberkörper.

„Albus… Cullus-Frucht!", brach es aus ihr hervor. „Bitte…!"

Ihre Zunge schien nicht fähig zu sein, ganze, erklärende Sätze zu formulieren, und in ihrer wachsenden Panik fing sie an, ihn zu schütteln und dabei immer wieder „Cullus-Frucht…Albus!" zu schreien, so als würde das alles erklären.

„Wo ist er?", brüllte Snape sie an und fing nun seinerseits an, sie zu schütteln, was zur Folge hatte, dass ihr Kopf hin und her flog.

„In Hogwarts", schaffte sie es zu sagen, und nur Sekunden später hatte er ihre Hand genommen und sie spürte, wie sie mit ihm zusammen in die drückende Enge gepresst wurde, die sie immer umgab, wenn sie apparierte.

TBC

**A/N**: _Ich weiß nicht, ob das mit den 75 Jahren bei Hagrid hinhaut… wenn nicht, seht es mir nach!_


	19. Chapter 19

Noch während Hermine und Snape Hogwarts betraten, wurde ihr plötzlich bewusst, dass der Oberkörper ihres ehemaligen Lehrers nackt war.

Warum war ihr das bloß nicht vorher aufgefallen?

Die Sorge um Albus Severus schien sämtliche anderen Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf verbannt zu haben, aber als sie jetzt atemlos hinter Snape herlief, fixierte sie ihren Blick auf seinen bleichen Rücken. Das Fehlen von Kleidung betonte seine hagere Erscheinung um ein Vielfaches und offenbarte darüber hinaus, dass jemand offensichtlich großen Enthusiasmus dabei gezeigt hatte, seine Haut zu traktieren. Verblasste Narben zogen sich über seinen gesamten Rücken in einem wirren, unschönen Muster, aber Hermine wurde von den Gedanken daran, wer ihm das angetan haben könnte, abgelenkt, als sie endlich die Große Halle erreicht hatten.

Professor McGonagall hatte offenbar dafür gesorgt, dass alle bis aus Harry, Ginny, James und Hagrid den Raum verlassen hatten. Harry saß auf dem Boden und hielt den reglosen Körper seines Sohnes in den Armen, während Ginny immer wieder über das kleine Gesicht strich und unhörbare Wörter murmelte. Hagrids Schluchzen erfüllte den Raum, aber niemand nahm Notiz von ihm oder ließ durch irgendetwas erkennen, dass er überhaupt vorhanden war.

„Severus!", rief Harry mit einer Stimme, die Hermine nie zuvor an ihm wahrgenommen hatte. Sie klang verzweifelt und ganz dünn, so als hätte ein unsichtbares Gewicht sie zusammengepresst. „Kannst du ihm helfen…bitte, Severus!"

Im nächsten Augenblick hatte sich Snape neben ihn gehockt und damit begonnen, die Haut des Jungen zu untersuchen, der darauf jedoch nicht reagierte.

„Harry hat ihm einen Bezoar in den Mund geschoben", flüsterte Hermine.

„Wie viel Zeit ist seitdem verstrichen?", fragte Snape, ohne irgendjemanden anzusehen. Seine Hände zitterten und sein Haar verbarg den Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht, aber Hermine war sicher, dass es das reinste Entsetzen zeigte, das auch jeder andere im Raum, inklusive ihr selbst, fühlte.

„Höchstens zehn Minuten. Hilf ihm Severus, ich bitte dich!" Tränen rannen über Harrys Gesicht, als er den Unterarm des älteren Mannes umfasste, aber Snape befreite sich aus seinem Griff und streckte die Hände nach dem Kind aus.

Ginny weinte hilflos und machte Anstalten, Snape schütteln zu wollen, aber offenbar hatte sie keine Kraft dazu, denn sie sank wie eine Puppe neben Albus Severus.

Endlich hob Snape den Kopf, und als Hermine den schmerzerfüllten Ausdruck auf seinem sonst so reglosen Gesicht sah, hätte sie beinahe aufgekeucht.

„Ich werde alles, was mir möglich ist, tun", sagte er leise und drehte den Kopf zu McGonagall, die ernst und erschrocken auf einem der Stühle Platz genommen hatte. „Minerva, ist das Zaubertränkelabor mit Brotbaumpulver und Teufelsmottenlarven ausgestattet?"

„Ich… das weiß ich nicht", stammelte sie, „ich werde sofort Lucinda wecken und…"

„Keine Zeit", unterbrach Snape sie schroff. „Ich kann es nicht riskieren, so lange zu warten."

Er sah Harry und Ginny an und fügte hinzu: „Wir müssen sofort aufbrechen. In meinen privaten Vorräten habe ich alles, was für das Gegengift nötig ist. Minerva, kannst du den Apparierschutz von Hogwarts für einen Augenblick aufheben?"

„Natürlich", versicherte die Schulleiterin und erhob sich sofort, wobei sie ihren Zauberstab aus ihrer Tasche hervorholte und damit begann, komplizierte Schlenker zu vollführen und Sprüche zu murmeln.

„Es tut mir leid", rief Hagrid verzweifelt und sank auf die Knie, so dass der Boden unter ihnen erbebte. „Hab' nich' gewusst… mir war nich' klar…" Er vergrub das bärtige Gesicht in den riesigen Händen, und eine Welle von Mitleid erfasste Hermine, als sie ihn so sah.

Sie suchte nach Worten, um irgendetwas zu ihm zu sagen, aber nichts kam über ihre Lippen, das nicht fehl am Platz gewirkt hätte.

„Ihr könnte jetzt Apparieren", sagte die Schulleiterin und im nächsten Augenblick hatte Snape mit dem kleinen Al auf dem Arm Harry auf die Füße gezerrt.

„Hilf deiner Frau", verlangte er grob und sah sich nach Hermine um.

„Deinen Zauberstab", murmelte er.

„Was?", fragte sie irritiert. Jedes an sie gerichtete Wort schien doppelt so lange wie sonst bis zu ihrem Bewusstsein zu brauchen.

„Gib mir deinen Zauberstab", wiederholte er ungeduldig, und diesmal verstand Hermine.

Sie warf ihm ohne zu zögern ihren Stab zu, nicht wissend, was er damit vorhatte, aber es war ihr auch egal.

„Seid ihr bereit?", fragte Snape und packte Harrys Schulter. „Konzentrier dich jetzt, hast du verstanden? Apparier direkt zu meinem Haus!"

Harry nickte, bleich und verängstigt, und schlang einen Arm um Ginny, die James an sich gepresst hielt und scheinbar Mühe hatte, aufrecht stehen zu bleiben.

Snape überquerte die Distanz zu Hermine mit wenigen Schritten und umfasste ihren Ellenbogen.

„Weißt du, wie man das Gegengift zubereitet?", fragte er eindringlich.

„Theo…Theoretisch ja", flüsterte sie, „ich hab davon gelesen, natürlich, aber…"

„Gut", unterbrach er und hob die Hand, die ihren Zauberstab hielt.

Sein Gesicht, das eben noch Sorge und Angst ausgedrückt hatte, verzog sich zu einer hasserfüllten Fratze, als er auf Hagrid blickte und in der nächsten Sekunde schoss ein eisblauer Blitz aus Hermines Zauberstab, der den Halbriesen mit voller Wucht traf, so dass kurz zuckte und schließlich wimmernd zur Seite wegrollte, wo er, sich das Bein haltend, liegen blieb.

Als wäre nichts passiert, wandte er sich den anderen zu und sagte ruhig: „Wir Apparieren gemeinsam auf drei."

oOoOoOo

Snapes düsteres Haus trug nicht dazu bei, Hoffnung und neuen Mut zu entwickeln, aber niemand sagte ein Wort, als sie in seinem Wohnzimmer standen und er Harry und Ginny anwies, sich zu setzen.

„Ich will dabei sein, wenn du den Trank braust", sagte Harry sofort, doch Snape schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du wärst mir nur im Weg. Der Trank ist sehr schwierig und erfordert Konzentration. Kümmere dich um deine Frau und deinen Sohn." Er nickte knapp und deutete mit dem Kopf auf Ginny, die stumm weinend ihren leblosen Sohn betrachtete.

Etwas sanfter fügte Snape hinzu: „Glaub mir, dass ich alles tun werde, um ihm zu helfen."

Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich ab und schaute Hermine ihn, die im Türrahmen stehen geblieben war und unsicher zu ihm aufsah.

„Komm", befahl er, und sie folgte ihm sofort. Ihre Beine fühlten sich taub an und so, als würden sie irgendwie nicht zu ihrem restlichen Körper gehören, aber sie schaffte es dennoch, hinter ihm herzustolpern.

Schweigend eilte er durch den dunklen Flur zur Haustür, ohne sich nach ihr umzudrehen.

Sie durchquerten einen verwilderten Garten und gelangten zu einer Art Schuppen, der, wie Hermine feststellte, als sein Labor fungierte.

„Kannst du dich daran erinnern, wie die Abfolge der Zutaten ist?", fragte er.

„Ich…ja", flüsterte sie benommen.

Er wies mit einer Hand zu den Schränken an der Wand und sagte: „Pulver und Getrocknetes findest du in diesem Schrank, alphabetisch geordnet, tierische Ingredienzien daneben, Flüssigkeiten im Schrank neben dem Fenster."

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, richtete er ihren Zauberstab in Richtung seines Hauses und sagte: „Accio mein Zauberstab!"

Einige Augenblicke später hielt er seinen eigenen Zauberstab in der Hand und reichte Hermine ihren.

„Worauf wartest du?", blaffte er sie an, als sie reglos an demselben Fleck stehen blieb und unsicher zu ihm sah.

„Ich… ich hab Angst", gab sie zu und schlang, obwohl ihr nicht kalt war, die Arme um ihren Oberkörper. Um den Trank richtig herzustellen, war äußerste Präzision notwendig. Ein Tropfen zu viel oder zu wenig, eine Sekunde des Zögerns beim Hinzufügen der Zutaten zum richtigen Zeitpunkt, und das Gegengift würde nicht wirken, sondern den Augenblick des Todes noch beschleunigen.

Snape war mit wenigen Schritten bei ihr und hatte seine langen Finger in ihre Oberarme gekrallt, während er sich so nah zu ihr herunterbeugte, dass ihre Nasenspitzen sich fast berührten.

„Du wirst keinen einzigen Fehler machen", sagte er gefährlich ruhig, „und du wirst alles so zubereiten, dass dieser Trank perfekt wird, weil du eine der brillanteste Schülerin warst, die Hogwarts je unterrichtet hat. Ich würde dich nicht einmal in die Nähe meines Labors lassen, wenn ich nicht absolutes Vertrauen darin hätte, dass du genau weißt, was du zu tun hast. In diesem Kopf", er tippte unsanft gegen ihre Schläfe, „ist alles gespeichert, was du über die Zubereitung gelesen hast, und ich vertraue darauf, dass du das jetzt abrufen kannst, hast du mich verstanden?"

Während der ganzen Rede war es eigentlich nur ein Wort, das den Weg in Hermines Gehirn fand, und das war _Vertrauen_.

Snape vertraute ihr, dass sie ihm helfen konnte, Als Leben zu retten, und plötzlich wusste sie, dass sie es konnte, dass sie tatsächlich nicht einen Fehler machen würde, einfach weil sie es nicht _durfte_.

Sie nickte, und ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, ging sie zum ersten Schrank, auf den er gedeutet hatte, und fand augenblicklich das Brotbaumpulver, das als erstes benötigt wurde, während er „Aguamenti!" murmelte und das Feuer unter dem Kessel entfachte.

Sie arbeiteten schweigend, aber jeder Handgriff, jede Bewegung wirkte wie abgesprochen.

Schweißperlen glitzerten auf Hermines Stirn, als sie sich allmählich dem Ende näherten, aber sie wusste, dass ihnen noch einiges bevorstand.

Der Trank musste exakt zwölf Minuten köcheln, ehe sie die Teufelsmottenlarven hinzufügten, die genau in die Mitte des Kessels hineingeworfen werden mussten, ohne dass ein Spritzer über den Rand schwappte, allerdings mussten gleichzeitig sieben Tropfen frischen Blutes hineingetröpfelt werden, und zwar ganz genau sieben, nicht mehr und nicht weniger.

Mit erstaunlicher ruhiger Hand zerdrückte Hermine die Larven, während Severus sich mit einer Nadel in den Finger stach. Sie sahen sich an und er nickte kaum merklich.

Hermine atmete einige Male tief ein und aus, wartete, bis die zwölf Minuten um waren und hielt die Larven über der Mitte des Kessels. Vorsichtig ließ sie los, und im gleichen Augenblick streckte Severus die Hand aus und ließ sieben Tropfen hellroten Blutes in das Gebräu träufeln, ehe er die Hand gerade noch rechtzeitig wegzog.

Es zischte und der Trank nahm eine hellgelbe Färbung an, was ihnen sagte, dass sie bislang alles richtig gemacht hatten.

Hermine wagte es, einen Seufzer der Erleichterung auszustoßen und wischte sich ihre schweißnassen Hände unauffällig an ihrer Hose ab, ehe sie damit fortfuhr, Nelkenblätter zu zerbröseln.

Snape murmelte Zaubersprüche auf Husänisch, einer uralten, längst vergessenen Sprache, die Hermine nicht beherrschte, die aber für das Gelingen des Trankes notwenig war, während er mit seinem Zauberstab mal in die eine, mal in die andere Richtung rührte.

Als letzte Zutat wurde lockiges, menschliches Haar benötigt, aber als Snape zu seinem Vorratsschrank ging, fand er dort nur Strähnen von blondem, glattem Haar.

Hermine, die ihn beobachtet hatte, griff ohne zu zögern nach dem Messer, das vor ihr auf dem Tisch lag, und schnitt ihr zu einem Zopf zusammengebundenes Haar ab, das sie anschließend in den Kessel fallen ließ.

Angespannt wartete sie darauf, was passieren würde, und ihre Eingeweide krampfen sich zusammen, als zunächst nichts geschah… doch dann sprühten silberne Funken aus dem Gebräu, die ihre Farbe in der Luft immer wieder änderten.

Snape und Hermine sahen sich an.

Sie hatten es geschafft.

oOoOoOo

Ebenso schweigend, wie sie zusammen an dem Trank gearbeitet hatten, gingen sie durch den Garten, doch als sie die Haustür fast erreicht hatten, drehte sich Snape zu ihr um.

Das Gefühl von grenzenloser Erleichterung und Euphorie, das eben noch durch Hermine geströmt war, erlosch augenblicklich, als sie den Ausdruck auf Snapes Gesicht sah.

„Ich habe noch nie gehört", begann er leise, „dass das Gegengift bei einem so kleinen Kind angewandt wurde. Es hilft gegen das tödliche Gift der Frucht, ja, aber es hat auch schreckliche Nebenwirkungen."

„Was… was soll das heißen?", flüsterte Hermine erstickt.

„Dass es Erbrechen und Tage andauernde Magenkrämpfe mit sich zieht, manchmal auch Nasenbluten und Bewusstlosigkeit ", antwortete er tonlos. „Der Junge wird während dieser Zeit viel Flüssigkeit verlieren… wenn er die erste Nacht überlebt. Er ist nur ein kleiner Junge, ich weiß nicht, inwieweit sein Körper die Kraft hat, mit diesen Strapazen fertig zu werden."

Hermine presste eine Hand auf ihren Mund und sah ihn mit vor Schock geweiteten Augen an.

Sie hatte gewusst, wie der Trank zubereitet werden musste, aber sie sie hatte nirgendwo gelesen, mit welchen Nebenwirkungen zu rechnen war.

Snape wandte sich ab von ihr ab und öffnete die Tür, und er hatte kaum zwei Schritte gemacht, als ihm auch schon Harry entgegenlief.

„Habt ihr den Trank?", rief er verzweifelt. „Severus, seine Haut ist ganz blau, ich…"

Wortlos schob Snape ihn zur Seite und eilte ins Wohnzimmer, wo Ginny Albus Severus auf ihrem Schoß hin und her wiegte.

Snape setzte sich neben sie und ließ sich von Hermine das Fläschchen geben, in das sie den Trank eingefüllt hatten, wobei er dem Kind einige Strähnen seines Haars behutsam aus dem Gesicht strich.

Dann setzte er die Flasche an die Lippen des Kindes, so dass der Inhalt in seinen Mund fließen konnte, und sah dabei zu, wie es zischte und dampfte, als die Flüssigkeit Albus Zunge traf.

„Severus!", schrie Ginny gequält auf, aber Snape legte kurz eine Hand auf ihre Schulter und sagte: „Es muss so sein, das Zischen gehört dazu."

Mit wild klopfendem Herzen sah Hermine dabei zu, wie der Kleine ein schrecklich röchelndes Geräusch von sich gab, ehe er würgte und sich in Ginnys Schoß erbrach.

Snape drehte sich zu Harry um, der ihn gelähmt vor Entsetzen anstarrte, und sagte: „Hör mir jetzt zu… ihr müsst mit ihm ins Sankt Mungo, er wird sich noch viel öfter erbrechen und er wird Magenkrämpfe haben. Die Heiler dort haben Tränke, die den Flüssigkeitsverlust ausgleichen und gleichzeitig die Krämpfe mildern können. Bei mir würde das zu lange dauern, bis ich sie hergestellt hätte. Ich werde eine Notiz schreiben, die du Heiler Emendis geben wirst, verlange ausschließlich ihn, hast du verstanden? Gebt ihm jede Stunde einige Schlucke von dem Gegengift zu trinken, selbst wenn er sich dagegen wehrt."

Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs ließ er ein Stück Pergament und eine Feder durch die Luft schweben und kritzelte hastig etwas, das er schließlich zusammenrollte und Harry gab.

„Ich werde auf James aufpassen, er wird bei mir in guten Händen sein", sagte er ruhig und blickte auf den älteren Sohn der Potters, der auf seinem Sofa eingeschlafen war.

„Ich…", fing Harry hilflos an, aber Snape ließ keine Diskussion zu, sondern wiederholte noch einmal seine Anweisungen, bis Harry schließlich Ginny auf die Füße half und mit ihr und Albus Severus auf dem Arm disapparierte.

Erst als sie mit einem Plopp verschwunden waren, ließ Snape sich auf die Couch sinken und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Er wirkte plötzlich unendlich müde und alt, so als wäre nicht eine Stunde vergangen, sondern ein Jahrhundert.

Mit einem hohlen Druck in der Magengrube sah Hermine zu, wie sein nackter Oberkörper zitterte und ohne lange zu überlegen griff sie nach einem Buch aus seinem Regal und verwandelte es in einen schlichten, schwarzen Umhang.

Zögernd näherte sie sich ihm und legte ihm den Umhang über die Schultern, was er widerspruchslos geschehen ließ. Auf seiner Haut glänzte eine eisige Schweißschicht.

„Er… er ist ein zäher kleiner Kerl", flüsterte sie. „Er wird es schaffen, ganz bestimmt! Er hat mehr Kraft in sich als du glaubst."

Snape antwortete nicht, sondern bewegte sich kaum merklich vor und zurück wie ein Panther, den man in einen Käfig gesperrt hatte.

Vorsichtig legte Hermine eine Hand auf seine Schulter und drückte sie.

„Er ist dir in vielen ähnlich, weißt du", sagte sie und schob zittrig den Umhang etwas höher über seine Schulter.

Hilflos sah sie sich in dem spärlichen Wohnzimmer um und ging auf wackligen Knien zu dem Schrank, der, wie sie hoffte, etwas Alkoholisches beherbergte und tatsächlich fand sie eine staubige Flasche Feuerwhiskey, aus der sie etwas in zwei Gläser schüttete.

Als sie sich wieder zu ihm drehte, saß er in der gleichen Position da. Es schien, als hätte er sie weder gehört noch gesehen.

Ohne zu wissen, woher sie den Mut nahm, griff sie nach seinen kalten Fingern und drückte ihm das Glas in die Hand.

„Ich… ich bringe James ins Bett", murmelte sie und erhielt, wie sie erwartet hatte, keine Antwort, doch als sie das schlafende Kind hochhob und die Treppe erreicht hatte, hörte sie ihn sagen: „Wenn der Junge stirbt, dann ist nichts mehr… hier drin." Er klopfte kurz gegen seine Brust und es brach ihr das Herz, als sie plötzlich die ganze Tragweite des Geschehenen begriff.

Es war weder die für ihn völlig untypische Aussage, mit der er seine Verletzlichkeit preisgab, und das auch noch ausgerechnet vor ihr, noch war es die Art, wie er dort zusammengesunken saß, die sie so erschütterte, sondern die Erkenntnis, dass er Albus Severus bedingungslos liebte, und dass er zugrunde gehen würde, wenn der Kleine nicht überleben sollte.

Sein Patenkind war wahrscheinlich das einzige, das ihm wieder einen Lebenssinn gegeben hatte, und falls er starb… Hermine wagte es noch nicht einmal, den Gedanken zu Ende zu denken.

Sie fand Snapes karges Schlafzimmer und legte James in das Bett, ehe sie langsam die Treppenstufen wieder hinunterging.

Sie fühlte einen Schmerz in sich, der weder etwas mit Albus Severus zu tun hatte noch mit dem Mitleid, das sie für Harry und Ginny empfand, sondern ausschließlich durch den Mann verursacht wurde, der wie ein Schatten seiner selbst auf den zerschlissenen Sofa saß.

Mit gesenktem Kopf, das Gesicht durch seine Haare verdeckt, starrte er auf die Hand, die das Glas umklammert hielt.

Vorsichtig setzte sich Hermine neben ihn und legte eine Hand auf seinem Rücken, und als er nicht protestierte, begann sie damit, sinnlose kleine Kreise zu machen.

„Es wird alles gut werden, glaub mir", flüsterte sie und wagte es, ihren Arm um seine Schulter zu legen.

Eine Weile lang saßen sie so da, und als sie mit der Absicht, den Umhang fester um ihn zu wickeln, ihre Hände zu seiner Brust bewegte, fühlte sie, dass der Umhang unter seinem Kinn feucht war… und das, obwohl er nicht einen Tropfen des Whiskeys verschüttet hatte.

TBC

**A/N**: _Ihr Lieben, ich hab den neuen Job… was auch der Grund ist, dass es so lange gedauert hat mit dem Teil. Ich arbeite jetzt nämlich doppelt so viele Stunden :(_

_Ich hoffe, ihr seht es mir nach. Oh, und Lucinda es der Vorname der Zaubertränkelehrerin, wie ihr euch sicherlich schon gedacht habt ;)_


	20. Chapter 20

Eine Weile lang saßen sie einfach nur so da, Hermine mit der Hand auf Snapes Schulter, und lauschten der drückenden Stille des leeren Hauses.

Hermine versuchte, etwas zu sagen, etwas Tröstendes und Ermutigendes, aber noch ehe sie sich die Worte zurechtlegen konnte, stand Snape auf und ging einige Schritte durch das Zimmer, ehe er vor dem Kamin stehen blieb.

„Geh ins Bett", sagte er schroff, ohne sich zu ihr umzudrehen.

„Aber ich…", protestierte sie, aber er unterbrach sie.

„Du bist müde und angespannt. Geh schlafen und ruh dich aus", fuhr er in einem etwas höflicheren Ton fort, worauf ihr keine passende Antwort einfiel. Sie bezweifelte zwar, dass sie auch nur ein Auge zumachen würde, aber sie hatte nicht die Kraft, mit ihm zu streiten.

„Was ist mit dir?", fragte sie stattdessen leise, während sie unsicher aufstand.

„Ich schlafe hier auf der Couch", sagte er.

Beide wussten, dass es eine Lüge war.

Er würde sich vermutlich nicht von der Stelle rühren, aus Angst, dass er eine Neuigkeit verpassen würde, die sein Patenkind betraf, dessen Leben jetzt von den Heilern im Sankt Mungo abhing.

Hermine ging langsam auf die Treppe zu und als sie die erste Stufe erreicht hatte, drehte sie sich noch einmal zu ihm um.

„Es… es wird alles gut werden", sagte sie zu seinem Rücken.

Seine Schultern sackten nach unten, so as würden sie eine Last tragen, die zu schwer für ihn war.

Sie erhielt keine Antwort.

oOoOoOo

Sein Badezimmer war ebenso spärlich wie der Rest seines Hauses, aber es war einigermaßen sauber und sie fand ein frisches Handtuch in dem einzigen Schränkchen, das in dem kleinen Raum Platz gefunden hatte.

Er besaß keinen Spiegel, also verwandelte sie ein Stück Seife in einen Handspiegel, was sie augenblicklich bereute, als sie hineinsah.

Um ihre Augen lagen dunkle Schatten und um ihren Mund war ein angespannter, verkniffener Zug, der sie um Jahre älter aussehen ließ, aber am schlimmsten war das, was von ihren Haaren übrig geblieben war. Sie hatte sie kreuz und quer abgeschnitten, so dass sie jetzt unschön und in allen Richtungen von ihrem Kopf abstanden.

Sie hatte ohne zu zögern ihre Haare für Albus Heiltrank geopfert, was sie natürlich in keinster Weise bereute, aber der Anblick ihres Spiegelbilds stimmte sie noch trauriger und verängstigter, als sie ohnehin schon war. Für einen Moment überlegte sie, ob sie ihre Haare nicht mithilfe eines Zaubers wieder wachsen lassen sollte, aber dann beschloss sie, dass sie dringendere Probleme hatte.

Nachdem sie den Spiegel zurückverwandelt hatte, wusch sie sich langsam und schlüpfte anschließend auf leisen Sohlen in Snapes Schlafzimmer, wo James friedlich schlief.

Vorsichtig, um ihn nicht zu wecken, legte sie sich neben ihn, machte sich ganz klein unter der Bettdecke und zog die Beine eng an ihren Körper.

Sie dachte an Harry und Ginny, die jetzt vor Angst und Verzweiflung außer sich waren, sie dachte an den kleinen Albus Severus und an Snape… und die Traurigkeit rutschte tief in ihren Bauch.

‚Bitte, lieber Gott, mach, dass alles wieder gut wir', dachte sie immer wieder, während die Tränen über ihre Wangen liefen.

oOoOoOo

Hermine wachte dadurch auf, dass jemand sie in die Seite piekste, und als sie erschrocken die Augen aufschlug, sah sie James Gesicht vor sich. Einen Moment lang sah sie sich orientierungslos um, bis ihr die Geschehnisse der letzten Stunden schlagartig wieder einfielen.

„Wo ist meine Mommy?", fragte James und seine Unterlippe fing an, verdächtig zu zittern.

„Oh…" Hilflos suchte Hermine nach einer passenden Antwort, während sie sich aufrichtete, und sagte schließlich: „Weißt du, Mommy und Daddy kommen ganz bald wieder. Sie mussten ins Sankt Mungo, weil…"

„Es ist wegen Al, nicht wahr?", flüsterte der Junge und eine dicke Träne kullerte über seine Wange.

Hermine zog ihn an sich und streichelte über sein Haar, wobei sie sich entschloss, ihm keine wilden Lügen aufzutischen, die ihn wahrscheinlich noch mehr verunsichern würden.

„Ja", sagte sie also behutsam, „es ist wegen Al. Er ist sehr krank… aber er wird wieder gesund. Die Heiler in Sankt Mungo werden ihm Medizin geben und sich ganz viel um ihn kümmern, bis er wieder gesund ist und mit dir spielen kann."

„Ganz bestimmt?", fragte James schluchzend, hob den Kopf und sah sie an.

„Ganz bestimmt", sagte sie fest und wischte mit dem Daumen seine Tränen fort.

„Aber wann?", fragte er.

„Bald", versprach sie. „Aber du kannst etwas tun, um Mommy und Daddy zu helfen."

„Was denn?" wollte er sofort wissen.

„Weißt du, es würde ihnen sehr helfen, wenn du ein lieber Junge bist, so dass sie sich um dich nicht Sorgen machen müssen. Deine Mom hat mir nämlich erzählt, dass du schon ein großer Junge bist und immer auf sie hörst, wenn sie dich darum bittet."

Er nickte feierlich und sah sie ernst an.

„Wenn Mom und Dad und Al wiederkommen, wollen wir ihnen ja erzählen können, was für ein lieber Junge du warst, oder?"

„Klar!", stimmte er zu, und als sie ihn ein wenig von sich schob, um aufstehen zu können, scharrte er mit den Füßen über den Boden und sagte ganz leise:

„Hermine…?"

„Ja?"

„Müssen… müssen wir hier bei dem Mann bleiben?" Er zögerte ein wenig, rang sich aber dann doch dazu durch, ihr sein Geheimnis anzuvertrauen.

„Ich habe Angst vor ihm… er guckt immer so böse!"

Hermine strich ihm das Haar aus der Stirn und sagte: „Er kann einem ganz schön Angst machen, nicht wahr?"

James nickte.

Sie lächelte. „Es stimmt, er guckt böse… aber er ist kein böser Mann, und man muss sich auch nicht vor ihm fürchten. Es gibt Menschen, die können manchmal nicht zeigen, wenn sie jemanden lieb haben, verstehst du?"

Ratlos sah er sie an.

„Hat er mich denn lieb?", fragte er schließlich zweifelnd.

Hermine schluckte, sagte dann aber: „Ja. Er hat auch deinen Dad und deine Mom lieb… und ganz besonders Albus. Er ist sein Patenkind… so wie du das Patenkind von Onkel Ron bist, und für ihn bist du ja auch ein ganz besonderer Junge."

„Aber wieso kann er nicht zeigen, wenn er jemanden lieb hat?", hakte James nach. Es war offensichtlich, dass er nicht genau verstehen konnte, wieso Snape so war.

In seinem kurzen Leben hatte er noch nie erfahren, dass jemand ihn ablehnte oder ständig mürrisch war oder alles in seiner Umgebung mit Nichtbeachtung strafte.

Hermine überlegte, wie sie die Antwort so verpacken konnte, dass ein kleiner Junge sie verstand, der in seinem Elternhaus und seiner kleinen Welt nie etwas anderes als Zuneigung und Freundlichkeit erlebt hatte.

„Vielleicht weil er Angst davor hat, dass man ihn auslacht oder ihm wehtut, wenn er es zeigt", sagte sie leise.

Ob James das verstand oder nicht, wurde ihr nicht ganz klar, aber zu ihrer Erleichterung hörte er auf, Fragen zu stellen, und ließ sich von ihr bereitwillig beim Anziehen helfen.

oOoOoOo

James' kleine Hand fest in ihrer, ging Hermine die Treppenstufen hinunter ins Wohnzimmer, und ihr Herz schnürte sich klein und schmerzhaft zusammen, als sie Snape, wie sie erwartet hatte, aufrecht auf der Couch sitzen sah.

Er wandte ihnen den Kopf zu, als er ihre Schritte wahrnahm.

Dass es nicht geschlafen hatte, war offensichtlich, denn er trug immer noch den Umhang, den sie für ihn verwandelt hatte, und sein eingefallenes Gesicht war blasser denn je.

„Guten Morgen", sagte sie und rieb ihre freie Hand unsicher an ihrem Hosenbein ab.

„Keine Neuigkeiten?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Was… was hältst du davon, wenn ich uns etwas zum Frühstück mache und du dich währenddessen umziehst?", schlug sie vor. „Sollte jemand Apparieren und etwas melden, bin ich auf jeden Fall zur Stelle."

Er dachte über den Vorschlag nach, und da ihm scheinbar kein Einwand einfiel, nickte er knapp und sagte: „In der Küche findest du Tee und etwas zu essen."

Seine Stimme klang ganz rau, so als hätte er sie eine Ewigkeit nicht benutzt, und sie drehte sich weg, damit er den Ausdruck der Traurigkeit auf ihrem Gesicht nicht sehen konnte.

Sie konnte seinen Blick auf ihrem Rücken spüren, ehe er die Treppe hochging.

„Willst du mir helfen?", fragte sie James, während sie in die Küche gingen und sie damit begann, in Snapes Schränken nach Lebensmitteln und Geschirr zu suchen.

Er nickte und trug vorsichtig die Teller, die sie ihm in die Hand drückte, zum Tisch, wo er sie sorgsam verteilte.

Mit einem Gefühl der Rührung dachte sie daran, dass er sich ernsthaft bemühte, lieb zu sein und nichts kaputt zu machen oder herumzutoben, und im gleichen Augenblick musste sie an Albus Severus denken, dessen kleiner Körper gegen den Tod kämpfte, und sie blinzelte und schluckte, aber die Tränen kamen trotzdem.

oOoOoOo

Sie aßen schweigend, und Hermine wusste, dass es nicht an ihren Kochkünsten lag, als Snape sein angebissenes Brot auf den Teller zurücklegte und ihn zur Seite schob.

„Ich habe auch keinen Appetit", flüsterte sie und umklammerte mit den Händen ihre Kaffeetasse.

„Darf ich bitte aufstehen?", fragte James vorsichtig und schaute von einem zum anderen. Er hatte sein Brot mit Wurst und Käse fertig gegessen und als Hermine nickte, machte sich ein erleichterter Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht breit.

„Hast du vielleicht irgendein Buch für James da, in dem Bilder sind, so dass er sich ein bisschen beschäftigen kann?", fragte Hermine Snape, der sie zuerst gar nicht zu hören schien, dann aber doch aufstand und sagte: „Ich sehe nach."

Er blieb einige Minuten lang weg und als er wiederkam, hielt er ein in altes Leder gebundenes Buch in den Händen, dessen Seiten stark vergilbt waren.

Hermine erkannte, dass es eine uralte Ausgabe von den Märchen von Beedle dem Barden war, und es überraschte sie, dass jemand wie Snape so etwas besaß.

Die Lippen fest zusammengepresst, hielt Snape das Buch dem Jungen hin, der ängstlich zu ihm aufschaute und schließlich das Buch nahm.

Snape wollte sich gerade abwenden, als James seinen ganzen Mut zusammennahm und an seinem Umhang zupfte, so dass er sich umdrehte.

„Ich werde das Buch nicht kaputt machen", flüsterte James. „Ich werde die Seiten ganz vorsichtig umblättern."

Falls Snape über diese Aussage überrascht war, ließ er es sich jedenfalls nicht anmerken, denn er nickte ihm nur knapp zu und sagte zu Hermine gewandt: „Ich werde zum Sankt Mungo Apparieren", und sie begriff, dass er die Ungewissheit einfach nicht mehr ertrug, ebenso wenig wie die unerträgliche Stille des Hauses, in dem er zur Untätigkeit verdammt war.

Sie wollte ihm sagen, dass sie mitkommen würde, aber dann fiel ihr James ein, und sie gab einen Laut von sich, in dem sich ihre ganze Angst und Verzweiflung ausdrückte.

„Komm sofort wieder, wenn du etwas Neues weißt", bat sie, aber ob er sie gehört hatte oder nicht, wusste sie nicht, denn mit einem lauten Knall Disapparierte er ins Nichts und ließ sie mit ihrer wachsenden Panik alleine.

oOoOoOo

Hermine wusste, dass nicht mehr als eine Stunde vergangen sein konnte, aber es kam ihr vor wie eine Ewigkeit, während sie unruhig im Zimmer auf und ab lieb und verzweifelt versuchte, die schlimmsten Gedanken auszublenden.

James schaute sich ruhig die Bilder in dem Märchenbuch an und fragte sie ab und zu etwas, aber sie antwortete nur halbherzig.

_Albus hat die Nacht nicht überlebt… er ist gestorben_… dachte sie, und sie hasste sich dafür, dass solche furchtbaren Ideen ihrem Hirn entsprangen, aber so sehr sich bemühte, an ein gutes Ausgehen zu glauben, es gelang ihr einfach nicht, und ihre Kehle schnürte sich zu, als die schrecklichen Bilder wie ein Film immer wieder durch ihren Kopf flimmerten.

Übelkeit stieg in ihrem Magen auf und ihre Hände zitterten so stark, dass sie ihren Zauberstab fallen ließ, und als endlich das vertraute „Plopp!" zu hören war, das beim Apparieren entstand, stiegen ihr die Tränen in die Augen.

Snape stand nur wenige Schritte neben der Eingangstür, und ein erstickter Laut verließ ihre Kehle, als er plötzlich auf sie zustürzte.

Seine Haare fielen ihm ins Gesicht, so dass sie den Ausdruck auf seinen Zügen nicht lesen konnte, und plötzlich vermischten sich all die Gefühle in ihr, die Hoffnung und die Angst und die Trauer, und es war zuviel, und sie taumelte und wäre beinahe gefallen, hätte er ihre Oberarme nicht gepackt.

Er hielt sie fest und durch den Schleier seiner Haare konnte sie seine Augen erkennen, die ihr die Wahrheit über Albus Severus verrieten…

TBC

**A/N**: Drama, Drama, Drama… seufz

Leute, ein Million Dankeschöns für eure Unterstützung und eure Begeisterung! Und da ihr mich so anspornt, wird es bald ein Buch von mir zu kaufen geben ;) Was, wo, wann, wird bald verraten…


	21. Chapter 21

Hermine war nicht klar gewesen, dass sie die Luft angehalten hatte, bis sie sie keuchend wieder ausstieß. Severus Hände waren nach wie vor um ihre Oberarme gekrallt und sein Gesicht drückte eine Entspannung aus, die sie in all den Jahren noch nie an ihm gesehen hatte, so als wären alle unsichtbaren Lasten von seinen Schultern genommen worden.

Und ohne zu überlegen, ohne es überhaupt bewusst wahrzunehmen, schlang sie die Arme um seinen Oberkörper und vergrub das Gesicht an seiner Brust.

Sie spürte, wie er sich versteifte und seine Finger sich wie aus Reflex fast schmerzhaft in die Haut ihrer Arme gruben, und ihr kam flüchtig in den Sinn, dass er viel zu selten umarmt worden war... dass es nicht viele Menschen gab, die ihn oft und gerne und in guter Absicht und seinetwillen berührt hatten. Die Erkenntnis brachte sie dazu, es besser machen zu wollen, ihm zeigen zu wollen, dass er jemandem so viel wert war, dass er ihn einfach nur festhalten wollte, aber gerade als sie fühlte, dass er sich in ihrer Umarmung zu entspannen begann, zupfte eine kleine Hand an ihrem Umhang und James schaute fragend zu ihr auf.

Widerwillig löste sie sich von Severus und beugte sich zu dem Jungen hinunter.

„Albus Severus geht es schon besser", erklärte sie und suchte Snapes Blick, der darauf leicht nickte und sagte: „Er hat sehr viel Flüssigkeit verloren, aber er ist zäher, als alle geglaubt haben. Er... kämpft und hat eine Kraft, die die Heiler zuversichtlich macht, dass der Junge es übersteht."

„Was bedeutet das?", flüsterte James aufgeregt.

Hermine lächelte.

„Das bedeutet, dass dein Bruder bald wieder gesund wird", antwortete sie und lachte, als seine Augen zu leuchten begannen.

„Wann gehen wir ihn besuchen?", fragte er und sah erwartungsvoll abwechselnd zu ihr und zu Snape auf.

„Das wissen wir noch nicht. Aber ich bin sicher, dass es bald soweit sein wird. Vielleicht möchtest du ja erstmal draußen spielen?" Sie tauschte schnell einen Blick mit Snape, der nach kurzem Zögern nickte und zu James gewandt sagte: „Ich zeige dir, in welchem Teil des Gartens du spielen kannst."

Er ging in Richtung Haustür, gefolgt von James, und Hermine wusste, dass er dem Kind den Teil des Gartens verbot, in dem er Kräuter für seine Tränke angepflanzt hatte, und er tat es auf seine gewohnt ruppige Weise, aber selbst James schien zu spüren, dass er zumindest heute nichts von dem angsteinflößenden Mann zu befürchten hatte.

Die Tür schloss sich hinter dem Kind und Snape drehte sich zu Hermine um.

Sie versuchte etwas zu sagen, aber es kam nur ein ersticktes Schluchzen aus ihrem Mund und zu ihrer Bestürzung rannen ihr plötzlich die Tränen über die Wangen.

Wie durch einen Nebel bekam sie mit, dass Snape im nächsten Moment neben ihr war und unbeholfen ihre Schulter tätschelte.

„Entschuldige", flüsterte sie und kam sich unendlich albern vor, weil sie doch eigentlich lachen und sich vor Freude im Kreis drehen oder singen sollte, aber stattdessen weinte sie wie ein kleines Kind.

Er sagte nichts, sondern behielt für einen Moment seine Hand dort, wo sie war, und sie bildete sich ein, dass er mit einem überraschend sanften Daumen beliebige, kleine Kreise auf ihrer Schulter malte.

„Ruh dich aus", sagte er.. „Ich werde auch schlafen gehen. Ich bin..."

„Ziemlich müde, ich weiß", vollendete sie den Satz für ihn und schniefte leise. „Und nicht dass du denkst, ich würde heulen, weil... es ist nur... also nicht wegen... es ist wegen meinen Haaren!"

„Natürlich", sagte er ernst, aber der Anflug eines seiner seltenen Lächeln spielte um seine Mundwinkel, das noch ein wenig sichtbarer wurde, als sie errötete.

Für einen Augenblick schauten sie einander stumm an, sie aus ihren verweinten, geröteten Augen, er mit einem unerwarteten Glimmern in den dunklen Tiefen, und etwas Unausgesprochenes lag in der Luft, das beinahe greifbar war.

Dann ließ Snape seine Hand langsam sinken, wandte sich um und ging die Treppen hinauf, und gerade als Hermine dachte, er würde sich nicht noch einmal zu ihr umdrehen, tat er es doch, als er die letzte Treppenstufe erreichte... und machte dabei ein Gesicht, als hätte sie ihn bei etwas Verbotenem ertappt.

Hermine hatte James eine ganze Weile lang aus dem Fenster beobachtet, wie er gespielt hatte, und obwohl sie sich fest vorgenommen hatte, nicht einzuschlafen, ertappte sie sich dabei, wie ihre Augen immer wieder zufielen.

_Nur für ein paar Minuten,_ dachte sie und gab der Müdigkeit nach, nicht ahnend, dass aus den paar Minuten mehrere Stunden werden würden, und als sie die Augen aufschlug, überzeugt davon, dass sie nur kurz weggenickt war, stellte sie mit einem Blick aus dem Fenster fest, dass es bereits später Nachmittag geworden war.

Sofort schreckte sie hoch, wobei eine braune Decke, die vorher noch nicht dagewesen war, von ihrem Körper rutschte.

„Ich hatte gerade überlegt, ob du wieder einmal von meinen privaten Vorräten gestohlen und den Trank des _Tausendjährigen Schlafes_ konsumiert hast", hörte sie plötzlich Snape sagen und als sie den Kopf drehte, sah sie ihn am Kamin sitzen und in einer Zeitung lesen.

Er betrachtete sie mit jenem spöttischen Blick, der ihr bereits so vertraut war, aber sie konnte aus seiner Stimme heraushören, dass er amüsiert war.

„Oh", sagte sie krächzend, „ich dachte, ich mach´ nur mal kurz die Augen zu..."

Es war ihr peinlich, dass er sie offensichtlich beim Schlafen beobachtet hatte, und um von ihrer Verlegenheit abzulenken, fragte sie sofort nach James.

„Er hat vor einer Stunde gegessen und dann ist auch er müde geworden."

„Du hast ihn gefüttert und ihn ins Bett gebracht?" Überrascht riss Hermine die Augen auf.

Snape sah sie an, als wäre sie ein äußerst begriffsstutziges Kind, und antwortete: „Glücklicherweise sind seine motorischen Fähigkeiten schon so ausgeprägt, dass er selbständig essen kann und auch alleine den Weg ins Bett findet."

„Aber du hast ihm etwas gekocht?", forschte Hermine nach und hatte Mühe, das Lächeln zu unterdrücken.

„Falsch. Ich habe _mir_ etwas gekocht. Er hatte lediglich das Glück, dass auch etwas für ihn übrig geblieben war", korrigierte er sie, und Hermine glaubte zu erkennen, dass es ihm unangenehm war, sich um den Jungen gekümmert zu haben.

„Natürlich", sagte sie ernst, und erst als sie das Zimmer verlassen hatte, erlaubte sie sich zu lachen.

Als sie die Küche betrat, stellte sie fest, dass nicht nur etwas für James übrig geblieben war, sondern offensichtlich auch für sie, denn ein Teller mit Bratkartoffeln schwebte über dem Tisch, umhüllt von einer durchsichtigen blauen Schicht, die das Essen warm hielt.

Etwas in ihr begann aufgeregt zu flattern und sie fragte sich, ob sie wieder ins Wohnzimmer gehen und ihm danken sollte, aber dann entschied sie sich dagegen, wohl wissend, dass er gereizt die Hand heben und abwinken würde, so als wäre es niemals seine Absicht gewesen, für jemand anderes Fürsorge zu tragen.

Sie lächelte still und fühlte, wie ihr Magen hungrig nach Nahrung verlangte, und als sie die Bratkartoffeln, die eigentlich nicht zu ihren Favoriten gehörten, regelrecht verschlang, kam es ihr so vor, als hätte sie niemals etwas Schmackhafteres gegessen.

Sie betrat das Wohnzimmer und fand Snape immer noch im Sessel vor dem Kamin vor, und gerade als sie etwas sagen wollte, begann es im Feuer unnatürlich laut zu knistern und die Farbe änderte sich in ein sattes Grün.

Es gab ein lautes Knirschen und dann stand Harry auch schon in Snapes Wohnzimmer, über und über mit Staub bedeckt.

Er hustete laut, griff nach seinem Zauberstab und murmelte: „Ratzeputz!", und nachdem auch seine Brille wieder sauber war, sah er von Hermine zu Snape und lächelte.

Seine Wangen waren ein wenig eingefallen und sein blasses Gesicht zeugte von der schlaflosen Zeit, die er hinter sich hatte, aber als er auf Hermine zukam, hatte sein Gang etwas Beschwingtes, Federndes.

„Harry!", rief Hermine, „wie geht's ihm, gibt es irgendwelche Neuigkeiten, was hat..."

„Hey", unterbrach er sie, „lass mich doch erstmal Luft holen!" Er umarmte sie kurz und begrüßte Snape mit einem Kopfnicken, der von seinem Sessel aufgesprungen war und nun vor ihm stand.

Harry setzte sich und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare.

„Nachdem Severus wieder weg gegangen ist", er nickte Snape wieder zu, „hat sich Albus' Zustand weder gebessert noch verschlechtert. Er hat immer noch alles erbrochen, was wir ihm gegeben haben, aber vorhin hat er das erste Mal etwas im Magen behalten, seit wir ihn ins Sankt Mungo gebracht haben", begann er. „Die Heiler sagten, dass er zwar das Schlimmste überstanden hatte, aber dass es immer noch schlecht um ihn aussehen würde, wenn sein Magen weiterhin rebellieren würde. Natürlich hat er dann jedes Mal angefangen zu weinen, wenn jemand versucht hat, ihm etwas in den Mund zu schieben, aber dann hat Ginny es geschafft, ihn zu überreden, ein wenig Kürbissaft zu trinken... und er hat es nicht erbrochen!"

Triumphierend sah Harry von einem zum anderen und die Erleichterung ließ seine grünen Augen aufleuchten.

„Können wir zu ihm?", fragte Hermine hoffnungsvoll, und zu ihrer Freude nickte Harry.

„Deswegen bin ich auch hier. Al hat nach seinem Bruder gefragt... und nach dir."

Die letzten Worte galten Snape, der überrascht den Kopf zur Seite neigte.

„Ja", versicherte Harry ihm leise. „Er wollte wissen, ob sein Pate ihn besuchen kommt."

Snape räusperte sich ein wenig und sagte: „Nun, ich komme sofort mit."

„Wo ist James?"

„Er schläft noch, soll ich ihn wecken?", bot Hermine ihn, um Harry die Gelegenheit zu geben, einige private Worte mit Snape zu wechseln.

Sie spürte irgendwie, dass Harry seinem ehemaligen Lehrer gerne danken wollte, und sie wusste, dass sie dabei nur stören würde, also wartete sie eine Antwort gar nicht erst ab, sondern stieg die Treppen hinauf, um James zu holen.

Als sie ihn sanft an der Schulter rüttelte, protestierte er zuerst und drehte sich widerwillig zur Seite, aber als Hermine ihm über den Kopf strich und sagte: „Dein Daddy ist da!", schlug er sofort die Augen auf.

„Wo ist er?", fragte er sofort und richtete sich kerzengerade im Bett auf.

„Er ist unten... und weißt du was, du kannst jetzt Al besuchen gehen!"

James strahlte und sprang so schnell er konnte aus dem Bett, um hinunterzustürmen, aber Hermine schnappte ihn am Pullover und hielt ihn lachend fest.

„Warte! Ich muss dir erst noch die Haare kämmen."

James' Haare hatten genau wie die seines Vaters die Eigenschaft, von allen Seiten abzustehen und sich nur mit Mühe in Form bringen zu lassen, aber Hermine war entschlossen, es wenigstens zu versuchen.

Also schleppte sie den Jungen ins Badezimmer und ging in die Hocke, um ihn dort zu kämmen, aber nach mehreren gescheiterten Versuchen gab sie entnervt auf.

James schnappte sich die Bürste aus ihrer Hand und begann nun seinerseits, durch ihre Haare zu fahren, wobei er sie nachahmte und seufzte: „Die sind einfach zu wild!"

Hermine wollte ihm lachend erklären, dass ihre Haare, jetzt da sie so hässlich abgeschnitten waren, alles andere als wild waren, aber plötzlich wurde ihr bewusst, dass etwas anders war.

Sie verwandelte ein Stück Seife in einen Spiegel und stieß einen überraschten Laut aus, als sie hineinschaute.

Ihre Haare hatten wieder ihre ursprüngliche Form und Länge, und sie schluckte als ihr bewusst wurde, dass Snape das getan haben musste, während sie geschlafen hatte.

Der Heiler, dem sie im Flur begegneten, runzelte missbilligend die Stirn, als er die kleine Gruppe beobachtete, die auf Albus' Zimmer zusteuerte.

„Ich glaube, das ist jetzt wirklich keine gute Idee", sagte er scharf und baute sich vor der Tür auf. „Der Junge braucht seine Ruhe!"

„Ich glaube, ich kann sehr gut beurteilen, was mein Junge braucht", erwiderte Harry kühl und wollte sich an dem bulligen Heiler vorbeischieben, doch dieser hielt ihn davon ab.

„Mister Potter, es wurde mit Ihnen abgemacht, dass nur die Familie zu Ihrem Sohn kann", erklärte er so ruhig wie möglich. „Es ist jetzt sehr wichtig, dass das Kind jegliche Aufregung vermeidet, und dazu gehört auch der Besuch von Fremden..."

„Fremde?", echote Harry ärgerlich. „Dieser Mann ist sein Pate und Hermine ist meinem Sohn mindestens so vertraut wie seine Großmutter. Mit anderen Worten: Diese Leute _sind_ wie seine Familie. Und jetzt lassen Sie uns freundlicherweise vorbei!"

Der Zauberer gab sich geschlagen und stapfte wütend den Flur hinunter.

„Die Heiler haben sich wohl abgelöst und dieser hier hatte scheinbar einen richtig schlechten Tag", murmelte Harry entschuldigend.

Als er die Tür öffnete, sah Hermine Ginny auf einem Stuhl neben dem Bett sitzen, das viel zu groß schien für den kleinen, zerbrechlichen Körper von Albus.

Er war sehr blass und drehte den Kopf zu ihnen, als sie das Zimmer betraten.

„Al... Mom!" rief James und hatte Schwierigkeiten damit sich zu entscheiden, wohin er zuerst laufen sollte. Ginny zog ihn auf ihren Schoss und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn, ehe sie ihm erlaubte, sich vorsichtig zu Albus auf das Bett zu setzen.

Dann erhob sie sich von dem Stuhl und kam ihnen entgegen.

Auch sie sah übernächtigt und müde aus, aber sie lächelte, als sie auf Snape zuging und ihn zur Überraschung aller umarmte.

„Ich weiß, dass du das nicht hören willst", sagte sie leise, nachdem sie ihn wieder losgelassen hatte. „Aber wir haben dir so viel zu verdanken, dass ich es mit Worten gar nicht ausdrücken kann. Ich werde niemals vergessen, was du getan hast."

Snape schaute unbehaglich zur Seite und murmelte etwas Unverständliches, während Ginny einen Schritt zurückwich und mit einer einladenden Geste zu Albus deutete.

„Du kannst dich ruhig zu ihm setzen", sagte sie leise. „Er freut sich, dass du da bist... dass _ihr_ da seid", fügte sie mit einem Blick auf Hermine zu.

„Das gleiche, was ich zu Severus gesagt habe, gilt auch dir, Hermine. Danke für alles... ich weiß nicht, wie ich jemals..."

Sie kam nicht dazu, den Satz zu beenden, weil Hermine sie in eine feste Umarmung zog und ihr beruhigend über den Rücken strich, während sie selbst mühsam versuchte, die Tränen zu unterdrücken.

Aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete sie, wie Snape neben Albus Severus' Bett Platz genommen hatte und dem Jungen, der die Ärmchen nach ihm ausstreckte, vorsichtig über das Haar strich.

Als es für Severus und Hermine Zeit wurde, sich zu verabschieden, öffnete sich die Tür und Molly, Arthur, Ron und George betraten das Zimmer.

„Was war denn das für ein Ungarischer Hornschwanz draußen", rief George und deutete mit dem Daumen zur Tür. „Ich dachte das reißt uns gleich den Kopf ab, weil wir den Knirps sehen wollen!"

„George, ich bitte dich", murmelte Molly und schüttelte den Kopf.

George grinste, aber es wirkte ein wenig verkrampft und die Art, wie er sich ständig durch die Haare fuhr machte deutlich, dass es in ihm anders aussah, als man auf den ersten Blick ahnte.

Molly sah verweint aus und viel älter, als Hermine sie das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, aber nachdem Harry ihnen allen erzählt hatte, wie es um den Kleinen stand, entspannten sich ihre Züge.

Die Weasleys scharrten sich um das Bett des Jungen, während Hermine und Snape sich ein wenig abseits hielten.

Albus Severus war mittlerweile eingeschlafen und so unterhielten sich alle nur noch flüsternd, um ihn nicht zu wecken.

„Harry und ich bleiben so lange bei ihm, bis er wieder ganz gesund ist", sagte Ginny. „Hermine, könntest du uns morgen bitte ein paar frische Klamotten bringen?"

„Na klar, ich werde gleich morgen früh da sein", versicherte Hermine ihr.

„Und Mom... könntest du James nehmen? Ich glaube, wie haben Severus' Gastfreundschaft und vor allem auch Nerven zu lange strapaziert." Sie lächelte Snape zu, der Anstalten machte, abzuwinken, aber Molly war natürlich sofort bereit, ihren Enkelsohn zu sich zu nehmen.

Ein dumpfes Gefühl pochte in Hermines Magen als ihr bewusst wurde, dass sie nun, da James bei Molly und Arthur bleiben würde, keinen Grund mehr hätte, um bei Snape zu sein, und sie überlegte fieberhaft, was sie Molly umstimmen konnte, aber je mehr sie nachdachte, desto weniger fiel ihr ein.

Nur am Rande bekam sie mit, wie die Weasleys sich bei Snape bedankten und sie winkte Harry und Ginny zum Abschied zu, ehe sie sich umdrehte und die Tür ansteuerte.

„Hermine, warte!"

Ron war ihr gefolgt und legte die Arme um sie, ehe er sich hinunterbeugte und ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn gab.

„Ich weiß, dass du viel durchgemacht hast", sagte er leise. „Fast so viel wie Ginny und Harry."

Sie lächelte zu ihm auf und erwiderte die Umarmung, ehe sie seine Haare zerstrubbelte und ihm einen Klaps auf die Brust gab. „Das habe ich. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass man sich um jemanden so sehr sorgen kann..."

Ron nickte und sie tauschten noch einige Worte, als Hermine plötzlich bewusst wurde, dass sie beobachtet wurden.

Snape starrte sie an und für einen Augenblick war sie sicher, dass seine Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen verengt waren, aber im nächsten Moment war sein Gesicht wieder ausdruckslos.

Er ging an ihnen vorbei und öffnete die Tür, ehe er zum Abschied die Hand hob und den Potters versicherte, dass er am folgenden Tag wiederkommen würde.

„Ich muss jetzt auch gehen, Ron", sagte Hermine hastig und noch ehe er etwas erwidern konnte, verabschiedete auch sie sich von den Anwesenden und verließ den Raum.

Snape war bereits ein gutes Stück gegangen, als sie seinen Namen rief und er stehen blieb.

„Ich... ich habe noch etwas bei dir vergessen, macht es dir was aus, wenn ich kurz mitkomme und es mir wiederhole?"

Er sah mit einem seiner typischen undurchdringlichen Blicke an und sie betete, dass er sie nicht fragte, was es war. Natürlich hatte sie gar nichts bei ihm vergessen, und sie fragte sich, ob er sie nicht durchschaute, als er sie prüfend musterte und schließlich zustimmend nickte.

Als sie das Sankt Mungo verlassen hatten, suchten sie sich einen Punkt, von dem aus sie Apparieren konnten, und im nächsten Moment spürte Hermine das vertraute Gefühl, durch einen viel zu engen Luftschlauch gepresst zu werden.

„Nun?", fragte er, nachdem sie in sein Wohnzimmer Appariert waren und Hermine unsicher zu ihm aufschaute.

„Wolltest du nicht etwas holen?"

Sie standen, so wie sie sich wieder materialisiert hatten, eng beianander, und plötzlich schien die Luft zum Atmen zu knapp zu werden.

„Ich hab gelogen", flüsterte sie, ohne dass sie wusste, wie die Worte ohne ihr Zutun durch ihren Mund schlüpfen konnten. Sie fühlte, wie ihre Wangen zu brennen begannen und ihr Herz pochte laut und heftig, so als wäre es viel zu groß für den Brustkorb, in dem es gefangen war.

„Ich habe nichts vergessen. Es ist nur, dass ich nicht allein sein möchte. Und ich wusste nicht, wie ich dich fragen sollte, ob ich mit zu dir kann, ohne dass es... seltsam klingt."

Sie schluckte, als er sie stumm anstarrte.

„Aber vielleicht war das doch keine so gute Idee", flüsterte sie beschämt und wünschte sich, dass sie das Gesagte einfach ungeschehen machen konnte.

„Wenn du möchtest, dass ich gehe, dann tue ich das natürlich sofort."

Sie zwang sich, seinem Blick standzuhalten und fragte sich, ob er in ihren Augen die stumme Hoffnung lesen konnte, sie nicht zurückzuweisen.

„Soll ich gehen?", fragte sie schließlich nach Sekunden des Schweigens, und als er keine Antwort gab, zwang sie sich zu einem verständnisvollen Nicken und wandte sich ab.

Sie hatte die Tür schon fast erreicht, als sie seine Finger um ihr Handgelenk fühlte.

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

Überrascht drehte Hermine sich zu Severus um und begegnete seinem prüfenden Blick. Er wirkte, als wäre er gleichzeitig irritiert und amüsiert, aber noch ehe er etwas fragen konnte, sagte sie leise: „Der Gedanke, in meine leere, kalte Wohnung zu gehen und mit niemandem über das sprechen zu können, was passiert ist, deprimiert mich irgendwie."

Severus studierte aufmerksam ihr Gesicht und wie so oft konnte sie nicht erkennen, was in ihm vorging, aber er nickte kurz und wies mit der Hand auf seine zerschlissene Couch.

Als sie sich setzte, bemerkte sie, dass er eine Augenbraue hochgezogen hatte, während er ebenfalls auf der Couch Platz nahm.

„Ich bin überrascht", sagte er langsam, „dass du meine Gesellschaft deiner zweifellos gemütlicheren Wohnung vorziehst."

„Du kennst meine Wohnung nicht", sie sie ausweichend und spürte, wie ihre Wangen rosa anliefen.

Wie hätte sie ihm auch erklären können, dass ihr der Zustand seines Hauses völlig egal war, solange sie nur in seiner Gesellschaft sein konnte mit der Gewissheit, dass er angefangen hatte, sie mit anderen Augen zu betrachten?

Zu ihrer Erleichterung hakte er nicht weiter noch, sondern bot ihr etwas zu Trinken an.

„Ich hab den ganzen Tag noch keinen Tee getrunken", sagte sie leise, worauf er in der Küche verschwand und wenige Augenblicke später zwei Tassen hinter ihm hergeschwebt kamen, die sanft auf dem wackligen Tisch landeten. Überrascht bemerkte sie, dass eine Packung Schokoladenkekse folgte.

„Die schmecken gut", versicherte er, ihren verblüfften Blick missverstehend.

„Das weiß ich. Ich wundere mich nur, dass du Schokolade magst", gab sie zurück.

„Jeder mag Schokolade", erwiderte er stirnrunzelnd. „Was dachtest du, was ich mag? Käfer?"

Sein spöttischer Ton ließ sie schuldbewusst zusammenzucken und sie lächelte ihn entschuldigend an. Eine Weile tranken sie schweigend ihren Tee, bis Hermine sagte: „Ich bin so froh, dass Albus das Schlimmste überstanden hat. Ich mag mir gar nicht vorstellen, was gewesen wäre, wenn du das Gegengift nicht rechtzeitig fertig bekommen hättest."

Ohne sie anzusehen, rührte er gedankenverloren in seiner Tasse und für einen Moment glaubte sie, er würde ihr gar nicht antworten, doch dann hörte sie ihn leise sagen: „Es hätte möglicherweise zu spät sein können, wenn ich nicht deine Hilfe gehabt hätte."

„Ich... ich habe doch gar nicht viel beigetragen", entgegnete sie hastig, doch ihr Magen fühlte sich an, als würde er mit ihr Achterbahn fahren. Es erschreckte und faszinierte sie gleichzeitig, wie viel ihr ein Lob von ihm bedeutete.

„Du hast deine Sache sehr gut gemacht, Hermine", sagte er ruhig. „Ich bin kein Freund falscher Schmeicheleien, aber ich bin durchaus bereit, gute Leistung anzuerkennen."

Er hob den Kopf, um sie anzusehen, und sie errötete unter der intensiven Betrachtung.

„Danke", brachte sie flüsternd heraus. „Ich hätte einfach alles getan, um ihm zu helfen. Der Gedanke, was passiert wäre, wenn Albus nicht überlebt hätte..." Sie schluckte schwer und begann, ihre Hände zu kneten. „Alles, was in meinem Leben je an Schönem, Wichtigem oder Bedeutsamen passiert ist, einfach alles, hängt irgendwie mit Harry zusammen... und natürlich auch mit Ginny und Ron. Ich weiß, dass ihr Leben nie wieder dasselbe gewesen wäre, wenn Albus gestorben wäre. Und ich bin so dankbar, dass du es geschafft hast... dass _wir_ es geschafft haben."

Diesmal antwortete er tatsächlich nicht, aber sie glaubte zu verstehen, was in seinem Kopf vorging. Vielleicht konnte er nicht ausdrücken, was sein Patenkind ihm bedeutete, vielleicht wollte er es auch nicht, aber es spielte auch keine Rolle, denn sie spürte, dass sie einander nie besser verstanden hatten als in diesem Moment.

Der Tee war ausgetrunken, die Kekse aufgegessen, und nun, da alles getan und gesagt war, hatte Hermine keinen Grund, um noch länger zu bleiben, aber etwas in ihr sperrte sich hartnäckig gegen die Vorstellung, jetzt zu gehen.

„Darf ich dich etwas fragen?", brachte sie zögernd hervor.

„Du darfst", erwiderte er, während ein kleines Lächeln seine Lippen umspielte. „Ob ich auch antworte, ist eine andere Sache."

„Warum hast du Zaubertränke als Beruf gewählt?"

Er neigte ein wenig den Kopf und sagte, nachdem er einige Sekunden lang nachgedacht hatte: „Weil Zaubertränke mich fasziniert haben, seit ich als Kind nach Hogwarts kam. Es war etwas, das ich so natürlich wie das Atmen oder Gehen beherrschte."

Bei jedem anderen hätte diese Aussage einen unangenehmen Beigeschmack von Arroganz und Überlegenheit gehabt; bei Severus hingehen klang es völlig natürlich.

Hermine nickte, doch zu ihrer Überraschung fuhr er fort.

„Tatsächlich aber habe ich für eine kurze Zeit erwogen, als Unsäglicher in der Mysteriumsabteilung zu arbeiten."

Hermine merkte nicht einmal, wie ihr Unterkiefer herunterklappte, während sie ihn anstarrte.

„Als Unsäglicher? Ich habe hunderte von Büchern gelesen, um herauszufinden, was sie tun, aber ich habe absolut nichts gefunden!"

„Das wird wohl der Grund sein, warum man sie Unsägliche nennt", gab er trocken zurück.

„Es war sogar leichter, an Informationen über Horkruxe heranzukommen", sagte sie. „Es gibt keine magische Bibliothek in London, die ich nicht aufgesucht hätte, um etwas über die Mysteriumsabteilung zu erfahren."

„Es gibt also doch Geheimnisse, die Hermine Granger nicht mithilfe von Büchern lösen kann", sagte Severus mit jenem typisch spöttischen Unterton, doch in seinem Blick war nichts Gehässiges, als er sie betrachtete.

„Aber was _tun_ Unsägliche? Und wie bist du an die Informationen herangekommen?", drängte sie.

„Nun, ich kann es dir sagen", erwiderte er gedehnt. „Aber ich fürchte, dass ich dich danach umbringen muss."

Ihr wurde klar, dass er sich über sie lustig machte, und zum wiederholten Mal an diesem Abend lief sie rot an.

Er schien Mitleid mit ihr zu haben, denn er beugte sich ein wenig zu ihr herüber und sagte: „Du kennst den Vorhang, der Sirius Black zum Verhängnis wurde?" Bei der Erwähnung des Namens huschte ein unangenehmer Ausdruck über sein Gesicht, aber Hermine ignorierte es und wartete gespannt auf seine Erklärungen.

„Niemand, der durch den Vorhang geht, kommt zurück", begann er. „Was genau hinter dem Vorhang ist und welche Welt sich dort erstreckt, weiß keiner außer den Unsäglichen. Sie alleine besitzen eine Magie, die sie dazu befähigt, zwischen diesen Welten zu wandern... sie können also durch den Vorhang gehen und auch wieder zurückkehren. Aber was genau sie dort tun und unter welchen Umständen, das weiß niemand. Es ist eines der bestgehütetsten Geheimnis der magischen Welt."

Hermine hatte nicht gemerkt, dass sie den Atem angehalten hatte, bis sie ihn zischend wieder ausstieß.

„Und du hast dich beworben?", fragte sie angespannt.

Er nickte. „Ich besitze nicht die Magie, um ein Unsäglicher zu sein. Diese Magie kann nicht erlernt werden, sie ist angeboren. Als ich mich im Ministerium bewarb, wurde das bei einer Prüfung festgestellt. Und kurz darauf wurde ich Lehrer."

„Aber warum wolltest du ein Unsäglicher sein?", hakte sie nach. Das, was sie erfahren hatte, wirbelte immer noch rastlos in ihrem Kopf herum und sie fragte sich, wie er es wohl geschafft hatte, an diese Informationen zu kommen.

Sie sah auf und bemerkte, dass seine Züge nun angespannt und abweisend wirkend, und ihr wurde klar, dass sie zu weit in sein Privatleben vorgedrungen war.

„Entschuldige", sagte sie hastig. „Ich wollte nicht zu neugierig sein."

In ihrem Kopf begann sich allmählich die Erkenntnis zu formieren, dass sein Wunsch, als Unsäglicher zu arbeiten, unmittelbar vor seinem Eintritt als Lehrer in Hogwarts gewesen war... also kurz nachdem Lily und James ermordet worden waren. _Lily_, dachte sie, und ein trauriges Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen, als sie begriff. Das war also sein Grund, warum er sich beworben hatte.

Die verzweifelte Hoffnung, hinter den Vorhang gehen zu können, um sie in der Welt der Toten aufzusuchen.

Sie wagte nicht, ihm in die Augen zu sehen, teils aus Angst, dass sie darin Dinge lesen würde, die sie nicht sehen wollte, teils weil sie befürchtete, dass er ihr ihre eigenen Gefühle ablesen konnte.

Lily war der Anfang und das Ende von allem, und alles, was Severus ausmachte, hängte in irgendeiner Weise mit ihr zusammen. Hermines Magen verknotete sich schmerzhaft als sie daran dachte, dass seine Gefühle für Harrys Mutter immer unter der Oberfläche schlummern würden, ganz egal wie viel Zeit verstreichen mochte.

_Und warum sollte dich das stören?_, meldete sich eine kleine Stimme in ihrem Inneren. _Etwa, weil du gehofft hast, dass er irgendwann mal was für dich empfinden könnte? _

Der Gedanke war nicht gänzlich neu für sie. Wann sie gezwungen wäre es zuzugeben, hatte sie sich das schon ausgemalt, als sie ihn bei seiner Ankunft aus dem Sankt Mungo umarmt hatte und er die Umarmung erwidert hatte.

„Ich wüsste zu gern, was in deinem Kopf vorgeht", hörte sie ihn sagen und als sie aufschaute, war der abweisende Ausdruck verschwunden und er sah sie prüfend an.

„Ich könnte es dir sagen...", flüsterte sie. „Aber ich fürchte, dass ich dich danach umbringen muss."

Er lachte kurz auf und ihr wurde klar, dass es eine der seltenen Gelegenheiten war, bei denen sein Lachen weder spöttisch noch abfällig war.

„Eine Schande", murmelte sie.

„Was?"

„Dass du nicht öfter so lachst."

Sein undurchdringlicher Blick fixierte ihr Gesicht, aber obwohl sie spürte, wie die Verlegenheit ihre Ohren rosa anlaufen ließ, wandte sie den Blick nicht ab.

„Ich meine, jetzt da das Schlimmste vorüber ist, hätten wir allen Grund, um zu lachen, zu tanzen und glücklich zu sein."

„Ich tanze und lache üblicherweise nicht", entgegnete er leise.

„Oder bist glücklich", fügte sie hinzu, was sie fast bereute, als er die Augenbraue hochzog.

„Eine Schande", wiederholte sie, wobei ihre Stimme immer leiser wurde. „Ich wünschte, du wärst glücklich."

„So?", fragte er. „Warum?"

„Nun... weil du es nicht bist", erwiderte sie schlicht.

Er schien darüber nachzudenken, und etwas Wildes begann in ihrem Inneren zu flattern, als für einen kaum wahrnehmbaren Augenblick seine Gesichtszüge ganz weich wurden und er das erste Mal, seit sie denken konnte, nichts zu erwidern wusste.

Ihr Herz machte einen aufgeregten Hüpfer, als sie die Vernunft beiseite schob und der Instinkt ihr Handeln zu bestimmen begann. Sie beugte sich zu ihm und drückte, seine Verblüffung ausnutzend, einen flüchtigen Kuss auf seine Wange.

Das Blut rauschte in ihren Ohren und ihr war heiß und kalt gleichzeitig, während sie verzweifelt versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, wie man atmete.

Langsam hob er eine Hand an seine Wange, dort, wo ihre Lippen seine Haut berührt hatten.

„Warum hast du das getan?"

In seiner Stimme schwang nichts als tiefste Irritation mit.

„Weil ich es wollte", gab sie flüsternd zurück.

Sie hatte ihn überrascht, das konnte sie sehen.

Nun, sie hatte sich selbst überrascht... und der unvernünftige Teil ihres Bewusstseins sagte ihr, damit fortzufahren, bevor sie ihren gesunden Menschenverstand wiederfand.

Also beugte sie sich wieder zu ihm, und diesmal trafen ihre Lippen nicht seine Wange, sondern seinen Mund. Er versteifte sich, aber er stieß sie nicht von sich, was sie dazu ermutigte, ihre Lippen fester auf seine zu pressen. Ihre Hände legten sich auf seine Schultern, und dann spürte sie, wie er den Mund ganz leicht öffnete. Ob aus Instinkt oder weil er es tatsächlich wollte, war ihr nicht ganz klar, aber es spielte für sie auch keine Rolle.

Es war, als würde sie eine ihr völlig unbekannte Frucht probieren, über deren Geschmack sie vorher lange spekuliert hatte und der letzten Endes völlig anders war, als sie je erwartet hätte. Sie hätte nicht sagen können, ob es gut oder nicht gut schmeckte, es war einfach nur... _anders_. Nicht unangenehm, sondern einfach anders, aber gerade das beflügelte sie dazu, mehr zu probieren.

Ihre Hände lagen locker auf seinen Schultern und jeden Moment erwartete sie, dass er sie zurückweisen würde, aber je mehr Zeit verstrich, desto geringer wurden ihre Zweifel... erst Recht als er begann, den Kuss zu erwidern.

Sie waren beide ein wenig ungeschickt, er noch mehr als sie, aber der Kuss hielt an, und sie fragte sich, was er denken mochte... ob er sie wirklich wollte, oder ob es einfach zu lange her war, dass eine junge Frau in seinen Armen gewesen war, oder ob alles nur eine Frage der besonderen Umstände war.

Ihre linke Hand begann, seine Schulter hinabzuwandern bis zu seinem Unterarm, und als er nicht protestierte, machte sie es zum regulären Weg ihrer Hand. Sie begann an seinem Ellenbogen und fuhr dann zu seinem Nacken, wo sie kleine, beliebige Kreise malte, hinauf und hinunter, immer wieder.

Er selbst schien nicht zu wissen, was er mit seinen Händen anfangen sollte, aber dann vergruben sich seine Finger in ihren Haaren, und ihr gefiel der Vorstellung, dass er das vielleicht schon lange hatte tun wollen...

_Böse, böse Marisol hihi_


	23. Chapter 23

Es mochten wenige Minuten oder auch einige Stunden vergangen sein, Hermine hätte es nicht sagen können. Ohne dass sie wusste, wie es dazu gekommen war, hatten ihre Hände angefangen, an den zahlreichen Knöpfen seiner Kleidung zu nesteln. Ihre Ungeduld und Hartnäckigkeit wurde schließlich belohnt, als sie unter ihren Finger die nackte Haut seiner Brust fühlte, aber bevor sie damit anfangen konnte, die Haut zu erkunden, schlossen sich plötzlich seine Hände um ihre Handgelenke, so schmerzhaft, dass sie einen Schrei nicht unterdrücken konnte.

Severus wich ein wenig von ihr zurück, um sie anzustarren. Sein Atem ging schwer und schnell und in seinen sonst so undurchdringlichen Augen war ein ungewohntes Glimmern, während er Hermines Handgelenke nach wie vor umklammert hielt.

Er schien etwas fragen zu wollen, aber was auch immer es war, die Antwort darauf konnte er offenbar in ihrem Gesicht ablesen.

Hermine spürte, wie sich der Druck seines Griffs lockerte und nutzte die Gelegenheit, um ihre Hände wieder auf seine Brust zu legen.

Seine Haut fühlte sich überraschend glatt unter ihren Fingern an, und ihr wurde klar, dass sie mit angehaltenem Atem beobachtete, wie ihre Kuppen träge Muster auf seiner Brust malten.

Es war erstaunlich, wie widersprüchlich Gefühle sein konnten, dachte sie. Anstatt sich von den verblassten Narben auf seiner Haut abgestoßen zu fühlen, hatte sie den unwiderstehlichen Drang, sie zu berühren, und anstatt seinen fahlen Teint als unattraktiv zu empfinden, konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen, dass etwas anderes zu ihm gepasst hätte.

Sie erinnerte sich dunkel daran, dass sie sein Gesicht damals als Schülerin als hässlich empfunden hatte, aber jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass die scharfen Kanten seiner Wangenknochen und des Kiefers einen ganz eigenen Reiz auf sie ausübten.

Sie streifte ihm den Umhang von den Schultern und öffnete die restlichen Knöpfe seines Gehrocks, und obwohl sie seinen nackten Oberkörper schon einmal gesehen hatte, fiel ihr diesmal bewusst auf, dass er unter den Schichten Kleidung, die er üblicherweise trug, einen wirklich schönen Körper versteckte. Vielleicht war „schön" im klassichen Sinn nicht der Ausdruck, den sie sonst gebraucht hätte, aber hier und jetzt empfand sie seinen flachen Bauch und das feste Fleisch unter ihren Fingern als genau das.

Ihre Lippen trafen sich zu einem weiteren Kuss, der langsam und zögernd begann. Noch war alles viel zu neu und ungewohnt, fühlte sich viel zu irreal an. Severus Hände in ihrem Haar waren ihr fremd und gleichzeitig vertraut, was daran lag, dass sie sich seine Hände so oft vorgestellt hatte, dass sie seine langen, schlanken Finger mit geschlossenen Augen hätte nachzeichnen können. Bisher hatte sie seine geschickten Hände nur in einem unschuldigen Zusammenhang mit Zaubertränken gesehen, aber plötzlich wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie sich ganz andere Dinge mit seinen Händen vorstellen konnte- und nichts davon konnte als unschuldig bezeichnet werden.

Als ob er ihre Gedanken gelesen hätte, begann er, über ihre Schultern zu streichen, so langsam, als würde er jeden Moment erwarten, dass sie ihn von sich stieß.

Vielleicht würde sie sich zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt, wenn ihr normales, rationales Denken wieder einsetzte, fragen, was zum Teufel sie dort tat, aber in diesem Augenblick spielte ihr Körper sein ganz eigenes Spiel, brachte sie dazu, ihn schamlos zu ermutigen.

Es kam ihr so vor, als wären seine Hände überall auf ihrer Haut. Ihr vorsichtiges Tasten, das noch vor Sekunden so zögernd und überlegt gewesen war, bekam etwas Fiebriges, Überhastetes.

Sie fand sich plötzlich in einer liegenden Position wieder, und er war neben ihr, küsste sie und schob seine Hände unter ihren Pullover, was sie mit einem begeisterten Keuchen quittierte.

Wie durch einen Nebel wurde ihr klar, dass die eben noch enge Couch vergrößert war- sicherlich ohne ihr Zutun- aber weit davon entfernt zu protestieren, umschlang sie ihn mit ihren Armen.

Der Druck seines Körpers auf ihrem war beinahe zu viel, und als seine Lippen die empfindliche Haut ihrer Kehle berührten, atmete sie scharf ein. Er fuhr mit seinem Spiel fort... nur um zu stoppen, als Hermine plötzlich ihre Beine öffnete, was bewirkte, dass sein Unterkörper zwischen ihren Schenkeln eingekeilt war.

Instinktiv drückte er sein Becken hart nach unten und sie erwiderte den Druck mit einem Heben ihrer Hüften.

Ab diesem Punkt verabschiedete sich Hermines Verstand vollständig von ihr und ihr Verlangen gewann die Oberhand über den kleinsten Rest Zweifel.

Sie zerrten an der Kleidung des anderen, bis sie schließlich ohne jegliche Barrieren waren.

Jede Berührung von Severus war zu viel und gleichzeitig nicht genug, und eine Menge komplizierter Gedanken und Gefühle durchströmten sie, während sie sich unter ihm wand und ihm deutlich machte, was sie wollte- und er folgte ihren stummen Aufforderungen ohne zu zögern.

Ihrer beiden Bewegungen waren unbeholfen, und es dauerte auch nicht lange, bis es vorbei war, aber das Blut rauschte auch Minuten danach durch Hermines Ohren und ihr wurde klar, dass sie immer noch kleine, zufriedene Laute von sich gab.

OooOoOo

Sie konnte sein Herz schnell und gleichmäßig an ihrer Brust schlagen fühlen, und als sie mit den Händen über seinen Rücken strich, vergrub er das Gesicht an ihrer Halsbeuge.

Es war einer dieser seltsamen Momente, in denen man sich ein wenig vor sich selbst fürchtete und gleichzeitig irgendwie erhaben fühlte, ein Augenblick, der unwirklich und verwirrend und magisch zugleich war.

Hermine versuchte, ihre komplizierten Gedanken in Worte zu kleiden, aber aus irgendwelchen Gründen zog sie die Stille des Hauses vor, die nur durch ihr beider Atmen durchbrochen wurde.

Sie lagen reglos auf der Couch, aber die Ruhe währte nicht lange, und der Tanz begann von Neuem.

Mutig ließ sich Hermine diesmal mehr Zeit, um seinen Körper zu erforschen, und stellte dabei fest, dass er mehr Scheu davor hatte, sie sein Dunkles Mal berühren zu lassen als die intimsten Stellen seines Körpers.

Sie mochte, wie er sich unter ihren Händen anfühlte... wie Seide, die um hartes Metall gespannt war, und sie mochte auch, wie er dieses Mal mit mehr Selbstvertrauen Berührungen zuließ und erwiderte.

Sie wusste, dass er sich selbst und ihr beweisen wollte, dass er es viel besser konnte als das schnelle, unkontrollierte Aufeinandertreffen ihrer Körper beim ersten Mal, und sie wollte ihm sagen, dass ihr gefiel, was er mit ihr machte, dass er nicht damit aufhören sollte, aber alles was ihren Mund verließ waren unartikulierte Laute.

Seine Augen waren geschlossen und seine Züge hatten eine nie gekannte Weichheit... und als er die Lider öffnete, um ihrem Blick zu begegnen, geschah etwas Seltsames.

Die Gefühle und Gedanken, die Hermine hatte, waren plötzlich nicht mehr ihre eigenen, und sie wusste nicht, ob er ihr bewusst gestattete, in seine Gedankenwelt einzudringen oder ob es nicht mehr in seiner Kontrolle lag, aber nichtsdestotrotz tauchte sie ein in seinen Kopf und wurde mitgerissen von den unterschiedlichsten Eindrücken, die auf sie einströmten.

Sie sah sich selbst in einer so schnellen Abfolge von Bildern, dass ihr schwindlig wurde, und zwischen all diesen Momentaufnahmen sickerten Gefühle hindurch, die auf einer verschwimmenden Grenze zwischen Verlangen und Zweifel schwebten.

Sie fühlte, was er fühlte... Unglauben darüber, dass jemand wie sie es vorzog, in seiner Gesellschaft zu sein, wo sie doch statt dessen mit Menschen zusammen sein konnte, die jünger, schöner und beliebter waren als er.

Verwirrung darüber, dass er sie wollte... WIE war das passiert? Und WANN war das passiert?

Schon in dem Augenblick, als ihm bewusst geworden war, dass sie eine Frau geworden war? Oh, er hatte Augen im Kopf, durchaus. Oder als er gesehen hatte, wie sie ohne zu zögern ihren wirren Haarschopf abgeschnitten und in den Kessel geworfen hatte?

Oder erst am heutigen Abend, als er zum ersten Mal die Weichheit ihrer Haut gespürt und den Duft ihrer Haare eingeatmet hatte?

Wann hatte eine Frau das letzte Mal sein Gesicht berührt und ihn angesehen, als wäre er nicht abstoßend, sondern...interessant, vielleicht sogar attraktiv?

Und wann hatte er das letzte Mal kleine, zufriedene Seufzer gehört, die eine Frau ausstieß, weil er sie berührte?

Jung und schön und brillant... in jeder Hinsicht... und es war offensichtlich, dass sie entschlossen war zu bekommen, was sie wollte... und wer war er, es ihr zu verweigern?

Die Verbindung brach so schnell auseinander, wie sie zustande gekommen war, und ließ Hermine ein wenig benommen nach Luft schnappen.

Sie fuhr mit den Händen über seinen schweißglänzenden Rücken, während ihre Körper sich in völligem Einklang bewegten, so als würde ein unsichtbarer Komponist sie zu einer Musik dirigieren, die nur sie beide hören konnten.

Sie hörte, wie er etwas in ihr Ohr murmelte, und sie glaubte zu verstehen, dass er „du bist schön" sagte. Die Worte, gesprochen in dieser rauen, tiefen Stimme, bewirkten einen unerwarteten Ruck der Reizüberflutung und ließen sie heftig erzittern, während sie ihre Fingernägel in seinen Rücken grub.

Sie hatte Sex immer genossen, auf einen zufriedenstellende, aber kontrollierte Weise, aber dies war das erste Mal, dass sie sich selbst als leidenschaftliche Frau erlebte, die ihren primitivsten Bedürfnissen nachging.

Ihr Unterbewusstsein hatte viel zu lange unterdrückt, was sie schon so lange gewollt hatte, und plötzlich schoss ihr ein Gedanke durch den Kopf, den sie schon damals gehabt hatte, als sie die ganze Wahrheit über Severus erfahren hatte.

_Jemand, der so leidenschaftlich wie er hassen konnte, konnte auch leidenschaftlich lieben... _

Und das tat er... wenn in diesem Moment auch nur körperlich.

Sie rollte sie beide herum, so dass sie auf ihm saß, und er ließ zu, dass sie die Kontrolle übernahm. Seine Hände strichen über ihre Hüften und ihre Brüste, und sie mochte den hungrigen Ausdruck in seinen Augen, die unverhohlene Bewunderung in seinem Blick.

Sie vergaß alles um sich herum bis auf das wundervolle Gleiten und Schieben ihrer Körper, die zusammentrafen und sich wieder trennten, immer wieder... vergaß sich selbst und fand sich wieder... es war Himmel und Hölle gleichzeitig und sie wollte es niemals wieder verlassen.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N:** _Wie ihr sicherlich bemerkt hab, hab ich mich lange vor diesem Kapitel gedrückt. Es ist mir ziemlich schwer gefallen, es zu schreiben, aber es ging nicht anders, und ich möchte alle, die sich ein trautes Zusammensein von diesem Kapitel erhoffen, warnen. _

_Es wird ein ziemlich unschönes Kapitel, aber es ist mir wichtig, dass ihr wisst, dass ich es nicht etwa geschrieben habe, um irgend jemanden zu quälen oder für unnötige Dramatik zu sorgen, sondern weil es sehr wichtig ist für den Verlauf der Geschichte. Warum, das werdet ihr bald verstehen. Habt einfach ein bisschen Vertrauen zu mir, okay? Am Ende des Kapitels gibt es noch eine kurze Anmerkung von mir._

Es war schon früher Vormittag, als Hermine nach einem tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf durch das Gezwitscher von Vögeln erwachte, das durch das geöffnete Fenster zu ihr drang. Ihr Rücken und ihre Seite schmerzte durch die Sprungfedern, die durch das Polster der Couch in ihre Haut pieksten, wodurch ihr schlagartig klar wurde, wo sie sich befand und aus welchen Gründen sie das tat. Sofort war sie hellwach, richtete sich kerzengerade auf und stellte fest, dass sie alleine im Wohnzimmer war.

Die Bilder der vergangenen Nacht flackerten vor ihrem inneren Auge auf und sie spürte, wie eine feine Röte ihre nackte Haut überzog. Einzelne Elemente der Realität verflochten sich mit traumartigen Sequenzen, so dass alles, was in den letzten Stunden passiert war, sich seltsam unwirklich anfühlte, aber die Erinnerungen daran waren zu plastisch, als dass es ein Traum gewesen sein könnte. Das bewiesen ihr nicht nur ihre brennenden Lippen und die verspannten Muskeln in ihrem Körper, sondern vor allem eine Empfindung tief in ihrem Inneren, die sie nicht recht beschreiben konnte, weil sie sie in der Form nie zuvor gespürt hatte. Es erinnerte sie an einen lang andauernden Durst, der plötzlich gelöscht worden war, ohne dass sie vorher überhaupt gewusst hatte, durstig gewesen zu sein.

Sie wartete auf ein Gefühl des Bereuens und der Scham- doch es kam nicht.

Zögernd rief sie Severus' Namen, aber sie erhielt keine Antwort.

Sie fragte sich, wann und warum er aus dem provisorischem Bett geschlüpft war, ohne sie zu wecken, und kam zu dem Schluss, dass er es nicht gewohnt war, neben jemand anders zu schlafen und dass er deswegen in sein Schlafzimmer gegangen war.

„Severus?", fragte sie erneut, während sie die zerschlissene Decke um ihren Körper schlang und aufstand, um ins obere Stockwerk zu gehen.

Was genau sie zu ihm sagen würde, wenn sie ihm gegenüber stand, wusste sie zwar nicht genau, doch sie zweifelte nicht daran, dass die Worte wie von selbst kommen würden, wenn sie einander erst gegenüber standen.

Als sie sein Schlafzimmer erreicht hatte, spähte sie vorsichtig hinein, nur um festzustellen, dass das Bett unberührt geblieben war.

Langsam stieg sie die Treppen wieder hinunter und ging in die Küche, wo sie auf dem Tisch eine Tasse vorfand, in der noch ein kleiner Rest Kaffee war.

Gedankenverloren setzte sie sich an den Tisch, als augenblicklich eine Kanne herbeigeschwebt kam, die dampfende, schwarze Flüssigkeit in die Tasse nachgoß, noch bevor Hermine reagieren konnte. Es war die Art Kaffee, die jemanden mühelos die ganze Nacht wach halten konnte, wenn es sein musste. Hermine kannte ihn nur zu gut aus ihrer Zeit als Schülerin, als sie sich auf Prüfungen vorbereitet hatte. Er war ziemlich stark und schmeckte ekelhaft, war aber bestens geeignet, wenn man sich die Nacht um die Ohren schlagen wollte... oder wenn man wichtige Entscheidungen zu treffen hatte, über die man lange nachdenken musste.

Sie schluckte, und zum ersten Mal, seit sie aufgewacht war, nagte ein unangenehmes Gefühl an ihr, das sich nicht abschütteln ließ.

Severus hatte das Haus offensichtlich verlassen, und sie brauchte keine hellseherischen Fähigkeiten um zu wissen, dass es mit der letzten Nacht zusammenhing. In Gedanken begann sie verschiedene Szenarien durchzuspielen, was in diesem Moment wohl in ihm vorgehen mochte, aber schnell wurde ihr klar, dass sie selbst nach diesen Stunden der geteilten Intimität nicht sagen konnte, was Severus dachte. Mehr denn je war er ein verschlossenes Buch für sie... ein Buch, das sie zwar in den Händen halten und betrachten konnte, deren Inhalt sie jedoch nicht verstand, weil er in einer Sprache geschrieben war, die sie nicht beherrschte. Sie spürte, wie eine Mischung aus Angst und Frust ihren Magen hinaufkroch.

Aus irgendeinem seltsamen Grund musste sie plötzlich an den Kampf zwischen Harry und Voldemort denken, damals, vor so vielen Jahren, als Harry ihm die Wahrheit über Severus und seine Liebe zu Lily entgegengeschleudert hatte. „_Er begehrte sie_", hatte Voldemort gesagt, „_aber nach ihrem Tod sah er ein, dass es auch andere Frauen gab_."

Hermine spürte, wie eine plötzliche Welle der Übelkeit sie überkam.

War es das, was hier vorging?

War sie lediglich das - _eine andere Frau_?

Severus hatte durch nichts zu verstehen gegeben, dass es etwas an ihr gab, das für ihn über das Maß von körperlicher Attraktivität hinausging, und in einem Moment erschreckender Klarheit wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie von ihm auch nichts mehr zu erwarten hatte.

Der Gedanke machte sie wütend und traurig zugleich.

Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie dort am Küchentisch gesessen hatte, als sie hörte, wie die Haustür mit einem leisen Quietschen geöffnet wurde und schließlich hörbar ins Schloss fiel.

Sofort stand sie auf, überquerte die Küche mit schnellen Schritten und stieß die Tür zum Wohnzimmer auf.

„Severus, ich...", begann sie, hielt aber augenblicklich inne, als sie ihren Fehler erkannte.

Es war überhaupt nicht Severus, der in der Tür stand und sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen anstarrte.

„Harry...", presste sie mühsam hervor, während sie die Decke fester um ihren Körper schlang in dem vergeblichen Versuch, es nicht nach dem aussehen zu lassen, was es war.

„Ich habe geklopft", sagte er tonlos, „ich dachte, er würde mich nicht hören und bin dann einfach reingegangen. Ich... was tust du hier, Hermine?" Er sagte es mit einer Stimme, die sie überhaupt nicht von ihm kannte. Sie klang ganz fremd und ruhig. Viel zu ruhig.

Harry hatte nie zu den Personen gehört, die sofort das Verhalten anderer Menschen durchschauten, aber diese Situation hier war selbst für ihn zu eindeutig, um falsch interpretiert werden zu können.

Die Tatsache, dass Hermine um diese Zeit in Snapes Haus war, mit nichts weiter bekleidet als einer Decke, die notdürftig um ihren Körper geschlungen war, während ihre Klamotten neben der Couch lagen, konnte einfach nicht missverstanden werden.

„Ich denke, du kannst eins und eins zusammenzählen", erwiderte sie deshalb leise, ehe sie sich mit brennenden Wangen nach ihren Sachen bückte.

Mit zitternder Stimme bat sie ihn, sich umzudrehen, damit sie sich anziehen konnte, doch auch als sie angezogen vor ihm stand, half das nicht, das bittere Gefühl der Scham zu verdrängen.

Harry machte Anstalten, sich auf die Couch setzen zu wollen, besann sich dann aber anders und setzte sich an den äußersten Rand der Armlehne.

Wortlos sah er sie an.

„Sag etwas", bat sie.

Die Stille hing unangenehm zwischen ihnen. Obwohl sie nur um wenige Schritte voneinander entfernt waren, kam es Hermine so vor, als wären sie durch Welten getrennt.

„Wann hat das angefangen?", fragte er, während er ihr Gesicht betrachtete, als würde er sie das erste Mal überhaupt sehen.

„Ich weiß es nicht", flüsterte sie. „Ich kann nicht genau sagen, wann ich angefangen habe, Severus mit anderen Augen zu sehen, aber das hier...", sie betonte das _das_, was unnötig gewesen wäre, da Harry auch so verstand.

Sie machte eine kurze Pause.

„Gestern abend", sagte sie kaum hörbar.

Sie und Harry hatten nie über intime Dinge miteinander gesprochen, und sie spürte, wie das drückende Gefühl der Verlegenheit sich weiter in ihr ausbreitete.

„Ich hab's mir nicht ausgesucht, Harry", sagte sie. „Es gibt Dinge, über die man einfach keine Kontrolle hat."

Er schüttelte den Kopf und stand langsam auf.

„Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass ausgerechnet du, die immer alles so genau plant und abwägt in so etwas... reinstolpern konnte."

„Planen und abwägen?" Trotz der Scham bahnte sich in Hermine allmählich ein Gefühl der Wut an die Oberfläche.

„Mein Leben besteht nicht aus einer Reihe von Berechnungen und logischen Schlussfolgerungen, Harry! Ich bin ein Mensch genau wie du, und ob du's glaubst oder nicht, ich hab Gefühle und Instinkte, die einfach da sind und sich nicht einfach durch... Planen und Abwägen, wie du so schön sagst, ausblenden lassen! Und überhaupt... wie kommst du dazu, mich zu verurteilen, Harry? Du hast Severus zum Paten deines Kindes gemacht, aber gleichzeitig ist er nicht gut genug für mich?"

„Ich verurteile dich doch nicht, Hermine."

Müde fuhr er sich mit der rechten Hand durch die Haare, und erst jetzt sah sie die tiefe Sorge in seinen Augen.

„Es ist nur... ich wollte mehr für dich als das hier. Du verdienst jemanden, der dich glücklich macht."

Er trat näher an sie heran und nahm ihre beiden Hände in seine.

„Wenn's nach mir ginge, ist für dich das beste gerade gut genug", sagte er leise, und sie spürte, wie ihr die Tränen in die Augen stießen.

„Ich schätze und respektiere Severus, aber wenn ich dir eine Frage stellen könnte..."

Unsicher sah sie zu ihm auf und versuchte, die Tränen wegzublinzeln.

„Glaubst du, dass er dich glücklich machen kann, so wie du es dir erhoffst?"

Sie dachte an Severus´ Unfähigkeit, sich selbst zu verzeihen, an den Schmerz und die Schuld, die ihn von innen auffraßen. Sie dachte daran, dass er nach wie vor den Schatten der Helligkeit vorzog, vielleicht einfach deswegen, weil er glaubte, sie nicht zu verdienen, und ihre Stimme war schwer von Traurigkeit, als sie sagte:  
„Ich weiß nicht, was ich mir erhoffe, Harry. Und ich weiß nicht, ob er mich glücklich machen kann... oder überhaupt möchte."

Wortlos zog Harry sie an sich, und irgendwie machte diese Geste des Trostes alles nur noch schlimmer.

Nicht lange, nachdem Harry sie auf ihr Bitten hin alleine gelassen hatte, wurde die Tür erneut geöffnet und diesmal war es tatsächlich Severus, der ins Wohnzimmer trat und sie stirnrunzelnd betrachtete.

„Wo bist du gewesen?", fragte sie tonlos, während sie zu ihm aufschaute und verzweifelt versuchte, hinter seine üblichen Fassade aus Unnahbarkeit zu sehen.

„In meinem Labor", erwiderte er und hielt wie zum Beweis ein kleines Fläschchen in die Höhe, in dem eine gelbliche Flüssigkeit schimmerte.

_Natürlich_, dachte sie, _wieder einmal beweist du, wie gut du ihn kennst, Hermine._

Da es einfacher war, über solche bedeutungslosen Dinge zu sprechen als über das, was ihr wirklich auf der Seele brannte, fragte sie: „Was ist das?"

„Ein Mittel für meine persönlichen Bedürfnisse", entgegnete er, und sie erkannte in seiner Stimme den ersten Anflug von Ungeduld.

Sie schluckte schwer, knetete ihre Hände und begann: „Severus, hör zu, ich..."

„Ich bin ehrlich gesagt etwas irritiert, dass du noch hier bist, Hermine."

Die Worte überraschten und ärgerten sie, und sie fand keine wirkliche Antwort darauf, bis auf ein leises: „So?"

„Ja. Ich hatte gedacht, dass du schon weg sein würdest."

„Ist es selbstverständlich für dich, dass man nach einer gemeinsamen Nacht sofort das Weite sucht?"

„Wenn du schon so fragst: ja", erwiderte er schlicht.

Hermines Eingeweide zogen sich zu einem schmerzhaften Knoten bei diesen Worten zusammen, und noch bevor sie sich selbst aufhalten konnte, hörte sie sich fragen: „Warum hast du dann überhaupt mit mir geschlafen, Severus?"

„Warum?" Ein dünnes Lächeln ohne irgendeine Spur von Humor breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, während er langsam auf sie zuschritt.

„Weil ich ein egoistischer Mann bin, Hermine. Weil es zugegebenermaßen schon eine Weile her ist, dass ich die Möglichkeit hatte, mit einer jungen, attraktiven Frau zusammen zu sein und weil ich jemand bin, der Gelegenheiten zu nutzen weiß."

Sie zuckte zusammen, als hätte er sie geohrfeigt, obwohl er um mehr als eine Armeslänge von ihr entfernt war.

„Geschockt?", fragte er mitleidig, ihren Ausdruck richtig deutend. „Nicht doch... ich hatte dir so viel Menschenkenntnis zugetraut, dass du wusstest, worauf du dich einließt."

Hermine schlang die Arme um ihren Oberkörper, wie um sich vor seinen verbalen Attacken zu schützen, aber natürlich konnte sie damit nicht verhindern, dass die Worte wehtaten.

„Und ich ließ mich also auf einen schnellen Fick ein, ja?", fragte sie mit bebender Stimme, während schlagartig sämtliche Farbe aus ihren Gesicht wich.

„Es steht dir nicht, ordinär zu sein", sagte er kalt.

Er konnte nicht wissen, dass sie sonst selten solche Wörter benutzte, aber vermutlich kümmerte es ihn auch nicht.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern, als sie keine Antwort gab und nutzte die Gelegenheit, um an einer Stelle zu bohren, die sie verzweifelt zu schützen versuchte.

„Viel interessanter ist hier die Frage, warum _du_ mit _mir_ geschlafen hast, Hermine."

Sie schaute auf in sein blasses Gesicht und die ausdruckslosen, schwarzen Augen, die sie erbarmungslos fixierten, suchte nach etwas, das sie sagen konnte und schloss den Mund, als ihr klar wurde, dass es besser war, das Ganze schweigend über sich ergehen zu lassen.

„Glaubst du, in mich verliebt zu sein?", fragte er schneidend und hielt gewaltsam ihr Kinn fest, als sie versuchte, den Kopf zu senken.

„Sieh mich an!"

Ohne es zu wollen hob sie den Kopf und begegnete seinem kalten Blick.

Etwas in ihr fühlte sich seltsam taub an, während sie verzweifelt gegen die Tränen ankämpfte, die aufzusteigen drohten.

„Dummes Mädchen!", grollte er, ihr Schweigen richtig interpretierend.

„Hast du geglaubt, ich würde wie Weasley deine Hand halten, dich ins Theater ausführen und dich im Mondschein über einen See schippern?" Er grinste höhnisch, ohne dass klar wurde, ob er die Vorstellung so amüsant fand oder die Idee, dass sie sich sowas tatsächlich ausgemalt haben könnte.

„Ich habe geglaubt", sagte sie leise, überrascht über ihre Fähigkeit, Wörter zu formulieren, während ihre Welt in Stücke zerbrach, „dass ich irgendein Teil sein könnte von dem Leben, das du neu begonnen hast."

Er rollte tatsächlich mit den Augen, als er ihr Kinn losließ.

„Bitte erspar uns beiden die Peinlichkeit dieser Konversation, die zweifellos in die Richtung driften wird, dass du als strahlende Heldin Licht und Freude in mein trostloses Dasein gebracht hast und mich vor meiner Isolation und vermutlich auch noch vor mir selbst bewahrt hast."

Hermines Lippen bebten, aber kein Laut verließ ihren Mund, während sie unbewusst begann, vor ihm zurückzuweichen.

„Es ist überraschend, dass sich hinter deinem brillanten Verstand tatsächlich diese bemitleidenswerte Naivität verbirgt", sagte er verächtlich und musterte sie, als wäre sie irgendein Insekt, an dem plötzlich eine völlig neue Funktion aufgetaucht war, die ihm bislang entgangen war.

„Klärst du mich darüber auf, was genau an mir so naiv ist?", brach es plötzlich aus Hermine hervor, ohne dass sie hätte sagen können, wie es der Zorn geschafft hatte, sich an der Demütigung und der Scham vorbeizuschlängeln und an die Oberfläche zu geraten.

„Dass ich gedacht hab, ich hätte einen Zugang zu dir gefunden? Oder dass ich geglaubt hab, ich würde dir zumindest so viel bedeuten, dass du mich mit Respekt behandeln kannst? Was genau, Severus?"

„Deine Vorstellung von Verliebtsein", erwiderte er gereizt. „Deine kleinmädchenhafte, verzerrte Vorstellung von dem was du glaubst, mit mir haben zu können. Du hast keine Ahnung von mir, Hermine. Und du hast keine Ahnung von Liebe."

„Ach ja? Dann klär mich auf!", verlangte sie, zitternd vor Wut.

„Ich bin kein netter Mann, Hermine. Ich bin auch niemand, der dir Blumen bringt oder dir die Schultern massiert, wenn du erschöpft von der Arbeit nach Hause kommst. Ich hör mir deine Sorgen nicht an, weil ich zu beschäftigt bin mit meinen eigenen, und ich schmeichel dir nicht mit falschen Komplimenten. Du jedoch begehst den Fehler, dass du glaubst, hinter meiner vermeintlichen Fassade aus Gehässigkeit und Taktlosigkeit einen anderen Mann zu vermuten. Ich habe es dir schon mal gesagt, erinnerst du dich? Es _gibt_ da keinen anderen Mann. Ich bin genau das, was ich dir seit deiner Zeit in Hogwarts präsentiere: Der ekelhafte, gemeine Bastard. In deiner verklärten Sicht bildest du dir ein, etwas in mir entdeckt zu haben... das ist _deine_ Vorstellung von Verliebtsein, oder nenn es meinetwegen Liebe." Er lachte bitter auf und schaute an ihr vorbei zu einem Punkt, der nur für ihn sichtbar war.

„Liebe ist, und lass es dir von jemandem sagen, der es besser weiß als du, nichts als Schmerz und Feuer. Es brennt so lange in dir drin, bis es alles aufgefressen hat, was dich ausmacht und am Ende bleibt nichts übrig von dir."

„In deiner Welt vielleicht", flüsterte sie.

Der Schmerz kam in Schüben, machte sie benommen und nahm ihr die Luft zum Atmen.

„Richtig, in meiner Welt", stimmte er tonlos zu.

„Du siehst, wie sehr sich deine von meiner unterscheidet. Du bist eine kluge Frau, Hermine... Bleib du in deiner Welt und lass mich da, wo ich bin."

Die Worte waren sehr leise und gewählt, aber es änderte nichts daran, dass er jede einzelne Silbe genauso meinte, wie er es sagte.

Sie wusste nicht, woher sie die Kraft nahm, an ihm vorbeizugehen und die Tür anzusteuern.

Sie sah auch nichts, als sie ins Freie trat, so als wäre sie in einem schützenden, gläsernen Kokon gefangen, der alles andere ausblendete, so dass nichts als das hohle Gefühl in ihrem Inneren zurückblieb. Es war, als wäre ihre Seele in tausend Stücke zersprungen und beim Versuch, sie wieder zusammenzusetzen, hatte sie das ein oder andere Stückchen verloren.

Sie spürte auch nicht die Tränen, die ihre Wangen herabliefen, während sie wie blind die Straße hinaufging... und sie hörte auch nicht das Zersplittern von Glas, das mit aller Macht gegen eine Wand geworfen worden war.

**A/N**: _Puuh, geschafft. Wie bereits oben erwähnt... für dieses Kapitel ist es ungeheuer wichtig, dass ihr sehr genau lest. Ich will nicht zu viel verraten, nur so viel: ich verspreche hoch und heilig, dass Severus' Verhalten einen ganz bestimmten Grund hat, der definitiv in allen Einzelheiten erläutert werden wird. Habt nur ein wenig Geduld, okay? Auch wenn es jetzt nicht so aussieht... das Ende wird auf jeden Fall zufriedenstellend sein, für ALLE Beteiligten in der Story._

_So, und jetzt genug gequasselt. _

_Ich fliege morgen nach New York (in weiser Voraussicht lol), also wundert euch nicht, wenn ich Pms usw. nicht beantworte in der nächsten Zeit. Fühlt euch alle gedrückt!_


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N:**

_Schlagt mich, hasst mich... ich bin einfach nicht dazu gekommen :( _

_Zu meiner Verteidigung kann ich nur sagen, dass ich an meiner Diplomarbeit schreibe und der Abgabetermin immer näher rückt... darüber hinaus muss ich auch arbeiten, und dann hab ich auch noch Familie und Freunde, die nicht vernachlässigt werden wollen und dann auch noch die EM... Ich weiß, dass ihr ungeduldig auf den Teil gewartet habt und dass ich VIEL zu lange nix von mir habe hören lassen. Alles was ich sagen kann ist, dass es mir leid tut, aber ich bin auch nur ein Mensch und manchmal gehen andere Dinge einfach vor und man kann nicht alles koordinieren. Ich wünschte manchmal, dass der Tag statt 24 mind. 48 Stunden hätte._

_Ich hoffe ihr versteht das zumindest ein bisschen._

_Ich werde die Story auf keinen Fall aufgeben, dazu bedeutet sie mir viel zu sehr, und ich hoffe, dass ihr mich wenigstens noch ein bisschen lieb habt..._

„Hermine?"

Die Stimme war freundlich und sanft, und noch ehe die Angesprochene die Augen aufschlug, fühlte sie, wie eine Hand vorsichtig ein paar Strähnen aus ihrem Gesicht strich..

„Ginny?", flüsterte Hermine krächzend, als sie ihre Freundin erkannte, die auf ihrer Bettkante saß.

„Was machst..."

„Ich hab mir Sorgen um dich gemacht, Hermine. Du hast seit drei Tagen nichts von dir hören lassen", sagte Ginny, während sie immer noch über das zerzauste lockige Haar strich. „Harry hat mir erzählt, was passiert ist."

Hermine zuckte zusammen, als wäre sie von einer unsichtbaren Hand mitten ins Gesicht geschlagen worden und augenblicklich fühlte sie wieder das verräterische Brennen in ihren Augen.

„Oh", war alles, was sie hervorbringen konnte, als sie zu Ginny hinaufblinzelte, die sie besorgt betrachtete.

Einerseits wünschte sie, dass Ginny und der Rest der Welt sie einfach alleine ließ, damit sie sich in aller Ruhe und unbeachtet von allen zurückziehen konnte, um ihre Wunde zu lecken, andererseits fühlte es sich seltsam beruhigend an, ihre beste Freundin in der Nähe zu wissen.

„Hör mir zu", sagte Ginny leise, aber eindringlich, „du wirst jetzt aufstehen, unter die Dusche gehen und dafür sorgen, dass du wieder wie ein normaler Mensch aussiehst, während ich in der Zwischenzeit Kakao koche und deine Wohnung aufräume."

Entschlossen zog die Rothaarige die Bettdecke zur Seite, die Hermine in den letzten Tagen wie eine Festung vor allem abgeschirmt hatte, packte ihre Freundin am Ellenbogen und zwang sie so, die Beine aus dem Bett zu schwingen und aufzustehen.

„Mach schon, Hermine", sagte sie, „ich werd nicht zulassen, dass du dich weiterhin hier in deiner Höhle verkriechst!"

Jeglicher Protest wäre zwecklos gewesen, also nickte Hermine gehorsam und ließ sich von Ginny in Richtung Badezimmer bugsieren. Sie schämte sich, als sie sich des chaotischen Zustands ihres Appartements bewusst wurde, aber Ginny lächelte sie aufmunternd an und zog ihren Zauberstab aus der Tasche, um die erste Unordnung zu beseitigen.

Hermine war sonst nicht der Mensch, der einer emotionale Krise, egal wie schlimm sie auch sein mochte, damit begegnete, dass sie den Kopf in den Sand steckte, aber in diesem Fall war es so viel einfacher, sich unter der Bettdecke zu verkriechen und zu warten, bis der erste Schmerz vorüberging. Sie wusste, dass es keine Lösung auf die Dauer war, aber andererseits waren in den letzten Tagen und Wochen zu viele verwirrende Dinge passiert, als dass sie damit hätte fertig werden können.

Sie hörte, wie Ginny einige Zaubersprüche murmelte und ihre verstreuten Klamotten sich daraufhin in der Luft ordentlich zusammenfaltete. Das erste zaghafte Lächeln seit Tagen schlich sich auf Hermines Gesicht, als ihr klar wurde, wie viel Ähnlichkeit ihre beste Freundin mit Molly hatte, und während sie die Badezimmertür leise hinter sich schloss, kam ihr für einen flüchtigen Moment der Gedanke, dass alles irgendwie dadurch erträglicher wurde, dass sie Freunde wie Ginny um sich hatte.

SsSsSsSs

Unschlüssig starrte Hermine auf die dampfende Tasse Kakao in ihren Händen und fragte sich, ob und wie sie die Worte finden konnte um zu beschreiben, was passiert war.

„Rede mit mir", bat Ginny leise.

Unsicher zuckte Hermine mit den Schultern und erwiderte: „Ich weiß nicht, wo ich anfangen soll..."

„Am besten am Anfang!", schlug Ginny vor und lehnte sich geduldig zurück.

„Wenn ich nur wüsste, wann der gewesen sein soll", gab Hermine mit einem gequälten Lächeln zurück. „Wann wird aus Respekt Bewunderung? Wo hört Mitleid auf und wann fängt Zuneigung an? Die Grenzen verschwimmen einfach so, Ginny, und ich hab keine Ahnung, wann ich damit begonnen habe, sie zu überqueren. Kennst du diesen Moment, in dem die Sonne gerade dabei ist, aufzugehen und noch ist es total dunkel am Horizont, und plötzlich blinzelst du ein paar Mal und ehe du weißt, was los ist, ist es plötzlich hell geworden?"

Die Rothaarige nickte schweigend und nippte an ihrem Kakao, während sie Hermine unverwandt ansah.

„Ich schätze, so war das auch bei mir... Ich ahnte was, wollte es aber nicht wahrhaben, und plötzlich war ich mittendrin, ohne zu wissen, wie ich dazu gekommen war, diese...", sie schluckte schwer, „Gefühle zu haben."

Mit langsamen, kontrollierten Bewegungen löste Hermine das Handtuch von ihren noch feuchten Haaren und begann, mit der Bürste durch ihre dicken Locken zu fahren. Irgendwie war es viel einfacher, sich alles von der Seele zu reden, wenn sie ihre Hände beschäftigen konnte.

„Ich glaub ich hab die nie erzählt, dass ich... ihn... damals in Hogsmeade getroffen hab, als wir alle auf dem Ehemaligentreffen waren. Er hat zur Heulenden Hütte raufgeschaut und als er mich bemerkt hat, hat er mich gebeten zu erzählen, was damals in der Nacht passiert war, als Voldemorts Schlange ihn fast getötet hätte. Da war dieser Blick verzweifelte Blick in seinem Gesicht, so als würde er sich nichts sehnlicher wünschen, als dass man ihn liegen und sterben gelassen hätte. Und ich... ich wollte es irgendwie besser machen, verstehst du? Ich wollte einen Teil seines Schmerzes und seiner Schuld von ihm nehmen, weil ich es nicht ertragen konnte, ihn so zu sehen. Ich glaube, das war ein Moment, in dem ich das erste Mal eine Ahnung hatte..."

Ihre Worte verloren sich in der Stille und sie kämpfe gegen ihre Tränen an, obwohl ein Teil von ihr wusste, dass sie sich vor Ginny nicht zu schämen brauchte.

Schniefend suchte sie den Blick der Rothaarigen.

„Du denkst bestimmt, dass ich völlig den Verstand verloren hab, oder?"

„Nein", widersprach Ginny ihr sofort. „Ganz bestimmt nicht, Hermine."

Sie griff nach ihrer Hand und drückte sie kurz, wobei sie Hermine aufmunternd anlächelte. Sie brannte darauf, ihr Fragen zu stellen, aber sie wusste, dass es besser war, wenn sie sie zuerst reden ließ.

„Ich weiß nicht, und von da an steuerte ich direkt darauf zu, wo ich jetzt bin. Ich hab ihn nicht mehr aus der Sicht der Schülerin gesehen, sondern aus der einer erwachsenen Frau. Früher hatte ich Angst vor seinem beißenden Sarkasmus und seiner scharfe Zunge, aber plötzlich fand ich jetzt genau das anziehend. Damals hat es mich genervt, wie er schlagartig wie aus dem Nichts auftauchen konnte, und heute bewundere ich die Geschmeidigkeit, mit der er sich bewegt. Früher sah ich nur den unerbittlichen Lehrer, der dir für den kleinsten Fehler einen reingewürgt hat, und jetzt fesselt mich sein brillanter Verstand."

Sie schlug die Hände vor dem Gesicht zusammen, so dass Ginny Mühe hatte, die folgenden Worte zu verstehen: „Gott, ich komm mir so bescheuert vor!"

„Du bist nicht bescheuert", sagte Ginny beschwichtigend und rutschte herüber, um einen Arm um sie zu legen. „Ich glaub kaum, dass irgendjemand sich seine Gefühle aussuchen kann! Und ich fasse es nicht, dass ich das jetzt sage, aber ich verstehe vollkommen, warum du dich in ihn verliebt hast, Hermine."

Hermine nahm die Hände herunter und sah zweifelnd zu ihrer Freundin herüber, die sie ernst musterte.

„Ich hätte eigentlich blind sein müssen, es nicht zu sehen", fuhr die Rothaarige fort.

„Die Art, wie du dich immer verhalten hast, wenn du ihm bei uns begegnet bist... da hätten eigentlich alle Alarmglocken bei schrillen müssen, aber irgendwie war der Gedanke zu absurd, dass es tatsächlich das war, was es nun mal ist."

Mitfühlend klopfte Ginny ihr auf die Schulter und sagte leise: „Als damals zwischen Ron und dir Schluss war, hab ich lange daran zu knabbern gehabt. Ich hatte diesen albernen, kitschigen Mädchentraum, du weißt schon... du und ich und Harry und Ron mit unseren Häuschen nebeneinander und weißem Gartenzaun... aber irgendwo hab ich immer gewusst, dass der Hauptgrund für eure Trennung nicht mal unbedingt was mit euren unterschiedlichen Zielen zu tun hatte. Ron und du... ihr seid einfach auf unterschiedlichen Ebenen, und das meine ich nicht einmal intellektuell. Severus und du hingegen... ihr seid euch ähnlicher, als ich je gedacht hätte. Ich seid beide brillant und ihr schätzt beide das Wissen um des Wissens willen. Erinnerst du dich, als ihr damals vor Ewigkeiten diesen Streit hattet, als es darum ging, dass er deine Leistung damals als Schülerin nicht anerkennen wollte?"

Hermine nickte. Als ob sie das vergessen könnte...

„Es war, als würdet ihr euch ständig einen Ball zuwerfen. Mal war's so, als hättest du die Oberhand, dann er, dann wieder du... ihr seid euch ebenbürtig. Das was er an Lebenserfahrung mehr hat, kannst du mit deiner Kreativität ausbalancieren. Langer Rede kurzer Sinn: ihr seid auf einer Ebene."

Hermine knetete gedankenverloren ihre Hände und dachte daran, wie sie damals diesen Leserbrief unter dem Pseudonym Leontes Pearson verfasst hatte, um ihn vor Rita Kimmkorns Verleumdungsversuch zu verteidigen, was er natürlich sofort durchschaut und auf seine Art beantwortet hatte. Ginny schien Recht zu haben, aber was nützte ihr das jetzt, wo er ihr doch deutlich zu verstehen gegeben hatte, welchen Stellenwert sie für ihn hatte?

„Nachdem wir... nach der Nacht..." Sie brach ab und schaute beschämt zur Seite, wobei ihr ein kurzer Blick auf Ginny bewies, dass auch sie den Gedanken daran nicht besonders angenehm fand.

Hermine atmete tief durch und fuhr fort: „Er hat mir zu verstehen gegeben, dass es zwischen uns absolut nichts weiter geben wird als dieses... eine Erlebnis. Er sagte, dass meine Vorstellung von Verliebtsein vollkommen absurd und naiv ist."

Ohne Ginny anzusehen wiederholte sie alles, was Severus ihr entgegengeschleudert hatte, und obwohl sie sich alle Mühe gab, kamen nun doch die Tränen und liefen ungehindert ihre Wangen hinab.

Als sie geendet hatte, reichte Ginny ihr wortlos ein Taschentuch, legte einen Arm um sie und murmelte tröstende Worte, bis Hermine sich beruhigt hatte und sich erschöpft in das Sofa zurücklehnte.

„Es ist die Art, _wie_ er es sagte... so kalt und abweisend, als wäre ich nicht mehr als der Dreck unter seinen Schuhen."

Bei der Erinnerung daran schlang sie die Arme um ihren Oberkörper. Die Kälte, die von ihm ausgegangen war, war fast spürbar gewesen... im Gegensatz zu der Nacht vorher, als er ihr eine Seite von sich gezeigt hatte, von der sie nie gedacht hätte, dass sie sie jemals sehen würde.

In Gedanken versunken starrte Ginny vor sich hin und sagte, ohne den Kopf zu heben: „Ja, es scheint so, als hätte er alles daran gesetzt, um dich so schnell wie möglich los zu werden."

Für einen Moment blieb es still in Hermines beengtem Wohnzimmer, ehe sie verzweifelt fragte: „Was soll ich denn jetzt machen?"

„Das, was du immer machst", entgegnete Ginny. „Du rappelst dich auf und gehst deinen Weg weiter, ohne zurückzuschauen."

Es klang so unendlich einfach und Hermine wollte zu gerne daran glauben, dass ihr das so gelingen würde, und mehr um Ginny einen Gefallen zu tun als dass sie es wirklich spürte, nickte sie entschlossen und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln.

„Ich hab mich schon von ganz anderen Sachen nicht unterkriegen lassen", sagte sie und es klang so falsch in ihren Ohren, als wäre sie eine Bauchrednerpuppe, die jemand hatte sprechen lassen.

„Ganz genau", bekräftigte Ginny und lächelte sie an.

Dann umarmte sie sie, klopfte ihr behutsam auf den Rücken und flüsterte: „Und du weißt, dass Harry und ich immer für dich sind und dich auffangen, wenn du mal hinfallen solltest... was natürlich nicht passieren wird."

sSsSsSsSs

Sich auf alles gefasst machend, hüpfte Ginny ungeduldig von einem Bein aufs andere und klopfte zum unzähligsten Mal an die massive Holztür, hinter der sich nichts rührte.

„Komm schon, ich weiß genau, dass du da bist", murmelte sie ungeduldig und fragte sich im selben Moment, ob es nicht doch besser war, wieder nach Hause zu gehen. Harry hatte keine Ahnung, wohin sie gegangen war, und sie spürte so etwas wie den Hauch eines schlechten Gewissens, dass sie ihn angelogen hatte und nicht wie behauptet bei ihren Eltern war.

Immer wieder hatte sie sich in den letzten Tagen das Gespräch mit Hermine durch den Kopf gehen lassen und egal, wie sie es drehte und wendete, etwas an ihrer Erzählung- besonders über die Art, wie Severus sie förmlich abserviert hatte- hatte sie stutzig gemacht.

„Severus, mach die Tür..."

Mitten in ihrem Satz wurde die Eingangstür aufgerissen und ihre hämmernde Hand verfehlte seine Brust nur knapp.

„Was willst du?", blaffte er sie an und baute sich drohend vor ihr auf.

„Mit dir reden", brachte sie hervor und ließ die Hand langsam sinken, während sie ihn musterte.

Sie hatte ihn noch nie in schlechterer Verfassung gesehen und starrte einen Moment lang fassungslos in sein totenbleiches, ausgemergeltes Gesicht.

„Nein!", knurrte er, „ich möchte ungern grob zu dir werden, aber du sollst jetzt gehen!"

„Du _bist_ bereits grob", korrigierte sie ihn und reckte kampflustig das Kinn vor. „Severus, ich lasse mich nicht abwimmeln! Ich will nur mit die reden... das bist du mir schuldig."

„Ich schulde dir gar nichts", sagte er kalt, während seine Augen sich zu Schlitzen verengten.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern, wich aber nicht zurück. „Na schön", sagte sie langsam, „vielleicht schuldest du _mir_ nichts... aber Hermine."

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

Lustlos las Hermine in den Akten, die auf ihrem Schreibtisch aufgetürmt waren und machte sich hier und da Notizen, ohne zu wissen, was sie da im Grunde genommen aufschrieb. Sie war sich sehr wohl der neugierigen Blicke ihrer Kollegen bewusst, die sie verstohlen musterten, und obwohl es sie störte, dass sie so aufmerksam beobachtet wurde, war sie dankbar, dass niemand sie mit Fragen löcherte.

Es war drei Tage her, seit sie wieder angefangen hatte zu arbeiten, und jeder hatte ihr nach einem kurzen Blick in ihr Gesicht sofort abgenommen, dass sie in den letzten Tagen krank gewesen war und sich immer noch nicht wohl fühlte. Sie brauchte nicht in den Spiegel zu sehen um zu wissen, dass sie furchtbar aussah, aber das Gespräch mit Ginny hatte ihr geholfen, ihr Selbstmitleid ein wenig in den Hintergrund zu schieben, das Kinn nach vorne zu recken und so gut es ging weiter zu machen.

Als ob der kurze Gedanke an Ginny irgendeinen geheimnisvollen Zauber heraufbeschworen hatte, klopfte es plötzlich an der Tür und die junge rothaarige Frau stand im Raum und sagte einige entschuldigende Worte zu Hermines Kollegen, die über ihr Auftauchen mindestens so überrascht waren wie diese selbst.

Ginny erklärte, dass sie nicht lange stören wolle und tauschte mit den Anwesenden noch einige freundliche Worte, ehe sie Hermines Schreibtisch ansteuerte.

„Du siehst aus, als hättest du ein Gespenst gesehen", lachte sie und lehnte sich an den völlig überfüllten Tisch, der bei dem zusätzlichen Gewicht bedenklich zu schwanken begann.

„Oh, ich hatte nur gerade an dich gedacht, und dann kamst du auch schon reingeschneit", erklärte Hermine ihren verblüfften Gesichtsausdruck und erwiderte das Lächeln ihrer Freundin.

„Ich war gerade in der Gegend und hab mich gefragt, ob du nicht etwas Zeit hättest für mich..."

Sie setzte ein alarmierend unschuldiges Gesicht auf und Hermine, die sie lange und gut genug kannte, um darauf herein zu fallen, starrte sie prüfend an.

„Klar", erwiderte sie schließlich misstrauisch und erhob sich langsam von ihrem Stuhl.

Irgendwie gefiel ihr der Ausdruck in Ginnys Augen ganz und gar nicht.

„Sie haben doch nichts dagegen, wenn ich Ihnen Hermine für einen Augenblick entführe?", wandte sich Ginny mit ihrem strahlendsten Lächeln an Mrs. Bossington, Hermines Vorgesetzte, die eifrig den Kopf schüttelte.

„Okay, was genau hast du vor?", fragte Hermine, sobald sie den Raum verlassen hatten und außer Hörweite waren. „Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich etwas Besonderes vorhabe?" Ginny blinzelte unschuldig, grinste dann aber als sie erkannte, dass sie Hermine damit nicht täuschen konnte.

„Du kennst mich einfach zu gut", gab sie dann nach, zuckte mit den Schultern und fuhr fort: „Wenn ich dir jetzt was sage, versprichst du dann, dass du nicht gleich ausflippst?"

„Das kommt ganz darauf an", entgegnete Hermine argwöhnisch.

„Okay, aber bevor ich anfange, musst du mir erstmal sagen, in welchem Raum hier im Ministerium ein Denkarium steht."

„Wofür um alles in der Welt brauchst du ein Denkarium?" Hermine starrte die jüngere Frau ungläubig an, während sich allmählich ein ungutes Gefühl in ihr ausbreitete.

Ginny lächelte und zog aus ihrem Umhang ein kleines Fläschchen hervor, in dem weiße Rauchschwaden umherwirbelten. Es kam Hermine nur allzu bekannt vor.

„Weil ich dir", sagte sie leise, und ihre Stimme wurde plötzlich ernst, „unbedingt etwas zeigen möchte."

SsSsSs

Ein unangenehm modriger Geruch wehte ihnen entgegen, als sie den verlassenen Gerichtssaal betraten und hinter sich absperrten. Innen herrschte die typisch drückende Luft eines lange nicht gelüfteten Raumes und für einen Moment erwog Hermine, einen etwas komplizierten Zauber durchzuführen, um die Luft zu reinigen, aber dann begann Ginny zu sprechen und sie vergaß den Zauber augenblicklich.

„Ich war bei Severus", begann Ginny ohne Umschweife und hob sofort beschwichtigend die Hand, als Hermine protestierend den Mund öffnete. „Ich weiß, dass ich mich wahrscheinlich besser nicht eingemischt hätte", sagte sie, „aber ich konnte es nicht mitansehen, wie du gelitten hast und immer noch leidest. Und irgendetwas an der Art, wie du Severus'... hmmm, Abfuhr geschildert hast, kam mir komisch vor. Um ehrlich zu sein war ich hauptsächlich bei ihm, weil ich mich mit eigenen Augen davon überzeugen wollte, dass er dich tatsächlich benutzt und dann abserviert hat, als wärst du irgendein Flittchen oder so etwas."

„Und zu welchem Schluss bist du gekommen?" Hermine schluckte, überrascht über die Fähigkeit, Worte bilden zu können, während sich in ihrem Kopf alles drehte.

„Genau das will ich dir zeigen", entgegnete Ginny leise und steuerte das Denkarium an, wobei sie Hermine bedeutete, ihr zu folgen. Sie begann, das Fläschchen langsam zu entkorken und schenkte Hermine ein aufmunterndes Lächeln.

„Wessen Erinnerungen sind das?", fragte sie überflüssigerweise.

„Meine. Bist du bereit?"

„Nein", erwiderte Hermine wahrheitsgemäß, als der Inhalt von Ginnys Erinnerungen das Denkarium füllte, aber dennoch konnte sie nicht anders, als in den wabernden Nebel einzutauchen.

SsSsSsS

_Sie fand sich neben Ginny vor Severus' Haustür wieder und taumelte im ersten Moment erschrocken zurück, als sie die Ginny aus der Erinnerung dabei beobachtete, wie sie energisch zu klopfen begann._

„_Severus, mach die Tür..."_

_Noch ehe sie den Satz beendet hatte, wurde die Tür aufgerissen, und da stand er... blass und ausgemergelt wie eh und je, mit wirren Strähnen, die unschön an seinem Kopf und seinem Gesicht klebten und einem zornigen Funkeln in den Augen. Alles in Hermine versteifte sich, als sie ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen anstarrte, und trotz der verletzenden Worte, die er ihr nach ihrer gemeinsamen Nacht entgegen geschleudert hatte, trotz der kalten, gefühllosen Art, mit der er sie behandelt hatte, empfand sie einen Hauch Mitleid für ihn._

„_Was willst du?", blaffte er Ginny an, die bei seinen Worten zwar kaum merklich zusammen zuckte, sich aber nicht von ihrem Vorhaben abbringen ließ._

„_Mit dir reden", erwiderte sie ruhig._

_Severus' Körper war eine Mauer aus Ablehnung und Unnahbarkeit aus, und seine Stimme war schneidend, als er sagte: „Nein! Ich möchte ungern grob zu dir werden, aber du sollst jetzt gehen!"_

_Hermine hörte, aber sah Ginny nicht, weil ihre Augen auf den Mann vor ihr gerichtet waren, aber sie konnte nicht anders, als Ginny für ihren Mut zu bewundern, als sie kühl erwiderte: „Du bist bereits grob! Severus, ich lasse mich nicht abwimmeln! Ich will nur mit dir reden... das bist du mir schuldig."_

_Seine Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen, als er auf die junge Frau vor ihm herabsah._

„_Ich schulde dir gar nichts!", höhnte er, bewusst seine Körpergröße ausnutzend, um sie einzuschüchtern. Hemine kannte diese Geste nur zu gut... sie war ihr so vertraut wie ein altes Kleidungsstück._

„_Na schön", gab Ginny schulterzuckend zurück. „Vielleicht schuldest du mir nichts... aber Hermine."_

_Bei diesen Worten drehte sich Hermine doch zu der Ginny aus der Erinnerung um und bei dem Anblick des entschlossen hervorgereckten Kinns und der verschränkten Arme ihrer Freundin erfasste sie eine jähe Welle der Zuneigung für sie. Hermine ahnte, welche Überwindung es Ginny gekostet haben musste, dem Paten ihres Jungen gegenüberzutreten und über ein Thema zu sprechen, von dem sie wissen musste, dass es Severus' Zorn hervorrufen würde. _

_Severus öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn dann aber wieder, so dass seine Lippen zu einer dünnen Linie zusammengepresst wurden. Vielleicht war selbst er überrascht über Ginnys Ton, den sie ihm gegenüber sonst nie anschlug, vielleicht aber war ihm diese ganze Unterredung einer Antwort nicht würdig, jedenfalls schwieg er eine Zeit lang, die sich wie eine Ewigkeit anfühlte._

_Als er schließlich doch sprach, hatte sein Tonfall etwas Abschließenden und Endgültiges._

„_Ich fürchte, da irrst du dich, Ginevra. Darüber hinaus wüsste ich nicht, warum du glaubst, dich in Dinge einmischen zu müssen, die dich rein gar nichts angehen. Außer", sagte er gedehnt, und sein Blick wurde verächtlich, „um deine alberne Neugierde zu befriedigen und schmutzige, kleine Details zu erfahren."_

„_Tatsächlich?", erwiderte Ginny kühl. „Nun, Severus, ich bin weder neugierig noch habe ich vor, irgendwelche, wie du es nennst, 'Details' erfahren zu wollen. Und du hast Recht... ich habe keinerlei Berechtigung dazu, mich einzumischen. Ich frage mich bloß, warum es notwendig war, Hermine zu behandeln, als wäre sie Dreck unter deinen Schuhen."_

_Er sagte nichts, sondern starrte sie aus eng zusammengekniffenen Augen an. Die Art, wie er statuengleich da stand, unnahbar und ohne jede sichtbare Emotion, erinnerte Hermine nur zu deutlich an den Moment, als er ihr all diese verletztenden Worte entgegengeschleudert hatte, und ihr Herz schnürte sich klein und schmerzhaft zusammen. Sie konnte und sie wollte nicht mehr sehen, sie wollte Ginny bitten, die Erinnerung zu verlassen, und doch stand sie stumm und steif da und wagte nicht zu blinzeln, aus Angst, irgendeine Regung in seinem Gesicht zu verpassen._

„_Ich schätze und ich respektiere dich, Severus, aber es ist wohl keine große Überraschung für dich, wenn ich dir sage, dass du kein angenehmer Mensch bist. Du bist launisch, ungesellig und unhöflich, und um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich nicht die geringste Ahnung, was Hermine in dir gesehen haben könnte, aber wer bin ich, darüber zu urteilen?" Sie zuckte kurz mit den Schultern und fuhr dann fort: „Alles, was ich von dir wissen möchte, ist, warum es dir nicht möglich war, sie mit dem gleichen Respekt zu behandeln, den sie dir immer entgegengebracht hat."_

„_Möglicherweise haben du und ich ein anderes Verständnis darüber, was Respekt ist, Ginevra", sagte er ruhig, und Hermine nahm plötzlich einen veränderten Ton in seiner Stimme wahr, die etwas von ihrer Schärfe eingebüßt hatte._

„_Tatsächlich? Dann klär mich auf", verlangte Ginny. „Mir war bisher nicht bewusst, dass verletzende Worte eine Form des Respekts sein können."_

„_Ist dir nicht in den Sinn gekommen, du störrisches, kleines Ding, dass ich sie so behandelt habe, gerade WEIL ich sie respektiere?" Mit der Schnelligkeit eines Raubtiers, das seiner Beute den letzten, tödlichen Stoß versetzen will, war er so nah an Ginny herangetreten, dass diese erschrocken zurücktrat. Für einen Moment schien es so, als würde er sie an den Schultern packen und kräftig durchschnütteln wollen, dann jedoch besann er sich und ließ in einer Geste, die unendlich müde wirkte, die Schultern hängen._

„_Du wolltest um jeden Preis dafür sorgen, dass sie ging und nicht mehr wiederkam", sagte Ginny leise, und nur das leichte Zittern in ihrer Stimme verriet, dass sie sich bewusst war, in welch gefährliches Terrain sie nun vordrang. „Warum, Severus?"_

„_Aber du sagtest es doch bereits... weil ich launisch, ungesellig und unhöflich bin. Ich bin kein angenehmer Mensch, Ginevra, war es niemals und werde es auch nie sein. Du weißt es, dein Mann weiß es, und ich weiß das erst Recht. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis auch Hermine es wissen würde. Es war besser, dass ich ihr von vornherein klar machte, auf was sie glaubte, sich einlassen zu wollen."  
_

„_Besser für sie... oder besser für dich?", fragte Ginny, die sich nun um die Konsequenzen nicht mehr zu scheren schien._

_Hermine schrie leise und erschrocken auf, als die Ginny aus der Gegenwart ihr Handgelenk packte und ihr ins Ohr raunte: „Achte auf sein Gesicht, Hermine..."_

„_Ist es das? Ist es besser für dich, wenn sie früh genug von dir ging, weil du das leichter ertragen würdest als zu einem späteren Augenblick... wenn du dich vielleicht schon so sehr auf sie eingelassen hättest, dass es dann noch schlimmer für dich wäre, sie gehen zu sehen?"_

_Etwas in seinem Gesicht zuckte, als wäre er geschlagen worden, und für einen winzigen Moment war ein gepeinigter, beinahe schon gequälter Ausdruck in seinen schwarzen Augen zu sehen. Das maskenhafte fiel von ihm ab und gab preis, dass sich darunter ein Mensch verbarg, der zutiefst verloren wirkte. Der Verlust seiner Selbstkontrolle währte jedoch nur für diesen kurzen Augenblick, aber es genügte, um Hermines Herz schnell und aufgeregt in ihrer Brust klopfen zu lassen._

„_Das reicht!", sagte er eisig und wich zur Tür zurück. Es war die Geste eines Menschen, der es nicht ertragen konnte, dass jemand ihn in seiner emotionalen Verletzlichkeit gesehen hatte._

„_Und meinst du nicht", sagte Ginny sehr leise, sehr sanft, „dass Hermine längst all deine menschlichen Schwächen und Fehler gesehen und erkannt hat und trotzdem für sich entschieden hat, dass sie damit leben kann?"_

_Er antwortete nicht, sondern starrte an ihr vorbei an einen Punkt, der nur für seine Augen sichtbar war, ehe er rückwärts gehend ins Haus trat und wortlos die Tür ins Schloss warf._

Für einen Augenblick hielt Hermine an der Stelle, an der er eben noch gestanden hatte, die Hand erhoben, so als würde sie sein bleiches Gesicht berühren wollen, aber dann löste sich die Szene langsam auf und sie fand sich mit Ginny im staubigen Gerichtssaal wieder.

SsSsSsS

„Alles okay mit dir?", fragte Ginny leise, nachdem sie mehrere Augenblicke lang kein Wort gesagt hatten.

„Ich weiß es nicht", flüsterte Hermine mit zittriger Stimme und lehnte sich gegen eine der Sitzbänke, die für die Zuschauer gedacht waren.

„Ich... ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich jemals so mit ihm reden würde", sagte Ginny. „Aber ich denke, dass ich Recht habe mit dem, was ich sagte. Er wollte nicht, dass du gingst, aber er hat gedacht, dass du es früher oder später eh tun würdest, also hat er sich gedacht, dass es leichter für ihn wäre, dich jetzt zu vergraulen als später dabei zusehen zu müssen, wie du aus seinem Leben verschwindest." Sie lachte unsicher auf und berührte Hermine leicht an der Schulter.

„Bist du böse, weil ich das getan habe?", fragte sie schließlich zögernd.

„Nein", erwiderte Hermine, „ich bin eher böse auf mich, weil ich genau jetzt in diesem Moment zulasse, dass meine dumme, naive Hoffnung wieder Nahrung erhält, obwohl ich es besser wissen müsste." Sie schluckte schwer und sah Ginny an.

„Ich würde so gerne mit ihm reden, aber würde mich niemals so sehr erniedrigen, dass ich nach all den Sachen, die er zu mir gesagt hast, zu ihm gehe."

„Das solltest du auch nicht", stimmte Ginny ihr sofort zu. „Du hast genügend Stolz, um das nicht zu tun. Aber du hast gesehen, wie beschissen er aussah, Hermine... für mich zumindest war klar, dass ich den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen habe. Wenn er sich so viel aus dir macht, wie ich glaube, und wenn mein letzter Satz irgendwie zu ihm durchgedrungen ist, dann wird _er_ mit _dir_ reden wollen."

TBC


	27. Chapter 27

Seit Ginny ihr die Erinnerung gezeigt hatte, waren mehrere Wochen vergangen, und obwohl Hermine nicht ernsthaft damit rechnete, dass Severus tatsächlich zu ihr kommen würde, um mit ihr zu reden, zuckte sie immer noch bei den seltenen Gelegenheiten zusammen, bei denen es an ihre Haustür klopfte. Meistens jedoch waren es nur ihre Nachbarn und einmal sogar zu ihrer großen Überraschung Ron, der unsicher und ein wenig verlegen vor ihr stand, bis sie ihn hereinbat. Er sagte, dass er es bei ihrem letzten Zusammentreffen durchaus ernst gemeint hatte, als er versichert hatte, ihre Freundschaft aufrecht erhalten zu wollen, und nachdem sie beide ihre anfängliche Befangenheit abgelegt hatten, wurde es ein richtig netter Abend.

Zu ihrer gewaltigen Erleichterung stellte Hermine fest, dass sie sich in Rons Gegenwart wieder wie früher fühlte, als sie zusammen mit Harry das unzertrennliche Trio gebildet hatten und ihre Freundschaft wichtiger als alles andere gewesen war. Für einen Moment erwogen sie sogar, Harry eine Nachricht zu schicken, damit er ebenfalls kam, aber sie beide wussten, dass er in den letzten Tagen das Haus nur noch in Notfällen verlassen hatte, da Ginny hochschwanger war und alleine mit den beiden Jungs nicht mehr zurechtkam.

„Wie sieht's eigentlich bei dir aus?", fragte Ron, die langen Beine lässig von sich gestreckt, während er an einem Butterbier nippte. „Hast du jemanden kennengelernt?"

Die Frage warf Hermine vollkommen aus der Bahn, und als sie: „Ich... äh...nein.", stammelte, war sie sich sicher, dass er bemerkt hatte, wie sehr die Frage ihr unter die Haut ging, doch alles, was er sagte, war: „Aber das wirst du bald. Ich bin mir sicher!"

Nachdem er später am Abend gegangen war und ihr einen freundschaftlichen Kuss auf die Wange gedrückt hatte, fühlte sie wieder jenes vertraute Gefühl der Leere. Sie hatte inzwischen gelernt, mit dem Schmerz umzugehen. Die heftigen, impulsartigen Stiche hatten sich allmählich in ein dumpfes Pochen verwandelt, und sie war froh darüber, dass es ihr gelang, Severus aus ihren Gedanken auszublenden, doch jedes Mal, wenn sie an ihn dachte, kamen die Erinnerungen wieder und mit ihnen auch ihre dumme, naive Hoffnung, dass er sie aufsuchen würde.

Vielleicht, so dachte sie, während sie allmählich in den Schlaf dämmerte, vielleicht steht er ja doch eines Tages vor meiner Tür...

Sie war nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde vom Schlaf entfernt, als ihr plötzlich ihre Mutter einfiel, die oft und gerne Weisheiten zum Besten gab. Ohne zu wissen, warum sie ausgerechnet jetzt daran dachte, erinnerte sie sich an an den Spruch, den ihre Mom am häufigste benutzte: „Erstens kommt alles anders, und zweitens als man denkt!", ehe ihre Augen endgültig zufielen und sie in einen traumlosen Schlaf versank.

SsSsSs

„Ich freue mich, dass Sie die Zeit gefunden haben, Miss Granger. Die Fünftklässler sind schon ganz aufgeregt", sagte Minerva McGonagall und betrachtete ihre ehemalige Schülerin mit einem warmen Lächeln. Vor wenigen Tagen hatte Hermine einen Brief von Hogwarts bekommen, der die Bitte enthielt, für die Schüler der fünften Klasse über ihre Arbeit zu erzählen. Es war die Woche der Berufsberatung und während Hermine mit Professor McGonagall Tee im Schulleiterbüro trank, dachte sie an die Zeit, als sie, Harry und Ron selbst in der fünften Klasse gewesen waren und sich über verschiedene Berufe informiert hatten. Damals war Hermine noch weit entfernt von dem Wunsch gewesen, im magischen Recht Karriere machen zu wollen, aber nachdem der Krieg beendet war, hatte sie sich ohne zu zögern für diesen Job entschieden.

„Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt gar nicht, was die Schüler von mir hören wollen", gab Hermine zu und nippte langsam an dem heißen Getränk.

„Oh, ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie es schaffen werden, einige von ihnen für magisches Recht zu begeistern, meine Liebe. Erzählen Sie einfach nur, was Ihnen an Ihrer Arbeit besonders Freude macht und wie Ihr Tagesablauf aussieht."

Hermine nickte nachdenklich und nachdem sie der Schulleiterin versichert hatte, dass Harry ebenfalls gerne gekommen wäre, um über seinen Job als Auror zu berichten, aus Rücksicht auf Ginny jedoch daheim geblieben war, unterhielten sie sich noch ein wenig über den Schulalltag von Hogwarts. Minerva beklagte sich gerade darüber, dass das N iveau erschreckend gesunken war, als es an der Tür klopfte und eine schrecklich vertraute Stimme, die Hermine beinahe vergessen hatte, krächzte: „Peeves hat den Kristallleuchter im fünften Stock abgeschraubt, Schulleiterin!"

Argus Filch, ungepflegt wie eh und je, humpelte in den Raum und funkelte Hermine misstrauisch an.

„Um Himmels Willen, Filch, nicht jetzt!", erwiderte McGonagall gereizt, aber der alte Hausmeister entgegnete: „Eine Schülerin wurde verletzt. Sie müssen ihn endlich rauswerfen, Professor, diesmal ist er wirklich zu weit..."

Mit einer erstaunlich flinken Bewegung für ihr Alter war Minerva aufgesprungen, hatte Filch zur Seite gestoßen und sagte zu Hermine gewandt: „Wenn Sie mich einen Augenblick entschuldigen würden, ich bin sofort wieder bei Ihnen!" Mit diesen Worten eilte sie aus dem Büro und ließ Hermine alleine, die ihr mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen hinterhersah. Manche Dinge, dachte sie, würden sich niemals ändern in Hogwarts.

SsSsSsS

Sie hatte sich gerade ein wenig umgeschaut, als sie plötzlich eine leise Stimme hinter sich hörte: „Es muss schon ein paar Jahre her sein, dass ich Sie in diesem Büro gesehen habe!"

Sie fuhr herum- und starrte zu Albus Dumbledores Porträt.

Bei ihrer Ankunft hatte er geschlafen, doch nun rieb er sich vergnügt die Augen und strahlte sie an.

„Professor Dumbledore!", stammelte sie und stand auf, um zu der Wand zu gehen, an der sein Porträt hing.

„Minerva hat mir bereits erzählt, dass Sie zugestimmt haben zu kommen", sagte er freundlich und zwinkerte ihr zu. „Wie geht es Ihnen, Miss Granger?"

„Ich... mir geht es gut, Sir, danke", flüsterte sie. Beinahe hätte sie ihm die gleiche Frage gestellt, bis ihr einfiel, dass es womöglich etwas taktlos gewesen wäre, sich bei einem Toten nach dessen Befinden zu erkundigen.

„Wie ich höre, haben Sie es in Ihrem Bereich weit gebracht, meine Liebe", sagte er und sie bildete sich ein, ein stolzes Funkeln in seinen blauen Augen zu erkennen. Sie errötete bis unter die Haarwurzeln und versuchte etwas zu erwidern, aber ehe sie etwas sagen konnte, fuhr er auch schon fort: „Um ehrlich zu sein wäre alles andere eine handfeste Überraschung für mich gewesen. Schon als Schülerin haben Sie bewiesen, dass Sie einen brillanten Verstand besitzen und dazu noch das Herz am rechten Fleck haben."

„Ich... danke", flüsterte sie beschämt und erfreut zugleich. Sie hatte Dumbledore seit jener Nacht des Sieges über Voldemort nicht mehr gesehen und während sie in seine gütigen, wissenden Augen sah, fühlte sie plötzlich und ohne dass sie die geringste Ahnung hatte, woher es kam, den Wunsch, ihn etwas zu fragen.

Es war, als würde ihr Instinkt den Verstand beiseite drängen, als ihr Mund sich öffnete und sie sich selbst sagen hörte: „Sir? Kann ich Sie etwas fragen?"

„Nur zu, meine Liebe", entgegnete er freundlich.

Sie starrte auf ihre Hände hinab und sagte leise: „Angenommen, Sie würden jemanden kennen, der einen Traum hat, der jedoch unmöglich wahr werden kann. Was würden Sie demjenigen raten?"

Als sie wieder zu ihm aufschaute, wusste sie plötzlich ganz genau, was Harry gemeint hatte, als er gesagt hatte, Dumbledores Augen würden wirken, als ob sie bis in das Innerste eines Menschen hineinschauen könnten.

Eine Weile betrachtete er sie ernst, und sagte schließlich: „Ich möchte Ihnen eine kleine Geschichte über die Unmöglichkeit erzählen, Miss Granger. Vor vielen Jahren hatte ein junger Muggel den Traum, Schriftsteller zu werden und sein Werk, auf das er sehr stolz war, zu veröffentlichen. Voller Zuversicht schickte er es an einen Verlag, doch die Antwort, die kam, war vernichtend: Er hätte keinerlei Talent, schrieb der Verleger, und seine Geschichte wäre nutzlos und völliger Schund. Entmutigt wollte der junge Mann seinen Traum aufgeben, aber da war dieser nagende Funke in ihm, der sich nicht begraben ließ. Also schickte er sein Werk an einen anderen Verlag, und die Antwort war dieselbe. Jeder, den er befragte, riet ihm dazu, seinen Traum aufzugeben, aber der junge Mann konnte einfach nicht anders, als an ihm festzuhalten. Es ist unmöglich, sagte man ihm, gib es auf. Aber wieder und wieder schickte er seine Geschichte an die Verlage, sagte sich, dass nichts unmöglich war, wenn man nur daran glaubte."

„Und was passierte dann?", fragte Hermine, die atemlos zugehört hatte.

Dumbledore lächelte. „Der letzte Verleger, an den der junge Mann sein Werk schickte, erklärte sich bereit, es zu veröffentlichen. Und Richard Bach verkaufte sein Buch 'Die Möwe Jonathan' viele Millionen Male und wurde weltweit ein berühmter Schriftsteller... nicht nur unter Muggeln." Bei den letzten Worten hatte er gezwinkert und mit einem Lächeln ihr erstauntes Augenaufreißen quittiert.

„Ich kenne 'die Möwe Jonathan'", rief sie aus. „Ich hab' es als Kind geliebt und das Buch beinahe in Fetzen gelesen!"

„Nun, das überrascht mich nicht, Miss Granger", antwortete er sanft. „Und ich glaube, Sie verstehen genau, was ich jemandem sagen würde, der einen, wie er meint, unmöglichen Traum träumt."

Und als Hermine wenig später durch die Korridore von Hogwarts ging, mit einem Gefühl, als wäre etwas in ihrem Inneren wie ein Luftballon aufgepustet wurden, so dass sie leicht und beschwingt zu schweben schien, konnte sie einfach nicht anders als zu lächeln.

Der Glaube an sich selbst, dachte sie, Zuversicht und einen unerschöpflichen Vorrat an Geduld, das war etwas, das ihr niemals wieder jemand wegnehmen würde.

Am allerwenigsten sie sich selbst.

SsSsSsSs

Sie hatte noch ein wenig Zeit, bis die Berufsberatung losgehen würde und beschloss, noch ein bisschen im Schloss umherzuwandern und die guten alten Zeiten wieder aufleben zu lassen. Hier und da spähte sie in leere Klassenzimmer, blieb vor Gemälden stehen und unterhielt sich mit dem Fast Kopflosen Nick, der bei ihrem Anblick geradewegs in eine Rüstung sauste, die scheppernd umfiel. „Du meine Güte, wen haben wir denn da!", rief er aus und griff nach ihrer Hand, was sich anfühlte, als würden ihre Finger in Eiswasser getaucht werden.

Danach ging sie in die Bibliothek und schaffte es sogar, der stets mürrisch dreinblickenden Madam Pince, der alten Bibliothekarin, ein Lächeln zu entlocken. Ihr fiel auf, dass die meisten Schüler, denen sie in den Korridoren begegnete, sich nach ihr umsahen und aufgeregt tuschelten: „Meinst du, das war sie?", „Ich bin ganz sicher!", „Ob Harry Potter wohl auch kommt?"

Bei ihrem Rundgang durch das Schloss hatten ihre Beine sie beinahe unmerklich in Richtung Kerker getragen, und ohne lange nachzudenken beschloss sie, den Klassenraum aufzusuchen, in dem sie früher Zaubertränke gehabt hatte.

Als sie in den Gewölben ankam, hatte sie dieses merkwürdige Gefühl, als ob die Zeit stehen geblieben war. Fast war sie sich sicher, dass sie hinter sich die leisen Stimmen von Ron und Harry hörte, die sich maulend darüber beklagten, gleich ganze zwei Stunden mit Snape und den Slytherins aushalten zu müssen.

Als sie den Raum betrat, verstärkte sich das Gefühl noch, als ob das übermächtige Ticken der Zeit die Erinnerung aus längst vergangenen Tagen wieder heraufbeschwor.

Mit den Fingerkuppen strich sie über die Pulte, besah sich einige der eingebrannten Flecken in dem dunklen Holz, von denen sie hätte schwören können, dass Neville für sie verantwortlich war und sah hinauf zu der Tafel, von der sie damals eifrig die Zutaten abgeschrieben hatte. Fast glaubte sie, Snapes Stimme zu hören, der in einem leisen, samtigen Ton zu ihr sprach, von dem sich ihr die Nackenhärchen aufstellten.

Es dauerte einen Moment bis sie begriff, dass die Stimme, die sie hörte, kein Überbleibsel der Vergangenheit, sondern sehr real war. Sie fuhr herum.

Er trat aus dem Schatten des Raums, langsam und geschmeidig, und nicht zum ersten Mal hatte sie den Eindruck, dass er auf beinahe unheimliche Weise mit ihm verschmelzen konnte.

Zu ihrer großen Überraschung blieb sie ganz ruhig. In all den Wochen, in denen sie sich ausgemalt hatte, wie ihr Herz vor Aufregung gegen ihre Brust pochen würde, wenn sie wieder auf ihn traf, war sie nun die Ruhe selbst.

„Hallo, Severus", sagte sie leise. „Ich nehme an, Professor McGonagall hat dich gebeten, Schülern etwas über Zaubertränke zu erzählen und was sie beruflich damit machen können. Apotheker werden, zum Beispiel." Ihr gelang sogar ein leichtes Lächeln, als sie sich langsam gegen eines der Pulte lehnte.

Hager und ein wenig kränklich sah er aus, dachte sie.

Er betrachtete sie hinter seiner üblichen Maske aus Undurchdringlichkeit und nickte schließlich, ohne etwas zu sagen.

Sie ließ ihren Blick durch den Raum schweifen und sagte: „Als ich damals zur Schule kam und nicht die geringste Ahnung hatte, womit ich es zu tun bekommen würde, hatte ich zuerst Angst vor dir. Die anderen Lehrer mochten mich alle, freuten sich über jede richtige Antwort, die ich runterbeten konnte, aber du hattest nur Verachtung für mich übrig." Ein Muskel zuckte kaum merkbar in seinem Gesicht, aber noch immer schwieg er.

Sie sah hinab auf ihren Schoß, als sie weitersprach.

„Ich habe meine Angst erst verloren, als ich begriff, dass Dumbledore dir vertraute und du für ihn arbeitetest. Du hast deine Rolle immer überzeugend gespielt, Severus."

Zu ihrer Überraschung kam er mit langsamen Schritten näher und lehnte sich gegen das gleiche Pult.

Eine Zeitlang blieben sie schweigend nebeneinander stehen, und als er schließlich sprach, wie seine Stimme leise wie ein Windhauch.

„Seit ich denken kann, habe ich Rollen gespielt. Ich habe sie so lange und so intensiv gespielt, bis ich mich irgendwann selbst verloren habe."

Seine Worte brachen ihr Herz, und nur zu gerne hätte sie die Hand ausgestreckt, um ihn zu berühren, aber ihr Instinkt sagte ihr, dass er etwas tat, was er wahrscheinlich niemals zuvor getan hatte, und dass jede Unterbrechung ihn davon abhalten würde, weiterzusprechen.

„Ich besitze nur einen einzigen Spiegel, einen kleines, fleckiges Ding. Ich habe ihn nur deswegen, weil ich manchmal hineinstarre um mich davon zu überzeugen, dass ich wirklich bin, dass es mich gibt. Ich bin immer nur Wege gegangen, die andere für mich vorgezeichnet hatten, und es macht keinen Unterschied, ob sie Dumbledore oder Voldemort hießen. Wege zu gehen, die andere für einen zeichnen, bedeutet zwangsläufig, dass man vom eigenen Weg, vom eigenen Sein abkommt."

Seine Worte waren ohne Bitterkeit, ohne Hass, und für einen Moment wurde Hermine ein Blick in die tiefe Komplexität seiner Seele gewährt. Er war ein verlorener Mann, jemand, der immer in der Dunkelheit tappte, der versuchte, seinen Platz im Leben zu finden ohne zu wissen, wonach er eigentlich suchte.

„Wie also kannst du etwas von mir erwarten, Hermine, wenn ich selbst nicht weiß, was ich von mir erwarten kann?"

Dieses Mal sah er sie an, lange und durchdringend, und als sie seinen Blick erwiderte, fiel ihr das seltsame Flackern in seinen schwarzen Augen auf.

„Aber ich erwarte gar nichts von dir, Severus", sagte sie sanft, und zu ihrer Verwunderung spürte sie, dass sie die Wahrheit sagte.

„Ich verlange nichts von dir und ich möchte nichts von dir. Ich biete dir statt dessen meine Freundschaft an. Du musst sie nicht nehmen, wenn du sie nicht möchtest, es steht dir frei."

Sie hielt ihm ihre Hand hin.

„Manchmal", flüsterte sie, „kann ein Freund einem helfen, den Weg zurückzufinden, wenn man sich verloren hat."

TBC

A/N: Japp, ich hab die Diplomarbeit hinter mit, Halleluja!... übrigens, die Story um Richard Bach ist wahr, er hat tatsächlich erfolglos versucht, sein Buch zu verkaufen, und ich denke, Hermine hat sehr genau begriffen, dass man manchmal etwas nur erreichen kann, wenn man beharrlich ist, Geduld hat und niemals aufgibt... oder was glaubt ihr?


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N**:_Hallo ihr Lieben, wie ihr gemerkt hab, hab ich die Zeit nach meinem Diplom genutzt, um wieder ausgiebig die Dinge machen zu können, die ich während der Diplomphase vernachlässigt habe und die mir so gefehlt haben, wie z.B. Freunde treffen, Serien schauen usw. Aber jetzt geht's weiter und die Abstände zwischen den nächsten Teilen werden höchstens 1 Woche betragen, hoch und heilig versprochen._

Severus sah mit ausdrucksloser Miene auf die ausgestreckte Hand und für einen flüchtigen Moment schien es, als würde er zurückweichen wollen, aber dann, nach endlos scheinenden Augenblicken, ergriff er sie. Der Druck seiner Finger war fest, aber in seinem Gesicht zeichnete sich nichts ab, was auf seine Gedanken hätte hinweisen können. Dennoch war Hermine sich sicher, dass das Angebot ihrer Freundschaft ihn überrascht hatte. Nun, wenn sie ehrlich zu sich selbst war, war sie selbst überrascht, aber aus irgendeinem Grund wusste sie, dass sie das Richtige tat.

Severus war kein Mensch, den man sich spontan als Freund wünschen würde und sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er seinen Hang zu Gemeinheit, Zynismus und Boshaftigkeit niemals ablegen würde, aber sie wusste auch, dass er eine andere Seite in sich hatte, die er sie bei Albus Severus` Rettung hatte sehen lassen. Manchmal dachte sie, dass ihm selbst nicht klar war, wie viel er für die wenigen Menschen, die ihm etwas bedeuteten, bereit war zu opfern oder aufzugeben. Die Mauer, die er um sich selbst errichtet hatte, versperrte nicht nur den Außenstehenden einen Blick auf ihn, sie verhinderte gleichzeitig, dass er sich selbst so sah, wie er sein konnte.

Hermine lächelte über die tiefgründigen Gedanken, die in ihrem Kopf umherwirbelten und sagte: „Nun, ich denke es ist für dich an der Zeit, dass du den Fünftklässlern Angst einjagst und dafür sorgst, dass niemand auf die Idee kommt, sich beruflich mit Zaubertränken beschäftigen zu wollen!"

Seine Mundwinkel zuckten in der Andeutung eines Lächelns, während er ihre Hand losließ.

„Zaubertränke ist nichts für Schwachköpfe!", erwiderte er schulterzuckend.

Da die Schüler, die sie beraten sollte, im fünften Stock auf sie warteten, verabschiedete sie sich von Severus mit einem Kopfnicken und fügte beim Hinausgehen hinzu: „Versuch ihnen das Leben nicht allzu schwer zu machen, ja?"

„Nichts liegt mir ferner", antwortete er trocken, aber für einen Moment verzogen sich seine schmalen Lippen zu einem Grinsen.

Mit einem letzten Blick auf ihn ging sie schließlich aus der Tür, und während sie die dunklen Kerker verließ, dachte sie, dass es immer besser war, eine neue Seite in einem Buch aufzuschlagen, um voranzukommen, anstatt ewig auf das bereits gelesene hinabzustarren.

SsSsSsSs

Drei Wochen vergingen, ohne dass sie etwas von Severus hörte oder sah. Harry hatte ihr am Tag zuvor berichtet, dass er sich bereits erklärt hatte, sich um Albus und James zu kümmern, weil Ginny geglaubt hatte, die Wehen hätten bei ihr eingesetzt. Dies jedoch hatte sich als Fehlalarm herausgestellt, und als die beiden schon nach einer halben Stunden aus dem Sankt Mungo zurück gekommen waren, war Severus nach einigem hin und her zum Essen geblieben. „Und stell dir vor, er hat noch nicht einmal das Gesicht verzogen, weil es angebrannt war. Ich hab nämlich gekocht, weil Ginny immer so erschöpft ist."

Hermine lächelte bei der Erinnerung an dieses Gespräch mit Harry, und noch während sie sich vorstellte, wie Severus tapfer angebranntes Hühnchen aß und es ihn in den Fingern juckte, eine bissige Bemerkung zu machen, klopfte es an der Tür.

Ohne aufzusehen registrierte Hermine, dass die Gespräche ihre Arbeitskollegen schlagartig verstummten und als sie den Kopf hob, sah sie zu ihrer grenzenlosen Überraschung, wie Severus eine Begrüßung murmelte und schließlich nach kurzer Orientierung ihren Schreibtisch ansteuerte.

Wo auch immer sie vermutet hatte, ihm zu begegnen- ihr Arbeitsplatz war mit Sicherheit der letzte Ort, von dem sie gedacht hatte, auf ihn zu treffen.

Zielsicher und mit der ihm üblichen Eleganz durchschritt er den Raum, wobei er sich der Blicke der Anwesenden entweder nicht bewusst war oder sie absichtlich nicht wahrnahm.

Hermine selbst konnte nicht anders, als seine Geschmeidigkeit zu bewundern. Schon in der Schule hatte er es geschafft, allein durch seine Präsenz Überlegenheit und eine gewisse Art der Gefährlichkeit auszudrücken.

„Severus", murmelte sie, als er ihren Schreibtisch erreicht hatte, „ich muss sagen, ich bin etwas überrascht, dich hier zu sehen."

Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus bemerkte sie, wie ihre Kollegen unverhohlen zu ihnen herüber starrten und die Ohren spitzten, um auch ja kein Wort zu verpassen.

„Nun, es geht um etwas Geschäftliches. Gibt es einen Ort, an dem wir uns... ungestört unterhalten können?"

„Natürlich...", erwiderte sie, „wir können den Konferenzraum benutzen, der ist momentan nicht besetzt." Sie deutete ihm an, ihr zu folgen, was er auch unverzüglich tat, und Hermine konnte nicht umhin zu bemerken, wie die anderen Mitarbeiter enttäuscht die Gesichter verzogen.

Sie konnte es ihnen nicht verdenken.

Dass Severus Snape sich selten in der Öffentlichkeit zeigte, war bekannt, und wenn er es doch tat, erledigte er seine Geschäfte so schnell, dass kaum jemand die Gelegenheit bekam, ein Wort mit ihm zu wechseln. In der Zauberergemeinschaft gehörte er zu denjenigen, über die am meisten spekuliert wurde, erst recht nach Rita Kimmkorns bösartigem Artikel über ihn und den darauf folgenden Reaktionen.

Kaum dass sie die Tür des Konferenzraums hinter sich geschlossen und sich gesetzt hatten, sagte er: „Ich bin hier, weil ich einige rechtliche Dinge regeln möchte, genauer gesagt nach meinem Tod."

„Ein Testament?" Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Das gehört eigentlich nicht zu den Dingen, mit denen ich mich beschäftige, aber wenn du es so möchtest..."

Er betrachtete sie unverwandt und sagte langsam: „Ich hätte natürlich zu jemandem gehen können, der sich ausschließlich mit Vererbungen beschäftigt, aber ich wollte sicher sein, dass meine Angelegenheiten absolut vertraulich behandelt werden."

„Oh, ich verstehe", erwiderte sie, während ihre Wangen sich ein wenig rosa verfärbten.

Um davon abzulenken, holte sie ihren Zauberstab hervor, beschwor ein Stück Pergament und eine Feder herauf und sah ihn abwartend an.

„Da ich sonst keine lebende Verwandtschaft habe, möchte ich mein Haus und alles an Besitztümern, die in meinem Verlies in Gringgots sind, Albus Severus hinterlassen. Die Aufzeichnungen aus meinem Labor mit der Entwicklung neuer Zaubertränke und Heilmittel sollen jedoch dem Sankt Mungo Hospital überlassen werden."

Überrascht sah Hermine auf. „Du hast etwas Neues erfunden?"

Er verzog die Lippen zu einem amüsierten Lächeln. „Nun, ich habe nicht das Rad neu erfunden, aber ja, ich habe an einigen neuen Schlaftränken gearbeitet und Wundsalben und so etwas. Alles, was von mir vollständig geprüft wurde, habe ich aufgeschrieben und in einer der Vitrinen in meinem Labor verschlossen."

Während er gesprochen hatte, hatte Hermine sich Notizen gemacht. Sie war in keinster Weise überrascht, dass er nahezu alles, was er besaß, seinem Patensohn vermachen wollte, was auch gleichzeitig bedeutete, dass er es nicht in Erwägung zog, jemals eigene Kinder haben zu wollen.

Sie runzelte die Stirn bei dem Gedanken, sagte jedoch nichts.

„Für den Fall, dass du vor Albus' Volljährigkeit..." Sie suchte nach den richtigen taktvollen Worten, aber mit einem für ihn so typischen sarkastischen Lächeln ergänzte er: „Ins Gras beiße?"

Gegen ihren Willen verzogen sich ihre Mundwinkel zu einem Grinsen und sie nickte.

„Ja. Möchtest du, dass das Haus, falls er bei deinem Tod noch minderjährig sein sollte, dennoch gleich in seinen Besitz übergeht oder soll es bis zu seinem 17. Lebensjahr von seinem gesetzlichen Vormund verwaltet werden?"

„Mein Haus in den Händen von Harry Potter?" Er verzog das Gesicht, als hätte er Zahnschmerzen, aber Hermine kannte ihn gut genug um zu wissen, dass er es nicht so meinte.

„Um ehrlich zu sein habe ich mir darüber keine Gedanken gemacht, aber wenn du schon fragst... nein, es soll gleich in Albus' Besitz übergehen, ganz egal, wie alt er zu diesem Zeitpunkt sein wird."

„In Ordnung..." Hermine überflog ihre Notizen und sah dann auf, wobei sie feststellte, dass er sie intensiv beobachtete. „Du... nun, wirst mir natürlich die Nummer deines Verlieses nennen müssen. Keine Angst", fügte sie hinzu, als er nicht sofort antwortete. „Ich habe nicht vor, da einzubrechen."

Sie lächelte ihn an.

„Wobei du schon durchaus bewiesen hast, dass du dazu in der Lage wärst, und im Vergleich zu dem der Lestranges ist meines nicht einmal halb so gut geschützt."

Sie wollte etwas erwidern, aber dann stellte sie mit einem Blick auf ihn fest, dass er sie auf den Arm nahm. Es kam viel zu selten vor, dass Severus durchblicken ließ, dass er einen sehr feinen Sinn für Humor besaß, und sie musste daran denken, wie viel angenehmer seine Gesellschaft war, wenn er in dieser Stimmung war.

Sie besprachen noch die weiteren Details des Testaments, bis Hermine schließlich sagte: „Ich werde alles nach deinen Wünschen aufsetzen und schicke dir eine Eule, wenn ich fertig bin. Es wird wohl nicht lange dauern... Du musst dann nur noch unterschreiben."

Er nickte und erhob sich, und fast im selben Moment spürte sie einen Stich der Enttäuschung darüber, dass er nun gehen würde.

„Kann ich dich was fragen?", sagte sie, während sie ebenfalls aufstand.

Er nickte und wandte sich ihr zu.

„Warum gerade jetzt? Ich meine, ist irgendwas besonderes vorgefallen, dass du jetzt dein Testament aufsetzen willst?"

„Nun, mein Heiler hat mir nicht mitgeteilt, dass ich noch sechs Monate zu leben habe, wenn es das ist, was du meinst. Um ehrlich zu sein hatte ich vor einigen Nächten einen wirren Traum, in dem auch Sirius Black vorkam."

Er verzog das Gesicht, so als hätte der Traum überwiegend von Kakerlaken und anderem ekligen Getier gehandelt.

Hermine verstand sofort, als sie sich daran erinnerte, wie Sirius dafür gesorgt hatte, dass Harry, sein Patensohn, alles erbte, was er besaß.

Severus sah sie einen Moment durchdringend an, ehe er sagte: „Ich verlasse mich darauf, dass du niemandem gegenüber etwas von dem Testament erwähnst."

„Natürlich", versicherte sie hastig.

Gemeinsam gingen sie in Richtung Tür, und als sie sie erreicht hatten, sagte sie aus einem plötzlichen Impuls heraus: „Ich habe bald Mittagspause, also... wenn du nichts anderes vorhast, würde ich mich freuen, wenn wir vielleicht etwas essen gehen könnten."

Er schwieg und es schien, als würde er überlegen, auf welche Weise er ihr beibringen konnte, dass er nicht die geringste Lust hatte, noch weiter Zeit mit ihr zu verbringen.

„Ich denke, das ist keine gute Idee", entgegnete er ruhig.

Sie zuckte kaum merklich mit den Schultern und versuchte, sich ihre Enttäuschung nicht anmerken zu lassen.

„Deine Kollegen werden dich ohnehin mit Fragen belagern und ich glaube, dass du schon zu oft und zu lange Klatsch und Tratsch ausgesetzt warst."

Ihre Schulter berührte seinen Oberarm, als sie beide durch die Tür gingen, und ohne dass er weitere Erklärungen abgeben musste begriff sie, dass er ihr trotz seiner Absage keine Abfuhr erteilt hatte.

Seine körperliche Nähe und die Tatsache, dass er sie vor der lästigen Neugierde ihrer Kollegen und anderer Ministeriumsmitarbeiter schützen wollte, ließ sie rosa anlaufen, aber sie fegte ihre Verlegenheit beiseite und sagte: „Ich melde mich, sobald alles fertig ist. Auf Wiedersehen, Severus."

Er verabschiedete sich von ihr mit einem knappen Nicken und einem angedeuteten Lächeln, ehe er wortlos den Ausgang ansteuerte.

SsSsSsSs

„Hermine?"

Die vertraute Stimme rief noch zwei Mal ihren Namen, ehe sie die Augen aufschlug und sich in der Dunkelheit des Zimmers zu orientieren versuchte. Ein Blick auf die Leuchtziffern ihrer Wanduhr- ein Geschenk ihrer Mutter- sagte ihr, dass es kurz vor sechs war. Es dauerte eine Weile bis sie begriff, dass die Stimme aus dem Kamin im anderen Zimmer kam, und sie stand hastig auf.

„Harry? Ist was passiert?", rief sie, noch ehe sie den Kamin erreicht hatte, in dessen grünlichen Flammen sie den Kopf ihres besten Freundes erkennen konnte.

„Das kann man so sagen", erwiderte er und grinste über das ganze Gesicht.

Sie begriff sofort.

„Das Baby ist da!", rief sie und hockte sich vor den Kamin. „Oh mein Gott, wann...?"

„Heute Nacht um kurz nach halb eins", entgegnete er lachend und selbst durch die lodernden Flammen konnte sie seine leuchtenden Augen erkennen.

Sie presste eine Hand auf den Mund und versuchte sich zu entscheiden, welche der vielen Fragen, die ihr im Kopf herumschwirrten, sie zuerst stellen wollte, aber noch ehe sie was sagen konnte, sprudelte es aus ihm hervor:

„Hermine, sie ist so wunderschön... mit ihren kleinen Fingerchen und winzigen Füßen und den weichen Haaren. Sie ist das hübscheste kleine Mädchen der Welt."

In jeder Silbe schwang der Stolz und die Liebe mit, die er für seine neugeborene Tochter empfand und Hermine freute sich aus ganzem Herzen über sein und Ginnys Glück.

„Wie geht's Ginny?", fragte sie mit belegter Stimme.

„Sie ist gerade erst eingeschlafen, zusammen mit Lily. Die Geburt war nicht so anstrengend wie die von Al, aber sie ist natürlich trotzdem vollkommen fertig. Die Heiler konnten noch nicht genau sagen, wann sie nach Hause dürfen, aber da Lily gesund ist, wird's wohl nicht lange dauern."

„Ich freu mich so für euch, Harry", sagte Hermine und strahlte ihren Freund an.

„Kann ich heute nach der Arbeit gleich vorbeikommen, oder ist euch das noch zu früh?"

„Klar kannst du kommen", erwiderte er grinsend.

„Deine Patentochter kann's schließlich kaum erwarten, von dir gehalten zu werden!"

Harry erzählte ihr noch ein wenig über Lily, ehe er sich mit den Worten verabschiedete, dass auch er nun versuchen würde, ein paar Augenblicke zu schlafen, und als das grüne Feuer erloschen war, war Hermine sich sicher, dass sie sich den ganzen Tag über kaum auf die Arbeit würde konzentrieren können.

SsSsSsSs

Als sie abends schließlich das Zimmer im Sankt Mungo betrat, in dem Ginny lag, war sie noch aufgeregter, als sie es bei der Geburt von James und Al gewesen war.

„Hey", sagte sie leise, als sie auf das Bett zuging und Ginny einen Kuss auf die Wange gab.

„Schön, dass du gekommen bist, Hermine", erwiderte Ginny glücklich und nahm den Blumenstrauß entgegen, den Hermine ihr reichte.

Sie war blass und tiefe Schatten lagen unter ihren Augen, aber dennoch ging von ihr ein Strahlen aus, das selbst durch die Erschöpfung nicht gedämpft werden konnte.

Hermine küsste auch Harry und umarmte ihn, ehe sie sich langsam dem Bettchen näherte, in dem ein winziges schlafendes Baby lag.

„Ohh", entfuhr es ihr, als sie das Gesichtchen betrachtete.

Vorsichtig berührte sie mit dem Zeigefinger die rosige Wange des Babys, dessen Arm kurz zuckte.

„Darf ich sie nehmen?", fragte sie, ohne den Blick von ihrem Patenkind zu nehmen.

Harry stellte sich neben sie, hob ganz langsam Lily aus ihrem Bettchen und legte sie Hermine in die Arme.

Sie gab einen protestierenden Laut von sich, schlief aber augenblicklich wieder ein, als Hermine begann, sie sanft hin und her zu wiegen.

„Sie ist so süß", flüsterte sie und lächelte, als sie den unverwechselbaren Babyduft ihrer Haut einatmete.

Sie liebte James und Albus, aber genau in diesem Moment, als sie Lily in ihrem Armen hielt mit dem Wissen, dass sie als Patin für das Wohlergehen dieses kleinen Wesens mit verantwortlich sein würde, hatte sie das sichere Gefühl, dass sie eine ganz besondere, innige Beziehung zu Lily Potter haben würde.

SsSsSsSs

Es war am dritten Tag nach Lilys Geburt, als Hermine im Sankt Mungo auf Severus traf. Sie saß mit Lily auf dem Schoß auf dem Flur, weil Ginny und Harry ihren Söhnen in Ruhe- und nicht zum ersten Mal- zu erklären versuchten, dass sie mit dem Baby sehr vorsichtig umgehen mussten.

James weinte, weil er Lily unabsichtlich wehgetan hatte und nun befürchtete, dass es seine Schuld war, wenn sie nie wieder aufhörte zu schreien, tatsächlich aber hatte sie sich schnell in den Armen ihrer Mutter beruhigt.

James und Al waren sehr aufgeregt über die Geburt ihrer Schwester, aber wie allen kleinen Kindern war ihnen nicht klar, dass sie das Baby nicht so anfassen konnten, wie sie es wollten.

Und so schaukelte Hermine im Flur Lily sanft hin und her, während Ginny ihren Ältesten tröstete und ihm versicherte, dass sie wusste, dass er Lily nicht hatte wehtun wollen.

Hermine sang leise vor sich hin und schaute gedankenverloren auf das Kind hinab, als sie plötzlich bemerkte, dass jemand dicht bei ihr stand.

Sie drehte sich um und sah Severus, der sie betrachtete.

Wortlos kam er näher, warf einen Blick auf das Baby und schaute sie wieder an.

„Grauenhaft", kommentierte er trocken.

„Wie bitte?", fragte sie irritiert.

„Dein Gesang", erklärte er und schenkte ihr eines jener spöttischen Lächeln, die er so gut beherrschte.

„Meiner Patentochter scheint's aber zu gefallen", entgegnete sie spitz.

„Das wird der Mangel an Alternativen sein", gab er zurück und nahm neben ihr Platz.

Sie schwiegen für einen Moment und sahen beide auf das nun wieder schlafende Kind.

„Ich glaube ich weiß, was in dir vorgeht, wenn es um Al geht", sagte sie leise. „Es ist ein ganz komisches Gefühl. Man ist kein Elternteil, und trotzdem fühlt man sich in einer Weise verantwortlich, die man gar nicht beschreiben kann. Ich weiß, dass ich alles tun möchte, damit es Lily gut geht und dass es ihr an nichts fehlt. Ich möchte in ihrem Leben eine Rolle spielen, die über die einer bloßen Freundin der Eltern oder 'Tante' hinausgeht."

Er antwortete nicht, und obwohl sein Schwiegen sowohl Zustimmung als auch Verneinung hätte sein können, wusste sie irgendwie, dass er genauso wie sie empfand, wenn es um Albus ging.

„Möchtest du sie mal halten?", fragte sie leise und drehte sich so zu ihm, dass er ihr das Kind hätte abnehmen können.

Er rührte sich jedoch nicht und entgegnete ebenso leise: „Später vielleicht."

Sie blieben noch eine ganze Weile schweigend sitzen, ehe er mit einem Lächeln, das sie noch nie an ihm gesehen hatte, sagte: „So... Patin also."

Sie nickte feierlich.

„Pate", entgegnete sie und erwiderte das Lächeln, wissend, dass sie in genau diesem Moment auf einer geheimnisvollen Ebene miteinander verbunden waren.

**A/N**: _Ihr Lieben, nur noch ein paar Teile, und die Story wird beendet sein... Ich weiß jetzt schon, dass es mir schwer fallen wird, mich vom Paten zu verabschieden, es ist schließlich irgendwie mein „Baby". Aber es warten schließlich auch andere Projekte darauf, veröffentlicht zu werden ;)_


	29. Chapter 29

Trotz all der Aufregung um Lilys Geburt und die Patenschaft vergaß Hermine nicht, dass sie Severus versprochen hatte, sich um sein Testament zu kümmern, und sobald sie die Zeit fand, feilte und arbeitete sie an den Formulierungen bis sie das Gefühl hatte, dass es gut genug war.

Nur kurze Zeit später schickte sie eine Kopie des Testaments per Eule an Severus, doch zu ihrer Überraschung kam die Eule kurz vor ihrem Feierabend zurückgeflogen und Hermine stellte fest, dass der Brief noch unversehrt in ihrem Schnabel steckte.

„Na, hast du ihn nicht zu Hause angetroffen?", fragte sie und streichelte das Gefieder des Waldkauzes, der zutraulich nach ihren Fingern pickte.

Sie beschloss, den Brief gleich am nächsten Tag erneut loszuschicken, doch auch am folgenden Abend kehrte die Eule zurück, ohne das Testament zugestellt zu haben.

„Ähm, habt ihr etwas von Severus gehört? Er scheint die letzten Tage nicht zu Hause gewesen zu sein", fragte sie Harry und Ginny am dritten Abend, nachdem sich das Spielchen der vergangenen Tage wiederholt hatte.

Sie saß im Wohnzimmer der Potters und hielt Lily in den Armen, während sie ihnen berichtete, dass sie vergeblich versucht hatte, ihm etwas zu schicken. Seinem Wunsch entsprechend hatte sie nichts von dem Testament erwähnt und erklärte statt dessen, dass sie ihm Informationen zu einem bestimmten Gerichtsfall hatte schicken wollen.

„Ist es normalerweise nicht so, dass Eulen grundsätzlich denjenigen finden, an den ein Brief adressiert ist, selbst wenn er nicht zu Hause ist?", fragte Ginny stirnrunzelnd.

„Eigentlich schon", erwiderte Harry nachdenklich, „außer man trifft Vorkehrungen, wenn man nicht gefunden werden will. Da gibt es irgend so ´nen Zauber..."

„Ich weiß, ich hab davon gehört", warf Hermine ein. „Aber ich hab ihn noch nie angewandt."

Sie spekulierten noch eine Weile, warum die Ministeriumseule den Brief nicht zugestellt hatte, als Harry sagte: „Jetzt, wo du davon redest, Hermine... Wir haben von Severus bestimmt eine Woche lang oder so nichts gehört. Nicht dass das ungewöhnlich wäre, er meldet sich schließlich nicht regelmäßig, und wir uns auch nicht. Wer weiß, vielleicht hat er ja irgendeinen größeren Auftrag von Sankt Mungo übernommen und musste deswegen verreisen, oder er besucht jemanden."

„Wen sollte er denn besuchen?", fragte Ginny zweifelnd. „Er hat doch niemanden!"

Für einen Moment schwiegen alle drei, bis Ginny offenbar klar wurde, dass ihre Worte ein wenig hart klangen.

„Ich meine... soweit wir 's mitbekommen haben, hat er zu niemandem wirklich engen Kontakt. Jedenfalls wissen wir von keinem, was natürlich nicht heißt, dass er keine Freunde hat oder so..."

Sie unterbrach sich und schwieg.

Jeden von ihnen schaute in eine andere Richtung, als ob es peinlich wäre das auszusprechen, was alle insgeheim dachten: Severus hatte außer ihnen tatsächlich keinen Menschen, der so etwas wie einen Freund für ihn darstellte.

SsSsSs

Die Tage vergingen, ohne dass Hermine oder die Potters etwas von Severus hörten oder sahen. Alle Versuche Hermines, ihn zu erreichen, blieben erfolglos, und noch während sie sich einzureden versuchte, dass es bestimmt einen guten Grund gab, warum er offensichtlich verschwunden war, wuchs in ihr die Panik, dass ihm etwas passiert sein könnte.

Der rational denkende Teil von ihr versicherte ihr, dass sie sich nicht in wilden Spekulationen verlieren sollte, aber der unvernünftige Teil von ihr malte sich die schlimmsten Dinge aus, die ihm widerfahren sein könnten, wobei ein Zaubetränkeunfall noch zu den harmloseren Gedanken zählte, die in ihrem Kopf herumspukten.

Als sie es nach einer knappen Woche nicht aushielt, Apparierte sie abends zu Spinner's End und erkannte bereits beim Näherkommen, dass in seinem Haus kein Licht brannte. Dennoch ging sie zu einem der staubbedeckten Fenster und spähte hinein in der Hoffnung, irgendeinen Hinweis erhaschen zu können, doch sie sah nichts Verdächtiges.

Auch wenn sie sich albern vorkam, klopfte sie an seine Haustür, doch wie zu erwarten war, regte sich im Inneren nichts.

Die Tage vergingen und die Panik begann in ihrem Magen wie Säure zu schäumen. Selbst Harry und Ginny, die anfangs in keinster Weise beunruhigt gewesen waren, begannen nun immer öfter zu überlegen, wo Severus stecken mochte und ob ihm nicht vielleicht doch etwas zugestoßen war.

„Aber _wo_ sollen wir ihn denn suchen?", fragte Hermine zum unzähligsten Mal, als sie wieder einmal bei ihren beiden Freunden zu Besuch war.

Keiner gab ihr eine Antwort.

Statt dessen sagte Harry: „Ich war heute sogar im Sankt Mungo und habe gefragt, ob er nicht dort ist... vielleicht `nen Unfall hatte oder so."

„Du wirst lachen", warf Hermine bitter ein, „das hab ich schon vorgestern getan. Sie sagten nur, dass seine letzte Lieferung an Zaubertränken ungefähr vor vier Wochen war, aber dass das nichts ungewöhnliches ist, da er mit dem Sankt Mungo keine regelmäßige Lieferung vereinbart hatte."

„Ich versteh das alles nicht", meldete auch Ginny sich zu Wort.

„Wo kann er bloß sein?"

Ihre Gespräche drehten sich im Kreis, und je länger der Abend wurde, desto abstruser wurden ihre Ideen.

„Vielleicht hat jemand von seinen ehemaligen Todesser-Kumpeln was mit ihm angestellt. Irgendjemand, der aus Askaban freigekommen ist und jetzt Rache üben will", überlegte Harry.

„Vielleicht hat er einen entfernten Verwandten, von dem er nie jemandem erzählt hat, und den besucht er jetzt", sagte Hermine.

„Oder vielleicht", sagte Ginny säuerlich, während sie aufstand, „bringe ich jetzt meine Kinder ins Bett und höre auf, mir Gedanken um jemanden zu machen, der es noch nicht mal für nötig hält, uns zu informieren, wenn er aus welchen Gründen auch immer weggeht."

Tatsächlich verschwand sie im oberen Stockwerk, aber Hermine kannte sie gut genug um zu erkennen, dass auch Ginny sich trotz ihrer Verärgerung Sorgen machte.

SsSsSsSs

Mittlerweile waren mehr als drei Wochen vergangen, ohne dass man ein Lebenszeichen von Severus erhalten hatte, und mit jedem Tag, der verging, wurden Hermines Nerven einer harten Probe unterzogen. Sie war sich sicher, dass ihm etwas passiert war, und was auch immer dieses „Etwas" war, es konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten.

Sie hatte es sich zur Gewohnheit gemacht, morgens gleich als erstes sämtliche Tageszeitungen zu durchforsten in der Hoffnung, auch nur den kleinsten Hinweis auf seinen Verbleib zu finden, doch sie wurde jedes Mal aufs Neue enttäuscht.

Abends, wenn sie Feierabend hatte, führte ihr erster Weg sie zu seinem Haus, doch auch diese Aktionen blieben ohne Erfolg.

Ihr war klar, dass sie inzwischen nicht nur wie ein nervliches Wrack aussah, sondern dass sie auch eines war, aber das hielt sie nicht davon ab, alle Möglichkeiten auszuschöpfen, die ihr einfielen.

Sie arbeitete schon seit Tagen an einem Zauber, der es ermöglichen sollte, Menschen zu finden, die auf sich selbst einen Unaufspürbarkeitszauber gelegt hatten, und als sie eines Abends wie üblich in Severus` Garten stand und auf das Haus starrte, glaubte sie, den Zauber so weit perfektioniert zu haben, dass sie es wagen konnte, ihn auszuführen.

Sie atmete tief durch, hob ihren Zauberstab und vollführte damit einen komplizierten Schlenker, während sie verschiedene Beschwörungen murmelte. Sie hatte sich überlegt, dass der Zauber vielleicht wirksamer wäre, wenn sie etwas von Severus zur Verfügung hätte, und dank Ginny, die in ihrem Wohnzimmer ein langes, schwarzes Haar gefunden hatte, das nur von Severus sein konnte, warf sie dieses in die Luft, zielte geübt mit ihrem Zauberstab und schaffte es, das Haar grün aufleuchten zu lassen, ehe es zu Boden fiel.

Nach einer endlos scheinenden Weile hatte sie die letzte Beschwörung gemurmelt und sagte schließlich laut: „Severus Snape!"

„Ja?", sagte eine wohl vertraute Stimme hinter ihr, die sie augenblicklich herumfahren ließ.

Die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, ein amüsiertes Lächeln auf den Lippen und mit jenem typischen zynischen Ausdruck in den Augen beobachtete er, wie sie nach Luft schnappte, eine komische Bewegung in seine Richtung machte und ihn schließlich fassungslos anstarrte, als würde ihm ein gerade zweiter Kopf wachsen.

„Beeindruckend, muss ich sagen, aber ich muss dich leider darüber informieren, dass der Unaufspürbarkeitszauber durch nichts durchbrochen werden kann. Das wird wohl der Grund sein, warum man ihn unaufspürbar nennt."

Weitere Sekunden verstrichen, ohne dass sie ein Wort sagte, doch als sie ihre Sprache wiederfand, fragte sie mit einer Ruhe in der Stimme, die sie selbst überraschte: „Wie lange stehst du da schon hinter mir?"

„Eine ganze Weile", gab er zu, ohne dass das spöttische Lächeln verblasste.

„Und? Hast du dich gut amüsiert?", fragte sie bitter. Alle Erleichterung darüber, dass ihm offenbar nichts fehlte, wich nun einer grenzenlosen Wut darüber, dass er ihr solche Angst eingejagt hatte.

„Ziemlich", erwiderte er gelassen.

Hermines Füße schienen den Boden kaum zu berühren, als sie die Distanz zwischen ihnen überbrückte und begann, auf seine Brust einzuschlagen.

„Wie kannst du es wagen, einfach so zu verschwinden und niemandem auch nur einen Ton zu sagen?", schrie sie. „Ist dir nicht klar, dass Harry, Ginny und ich ausgeflippt sind vor Sorge? Wie kannst..."

Mühelos hielt er ihre beiden Hände mit seiner rechten Hand umklammert, holte mit der freien Hand seinen Zauberstab hervor und sagte: „Silencio!"

Augenblicklich wurde der Schwall an Hermines Worten erstickt.

„Zunächst einmal bin ich, falls es dir nicht aufgefallen sein sollte, volljährig, und selbst wenn ich es nicht wäre, wäre ich weder Harry noch Ginny noch dir Rechenschaft darüber schuldig, wo ich mich befinde und warum", informierte er sie.

Sie versuchte sich aus der schraubstockartigen Umklammerung seiner Hand zu befreien, um weiter auf ihn einzuschlagen, doch es war zwecklos.

„Darüber hinaus habt ihr es zu respektieren, wenn ich nicht erreichbar sein möchte!"

Er lockerte seinen Griff ein wenig und sagte: „Ich hebe den Zauber erst auf, wenn du aufhörst du schreien, hast du mich verstanden?"

Hermine wurde klar, dass ihr nichts anderes übrig blieb, da er ihr sowohl von der Körperkraft als auch von der Fähigkeit als Zauberer überlegen war, also nickte sie wütend und holte tief Luft, als er den Zauber aufhob.

„Wo bist du gewesen?", fragte sie, wobei sie sich bemühte, die Lautstärke ihrer Stimme zu drosseln.

„Weg", entgegnete er, und mit unerschütterlicher Sicherheit wusste sie, dass das die einzige Antwort war, mit der sie rechnen konnte. „Und könntest du mir erklären, was genau diese Aktion zu bedeuten hatte?"

Sie starrte ihn an, und noch ehe sie sich selbst aufhalten konnte, sprudelten die Worte aus ihr hervor:

„Ich hab mir Sorgen um dich gemacht, ist dir das nicht klar? Fast vier Wochen lang hat dich keine Menschenseele zu Gesicht bekommen und niemand weiß, wo du hin bist oder warum. Es hätte sonst was passiert sein können... du hättest in deinem Labor einen Unfall haben können, du hättest dich versehentlich selbst vergiftet haben können, oder... ach Gott, was weiß ich."

Sie raufte sich die Haare, die eh schon aufgrund der letzten Tage ungepflegt herabhingen, aber es war ihr egal, ebenso wie es sie kümmerte, dass man ihrem Gesicht deutlich die Spuren der schlaflosen Nächte ablesen konnte.

„Ich dachte... ich dachte du wärst tot."

Ohne Vorwarnung schossen ihr Tränen der Wut, der aufgestauten Angst und der Demütigung in die Augen.

„Ich hätte es nicht ertragen! Verstehst du? Ich hätte es einfach nicht ertragen... und du stehst da und amüsierst dich darüber, wie unsagbar bescheuert ich hier aussehen muss mit meinem armseligen Versuch, dich ausfindig zu machen. Oh ja, das muss wahnsinnig lustig ausgesehen haben, oder? Und du findest es bestimmt auch lächerlich, dass jemand sich Sorgen darüber macht, dass du spurlos verschwunden bist!"

Energisch wischte sie sich die Tränen von den Wangen, schaffte es endlich, ihre Hände zu befreien und wich vor ihm zurück.

Sie wollte weg, nur noch weg, doch noch während sie sich von ihm entfernte wurde ihr plötzlich bewusst, dass er seit ihrem Ausbruch nicht einen Ton gesagt hatte.

„Es war nicht meine Absicht, dass irgendjemand... dass du dir Sorgen machst", sagte er leise und plötzlich sah sie in seinem Gesicht eine Mischung aus Erstaunen und Betretenheit, und ihr wurde klar, dass es für ihn lange her sein musste, dass ein anderer Mensch sich um ihn sorgte.

Falls er überhaupt je die Erfahrung gemacht hatte.

Sie blieb stehen und betrachtete ihn.

Der Baum, unter dem er stand, warf Schatten auf sein bleiches Gesicht.

Er kam näher auf ihn zu und blieb ungefähr auf Armeslänge vor ihr stehen.

„Ich bin es nicht gewohnt, Berichte darüber zu erstatten, wo ich hingehe und warum", sagte er, doch in seiner Stimme war keine Spur Schärfe.

Lange blieben sie dort schweigend stehen, bis Hermine sich schließlich umdrehte, um zu gehen. Sie war zu aufgewühlt und innerlich zu erschöpft, um noch länger in seiner Gegenwart zu sein, doch als sie einige Schritte gegangen war, hörte sie ihn sehr leise, sehr sanft sagen:

„Kennst du dieses Gefühl, wenn du überzeugt bist, dass du gar nicht hungrig bist, und dann riechst, oder schmeckst... oder siehst du etwas, das du magst, und dir wird bewusst, dass du in Wirklichkeit kurz vor dem Verhungern bist?"

Die Worte trafen sie völlig unvorbereitet, krochen unter ihre Haut und brachten sie dazu, schlagartig stehen zu bleiben.

Ein seltsames Kribbeln breitete sich in ihrem Inneren aus. Es war wie das Gefühl, das sie als Kind gehabt hatte, als sie das erste Mal Achterbahn gefahren war und der Wagen, in dem sie gesessen hatte, zum ersten Mal steil nach unten gerast war... nur mit dem Unterschied, dass sie jetzt nicht kreischend in einem Wagen saß, sondern still und stumm dastand und sich fragte, ob sie diese Worte wirklich gehört hatte.

Sie fuhr herum, doch sie sah lediglich seinen Umhang, der sich hinter ihm bauschte, als er auf seine Haustür zuging.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N**:

_Die Story ist fertig geschrieben. Es kommen noch 3 Teile plus Epilog, aber ich hatte in der letzten Zeit keine Nerven, es zu posten, weil bei meiner Mutter ein Herzproblem festgestellt wurde. Danke für euer Verständnis. Wenn ihr mir was Gutes tun wollt, betet für mich, dass es ihr wieder besser geht._

_Ich wünsche euch allen frohe Weihnachten... und vergesst nie, wie wichtig eure Familien sind._

„Und... ähm, hast du Urlaub gemacht?", fragte Harry in einem Ton, der zwar beiläufig klingen sollte, es aber nicht tat, während er Severus ein Glas Wein reichte und sich setzte.

Es war eine Woche her, seit Severus nach seinem plötzlichen Verschwinden wieder aufgetaucht war und von Hermine hatten Harry und Ginny natürlich erfahren, was sich im Garten ihres ehemaligen Lehrers abgespielt hatte.

Hermine war immer noch so wütend, dass sie sich geweigert hatte, Harrys und Ginnys Einladung zum Abendessen anzunehmen, wohl wissend, dass auch Severus anwesend sein würde, was ihre beiden Freunde durchaus nachvollziehen konnten, da auch sie sich Sorgen um ihn gemacht hatten.

„Ja", erwiderte Severus knapp und sein Blick verriet deutlich, dass das alles war, was er zum Thema sagen würde.

Die Potters waren überrascht gewesen, dass er ihrer Einladung ohne weiteres gefolgt war, aber noch ehe sie ihm Fragen hatten stellen können, hatte Albus Severus seinen Paten in Beschlag genommen. Es hatte einiges an Überredungskunst von Ginny gekostet, ihren Sohn von Severus loszueisen und ihn zum Schlafengehen zu bringen.

„Und wo warst du?"

Severus nahm einen kleinen Schluck von dem Wein, setzte das Glas dann langsam wieder ab und sah Harry an.

„Ich war in Irland", sagte er ruhig, doch die pochende Ader an seiner Schläfe entging Harry nicht.

„Hör zu, ich will dich nicht ausfragen", begann er vorsichtig, doch Severus unterbrach ihn.

„Dann tu es auch nicht!", sagte er gereizt.

„Es ist nur so, dass wir uns Sorgen gemacht haben, das ist alles. Natürlich bist du nicht verpflichtet oder so, uns über jeden deiner Schritte zu informieren, es war nur... wie gesagt: wir fingen an, uns Gedanken zu machen, ob dir nicht was zugestoßen ist."

Harry wusste, dass Hermine vor einer Woche etwas ähnliches zu ihm gesagt hatte, und obwohl er vermutlich niemals ein enges, freundschaftliches Verhältnis zu ihm haben würde, war ihm in den Wochen von Severus' Verschwinden klar geworden, dass er tatsächlich Anteil an seinem Leben nahm.

„Wir beide werden wohl nie die dicksten Freunde oder so etwas werden, und das ist auch okay, aber du bist der Pate meines Jungen, und... und du bist mir nicht egal. Ebenso wenig wie Ginny... oder Hermine. Es war kein besonders angenehmer Gedanke sich vorzustellen, dass dir etwas passiert sein könnte- genau genommen war es eigentlich ein ziemlich belastender Gedanke."

Harry hätte nicht einmal sagen können, warum er diese Wort ausgesprochen hatte, aber aus irgendeinem Grund war es ihm wichtig, Severus wissen zu lassen, wie er über ihn dachte.

Und während er ihn ansah und dabei hoffte, dass Severus nachvollziehen konnte, warum sich alle Sorgen um ihn gemacht hatten, geschah etwas, was in all den Jahren, in denen sie sich nun schon kannten, noch nie passiert war: Severus sah weg, ganz so als wäre ihm schlagartig bewusst geworden, dass er durch seine Art die einzigen Menschen vor den Kopf gestoßen hatten, denen etwas an ihm lag.

Die Erleichterung von beiden schien beinahe greifbar zu sein, als Ginny, die die Kinder endlich zu Bett gebracht hatte, sich zu ihnen setzte und sich eine großzügige Portion Kartoffeln mit Putenfleisch auf den Teller häufte.

Sie grinste Severus an.

„Schön, dass du zum Abendessen vorbeigekommen bist", sagte sie schlicht und reichte ihm die Platte mit dem Fleisch.

„Es hat ewig gedauert, bis Albus eingeschlafen ist. Er war so aufgeregt, dass du da bist, und wollte unbedingt noch mal ins Wohnzimmer. Ich musste alle möglichen Tricks auffahren, um ihn zum Schlafen zu bewegen und ihm außerdem versprechen, dass du bald wiederkommst und mit ihm spielst. Das... das ist doch okay für dich, oder?"

„Ja", erwiderte Severus ohne zu zögern.

„Natürlich."

Sie aßen schweigend, aber es war keine unangenehme Stille.

Jeder schien seinen eigenen Gedanken nachzuhängen, und als sie nach dem Essen noch ein Butterbier tranken, kam es Harry so vor, als hätte Severus das erste Mal wirklich begriffen und akzeptiert, dass er so wie er war geschätzt, willkommen und gern gesehen war.

SsSsSsS

Severus hielt das Versprechen ein, das er Ginny gegeben hatte, und kam bereits am folgenden Sonntag wieder. Es war ein warmer, sonniger Tag und er schlug vor, mit Al ein wenig spazieren zu gehen.

Die anfänglichen Bedenken, die Ginny und Harry zuerst gehabt hatten, verflogen in den Moment, als sie sahen, wie der Junge seine Hand vertrauensvoll in die seines Paten schob und mit ihm ging, ohne sich überhaupt nach seinen Eltern umzudrehen.

Er war sonst ein schüchternes, zurückhaltendes Kind, aber es war nur zu deutlich, dass er gerne mit Severus zusammen war.

„Ich glaub ich weiß, warum er so plötzlich und ohne ein Wort abgehauen ist", sagte Ginny nachdenklich, während sie sich mit Lily auf dem Arm vorsichtig in einen der Gartenstühle setzte.

„Ach ja? Warum denn?", fragte Harry und setzte sich neben sie.

„Wegen ihr hier", sagte Ginny leise und schaute auf das friedlich schlafende Baby hinab.

„Wegen Lily?"

„Ja. Ich glaube er musste einfach für eine Weile weg. Er musste verkraften, dass es wieder einen Menschen gibt, der Lily Potter heißt. Ist dir nicht aufgefallen, dass er sie, seit sie geboren ist, nicht einmal angesehen hat?"

„Doch, schon", sagte Harry zögernd, „aber ich weiß nicht... mit James beschäftigt er sich ja auch nicht sonderlich."

„Trotzdem... ich glaube, dass das alles damit zu tun hat. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es wieder alles aufgewühlt hat.

„Möglich", stimmte Harry seiner Frau zu. „Ich denke aber nicht, dass er es uns je verraten wird."

Sie spekulierten noch ein Weile hin und her, als sie plötzlich den riesigen Uhu bemerkten, der auf sie zugeflogen kam.

Elegant ließ er sich auf Harry Stuhllehne nieder und ließ den Brief in seinem Schnabel auf Harrys Schoß fallen.

„Wer schreibt dir denn?", fragte Ginny neugierig und beugte sich näher zu ihm, um die Schrift auf dem Umschlag zu entziffern, und wie ihr Mann erkannte auch sie sofort den Absender.

„_Harry, mein Vater hatte einen Verkehrsunfall und liegt im Krankenhaus. Es sieht schlimm aus. Kannst du bitte kommen? Ich brauche dich. Hermine."_

Auf die Rückseite hatte sie die Adresse des Krankenhauses gekritzelt.

„Oh mein Gott", flüsterte Ginny besorgt und nahm Harry den Brief aus den Händen.

„Kommst du alleine mit den Kindern klar?", fragte Harry, nachdem er aufgesprungen war.

„Ja, natürlich. Beeil dich!"

Hastig zog Harry seinen Umhang aus, von dem er natürlich wusste, dass er in einem Muggelkrankehaus unnötigerweise Aufsehen erregen würde und überlegte kurz, zu welcher Stelle er am besten Apparieren konnte, so dass er es nicht weit haben würde.

Er war gerade erst mit einem lauten Plopp verschwunden, als Severus mit Albus auf dem Arm zurückkehrte.

„Ist etwas passiert?", fragte er sofort, als er Ginnys bleiches Gesicht sah.

Wortlos reichte sie ihm Hermines hastig gekritzelten Brief.

SsSsSsS

Anderthalb Stunden später kehrte Harry zurück und strich sich erschöpft durch die Haare, während er sich neben Ginny auf die Couch fallen ließ.

Er war nicht sonderlich überrascht, dass Severus noch da war.

„Und?", platzte es aus Ginny heraus, die ihn besorgt beobachtete.

„Hermines Dad wurde von einem betrunkenen Autofahrer angefahren, als er die Straße überqueren wollte. Er hat schlimme Verletzungen, aber die Ärzte sagen, dass sie ihn wieder hinkriegen werden. Allerdings wird es wohl sehr lange dauern, bis er das Krankenhaus verlassen kann, denn er hat ziemlich komplizierte Knochenbrüche und außerdem scheint die Leber gerissen zu sein. Ich selber habe ihn nicht gesehen, aber Hermine sagt, dass er schlimm aussieht. Ihre Mom steht unter Schock."

„Arme Hermine", flüsterte Ginny und drückte Harrys Hand.

„Ich war dabei, als sie mit einem der Ärzte gesprochen hat. Er hat gesagt, dass Mr. Granger noch einmal Glück im Unglück gehabt hat, aber trotzdem... wenn ich dieses betrunkene Schwein nur erwischen könnte..."

Er ballte die Hand zur Faust und stieß einen frustrierten Seufzer aus.

„Ich bin nur froh, dass er nicht lebensgefährlich verletzt wurde."

Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus sah Harry, dass Severus ihn aufmerksam beobachtete.

„Wie geht's Hermine?", fragte Ginny leise.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, was zwar keine direkte Antwort war, aber dennoch ausdrückte, wie es in Hermine aussah.

„Ich bringe die Kinder morgen zu meiner Mom und gehe zu ihr ins Krankenhaus", murmelte Ginny.

„Hermine wird bestimmt die Nacht über dableiben, oder?"

Harry nickte und sah zu Severus, der sich nun langsam erhob.

Er hatte nicht ein Wort gesagt.

SsSsSs

„Es wird alles wieder gut, Mom", sagte Hermine und legte ihrer weinenden Mutter einen Arm um die Schultern.

Mit all den Verbänden an seinem Körper und dem blutverkrusteten Gesicht sah Thomas Granger nicht so aus, als würde er sich je von seinen Verletzungen erholen, aber Hermine hatte Vertrauen zu den Ärzten, die ihnen immer wieder versichert hatten, dass er wieder gesund werden würde.

Es waren mittlerweile drei Tage seit dem Unfall vergangen und Hermines Vater war immer wieder kurz wach gewesen, war jedoch nicht in der Lage gewesen, mit ihnen zu sprechen.

Nun jedoch schlug er die Augen auf, blinzelte ein paar Mal und krächzte dann kaum verständlich: „Onkel Larry ist in Moldawien, nicht wahr?"

Hermines Mutter hörte sofort auf zu schluchzen, sprang auf und beugte sich ganz nah zu ihrem Mann.

„Thomas? Liebling, kannst du mich hören?"

„Ja... es ist so furchtbar grell", murmelte er. „Oh, und da ist ja auch Melanie", sagte er und drehte den Kopf ein wenig zu Hermine.

Melanie war der Name einer ihrer Cousinen.

„Schatz, das ist unsere Hermine. Erkennst du sie nicht?", fragte Jean ängstlich und strich im vorsichtig über die Stirn.

„Aber natürlich...", stimmte er stöhnend zu. „Hermine... ja, ja, das ist sie. Wo ist eigentlich Oma Catherine?"

Auch Hermine beugte sich nun ebenfalls mit wachsender Panik zu ihrem Vater.

Oma Catherine war verstorben, als sie vier Jahre alt gewesen war.

„Jean, erinnerst du dich an diesen furchtbaren Lehrer von Hermine... der war letzte Nacht da und hat mir etwas zu trinken gegeben... genau wie... genau wie... Australien im Winter..." Seine Worte wurden immer schleppender, bis sie völlig unverständlich wurden, und schließlich fielen auch seine Augen zu.

Hermines Mutter drückte voller Panik den Knopf neben seinem Bett und es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden, bis eine Schwester erschien.

Abwechselnd erzählten Hermine und Mrs. Granger, was passiert war, aber die junge Frau beruhigte sie sofort und erklärte ihnen, dass diese verwirrten und zusammenhanglosen Sätze nur aufgrund der hohen Schmerzmitteldosierung zustande gekommen waren und dass das völlig normal war.

Auch der behandelnde Arzt, der wenig später erschien, bestätigte den beiden Frauen, dass es keinen Grund zur Sorge gab.

Am selben Abend, als Mr. Granger untersucht wurde, stellten die verblüfften Ärzte fest, dass seine Verletzungen schon besser aussahen, und als Hermine spät in der Nacht in ihrem alten Kinderzimmer im Bett lag, rotierte etwas in ihrem Kopf, das sie nicht recht zu fassen kriegen konnte, aber gerade, als sie in den Schlaf zu dämmern begann, fielen ihr die gemurmelten Worte ihres Vaters wieder ein.

Es war etwas über einen Lehrer von ihr gewesen, der ihm etwas zu trinken gegeben hatte... und plötzlich war sie sich nicht mehr sicher, ob tatsächlich alles, was ihr Vater von sich gegeben hatte, blanker Unsinn gewesen war.

SsSsSsSs

Zwei Wochen, nachdem Mr. Granger den Unfall gehabt hatte, besuchte Hermine die Potters und war nicht überrascht, als sie auch auf Severus traf, der sich im Garten mit seinem Patensohn beschäftigte.

„Hermine!", rief Ginny überrascht aus. „Wie schön, dass du vorbeikommst! Gibt's was Neues von deinem Dad? Am Donnerstag sah er schon richtig gut aus, als wir bei ihm waren."

Sie und Harry umarmten sie nacheinander und freuten sich, als ein Lächeln auf ihrem blassen Gesicht erschien.

„Es geht ihm jeden Tag besser", antwortete Hermine mit einem Seitenblick auf Severus, der langsam näher kam.

„Eigentlich ist es schon fast unheimlich, wie gut er sich erholt hat", fügte sie hinzu.

„Hallo Hermine", sagte Severus ruhig, als er neben dem Trio stand.

Er streckte ihr die Hand entgegen, die sie nach kurzem Zögern nahm.

„Hallo Severus."

„Ähm... wollen wir nicht ins Haus gehen? Ich mach uns Tee", sagte Ginny und sah von einem zum anderen, doch Hermine winkte ab.

„Ich hab nicht so viel Zeit, ich wollte euch nur kurz Bescheid sagen, dass Dad wahrscheinlich sogar in spätestens zwei Wochen wieder nach Hause darf."

„Das ist doch toll! Deine Mom ist bestimmt sehr erleichtert", sagte Ginny und drückte Hermine noch einmal an sich.

„Das kannst du laut sagen. Die ersten Tage hat sie nicht ein Auge zugetan, aber jetzt ist sie wieder richtig zuversichtlich, dass alles gut wird und dass er auch keine bleibenden Schäden davontragen wird."

Sie redeten noch eine Weile, bis Hermine schließlich auf die Uhr sah und feststellte, dass sie bald los musste.

„Ähm, Severus, könnte ich dich kurz sprechen?", fragte sie und war sich der Blicke ihrer Freunde nur allzu deutlich bewusst, die sich diskret zurückzogen.

Mit seiner üblichen undurchschaubaren Miene stand er da, nickte aber.

„Gehen wir ein Stück die Straße entlang?", schlug sie vor.

Sie winkte Harry und Ginny zu, und als sie außer Hörweite waren, fragte sie leise: „Was hast du meinem Dad gegeben?"

„Wovon redest du?", fragte er, und obwohl er die Überraschung perfekt spielte, täuschte er sie damit nicht.

„Dad hat unter Einfluss der Medikamente etwas von einem meiner Lehrer gemurmelt, der in der Nacht da war und ihm etwas zu trinken gegeben hat. Ich hielt es zunächst für Unsinn, aber als mir dann klar wurde, wie schnell seine Verletzungen zu verheilen begann, hab ich eins und eins zusammengezählt. Ich hab selbst mit dem Gedanken gespielt, im Sankt Mungo etwas für ihn zu besorgen, aber ich konnte und wollte meine Mutter nicht alleine lassen."

Sie erwartete, dass er alles abstreiten würde, aber zu ihrer Verblüffung sagte er: „Es war ein Trank, den ich selbst entwickelt habe. Wie du bereits festgestellt hast, hilft er, die Wundheilung zu beschleunigen."

„Warum hast du das getan?", fragte sie leise und sah zu ihm auf, aber er erwiderte ihren Blick nicht.

Statt dessen zuckte er mit den Schultern und sagte: „Ich halte nicht viel von diesen Muggelärzten."

Es war nur eine unbefriedigende Antwort und es brannte ihr unter den Nägeln, ihm weitere Fragen zu stellen, doch alles was sie zustanden brachte war ein geflüstertes: „Danke."

Sie gingen noch eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander her, und als sie das Gefühl hatte, ihre Stimme unter Kontrolle zu haben, sagte sie: „Es war ein Schock, ihn so zu sehen. Für mich schien er immer so stark und unverwundbar zu sein... und dann lag er in diesem Bett mit all diesem Verbänden und Schläuchen, konnte nicht sprechen und sich nicht bewegen. Und meine Mom... sie dachte, er würde in ihren Armen sterben. Sie hat den Unfall nämlich mit angesehen, weißt du."

Ihre Stimme verlor sich und sie fühlte sich plötzlich wie ein kleines Kind, das sich im Wald verloren hatte und den Weg nicht mehr zurückfand.

Obwohl es ein warmer Tag war, fröstelte ihr plötzlich und erst jetzt wurde ihr in all der Tragweite klar, was sie in einem einzigen Moment hätte verlieren können.

Ohne das sie wusste, woher der Drang kam, begann sie, von ihren Eltern zu erzählen, was sie gerne mochten, was sie in ihrer Freizeit taten.

Severus unterbrach sie nicht ein einziges Mal, sah sie aber auch nicht an, und als sie geendet hatte, sagte sie noch einmal: „Danke, Severus."

Er quittierte ihre Worte mit einem Nicken und als er den Kopf zu ihr drehte, lag ein ungewohnter Ausdruck von Sanftheit in seinen Augen.

„Wie... wie waren deine Eltern?", fragte Hermine.

Er schwieg für einen langen Moment, und als sie schon sicher war, keine Antwort zu bekommen, sagte er:

„Mein Vater war ein gebildeter Mann. Ein Physiker."

„Oh", entfuhr es ihr überrascht.

Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte sie immer geglaubt, sein Vater wäre bestenfalls ein ungelernter Arbeiter gewesen, der hier und da ein wenig Geld verdiente.

„Ja, er war in jungen Jahren ein aufstrebender Wissenschaftler gewesen, der ehrgeizige Ziele verfolgte. Und dann... lernte er meine Mutter kennen, und als er erfuhr, wer sie war... _was_ sie war, änderte sich alles für ihn. Bisher bestand seine Welt aus naturgegebenen Gesetzmäßigkeiten. Jedes Phänomen, das er kannte, ließ sich durch physikalische Gesetze erklären, aber dann wurde er mit etwas konfrontiert, das sich durch nichts erklären ließ. Hexerei und Zauberei war etwas, das er mit keinem ihm bekannten Mittel erforschen konnte, und es stellte alles, woran er je geglaubt hatte, auf den Kopf. Das ganze Konstrukt, das die Welt, in der er lebte, erklärte, war plötzlich in sich zusammengestürzt und hatte nichts als Trümmer hinterlassen. Er hasste meinte Mutter dafür. Und mich hasste er noch mehr, weil ich zwar von ihm abstammte, aber so war wie sie... genauso unerklärbar, genauso unnormal."

Seine Stimme verriet durch nichts, das seine Kindheit die Hölle gewesen sein musste, aber gerade der nüchterne Ton, in dem er es erzählte, ließ Hermines Herz sich schmerzhaft zu einem Klumpen zusammendrücken.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte sie fast unhörbar.

„Das muss es nicht", erwiderte er achselzuckend. „Ich kannte nie etwas anderes."

Sie blieb stehen.

„Ich weiß, dass du das nicht hören willst, Severus, und dass du mich für naiv und kindisch hältst, aber du bist ein guter Mann, und nichts, was du sagen oder tun wirst, wird mich von dieser Überzeugung abbringen."

„Nichts?", fragte er mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

„Nichts", bestätigte sie.

„Du bist tatsächlich naiv. Ich habe Dinge gesehen, Hermine, und ich habe Dinge getan, die...."

„... die in der Vergangenheit liegen", unterbrach sie ihn. „Ich wünschte, du könntest dich selbst nur ein einziges Mal durch meine Augen sehen, Severus."

Sie hatte die Worte gerade ausgesprochen, als sie eine Entscheidung traf...


	31. Chapter 31

A/N:

Nach zahllosen Besuchen bei diversen Ärzten hat sich nun herausgestellt, dass meine Mutter Herzrythmusstörungen hat. Dies hört sich schlimm an, aber die Ärzte haben uns versichert, dass das mit den richtigen Medikamenten gut zu behandeln ist. Sie fühlt sich auch schon viel besser, so dass ich jetzt einigermaßen aufatmen kann. Ich danke euch allen für die aufmunternden Worte und die lieben Grüße.

Es musste Jahre her sein, dass Hermine von diesem Zauber, den sie anwenden wollte, gelesen hatte, und die Tatsache, dass sie ihn noch nie ausprobiert hatte, hätte ihr eigentlich Angst machen sollen, tat es aber aus irgendeinem Grund nicht.

Mit der plötzlichen Gewiss, dass dies die einzige ihr verbliebene Möglichkeit war, Severus zu zeigen, in was für einem Licht sie ihn sah, holte sie ihren Zauberstab hervor und atmete tief ein und aus.

Sie verließ sich auf ihr Gedächtnis, das sie in schwierigen Situationen noch nie im Stich gelassen hatte, konzentrierte sich, richtete den Zauberstab schließlich auf ihre Brust und sagte, ohne den Blick von Severus abzuwenden: „Sensum mitto!"

In den nächsten Minuten spürte sie, wie etwas Seltsames mit ihr geschah. Es war, als würde sie allmählich die äußere Welt, die aus Denken und Vernunft gemacht war, verlassen, um in eine innere einzutauchen, die lediglich aus Gefühlen und Empfindungen bestand.

Aus ihrer Brust schlängelte sich, zunächst kaum sichtbar, ein goldener Faden, der sich an ihrer Zauberstabspitze zu einem Ball zusammenrollte und vibrierend anschwoll, bis er ungefähr die Größe eines Fußballs erreicht hatte.

Während der Zeit, die sie benötigt hatte, um den Zauber zu vollführen, hatte Severus sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen angestarrt, so als könnte er nicht fassen, dass sie das tatsächlich tat.

Es war einer jener seltenen Momente, in denen er nicht fähig war, seine Gedanken und Gefühle hinter einer undurchdringlichen Maske zu verstecken, und obwohl Hermine ihn bereits einige Male die Fassung hatte verlieren sehen, war es das erste Mal, dass sie in seinen Zügen etwas sah, das sie noch nie zuvor an ihm erlebt hatte: Schock.

Als kein goldener Faden mehr ihre Brust verließ, richtete Hermine ihren Zauberstab langsam auf Severus und sah zu, wie der golden schimmernde Ball durch seinen Umhang hindurch in seinen Brustkorb eindrang.

Sie verspürte keine Angst bei dem Gedanken daran, was der Zauber bewirkte, obwohl ihr klar war, dass sie sich ihm hierbei völlig auslieferte. Sie offenbarte ihm ihre innersten Gefühle für ihn und mehr noch: der Zauber sorgte dafür, dass er sie in genau der gleichen Weise fühlte, wie sie es tat.

Anders als bei der Legilimentik, bei der man in die Gedanken eines anderen eindringen konnte, bewirkte der _Sensum Mitto_-Zauber, dass die Person, der man seine Gefühle übermittelte, die gleiche Intensität der Innenwelt spürte... und zwar in der Reihenfolge, in der sich die Gefühle aufgebaut hatten. Alles, was mit den Emotionen verbunden war, alle Ängste, Hoffnungen und Wünsche, wurden widergespiegelt.

Sie schaute auf in Severus' Gesicht und sah, dass er auf seine Brust hinabstarrte.

Der Ball war nun vollständig in ihn eingedrungen und im nächsten Moment schloss er mit einem beinahe gequälten Gesichtsausdruck die Augen.

Hermine wusste, was er nun fühlte... es waren ja schließlich _ihre_ Empfindungen für ihn, die sich nun in seinem Herzen sammelten.

_Es begann mit einem tief empfundenen Gefühl der Furcht, das sie damals als Elfjährige gespürt hatte, als sie ihm in seinen dunklen Kerkern zum ersten Mal begegnet war. Furcht wurde abgelöst von Respekt, welcher wiederum durch Vertrauen ergänzt wurde, genährt durch die Tatsache, dass Albus Dumbledore ihm vertraut hatte. Furcht, Respekt, Vertrauen.... diese drei Gefühle wirbelten durcheinander, und kaum merklich schlichen sich Anerkennung und Bewunderung ein. Sie hatte ihn für seinen Mut und seine Entschlossenheit bewundert, sein eigenes Leben zu riskieren, als sie erfahren hatte, welche Rolle er im Krieg gespielt hatte._

_Aus Bewunderung wurde Entsetzen und Mitgefühl, nachdem sie sich vor Augen geführt hatte, wie und vor allem unter welchen Umständen Voldemort ihn vermeintlich hatte töten lassen. Aus Mitgefühl wurde Trauer bei dem Gedanken daran, wie er leblos in der Heulenden Hütte lag... der unerkannte Held, von dessen Mut niemand Zeuge werden würde außer Harry, Ron und ihr._

Hermine zuckte zusammen, als sie beobachtete, wie Severus' Gesicht aschfahl wurde.

Sie ahnte, dass die Komplexität dessen, was er nun fühlte, wahrscheinlich zu viel für ihn war, aber war der Zauber erst einmal ausgesprochen, ließ er sich nicht abbrechen oder beenden.

_Ein neues Gefühl kam hinzu, nachdem er zugestimmt hatte, Albus Severus' Pate zu werden. Es war Wertschätzung und Freude darüber, dass Harry ihm seinen Respekt zollte, nicht nur für das, was er für die gesamte Zauberergemeinschaft getan hatte, sondern auch vor allem für Harry selbst. _

_Aus Freude wurde der Wunsch, dass er sie und ihre Leistungen anerkannte, dass er sah und schätzte, wie hart sie arbeitete, um in ihrem Berufsleben weiterzukommen._

_Von dem Bedürfnis, von ihm respektiert zu werden, schlich sich ein Gefühl des Mitleids ein, als ihr klar wurde, dass er einsam und verbittert war, sich selbst hasste und wie ein Gespenst durchs Leben schlich, unfähig, sich selbst Freude zu gönnen oder die Vergangenheit ruhen zu lassen._

_Aus Mitleid wurde das drängende Gefühl, ihn vor sich selbst beschützen zu wollen, alles, was ihn quälte, seine inneren Dämonen von ihm abschütteln zu wollen. Sie wünschte sich, dass es in ihrer Macht lag, das Dunkle, das ihn umgab, fortzuwischen, um ein kleines, strahlendes Licht in sein Leben eindringen zu lassen, um es zu erhellen._

Sein Gesicht war verzerrt von dem Schmerz, den er fühlte, und das, obwohl er die wirklich intensiven Gefühle, wie Hermine nur zu gut wusste, noch gar nicht erlebt hatte.

_Wann hatte sie aufgehört, in ihm den Lehrer zu sehen und statt dessen den Mann? Sie wusste es selber nicht, und das Gefühl dafür war diffus und unzusammenhängend. Es musste ein schleichender Prozess gewesen sein, bei dem ihr nach und nach aufgefallen war, dass sie seine scharfen, zynischen Kommentare, die sie als Schülerin gefürchtet hatte, allmählich anziehend fand, ebenso wie die geschmeidige Art, mit der er sich bewegte... seine langen, geschickten Finger, die schwarzen Augen, die so tief wie Bergseen waren. _

_Sie kämpfe dagegen an, weil sie einerseits wusste, dass es unmöglich war, und andererseits fürchtete sie sich vor seiner Reaktion, aber je mehr Zeit verging, desto weniger konnte sie leugnen, dass sie in ihn verliebt war. Es musste passiert sein, nachdem sie miterlebt hatte, wie er alles, was in seiner Macht stand, mobilisiert hatte, um seinen Patensohn zu retten. Sie war verliebt in ihn...Und etwas dagegen unternehmen zu wollen war so, als würde man den Mond überreden wollen, nachts nicht aufzugehen._

Noch immer hielt Severus seine Augen fest geschlossen, aber seine linke Hand, die bis eben noch zu einer Faust geballt war, hatte er erhoben und sie an seine Brust gepresst.

_Die Gefühle, die ihre erste und bislang einzige gemeinsame Nacht hervorgebracht hatte, waren eine Mischung aus Zärtlichkeit, Verlangen und unbändiger Freude. Wie jede Frau hatte auch sie Träume, und auch in ihren spielte die Sehnsucht, zu jemandem zu gehören, eine wichtige Rolle. Für sie war dieser Traum bis zu jenem Moment real gewesen, in dem er ihr unmissverständlich klargemacht hatte, was sie von ihm zu erwarten hatte- nämlich nichts. Was darauf folgte, war ein stechendes Gefühl von Verzweiflung, Scham und Enttäuschung. Es verbrannte sie von innen heraus, versengte Teile ihres Herzens und ihrer Seele... bis sie durch Ginnys Eingreifen erkannte, dass er sie von sich gestoßen hatte, um sich selbst zu schützen._

_Ab diesem Moment fiel es ihr leichter, die Komplexität seines Wesens zu erkennen, obwohl ihr klar war, dass sie ihn niemals vollständig verstehen würde. Er war ein gebrochener Mann, der zu lange schon auf die elementarsten Dinge im Leben hatte verzichten müssen, wie zum Beispiel auf Freunde, die sich für ihn aufopfern würden, auf Menschen, in deren Gegenwart er keine Rolle spielen musste... und auf Liebe._

Sie, _und sie erkannte es mit der Gewissheit, mit der sie atmete_, _ liebte ihn. Und es war ein langer schmerzvoller Prozess gewesen, bis ihr klar geworden war, was die Essenz dieser Liebe war. Sie bestand nicht darin, dass sie von ihm erwartete, in gleicher Weise wiedergeliebt zu werden. Sie hatte diese Form der Liebe noch nie zuvor erlebt, weil sie, anders als bei Ron, keine Erwartungen an ihn hatte, sondern ihn um _seinetwillen_ liebte, so wie er war, mit all seinen Fehlern und Schwächen. Für sie zählte, dass er aus seinem sinn-und trostlosen Dasein herausbrach und einen Weg fand, um sich selbst zu verzeihen- selbst wenn das bedeutete, dass sie ihm lediglich als Freund, nicht jedoch als Partnerin zur Verfügung stand._

Seine Schultern sackten nach unten, so als hätte ihn das letzte bisschen Kraft, das ihm geblieben war, verlassen.

Hermine wusste es nicht aus Erfahrung, aber sie konnte sich ziemlich gut vorstellen, dass es ein unglaublich erschöpfender Prozess war, die fremden Gefühle einer anderen Person zu erleben.

Langsam ließ sie ihren Zauberstab sinken.

Ihre Stimme zitterte, als sie flüsterte: „Ich wusste nicht, wie ich dir sonst begreiflich machen kann, was ich in dir sehe- und warum."

Für einen sehr langen Moment schwieg er, und als er die Augen öffnete, erkannte sie zu ihrem Entsetzen, dass Tränen darin funkelten.

Eine davon rann seine bleiche Wange herab, und der Anblick tat ihr weh, ließ ihr Herz sich verkrampfen.

„Warum hast du das getan?", sagte er leise.

Seine Stimme klang schwach und gepresst, als wäre sie dünnes Eis, das jederzeit brechen konnte.

„Weil ich musste", erwiderte sie.

Eine weitere Träne lief seine lange Hakennase hinab und tropfte auf seinen Umhang. Sie wusste, dass er keine Kraft hatte, um sie fortzuwischen und dass er unter anderen Umständen niemals zugelassen hätte, dass sie Zeugin seiner Tränen werden würde.

„Severus", flüsterte sie, „nun weißt du alles. Ich erwarte und verlange nichts von dir, im Gegenteil. Das einzige, was ich möchte, ist, dass du ein neues Kapitel aufschlägst und die Vergangenheit ruhen lässt. Dass du glücklich wirst. Du hast lange genug für deine Schuld gebüßt."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann."

Seine Stimme war so leise, dass sie sie kaum verstand. Er drehte seinen Kopf hin und her, schaute sich überall um, sah sie jedoch nicht an.

„Doch, natürlich kannst du!", sagte sie eindringlich.

Sie ging auf ihn zu, packte ihn vorne am Umhang und fing an, ihn zu schütteln.

„Du musst sogar, verstehst du? Es macht dich kaputt, und es zieht dich immer tiefer in den Abgrund. Aber ich lasse das nicht zu, hörst du? Ich werde nicht tatenlos daneben stehen und zusehen, wie du immer mehr eine tote und leblose Hülle wirst. Du hast gefühlt, was ich für dich fühle... du bist jemandem so wichtig, dass diesem jemand dein Glück wichtiger ist als sein eigenes! Und ich bin nicht die einzige, der du wichtig bist, Severus... dein Patenkind liebt dich ohne Vorbehalte, ohne Einschränkung. Al sieht ihn dir den Mann, der sich liebevoll mit ihm beschäftigt und sich um ihn kümmert. Er ist zu klein, um einige Dinge zu verstehen. Er ist nur ein Kind, aber Kinder haben ein instinktives Gefühl dafür, wem sie vertrauen können und wer ein guter Mensch ist. Bitte, Severus!"

Sie ließ seinen Umhang los und umfasste sein eingefallenes Gesicht.

„Bitte hör auf, dir selbst wehzutun", brachte sie mühsam heraus.

Er schüttelte ihre Hände nicht ab, und nach einer Ewigkeit hörte sie ihn sagen: „Hilf mir...bitte."

Sie schluckte hart, blinzelte, um ihre Tränen zurückzuhalten und zog ihn an sich.

Er ließ es geschehen, und sie musste daran denken, dass er noch nie im Leben jemanden gehabt hatte, der für sein Leben nur das beste gewollt hatte. Niemanden, den es gekümmert hatte, wie es in ihm aussah oder was fühlte... niemanden, der ihm eine helfende Hand bot, um ihm auf den Weg zurück zu helfen, den er vor so langer Zeit verloren hatte.

„Ich werde dir helfen", versprach sie mit fester Stimme.

Sie löste sich ein wenig von ihm, um ihm ins Gesicht schauen zu können.

In seinen Augen standen Angst und Erschöpfung und Traurigkeit... aber auch Hoffnung.


	32. Chapter 32

Zu behaupten, dass Severus nach Hermines Zauber, bei dem sie ihn in ihre innersten Gedanken und Gefühle hatte blicken lassen, ein herzlicher und aufgeschlossener Mensch wurde, der eine positive Lebenseinstellung ausstrahlte, wäre nicht nur übertrieben, sondern eine glatte Lüge gewesen.

Sein beißender Sarkasmus, seine Schroffheit und die Art, andere durch seine bloße Anwesenheit einzuschüchtern, ließ sich so wenig ändern wie etwa seine Schuhgröße.

Er blieb ein ungeselliger, verschlossener Mann, aber dennoch ließ sich nicht leugnen, dass Veränderungen mit ihm vorgingen, die nur Menschen wahrnehmen konnten, die ihn lange kannten.

Er war bemüht, Einladungen der Potters häufiger als zuvor anzunehmen, und wenn er sie ablehnte, dann nannte er ihnen manchmal sogar den Grund dafür. Hermine erkannte, dass das sein Versuch war, seine einzigen sozialen Kontakte nicht vor den Kopf zu stoßen, und sie konnte nicht umhin zu hoffen, dass er eines Tages bereits sein würde zu akzeptieren, dass er ihnen allen tatsächlich etwas bedeutete. Besonders ihr.

Am offensichtlichsten war eine Änderung zu spüren, wenn er mit seinem Patenkind zusammen war. Albus war, anders als sein älterer Bruder, ein stiller, zurückhaltender Junge, der lieber Bilderbücher anschaute als stundenlang zu toben. Doch wenn Severus auftauchte, ließ er alles stehen und liegen, um sich von ihm hochheben zu lassen und mit ihm im Garten zu spielen. Severus musste klar sein, dass ihm seine Zuneigung zu dem Kind deutlich anzumerken war, doch anders als in all den Monaten zuvor bemühte er sich nicht mehr so sehr, sie hinter einer Maske zu verbergen. Nirgends sah man ihn häufiger lächeln, als wenn er Zeit mit seinem Patensohn verbrachte.

„Er sieht zu dir auf", sagte Hermine eines Sonntag Nachmittags zu ihm, als sie sich zu den beiden in den Garten der Potters gesellte. Sie trug Lily auf dem Arm, die mit weit aufgerissenen Kulleraugen dem bunten Ball nachschaute, den Severus mit erhobenem Zauberstab durch die Luft sausen ließ.

„Was meinst du?", fragte er abwesend.

„Ich beobachte ihn manchmal, wenn er mit dir zusammen ist. Neulich hab ich gesehen, wie er versuchte, deinen Gang nachzuahmen und wie er, genau wie du, die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt hielt. Er sieht zu dir auf", wiederholte sie noch einmal leise.

Nachdenklich schaute Severus Al hinterher, der immer wieder in die Luft hopste, um den Ball zu erwischen.

„Wenn er bloß wüsste, _wen_ er da bewundert", murmelte er, und für einen kaum wahrnehmbaren Moment huschte ein beschämter Ausdruck über sein blasses Gesicht.

„Hör auf damit, Severus", bat sie ruhig.

Stumm sahen sie sich an und auch wenn sein Gesicht nun nichts preisgab, wusste sie, dass er an den _Sensum mitto_ Zauber dachte und daran, wie sie ihn gebeten hatte, seine Vergangenheit endlich ruhen zu lassen und sich selbst zu verzeihen. Sie hatte ihm versprochen, dass sie ihm dabei helfen würde, und das tat sie, wann immer sie das Gefühl hatte, dass er seinem Selbsthass erlaubte, die Oberhand über ihn zu gewinnen. So wie jetzt.

Er schaute wieder zu Albus, dem es endlich gelang, den Ball zu fangen und der triumphierend auf seinen Paten zulief.

Severus' Blick wurde weicher, als er ihn beobachtete.

Hermine seufzte leise, als sie Lily auf ihren anderen Arm verlagerte und ihr einen Kuss auf das weiche Haar drückte. „Dieser Mann ist unmöglich, das siehst du doch auch so, oder?", flüsterte sie und schmiegte ihr Gesicht an das ihrer Patentochter.

Sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass es einfach werden würde oder dass er für drei Schritte nach vorne nicht mindestens einen zurück machen würde.

Und trotzdem... Severus mochte wie ein jahrzehntelang zugefrorener See sein. Die Eisdecke, die er über seine Seele gelegt hatte, war dicht und stabil.

Aber selbst das härteste Eis war machtlos gegen beständig wärmende Sonnenstrahlen, die auf seine Oberfläche gerichtet waren.

Und der kleine Albus, dachte sie, als sie dabei zusah, wie er Severus die Arme entgegenstreckte, hatte mit seiner kindlichen Liebe, die nichts hinterfragte und nichts an seinem Paten verurteilte, bereits das ein oder andere Loch in das Eis gestoßen.

SsSsSsSs

Manchmal kam ihr flüchtig der Gedanke, dass es nicht schaden konnte, wenn sie sich ab und zu mit jemandem verabreden würde.

Die Wochen vergingen, und obwohl Severus sie respektvoll behandelte und es den Anschein hatte, dass er ihre Gesellschaft genoss, tat er nichts, was ihr das Gefühl gegeben hätte, dass er mehr als Freundschaft für sie übrig hatte.

Sie hatte sich verboten, traurig oder enttäuscht oder verzweifelt deswegen zu sein, aber dennoch zwickte und drückte es, wie ein Schuh, der immer wieder an der selben wunden Stelle scheuerte und den sie dennoch immer wieder anzog.

Darauf zu warten, dass Severus ihr durch irgendetwas zu verstehen gab, dass er ihre Gefühle erwiderte, war so, als würde man versuchen, Nebel mit bloßen Händen zu fassen.

Und doch tat sie genau das.

Es schien sinnlos und dumm zu sein, aber genauso würde sie sich vorkommen, wenn sie mit einem Mann ausging, der ihr nichts bedeutete.

Es war nicht so, dass es ihr an Möglichkeiten mangelte, sich zu verabreden, aber allein der Gedanke, mit jemandem auszugehen und das Spielchen des Neu-Kennenlernens zu spielen, ermüdete sie.

Wie so oft wanderten ihre Gedanken zu Severus.. Sie hatte gelegentlich erlebt, wie er in ihrer oder Harrys und Ginnys Gegenwart aufzutauen begann, so als wäre er aus einem langen Alptraum erwacht, der ihn all die Jahre zuvor gefangen gehalten hatte.

Ganz allmählich schien es in sein Bewusstsein durchzusickern, dass er den eisernen Griff um seine Vergangenheit lösen musste, wenn er ein annähernd normales Leben führen wollte.

Er tat es langsam, fast widerwillig.

Alte Gewohnheiten ließen sich nur schwer ablegen, und ihr wurde klar, dass es ihn manchmal einfach überforderte und er sich wieder in seinem Haus verkroch.

In solchen Momenten ließ er wieder tagelang nichts von sich hören, aber dann suchte er wieder von sich aus den Kontakt zu ihnen.

Sie hinderte ihn nie daran, wenn er sich abschottete. Einerseits, weil ihr bewusst war, dass sich ein gelegentliches Zurückziehen einfach nicht vermeiden ließ, und andererseits, weil es nicht ihre Aufgabe war, sich als seine Therapeutin aufzuspielen.

Sie konnte ihn unterstützen und ihm helfen, wenn er sie darum bat, sie konnte ihn ermutigen, sich nicht selbst aufzugeben.

Aber die Entscheidung, sich selbst zu verzeihen, konnte sie ihm nicht abnehmen.

SsSsSsS

„Und das Spielchen geht wieder von vorne los", sagte Harry, während er Zucker in seinen Tee gab und frustriert umrührte.

„Hmm?", machte Hermine.

Sie und Harry saßen in ihrem Wohnzimmer und warteten auf Ron, der beiden von ihnen eine Eule geschickt und ein Treffen vorgeschlagen hatte. Hermine hatte die leise Vermutung, dass er ihnen erzählen wollte, dass er bald heiraten würde, und zu ihrer Erleichterung stellte sie fest, dass sie sich in diesem Fall für ihn freuen würde.

„Severus", sagte Harry düster. „Er verkriecht sich wieder irgendwo. Reagiert nicht auf Eulen und kommt auch nicht vorbei."

Hermine brauchte einen Moment, ehe sie antworten konnte.

„Und ich hatte gedacht, er hätte endlich angefangen zu leben", murmelte sie leise.

Sie fühlte sich seltsam kraftlos bei dem Gedanken, dass all die Fortschritte, die sie bei ihm zu sehen geglaubt hatte, sich scheinbar in nichts aufgelöst hatten.

„Ich auch", antwortete Harry. „Manchmal hab ich einfach keine Lust mehr, Hermine. Wenn's nicht um Al ginge... er hängt so an ihm. Aber was mich betrifft, denke ich manchmal: Zum Teufel mit ihm. Ich würde ihn am liebsten sich selbst überlassen. Soll er doch weiter in seinem Selbstmitleid schmoren!"

Sie nickte wortlos. Ihr erster Impuls war, zu seinem Haus zu Apparieren, aber sie verbot sich den Gedanken daran, sobald er in ihrem Kopf Gestalt annahm.

Ohne Harry anzuschauen, nahm sie einen Schluck von ihrem Tee.

Sie konnte einfach nicht mehr. Ganz egal, was jetzt noch passieren würde, sie würde _nicht_ zu ihm fahren und eine Erklärung verlangen.

Severus war ein erwachsener Mann, der bewusste Entscheidungen traf, und wenn er sich dafür entschieden hatte, sich von allem und jedem abzuschotten, würde sie ihn nicht davon abhalten.

Nicht jetzt, nachdem sie vor ihm ihr Innerstes nach Außen gekehrt hatte.

Diese Gedanken hätte sie traurig und wütend machen sollen, doch sie fühlte nichts als eine tiefe Leere, so als wäre sie an der größten Herausforderung ihres Lebens gescheitert, obwohl sie alles und noch mehr gegeben hatte.

Dieses Gefühl setzte sich auch dann fort, als Ron wenig später erschien und sich ihre Vermutung, dass er bald heiraten würde, bestätigte.

Sie nahm ihn fest in die Arme und verbarg das Gesicht an seiner Schulter, wobei es ihr auch nichts ausmachte, dass er ihre Tränen mit Sicherheit falsch interpretieren würde.

SsSsSsS

Fünf Tage nach Rons Besuch, als sie in ihrem Apartment saß und sich durch Akten arbeitete, was sie eigentlich bei der Arbeit hätte erledigen sollen, hörte sie das leise Kratzen eines Schnabels am Fensterglas.

Ein Waldkauz flatterte vor ihrem Fenster und sie sprang hastig auf, um es zu öffnen und den Brief entgegen zu nehmen, der mit einer feinen, schrägen Schrift an sie adressiert war.

Ihr Herz hämmerte wie wild, als sie sie erkannte.

Mit zitternden Fingern riss sie den Briefumschlag auf.

„_Wenn du heute Abend Zeit erübrigen kannst, komm zu meinem Haus in Spinner's End._

_S." _

SsSsSsS

Ihr Kopf war wie leergefegt, als sie in seinem Garten Apparierte und mit langsamen Schritten auf ihn zuging.

Er stand neben einem aufgetürmten Stapel, der hauptsächlich aus Büchern bestand, und drehte sich zu ihr um, als er das laute 'Plopp' hörte.

„Severus", brachte sie hervor, „was...?"

„Ich ziehe fort von hier", sagte er ruhig.

Die Worte, obwohl sie nicht laut gesprochen worden waren, klingelten plötzlich schmerzhaft wie die Klänge einer Sirene in ihren Ohren.

„Du... ziehst fort?"

Sie wiederholte die Worte, und es verwirrte sie, wie sie in dieser Reihenfolge klangen.

Er nickte, wobei ein kleines Lächeln seine Lippen umspielte.

„Du willst dein Zuhause verlassen?", flüsterte sie.

„Es war nie ein Zuhause", gab er zurück. „Weder in meiner Kindheit noch jetzt. Alles, was ich mit diesem Haus verbinde, ist Dunkelheit und Kälte. Und ich habe mich selbst bestraft, indem ich hier blieb."

„Aber wohin gehst du?", fragte sie, noch ehe sie sicher sein konnte, dass sie die Antwort wirklich hören wollte.

Jetzt lächelte er wieder, und das Verziehen seiner Mundwinkel war wie ein Schlag in ihr Gesicht.

„Ich habe in den letzten Wochen nach etwas passendem für mich gesucht, und ich glaube, dass ich etwas gefunden habe, was meinen Erwartungen entspricht. Das Haus ist weder besonders groß noch das, was man als schön bezeichnen würde. Aber es hat alles, was ich brauche, inklusive einen Keller, den ich für die Zubereitung meiner Tränke nutzen kann. Es ist südlich von London."

Hermine konnte nichts weiter tun, als von ihm zu den Sachen, die er offenbar aussortiert hatte, zu schauen und zu hoffen, dass ihr Gehirn, das sonst so zuverlässig war, diese Informationen endlich verarbeiten würde.

„Ich dachte, du würdest es gern wissen wollen", sagte er, als sie noch immer keinen Ton von sich gab.

Seine schwarzen Augen bohrten sich in ihre und unwillkürlich kam sie einen Schritt näher.

„Niemand außer dir weiß zu diesem Zeitpunkt davon."

„Ich... weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll", flüsterte sie.

„Ich hab gedacht..."

„Dass ich mich wieder zurückziehe", vollendete er ihren Satz.

Sie nickte.

„Manchmal kommt mir das auch einfacher vor", gab er leise zu. „Aber Albus verdient einen Paten, der mehr ist als nur ein Schatten seiner selbst. Er wird schnell größer und klüger und bald wird er sich fragen, warum ich wie eine Ratte im Dreck lebe. Und warum ich so bin, wie ich bin. Ich habe ihm gegenüber eine Verantwortung. Und..."

Er brach ab und Hermine erkannte, dass er noch etwas anderes hatte sagen wollen, zu dem er sich im letzten Moment aber doch nicht durchringen konnte.

Die Panik, die sie vorhin noch verspürt hatte, machte einem flatternden Gefühl in ihrem I

Inneren Platz.

„Und werden wir dein neues Haus auch bald zu Gesicht bekommen?", fragte sie.

Er rollte mit den Augen.

„Selbstverständlich nicht. Ich habe dir nur davon erzählt, weil ich vorhabe, es in einen Bunker zu verwandeln, zu dem außer mir niemand Zutritt hat."

Sie konnte nicht anders als zu kichern. Es kam ihr albern und mädchenhaft vor, aber sie konnte sich einfach nicht zurückhalten.

Ihr Blick fiel auf seine Sachen, die sich nun wie von selbst zu einem riesigen Paket zu verschnüren begannen.

Sie hörte Severus etwas murmeln und im selben Moment schnappte sie erschrocken nach Luft, als das Haus hinter ihnen in Flammen aufging.

Er packte ihren Ellenbogen und zog sie ein paar Meter mit sich, so dass sie der Hitze der Flammen nicht mehr unmittelbar ausgesetzt waren.

„Danke dass du gekommen bist", sagte er.

„Jederzeit", gab sie atemlos zurück.

„Ich werde jetzt gehen, aber wir hören bald voneinander."

Sie wusste nicht, ob es bloß an den sich spiegelnden Flammen in seinen Augen lag, aber etwas in ihnen schien zu flackern.

Und sie schluckte schwer als ihr klar wurde, dass es der Flügelschlag von neuem Leben war.


	33. Chapter 33

Hermine nestelte nervös an den Ärmeln ihres Umhangs und schaute anschließend auf ihre Uhr, wobei sie zu ihrem Ärger feststellte, dass seit ihrem letzten Blick darauf gerade einmal elf Sekunden verstrichen waren.

„Okay, beruhige dich", sagte sie leise zu sich selbst und ertappte sich nur Augenblicke später dabei, wie sie erneut auf ihr Handgelenk starrte, als würde sie hoffen, dass die Zeit wie durch ein Wunder schneller voranschreiten würde, wenn sie nur lang genug die Uhrzeiger betrachtete.

Sie war viel zu früh dran.

Severus hatte sie und die Potters für sieben Uhr eingeladen, und nun war es gerade einmal zwanzig nach sechs.

Auf und ab gehend betrachtete sie die hohe Hecke, die Severus' neues Haus vor ungebetenen Blicken schützte und überlegte, was sie jetzt tun sollte. Nach Hause zurückkehren und sich dort verrückt machen kam nicht in Frage, ebensowenig wie zu Harry und Ginny zu Apparieren, um mit ihnen zusammen aufzubrechen. Ohne erkennbaren oder logischen Grund war sie bis in die Haarspitzen nervös und angespannt, so als würde sie gleich eine Prüfung ablegen müssen, für die sie nicht genug gelernt hatte.

„Krieg dich wieder ein!", zischte sie sich selbst zu und lachte im nächsten Moment los, als sie sich vorstellte, wie sie auf einen zufällig vorbeigehenden Spaziergänger wirken müsste- als hätte sie komplett den Verstand verloren, wie sie da hin und her lief und dabei mit sich selbst redete.

Schließlich atmete sie tief ein und aus, straffte die Schultern und steuerte das kleine Holztor an, durch das man in einen etwas verwildert wirkenden Garten gelangte.

Mit wild klopfendem Herzen blieb sie stehen und ließ den ersten Eindruck von Severus' neuem Zuhause auf sich wirken.

Er hatte nicht übertrieben, als er davon gesprochen hatte, dass das Haus klein und ziemlich unscheinbar war. Vier weiße Wände, ein Dach, eine massiv wirkende Eingangstür, symmetrisch angeordnete Fenster und keinerlei Zierrat. Und doch- im Gegensatz zu seinem Haus in Spinner's End, das eher an eine Notunterkunft für Menschen erinnert hatte, die nichts mehr von ihrer Existenz erwarteten als ein Dach über dem Kopf, strahlte dieses hier etwas aus, das dem alten völlig gefehlt hatte: Leben. Die Fenster waren geputzt, aus dem Schornstein stieg Rauch auf und rund um das Haus herum war nirgends Abfall oder Gerümpel zu sehen.

Obwohl das Gras im Garten etwa wadenhoch war, wirkte er nicht ungepflegt. Im Gegenteil- wäre der Rasen etwa im Stil eines englischen Golfrasens gemäht gewesen, hätte es das Gesamtbild des Stückchens Freiheit zerstört, das durch die zwei altenWildkirschbäume noch abgerundet wurde.

Hermine lächelte leicht als sie sich vorstellte, wie Albus mit seinen Geschwistern hier spielen würde.

Langsam bewegte sie sich auf die Haustür zu, holte noch einmal tief Luft und klopfte.

Es verging ungefähr eine halbe Minute, ehe sich die Tür geräuschlos öffnete und Severus vor ihr stand.

„Hermine", sagte er mit einem leichten Stirnrunzeln, „ich hätte dich nicht so früh erwartet."

Da er keinerlei Anstalten machte, sie einzulassen, verlagerte sie ihr Gewicht unbehaglich von einem Bein auf das andere.

„Entschuldigung", sagte sie nervös, „soll ich später wiederkommen?"

Er schien einen Moment zu zögern, aber dann sagte er: „Ich habe noch Besuch. Wenn es dich nicht stört, einer langatmigen Vertragsverhandlung beizuwohnen, dann komm doch herein."

Er öffnete die Tür etwas weiter und bedeutete ihr mit einer Handbewegung, einzutreten, was sie auch tat.

„Um dir dieses geschäftliche Geplänkel zu ersparen, würde ich dir natürlich anbieten, im Salon oder der Bibliothek Platz zu nehmen, aber leider habe ich weder das eine noch das andere, und da ich davon ausgehe, dass du dir ein wenig albern vorkommen würdest, im Badezimmer zu warten..."

Ihr entfuhr ein nervöses Kichern, als sie das Ende des Flurs erreichten und er die Tür zu seiner Rechten aufstieß, die, wie sie gleich bemerkte, ins Wohnzimmer führte.

Der Raum war, genau wie das Äußere des Hauses vermuten ließ, spärlich möbliert, wirkte dadurch aber nicht ungemütlich. Bei näherer Überlegung hätten Bilder, Vasen oder Nippes jeglicher Art auch überhaupt nicht zu Severus gepasst, und so nickte Hermine unwillkürlich, als sie den Blick durch das Zimmer schweifen ließ. Zu ihrer Erleichterung hatte er seine alte, abgenutzte Couch gegen eine neue eingetauscht, und sein Bücherregal war gründlich abgestaubt worden, ebenso wie die Bücher selbst.

Als sie ins Zimmer trat, erhob sich ein Mann, der vielleicht einige Jahre jünger als Severus war, und musterte sie neugierig.

„Hermine Granger", hörte sie Severus sagen, „Everard Blinkey."

Sie drehte sich fragend zu ihm um.

„Mr. Blinkey ist für den Einkauf von Zaubertränken für das St. Mungo Hospital zuständig", erklärte er knapp, und fügte mit einem kaum wahrnehmbaren Lächeln hinzu: „und er unternimmt gerade- nehmem Sie es mir nicht übel- den zum Scheitern verurteiltenVersuch, mich über den Tisch zu ziehen, was die Preiskonditionen betrifft."

Der dunkelhaarige Zauberer ließ sich von diesen Worten scheinbar nicht aus der Ruhe bringen, denn er erwiderte gelassen: „Das ist es, wofür man mich eingestellt hat."

Er schaute Hermine an und beeilte sich zu sagen: „Nicht das über den Tisch ziehen natürlich. Ich meine die Preisverhandlungen."

Er streckte seine Hand aus, die Hermine mit einem Lächeln nahm und schüttelte sie.

Sie setzte sich in den ihr angebotenen Sessel und versuchte, sich ihre Nervosität nicht zu sehr anmerken zu lassen.

Mr. Blinkeys Blick ruhte einen Moment zu lang auf ihrem Gesicht und ihre Menschenkenntnis war zu gut, als dass sie nicht bemerkt hätte, wie es in seinem Kopf arbeitete und er sich die Frage stellte, was zum Teufel ausgerechnet sie in Severus' Haus zu suchen hatte.

Ob Severus sich dessen bewusst war oder nicht- er ließ sich jedenfalls nichts anmerken und sagte: „Mr. Blinkey, wenn ich nicht irre waren wir immerhin soweit, dass wir uns über die Liefermenge des neuen Furunkeltranks einig waren, ebenso wie über die des Magenschleimhautbalsams und der Tinktur gegen eingewachsene Zehennägel."

„Richtig", bestätigte er, „und um mich noch einmal zu wiederholen, Mr. Snape: wir können Ihren Vorstellungen von 200 Galeonen absolut nicht entgegenkommen. Ihnen ist sichelich klar, dass wir bei Blanchard aus der Nocturngasse dieselben Tränke und Salben für 120 erhalten würden."

Severus verzog spöttisch die Lippen.

„Sie meinen nicht etwa den Blanchard, der letzten Monat 230 Jahre alt geworden ist und über den letztens im Propheten zu lesen war, dass er versehentlich seine Lippen zur Größe von Melonen anschwellen ließ, weil er seiner eigenen Zahncreme statt Salbei Ausdehnungspulver beigemischt hatte?"

Blinkey lief ein wenig rot an, erwiderte aber nichts.

Nach einer langen Minute des Schweigens sagte er schließlich: „Also gut, Mr. Snape. 150 Galeonen. Das ist mein letztes Angebot!"

„200", entgegnete Severus gelassen.

„160", bot Blinkey an.

„200!"

„180?", fragte Blikey hoffnungsvoll.

„Mr. Blinkey, ich wiederhole mich nur ungern: entweder 200 oder gar nicht!" Selbst wenn Severus' Arme nicht verschränkt und sein Blick nicht so hart und unnahbar gewesen wäre, hätte Hermine sich an Stelle des St. Mungo- Angestellten nicht getraut, ihm zu widersprechen.

„Also gut", gab dieser schließlich zähnenirschend nach. „Dann eben 200. Es ist immer wieder ein Vergnügen, mit Ihnen zu verhandeln, Mr. Snape."

Severus setzte ein überlegenes Lächeln auf und reichte Blinkey wortlos eine Feder zum Unterzeichnen des Vertrags, der vor sich hinmurmelnd unterschrieb.

Plötzlich und ohne Vorwarnung wandte sich der Mann Hermine zu. „Sagen _Sie_ es mir, Miss Granger: gibt es irgendeine Möglichkeit, um Mr. Snape von einem einmal gefassten Entschluss abzubringen?"

„Oh, äh...", stammelte sie überrumpelt, „ich fürchte, nein..."

„Aber, aber...", sagte Severus lässig, „Sie geben einfach zu schnell auf. Hätten Sie mich noch ein wenig länger bearbeitet, hätte ich mich auch auf 180 eingelassen!"

Fassungslos starrte Blinkey Snape an, dessen zufriedener Gesichtsausdruck deutlich widerspiegelte, dass er sehr genau wusste, dass ihn kaum jemand gerne länger als nötig bearbeitete.

„Da wir das nun geklärt hätten..." Seelenruhig schob Severus seine Kopie des Vertrags in die Innentasche seines Umhangs und bot Hermine etwas zu Trinken an.

Sie versuchte erfolglos ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken.

„Seien Sie Mr. Snape nicht böse", sagte sie zu Mr. Blinkey, „seine Methoden sind einfach unschlagbar!"

„Nun, Miss Granger, da gebe ich Ihnen Recht", erwiderte er mit einem leichten Lächeln. „Darf ich fragen, äh..." Verlegen schaute er von ihr zu Severus.

„Oh, ich bin eine ehemalige Schülerin", beeilte sie sich zu sagen.

„Oh ja, natürlich." Er nickte, aber Hermine ahnte, dass diese Aussage nicht einmal annäherend seine Neugier bezüglich ihres Besuchs befriedigte.

„Wie ich höre, sind Sie im Bereich des magischen Rechts tätig?", fragte er und beugte sich interessiert vor.

Ihr war klar, dass die meisten Zauberer und Hexen ihre Rolle im Krieg und ihren Werdegang kannten, und ihr war es meistens sehr unangenehm, wenn sie von Fremden ausgefragt wurde.

Severus räusperte sich vernehmlich, aber Hermine, die hoffte, dass dieses peinliche Zusammentreffen schneller ein Ende fand, wenn sie antwortete, reagierte nicht auf ihn.

Sie schilderte kurz, womit sie es im Beruf zu tun hatte, aber offensichtlich hatte Mr. Blinkey nicht bloß aus reiner Höflichkeit gefragt, denn anstatt dass er sich endlich verabschiedete, stellte er ihr immer mehr Fragen.

„Miss Granger, ich muss offen gesteht, dass es mich sehr freut, Sie einmal persönlich kennen zu lernen", sagte er schließlich mit einem breiten Lächeln.

„Und jetzt, da ich Ihnen so gegenübersitze... wissen Sie, möglicherweise wäre es eine gute Idee, wenn meine Abteilung so etwas wie vorformulierte Standardverträge hätte. Gäbe es vielleicht eine Möglichkeit, dass Sie mich hierzu beraten? Ich könnte Sie in Ihrem Büro aufsuchen, wenn es Ihnen recht ist."

Sie blinzelte verwirrt.

Was sollte das ganze? _Flirtete_ er etwa mit ihr?

Noch ehe sie etwas erwidern konnte, hörte sie Severus sagen: „Ich fürchte, Miss Granger beschäftigt sich nicht mit Standardverträgen, Mr. Blinkey. Das tun in der Regel die Praktikanten."

Sie wandte sich ihm zu, und obwohl sein Gesicht die übliche undurchschaubare Maske war, meinte sie in seinen Augen ein kurzes wütendes Aufflackern zu sehen.

„Äh, ja... Sie haben natürlich vollkommen Recht", stammelte Mr. Blinkey.

„Nun denn..." Severus erhob sich und machte seinem Besucher damit unmissverständlich klar, dass er ihn zum Gehen aufforderte.

Mr. Blinkey verstand den Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl, erhob sich ebenfalls und schüttelte Hermine zum Abschied die Hand, nicht jedoch, ohne sich mit einem bedauernden Blick noch einmal zu ihr umzudrehen.

Severus begleitete ihn zur Tür, und während Hermine den sich entfernenden Schritten lauschte, fühlte sie ein seltsames Flattern in ihrem Magen.

_Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste_, dachte sie, _dann hat auch Severus gedacht, dass dieser Blinkey mit mir flirtet!_

Als Severus wiederkam, schaute er sie grimmig an und reichte ihr nach einem peinlichen Moment des Schweigens ein Glas Wein.

_Und wenn micht nicht alles täuscht, dann hat es ihm aus irgendeinem Grund überhaupt nicht gepasst!_

SsSsSsSs

„Dein neues Haus gefällt mir", sagte Harry zu Severus, nachdem das Abendessen beendet war.

„Ja, ich find's auch toll", bestätigte Ginny und ließ sich von Severus ein weiteres Glas Elfenwein einschenken. „Kein Vergleich zu Spinner's End!"

Sie und die Kinder waren zu Hermines Erleichterung nur kurze Zeit nach Mr. Blinkeys Abgang aufgetaucht und Severus hatte sie, nachdem Albus gebettelt hatte, durch das Haus geführt.

Viel zu sehen hatte es nicht gegeben: Von dem Wohnzimmer gelangte man durch einen offenen Eingang in eine kleine Küche. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Wohzimmers befand sich das Badezimmer, und im oberen Stockwerk war ein Schlafzimmer, ein Raum, den er offenbar zum Arbeiten benutzte und so etwas wie eine Abstellkammer.

„Am liebsten mag ich...",hatte Albus gepiepst, nachdem die Führung beendet war, „den Garten!"

Severus hatte aufgelacht- eines jener seltenen Lachen, durch das sein Gesicht um so viel jünger wirkte, und seinem Patensohn vorgeschlagen, mit seinem Bruder draußen spielen zu gehen.

„Nichts womit man angeben würde", erwiderte Severus und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber für mich reicht es."

Ohne Harry und Ginny ansehen zu müssen war Hermine klar, dass ihre beiden Freunde genau das gleiche dachten wie sie: Severus hatte endlich den entscheidenden Schritt gemacht, um seinem Leben eine andere Richtung zu geben. Eine Richtung, von der sie alle hofften, dass sie ihn weg von seiner Verbitterung und hin zu etwas mehr Freude und Lebensmut führte.

Hermine beobachtete aus dem Fenster, wie die Jungs in der allmählich untergehenden Sonne im Garten spielten und fühlte eine seltsame Ruhe in sich, so als hätte ein Sturm, der in ihrem Inneren getobt hatte, sich endlich gelegt.

Sie lauschte den Gesprächen nur mit halbem Ohr, während ihre Gedanken sich langsam in eine unerwünschte Richtung bewegten.

Sie stellte sich vor, wie es sein könnte, mit ihm zusammenzusein.

Eine Rolle in seinem Leben zu spielen.

Jemand zu sein, für den er mehr empfand.

So oft waren diese und ähnliche Gedanken schon durch ihren Kopf rotiert, und genauso oft hatte sie sich selbst ermahnen müssen, sich nicht allzu viele Hoffnungen zu machen.

Mit einem traurigen Lächeln wandte sie sich vom Fenster ab und sah zu Severus, wobei sie feststellte, dass er aufmerksam ihr Gesicht studierte.

Seine schwarzen Augen betrachteten sie unverwandt und sie spürte plötzlich, wie ihr Mund trocken wurde. Nur um ihre Hände irgendwie zu beschäftigen griff sie nach der Serviette, die vor ihr auf dem Tisch lag, und begann sie auseinander und wieder zusammen zu falten.

„Du meine Güte", sagte Ginny in diesem Augenblick, „ich hab gar nicht gemerkt, dass es schon so spät ist!"

„Aber-" Harry schaute seine Frau verwundert an, die ihm das Wort abschnitt.

„Du weißt doch, wie aufgedreht James immer ist, wenn er nicht spätestens um neun im Bett liegt", sagte sie eindringlich und packte Harrys Ellenbogen.

„Ihr wollt schon gehen?", fragte Severus überrascht.

„Jaah, nun... die Kinder fangen um diese Uhrzeit immer an zu quengeln", sagte Ginny mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln. „Sehr nervig, das wollen wir wirklich niemandem zumuten."

Zweifelnd schaute Severus von der tief schlafenden Lily zu den friedlich spielenden Jungen im Garten, sagte aber nichts.

Ginny stand auf und zog Harry mit sich.

„Severus, danke für die Einladung zum Abendessen", sagte sie aufrichtig. „Wir haben uns sehr darüber gefreut."

Auch wenn Harry nicht klar war, was in seine Frau gefahren war, pflichtete er ihr bei und fügte hinzu: „Ich bin froh, dass du dich zum Umzug entschlossen hast. Und ich hoffe, dass es nicht bei dieser einen Einladung bleibt."

„Das wird es sicher nicht." Severus stand auf und begleitete die Potters zur Tür, so dass Hermine nichts anderes übrig blieb, als ihnen zu folgen.

Sie hatte natürlich sofort durchschaut, was Ginny im Sinn hatte und sie spürte, wie das Blut in ihre Wangen schoss.

Als Harry und Ginny sich verabschiedet hatten, sagte Hermine leise zu ihm: „Ich... ich glaube ich sollte jetzt auch gehen."

Er drehte sich zu ihr um, und ohne auf ihre Worte einzugehen fragte er: „Was zur Hölle war _das_ denn eben?"

Sie schluckte, blickte überall hin, nur nicht zu ihm. Sie hätte murmeln können, dass sie keine Ahnung hatte, aber tatsächlich hörte sie sich beschämt flüstern: „Ein absolut durchschaubarer und für mich sehr peinlicher Versuch von Ginny, mich mit dir alleine zu lassen. Offenbar glaubt sie, dass, äh... dass ich das gerne wollen würde."

Als er nichts erwiderte, starrte sie ihre Schuhe an und sagte kaum hörbar: „Es... oh Gott, das ist so peinlich. Gute Nacht, Severus."

Sie hatte kaum einen Schritt aus der Tür gemacht, als er sie am Handgelenk packte und sie wieder in den Flur zog.

„Und?", fragte er, wobei er sie durchdringend ansah.

„Und was?", gab sie zurück.

„Möchest du das gerne?"

„Wie bitte?" Sie suchte in seinen Augen nach einem Hinweis darauf, was er dachte, und fand wie üblich nichts.

„Mit mir allein gelassen zu werden", sagte er.

„Ich weiß nicht...", murmelte sie, sich plötzlich bewusst werdend, wie nahe er vor ihr stand. Sie konnte seinen Atem auf ihrem Gesicht fühlen und die Wärme spüren, die von seinem Körper ausging.

„Oder möchtest du lieber morgen von Blinkey besucht werden, um spannende Unterhaltungen über Standardverträge zu führen?"

„Nein... nein, sicher nicht!", antwortete sie schnell.

Die Art, wie seine Gesichtszüge eine Spur weicher wurden und er die Tür hastig hinter ihr schloss, bewirkte, dass sie sich ganz schwindelig fühlte, obwohl sie nichts weiter tat, als zu ihm aufzuschauen.

Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass das gerade tatsächlich passierte, und als er seine Hände in einer langsamen, aber völlig unerwarteten Bewegung auf ihre Schultern legte, wurde ihr schlagartig klar, dass sie für Sekunden zu atmen vergessen hatte.

„Severus", keuchte sie, während ihre verwirrten Sinne versuchten, mit der Wirklichkeit Schritt zu halten.

Das nächste was sie wusste war, dass er sie küsste.

Ihre Arme gehorchten einem inneren Befehl und schlangen sich um seinen Hals, während sie die Lippen öffnete und seinen Kuss erwiderte.

Es lag etwas Rohes, Verzweifeltes in der Art, wie er sie gegen die Haustür presste und mit seinem Körper jegliche Bewegung ihrerseits verhinderte, so als hätte er Angst, dass sie fliehen würde, sobald ihr klar wurde, was sie dort tat.

Aber sie dachte nicht an Flucht, und sie war auch sonst zu keinem klaren Gedanken fähig, als sie die Finger in seine Schultern grub und ihren Körper enger an seinen presste.

Sie hörte Farben und schmeckte Gerüche und sah Töne, als sie sich von ihrem Verstand verabschiedete und sich ihrem Instinkt übergab.

SsSsSsS

Die Nachtluft drang durch das halb geöffnete Fenster ein und kühlte den Schweiß auf ihrer nackten Haut.

Es war vollkommen dunkel im Zimmer und die einzigen Geräusche waren ihre und seine schweren Atemzüge.

„Hermine", sagte er in die Dunkelheit hinein, die Arme immer noch um ihren Körper geschlungen.

„Hmm?" Sie traute sich nicht, mehr als das hervorzubringen, aus Angst, dass ihre Stimme verraten könnte, wie sehr sie sich davor fürchtete, was er gleich sagen würde.

Als er sprach, war seine Stimme so leise, dass sie sich anstrengen musste, ihn zu verstehen.

„Es wird Tage geben, in denen ich dich bitten werde, mich in Ruhe zu lassen. Es wird auch Momente geben, in denen ich dich ohne Grund anblaffen werde oder gemein zu dir sein werde. Ich werde mich fragen, warum zum Teufel du dir das antust, und ich werde _dich_ fragen, was du bei jemandem willst, der dir nicht das bieten kann, was du verdienst."

Sie hielt den Atem an, unfähig, sich zu rühren.

„Ich kann dir nichts versprechen, Hermine. Weder dass ich dir ein guter Freund und Zuhörer sein werde, noch jemand, der sich zu irgendetwas verpflichten wird. Ich bin, wie ich bin, und wie durch ein Wunder scheinst du zu glauben, dass du bereit bist, all das zu akzeptieren. Ich... ich habe Angst davor, deine Nähe zuzulassen."

Sie spürte, wie sich Tränen in ihren Augen sammelten, aber als sie versuchte, etwas zu sagen, hielt er sie davon ab.

„Aber ich habe auch Angst davor, deine Nähe _nicht_ zuzulassen. Wieder zu dem zu werden, der ich war... bevor du gekommen bist und die undankbare Aufgabe auf dich genommen hast, die Scherben meines Lebens zusammenzufügen."

Sie vergrub den Kopf an seiner Schulter und lauschte lange seinem schnellen Herzschlag.

„Kannst du das so hinnehmen?", fragte er, und zum ersten Mal hörte sie die Unsicherheit aus seiner Stimme heraus... die Angst, dass sie aufstehen und gehen würde, ohne zurückzublicken.

„Kannst du akzeptieren, dass ich dir nichts weiter geben kann als mein Wort, dass ich versuchen werde, dir niemals _absichtlich_ wehzutun?"

„Ja", flüsterte sie, ohne zu zögern.

„Das kann ich und das habe ich bereits."

SsSsSsS

Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen des Tages kämpften sich durch die Dunkelheit hindurch und weckten Hermine.

Sie blinzelte und öffnete schließlich die Augen, wobei sie einen Moment brauchte um zu realisieren, wo sie war.

Severus' Arm lag schwer auf ihrer Hüfte und sein regelmäßiger Atem streifte ihren Nacken.

Sie streckte sich ein wenig, aber als sie Anstalten machte, von ihm wegzurücken und sich in eine bequemere Position zu bringen, spürte sie, wie Severus sie fester an sich zog.

Sie lächelte, als sie erkannte, was es war: sein instinktiver Wunsch, den warmen Körper an seiner Seite dicht bei sich zu behalten.

**EPILOG**

Der erste September war ungewöhnlich warm gewesen.

Noch Jahre später würde Hermine sich daran erinnern, wie sie im T-Shirt neben Severus vor dem offenem Fenster gesessen und darauf gewartet hatte, den vertrauten Flügelschlag von Vince, Albus' Eule, zu hören.

Es war bereits fast Mitternacht, als der Streifenkauz endlich sanft auf dem Fensterbrett landete und den Brief in seinem Schnabel in Severus' Hand fallen ließ.

Obwohl keiner von beiden es je zugeben würde, hatten sie mit beinahe schmerzhafter Anspannung auf diesen Brief gewartet.

In den letzten Monaten und Wochen vor Albus' erstem Schuljahr in Hogwarts war eine heftige Debatte darüber ausgebrochen, ob er nach Gryffindor oder Slytherin kommen würde.

Natürlich taten vor dem Jungen alle Beteiligten- insbesondere Harry und Ginny- so, als ob es ihnen im Grunde genommen völlig gleichgültig wäre, in welchem Haus er landen würde, aber sobald er nicht anwesend war, versuchten sie alle sich gegenseitig mit Argumenten auszustechen, warum Al wohl in diesem oder jenem Haus sein würde.

Severus rückte nicht um einen Millimeter von seiner Überzeugung ab, dass sein Patenkind ein Slytherin werden würde, und tief in ihrem Inneren hatte auch Hermine die Befürchtung, dass es so kommen würde, selbst wenn sie natürlich hoffte, dass Al nach Gryffindor kam. Sie hatte Stunden damit verbracht, ihm vom Gemeinschaftsraum zu erzählen, den Parties, die sie nach einem Sieg der Gryffindormannschaft gefeiert hatten, den vielen Vorzügen, ein Gryffindor zu sein.

„Bist du bereit, endlich einzusehen, dass er nach Slytherin gekommen isr?", fragte Severus herausforderdernd.

„Niemals! Der Sohn von Harry Potter... ich bitte dich!"

Sie schnappte nach dem Brief, doch er war schneller und riss ihn auf.

Hermine beugte sich über ihn und gemeinsam begannen sie zu lesen.

_Lieber Severus,_

_ich hoffe, dass Vince nicht unterwegs schlapp macht und der Brief dich ganz schnell erreicht._

_Ich bin jetzt also in Hogwarts!_

_Die ganze Fahrt über im Zug habe ich mich gefragt, in welches Haus ich wohl kommen werde. James hat mich die ganze Zeit geärgert, dass ich wohl in Schnabelgrunz landen werde, dem fünften Haus, das nur für die ist, die sonst keiner haben will, aber das war natürlich Blödsinn._

_Die Große Halle ist noch viel größer, als du erzählt hast! Als Professor McGonagall den Sprechenden Hut geholt hat, habe ich fast nichts sehen können, so viele Schüler waren da. Und plötzlich war ich dran. Alle haben komisch geglotzt, als sie meinen Namen aufgerufen hat, und dann saß ich auch schon auf dem Stuhl und hatte den Hut auf dem Kopf. Ich kann dir sagen, der hat ewig gebraucht, um sich zu enstcheiden! _

_Er hat gesagt (seine Stimem war in meinem Kopf drin!), dass ich mir viel zu viele Gedanken darüber mache, wie ich es allen Recht machen kann und dass ich sehr klug und begabt bin._

Eine Welle des schlechten Gewissens rollte plötzlich über Hermine als sie las, was der Sprechende Hut gesagt hatte.

Sie hatte gesehen, wie blass Al gewesen war, als er in den Zug gestiegen war, und schlagartig wurde ihr bewusst, wie sehr sie ihn alle unter Druck gesetzt haben mussten. Der arme Junge hatte wahrscheinlich Panik davor gehabt, dass er entweder seine Eltern und sie, oder aber seinen geliebten Paten enttäuschen würde, ganz egal, ob er nach Gryffindor oder Slytherin kam.

_Und dann hat er gesagt, dass ich mich am besten in Ravenclaw machen würde! Ich hoffe, du bist nicht allzu enttäuscht, weil ich nicht nach Slytherin gekommen bin. Ich weiß wie sehr es dich gefreut hätte... aber wenn ich ganz ehrlich bin, dann bin ich froh, dass ich in Ravenclaw bin. Kannst du dich auch für mich freuen... wenigstens ein kleines bisschen?_

_Ich möchte nicht, dass du und Mom und Dad und Hermine wegen mir streiten._

Severus ließ den Brief sinken und in einer perfekt synchronen Bewegung wandten er und Hermine ihre Köpfe und sahen sich an.

„Ravenclaw...", sagten beide gleichzeitig. In all den Monaten, in denen sie spekuliert hatten, war Ravenclaw nicht ein einziges Mal eine Option gewesen.

Fassungslos lasen beide weiter.

_Ich habe auf meinem Stundenplan gesehen, dass ich morgen gleich als erstes Zaubertränke habe. Ich kann's kaum erwarten, den anderen zu erzählen, dass du mein Pate bist! Die werden Augen machen! Und ich wette, dass die anderen nicht halb so viel über Zaubertränke wissen wie ich. _

_Bitte grüß Hermine von mir und schreib mir bald._

Erneut ließ Severus den Brief sinken.

„Wenn du ihm schreibst", sagte Hermine schließlich nach einer Weile, „dann vergiss nicht zu erwähnen, dass ich mich auf jeden Fall für ihn freue."

„Ravenclaw", sagte Severus nur.

Sie nahm seine Hand.

„Er ist ein sehr kluger Junge, Severus. Und er ist so sensibel... er muss mitgekriegt haben, wie alle ein Theater drum gemacht haben, wohin er kommt, und er wollte einfach niemanden enttäuschen. Weder seine Eltern noch dich."

Einen sehr langen Moment sagte er nichts.

Und dann, leise und zweifelnd: „Glaubst du, dass ein Ravenclaw der beste in Zaubertränke sein kann?"

„Ich glaube, dass nicht einmal seine Eltern so stolz sein werden wie du, wenn er dem Haus Ravenclaw nach Gott weiß wie vielen Jahren Ruhm und Ehre bringen wird!"

Sie grinste ihn an.

Als er nichts erwiderte, stand sie langsam auf.

„Ich glaub ich geh langsam nach Hause. Es ist spät und ich muss morgen früh zur Arbeit."

„Bleib", bat er und hielt ihre Hand fest.

Wie immer, wenn er das sagte, machte sie noch nicht einmal den Versuch, ihm seinen Wunsch abzuschlagen.

Später, als sie durch das leise Kratzen von einer Feder auf Pergament geweckt wurde, öffnete sie die Augen und sah ihn auf dem Bett sitzen, vor sich eine Kerze schwebend.

Sie berührte ihn sanft an der Schulter und sagte: „Sei stolz auf ihn."

Er drückte kurz ihre Hand und erwiderte: „War ich immer... und werde ich immer sein."

Er legte den Brief beiseite, blies die Kerze aus, und legte sich neben sie.

Nach einer Weile schlang er die Arme um sie und vergrub das Gesicht in ihren Haaren.

ENDE

**A/N**: _Vielen Dank an alle, die so geduldig waren und die Story gelesen und kommentiert haben. Es war mir eine Ehre, sie zu schreiben und so viel tolle und positive Resonanz zu bekommen. Dankeschön!_


End file.
